Shin-yô (confiance)
by Masenko
Summary: (suite de Mô san saya-jin)Les quatre éléments de la terre sont éparpillés dans l'univers, si elles ne sont pas vite réunies, la planète n'existera plus et les terriens seront réduits à l'esclavages!
1. le specimen

Chapitre 1 : Le spécimen.  
  
  
  
Un bip bref et aigu retentissait par intervalle régulier. Une jeune fille se glissa du dessous d'un engin recouvert d'un drap blanc. Elle prit un chiffon et s'essuya les mains. Elle se prit une mèche de ses cheveux lavandes et les observa. " J'aurais dus me mettre un drap sur la tête, moi... " fit-elle en faisant la moue.  
Après avoir pianoté un instant sur un clavier sur le côté, elle se dirigea vers un ordinateur et regarda toutes les données qui s'offraient à elle sur l'écran. Elle eut un grand sourire. Sur le derrière de son t-shirt, un grand " Capsule Corp. " était imprimé. Bra se tourna vers la machine, les mains sur les hanches. Elle retira le drap d'un grand mouvement. Un vaisseau spatial se trouvait en-dessous. " Magnifique !... " elle éclata de rire. " Je suis la meilleure ! " elle se précipita dehors. " MAMAN ! ! ! "  
  
Elle revint dans le laboratoire avec sa mère. " Ohh... Joli travail ma grande "  
  
" N'est-ce pas... Hihihi ! "   
  
" Et ça vole ? "  
  
" Bien sur que ça vole ! J'ai hérité de ton don qu'est-ce que tu crois, hehe ! ! " elle se mit à sautiller dans tout les sens.  
  
" Belle machine, c'est vrai... Tu vas l'essayer ? "  
  
" Evidemment ! Je vais téléphoner à Trunks de ce pas pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il pourrait venir avec moi " elle sortit de la pièce en courant. Elle empoigna le cornet du téléphone, elle poussa sur une touche qui envoya directement l'appel vers le bureau de son frère... C'est à dire moi. C'était la ligne privée, évidemment !... Sinon, elle aurait dut attendre six mois.  
  
" Allô "  
  
" Trunks, c'est moi ! Tu devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive et... " je dus tirer le téléphone de mon oreille, tellement elle criait.  
  
" Bra... Arrête de hurler, le téléphone est à deux mètres de mon oreille et je t'entend comme si tu étais à côté de moi " je ramenai le cornet.  
  
" Ah, désolé, mais je suis trop excitée ! J'ai fini ma machine ! Elle est finie grand frère, c'est génial ! Je suis la meilleure ! Faudrait qu'on l'essaye ! "  
  
" Ouais "  
  
" Toi et moi ! Un voyage sidérale entre frère et sœur... !... Tata !... "  
  
" Oui, on pourrait faire ça, mais quand ? "  
  
" On part ce soir ! "  
  
" Eh ! ! Pas si vite ! J'ai du travail jusqu'à samedi, au moins ! "  
  
" Quoi... ? " ironisa sa sœur. " Tu n'es pas encore au chômage... ? "  
  
" Non... Je ne suis ni au chômage et je ne suis pas encore retraité, non plus... "  
  
" Anh... C'est vrai, j'avais oublié... Zut... Bon, on partira dimanche, ça t'irais ? "  
  
Je pris mon agenda et je barrai quelque chose dedans. " Aucun problème, je viens de me libérer à l'instant... "  
  
" Merci ! ! ! "  
  
" De rien cher sœurette... Mais j'espère qu'on ne finira pas en orbite autour d'une planète parce que sinon... Je ne sais pas ce que je te ferais "  
  
" Mais non ! T'en fais pas ! Tout est en ordre ! Tu vas voir, on va faire un super voyage ! "  
  
" Ok ! Je te fais confiance... Bon, je vais te laisser, parce que si je veux avoir avec fini samedi et ne pas laisser les trois/quart à Tracy ça m'arrangerais, tu vois... "  
  
" Ok, ok ! Pas de problème ! Je te laisse, byebye cher équipier... " et elle raccrocha.  
  
  
  
Bien loin de la Terre, un petit engin spatial flottait dans l'espace. A l'intérieur, des voix s'élèvent :  
  
" De quelle planète viendra notre prochain spécimen ? Ceux que nous avons pour le moment avaient de bonne planète avec de bons composant pour construire notre planète idéale, mais les spécimens... Ils ne sont aucun parfait... " fit une voix plutôt noble.  
  
" Hughmm... Patron, j'ai trouvé une planète parfaite... Elle réunit tout ce que nous avons besoin... " répondit la voix aigrie d'un petit bonhomme difforme.  
  
" Ah... C'est rare quand je t'entends avec ce timbre endiablé, Mix... Quel est le nom de cette planète ? "  
  
" C'est... La Terre, patron... Beaucoup d'oxygène ... Un très bonne terre, du feu et de l'eau... "  
  
" Et les spécimens ? "  
  
" Humm... J'en ai repéré quelques-uns qui pourraient faire l'affaire... "  
  
" Je t'écoute "  
  
" Le premier s'appelle San Goku... Mais j'ai aussi Kakarotto sur la fiche, je ne comprend pas... Et il est marqué qu'il serait un... saiyen... Mais la planète est détruite depuis longtemps, il y a un problème... La machine doit être en panne !... "  
  
" Humm... Non, elle n'est pas en panne, il doit rester des saiyens dans l'univers... Les derniers ont dus immigrés sur Terre, alors qu'a-t-il de si spécial ce San Goku ? "  
  
" Il a une force extraordinaire ! Bien supérieur aux spécimens que nous avons pour le moment... Elle dépasse et de loin, 4 migtis ! "  
  
Le patron ricana " 4 migtis !... C'est vrai que c'est exceptionnel pour un être inférieur... Quoi d'autres ? "  
  
" Humm... Pas mal d'intelligence... Bonne taille, bon poids... " le patron ne répondit pas. Mix paniqua un instant, ce n'était pas bon... " Mais ! ! Il y en a d'autres ! Plusieurs autres ! Un autre saiyen tiens... Il s'appelle Végéta !... "  
  
" Végéta ! " répéta le patron.  
  
" Oui... Pourquoi... ? "  
  
" ça me fait penser au nom de la planète... Elle s'appelait aussi 'Végéta' , cet individu en serait-il le souverain... ? "  
  
" C'est... C'est bien possible !... Il dépasse aussi largement les 4 migtis... Mais comparer à l'autre... Je vois qu'il est beaucoup plus nerveux... Plus hargneux et... " il se tut en voyant que le personnage ne conviendrait pas. " non, non, ça n'ira pas... Il sera trop dur à magner. Mais j'en ai d'autres ! Heu... Trunks... Plus jeune, il a seulement 2 magitas d'âge ! "  
  
" Humm... "  
  
" Ohh... Un descendant de Végéta à ce que je vois... Mais il est plus intelligent... Plus méthodique et moins difficile à gérer... Il me semble que ce soit le spécimen parfait, patron ! ! ! "  
  
" NON ! " rugit le maître ce qui fit trembler la salle. Mix recula.  
  
" Mais... Pourquoi ?... "  
  
" POUR CA ! As-tu vu son niveau d'expérience ? ! ! C'est très important ! un être de moins de 3 magitas, ne peut pas correspondre ! "  
  
" Ah oui... C'est vrai... Excusez-moi... Alors... On peut éliminer San Goten... et les quatre descendants... "  
  
" Exactement ! "  
  
" Et... Bra non plus, son potentiel énergétique n'est même pas développé... "   
  
" Personne d'autres... ? "  
  
" Non, patron... "  
  
" ET LUI LA ? ? ? " explosa l'autre en pointant son doigt crochu sur une des photos.  
  
" Ah !... Oui ! Lui... C'est... Il s'appelle San Gohan, c'est également un métis saiyen, terrien... Mais je crains qu'il ne convienne pas... "  
  
" Pourquoi ? ! "  
  
" Trop peu nerveux à votre goût !... "  
  
" Approfondis ! Je ne veux pas avoir à prendre ce San Goku !... Presque six magitas, c'est trop ! "  
  
Mix obéit. " Ohhh... Patron, vous êtes génial... Il a 3 magitas et sa nervosité augmente par ses émotions... et Sa force dépasse... les 5 migtis ! ! Tout comme Trunks et San Goten d'ailleurs... "  
  
" Humm... 5 migtis... C'est pas mal... " il regarda longuement la vidéo représentant Gohan. " IL EST PARFAIT ! ! ! "  
  
" Ah bon, vous trouvez... ? "  
  
" Mais oui ! Parfaitement ce que je recherche ! Et il m'apportera tout les éléments dont j'ai besoin... "  
  
" Ah... Bien patron... Et... Et les terriens... ? Je commende qu'il les tue... ? "  
  
" Non, mais tu es fou, ou quoi ? ? ? ! ! Ils sont quelques migtis sur cette planète ! Ce sont des fidèles en plus ! Commende à San Gohan de les... Il n'a qu'à les cryogèniser, tien ! "  
  
" A vos ordres ! "  
  
" Enclenche le processus, je le veux vite... ! Plus je le regarde, plus je suis impatient de le voir à l'action... "  
  
" Bien patron " répéta Mix en poussant sur un gros bouton rouge. Un cercle se réduit petit à petit autour du portrait de Gohan, sur l'écran...   
  
***  
  
De retour sur Terre, Satan City, ville créer en l'honneur de ce soi-disant héros qu'est Satan !  
  
Gohan retira sa blouse blanche. En étirant ses bras, il grimaça. Il retira sa chemise et la rangea dans l'armoire. La douleur reprit, elle se situait exactement sous l'épaule gauche, se présentant comme une pointe. Il sortit de l'hôpital en réfléchissant à son mal... " J'ai dus prendre froid... " comme il était trois heure et demi, il alla reprendre son fils à l'école.  
  
" Papa ! " fit Miiky derrière lui. Son père sursauta en poussant un cri.  
  
" Miiky ! " répliqua-t-il nerveusement.  
  
" Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur... " répondit le petit, plein de sincérité. Gohan regretta son geste.  
  
" Non, c'est moi... Pardon... " il le porta dans ses bras. Mais se plia en deux en gémissant.  
  
" Papa, ça va ? ! " répliqua rapidement Miiky, cherchant le regard de son père.  
  
" Ouais... J'ai pris froid, c'est rien... Yann n'est pas là ? "  
  
" Si, mais il doit rester pour l'entraînement pour la journée sportive "  
  
" Ah... Pourquoi toi t'y participes pas ? "  
  
" Trop petit... Faut huit ans !... "  
  
Son père se mit à rire. " Allez, t'en fait pas, tu les auras vite ! "  
  
" Mais je m'en fiche, j'aime mieux les arts martiaux ! " Gohan sourit, c'est vrai qu'il adorait ça et qu'il n'avait jamais fait autre chose, contrairement à son cousin.  
  
Zarina sortit de l'école à son tour. " T'aurais pus m'attendre, Miiky ! " commença-t-elle.  
  
" Ben... Tu m'as dit que tu rentrais pas avec moi " répondit Miiky.  
  
" Ben non et alors... ? "  
  
" Bonjour Zarina !... " fit Gohan, pour rappeler qu'il était là.  
  
" Ah, désolée, bonjour. Bon, j'y vais, salut ! " elle fit demi-tour et partis en courant. Mais soudain, elle s'arrêta. " Eh ! Gohan, t'as oublié quelque chose ! " fit-elle avec de la colère dans la voix.  
  
" Mais oui, mais tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps... Bon anniversaire, Zarina... "  
  
" Merci, Salut ! " et elle partit en direction de la Capsule Corporation...  
  
***  
" MIIIIIIIIIX ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " rugit le maître.  
  
" Oui, patron... ? "  
  
" Comment se fait-il que les réservoirs n'aient toujours pas augmenter ? ! ! Et comment se fait-il que San Gohan tienne toujours sa descendance dans ses bras ? ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore ici, avec les autres ? ? ! ! ! "  
  
" Mais... Mais je ne comprends pas... Il a résisté !... "  
  
" COMMENT CA RESISTE ? ? ? ! ! ! " il se calma. " Ce n'est qu'un humain... Il ne peut PAS me résister... "  
  
" Mais heu... Il a des origines saiyenne, vous savez... "  
  
" Eh alors ? ? ? ? ! ! ! Qu'ont-ils de si spectaculaire ces... Saiyens ? Leur planète est en cendres ! Et en plus, avant, ils ne faisaient que détruire mes fidèles ! Bande d'idiots ! " Mix ne sut plus quoi répondre... " Il se fonde très bien dans la population terrienne ! C'est donc qu'il n'est pas si différent d'eux ! Ajoute une dose au-dessus ! "  
  
" A vos ordres !... "  
  
Un voyage dans l'espace... Trop cool !...   
  
" Vous ne trouvez pas, monsieur le président ? "   
  
je sursautai. " Hein ? !... Ah oui, désolé... Vous disiez ? "  
  
" Vous le trouvez comment, ce modèle ? " me répéta l'homme à côté de moi, en montrant une jeune demoiselle, plutôt bien faite, montrant une capsule.  
  
" Heu... Oui... Mais... Les ailes, c'est indispensable ? "  
  
" Ah, mais les ailes représentent la liberté ! Quand les gens verront ça, ils seront de bonne humeur ! Ils vont bientôt avoir une jolie maison-capsule tout confort ! "  
  
Je le regardai s'exaler... C'était grave... Je regardai les autres membres de l'assemblée... Droits comme de 'i'... Ils ont des balais dans le cul, ou quoi ? ! Je suis très hypocrite ! Je sais !   
  
" Eh, eh, eh ! Les histoires de liberté, de paix etc... C'est terminé ! " coupai-je. " Maintenant... C'est le réalisme qui est à la mode ! " n'importe quoi... Je racontais vraiment n'importe quoi, mais tans pis, les ailes sur les capsules, ça, c'était hors de question !  
  
" Ah... Vous croyez qu'il faut mettre l'emblème de l'armée du ruban rouge sur les capsules ? "  
  
L'armée du ruban rouge... Et puis quoi encore, la royauté saiyenne ?   
  
" Non ! Rien ! On la laisse comme elle est ! Elle est très bien ! Non, mais vous imaginez un peu ? ! avec ces ailes... ça prendra forcement plus de place ! Donc, on pourra en mettre moins dans une boite ! Et pour en mettre le même nombre, il faudra avoir de plus grosses boites ! Donc, des boites qui prennent plus de place ! Donc, moins pratique ! Et moins c'est pratique, moins les gens achètent ! Et puis si les gens prennent des capsules, c'est pour avoir une maison ou un jet sur eux ! Mais si la capsule est aussi grosse que le jet, ça sert à rien ! "  
  
" Vous avez raison ! Je me suis totalement trompé, je croyais faire bien, mais... Désolé... " il se rassit et la jeune femme se plaça derrière lui. Un second homme se leva.  
  
" Ah, j'ai un concept qui va vous plaire ! Gain de place assuré avec ce modèle ! " il se précipita vers moi et mit sous le nez un petit machin de quelques millimètres à peine, ressemblant vaguement à une capsule.  
  
" C'est quoi, ça... ? un supo. Pour souris ? " Quelques-uns se mirent à rire. " Je ne rigole pas !... " ils se turent. Je sais me faire obéir... Ils ne veulent pas être virer...  
  
" Heu... Non, c'est une capsule... "  
  
" ça ? " je me tournai et prit les lunettes de force du nez d'un autre concessionnaire. " Donnez-moi ça, vous ! " je les mit sur mon nez... Je vis tout flou, bien entendu... Je les rendit à l'homme. " C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est un supo pour souris ! Mais je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais on fabrique des capsules ici !... Vous savez, c'est machins-là qui servent à contenir des choses plus grosses ?... Qui miniaturise les objets... Le truc qu'à créé mon grand-père ! " je lui mis ma capsule grandeur nature sous les yeux.  
  
" Heuu oui... Mais c'en est une de capsule... "  
  
" Oui, mais il faut qu'on la voie aussi ! D'accords, c'est plus petit, mais la p'tite vieille, elle peut toujours la chercher sa capsule dans son porte monnaie, déjà moi j'ai dur de la voir ! Et même si elle la trouve, elle veut sa voiture, elle ouvre une maison, non, mais vous imaginez, un peu ? ? ! ! Comment voulez-vous voir le numéro de la capsule quand la capsule est déjà presque invisible ? ! Et si il faut transporter un microscope électronique avec soi pour voir la capsule, on ira pas loin... " Des abrutis... Je suis entouré d'abrutis ! Mon grand-père avait créé une invention merveilleuse et maintenant, elle est entre les mains d'abrutis !...  
  
Ils passèrent tous les uns après les autres avec leurs gadgets... Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils me font pitié, mais s'en est pas loin...  
  
Zarina marchait d'un pas sur d'elle dans les couloirs de la société Capsule Corporation, elle entra dans l'ascenseur et monta au dernière étage. Elle s'avança devant la porte de mon bureau, s'apprêta à frapper quand son poignet fut retenu par ma secrétaire. " Je suis désolé, mais votre père est en réunion, il ne doit pas être dérangé... "  
  
" Je dérange jamais mon père ! " elle voulut encore recommencer à frapper, mais ma secrétaire l'arrêta de nouveau.  
  
" Il ne peut pas vous recevoir, allez voir votre mère, elle est seule dans son bureau... "  
  
" Non !... Je veux voir mon papa ! Et non pas ma maman ! " Mon employée prit Zarina par les hanches pour la mettre sur le côté, mais elle se mit à gigoter dans tout les sens. " Non, non, non ! ! Ahh ! ! ! Lâchez-moi ! ! ! Papa ! ! ! PAPA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "  
  
La grosse femme ne savait pas quoi faire, elle essaya de rétablir son équilibre parce que Zarina se balançait trop fort. Ma fille réussit à battre des pieds sur ma porte. Elle tapa si bien qu'elle céda. Ma gamine se libéra des bras de ma secrétaire qui tomba sur le derrière et elle accourut vers moi, sans faire attention aux autres personnes autour de moi.  
  
" Ouf... " souffla ma secrétaire. " Votre fille me tuera, monsieur... "  
  
" Heu... Oui, excusez-la, mais vous savez que ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle vienne... "  
  
" Oui, je sais mais, normalement... "  
  
" Mais, écouter, aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire, on va pas la mettre en prison parce qu'elle est rentrée pendant une de mes réunions, non ? ! " non, mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Ma fille vient d'avoir sept ans ! " Eh puis, la réunion est terminée ! Allez ! Sortez, j'en ai marre ! A lundi ! " et ils sortirent sans discuter... de toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à discuter... " Bien... Minute, et je suis à toi " j'appuyai sur un bouton et les tables autour de mon bureau descendirent par une trappe pour ne plus laisser place qu'au tapis. " Alors... On fait la loi sur mon territoire maintenant... "  
  
" Ouais ! "  
  
" Ouh... Zarina pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme toutes les petites filles normalement constituées de ton âge... " nous avions déjà les mains collèes l'une à l'autre pour essayer de tordre le bras à son adversaire, on faisait tout le temps ça. Soudain, je la tirai vers moi en coinçant son cou sous mon bras. " Pourquoi tu ne joues pas à la poupées... Tu pourrais les coiffer... Leur faire prendre leur bain... Ou peut-être que tu préférerais envoyer un fax à ton petit copain... "  
  
Elle grogna. " J'ai pas de p'tit copain ! J'suis pas une nunuche ! "  
  
" Ohh... Pourtant ta tante à ton âge, elle en avait sept... "  
  
" Ouais, mais ma tante est nunuche !... "  
  
" C'est gentil pour elle... "  
  
" Elle est pas vexée, je lui ai déjà dit en face... Elle a répondit que c'était chacun son truc ! Et puis moi aussi j'ai les garçons qui font mes quatre volontés, parce qu'ils savent bien que si ils ne font pas ce que je dis... Je leur casserais la figure ! "  
  
" Je suis content de ne pas faire partie... De tes copains. As-tu souhaité un bon anniversaire à Miiky ? "  
  
" Hein... Non, j'ai oublié, lui aussi à certainement oublié, il est tellement débile ! Mais Gohan à faillit oublier de me souhaiter bon anniversaire à moi ! Il est déjà sénile ! A trente ans, c'est grave ! " J'aurais dus demander à Tracy de la conserver hors de la portée de mon père... Vu le résultat. " Eh ! Mon cadeau ? ! "  
  
" Cadeau ? Quel cadeau... ? Tu n'as pas été gentille cette année... "  
  
" C'est ça, ouais... Allez, p'pa ! Tu l'as acheté ? "  
  
" Mais bien sur ! C'est le premier anniversaire que je passe avec toi, je n'allais quand même pas l'oublier... Tout est à la maison, bien au chaud... "  
  
" Tu me le jures ? "  
  
" Oui ! "  
  
" Alors on rentre ! "  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions à la maison, en ayant pris soin de reprendre Tracy dans le bureau d'à côté, d'avoir éviter les journalistes, et tout ce qui s'en suit, bien entendu ! Dur, dur, d'être président directeur général d'une, si pas, LA, plus grande société de toute la planète.  
  
Le bâtiment Capsule Corporation où nous vivions étaient maintenant divisé en deux : Mon côté, à moi et à ma famille et de l'autre, le côté de mes parents et ma sœur. Mon père en avait marre 'de voir ma tête en train de râler à longueur de journée' mais je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que premièrement c'était réciproque et qu'il faisait la tronche encore plus souvent que moi ! Et comme réponse... Il avait quitté la pièce... Anh... Il m'énerve... Mais j'ai les mêmes défauts que lui et Zarina prends souvent son caractère... Mais je n'en peux rien, c'est la vie...  
  
Yann rentra de l'école, toujours en tenue de sport. Il secoua ses cheveux noir en broussaille sur sa tête. Il passa devant un miroir et se retira quelques brins de paille qui s'étaient logé dans sa chevelure. Ensuite, il souria à son image et haussa successivement les sourcils. " Beau, fort et intelligent ! Toutes les qualités ! "  
  
" Yann... Tu sais que si tu sors ça devant quelqu'un qui te ne te connais pas, il te prendrait pour une gros prétentieux... " répondit Mady, sa mère, attablée à une petite table près de l'escalier. Son fils s'approcha d'elle, un sourire gêné sur le visage.  
  
" Je croyais que j'étais tout seul... Tu sais bien que je déconne quand je suis tout seul... " il la regarda un moment faire ses corrections, elle donnait cours au lycée. " Humm... Mon dieu... Content d'avoir neuf ans, moi... "  
  
" Mais tu n'as pas... "  
  
" Je sais que je n'ai pas encore neuf ! ! Laisse-moi rêver, non ? ça fait huit ans que je rêve d'en avoir neuf ! ! "  
  
" ça faisait sept ans que tu rêvais d'en avoir huit !... " rappela sa mère.  
  
Son fils ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir dans le divan. Goten descendit les escalier en tenant un magasine à la main, il alla rejoindre son fils dans le divan. " Y'a encore un super navet à la télé, ce soir ! " fit-il en montrant la page.  
  
" C'est vrai ? Cool ! On va bien se marrer ! " Et ils éclatèrent de rire. " ça y est ! Je suis le champion inter-classe de mon école ! J'irais à Jory-city pour représenter le collège ! Etonnant, non ? "  
  
" Moi aussi je l'ai été "  
  
" ça avait dut être la guerre entre Tetunks et toi, pour ça... "  
  
" Non ! Tu rigoles ? Il supportait pas, lui, ça ! Il me faisait trop rire, il était debout à tout les cours, il faisait rien, tirant une gueule jusque par terre... Il a toujours été mofflé en gym ! "  
  
" Moi j'ai 10/10 ! ! ! " répondit fièrement son fils comme si c'était un exploi.  
  
" T'as fait combien en saut en longueur ? "  
  
" 29 mètres ! J'y ai été doucement... "  
  
Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. " Moi aussi j'y allais doucement, c'était trop drôle ! ! Leurs têtes ! Ah, ah, ah ! ! ! ! ! "  
  
" Ahh... ça à du bon d'être saiyen quand même... Humm... Tonton et Bulma se cassent la tête à essayer de savoir pourquoi Miiky, Zarina et moi on a 80% de sang saiyen en nous... Ils ne trouvent pas... A première vue ça n'a rien de scientifique ! Moi, je dis que les fils de demi-sang sont tous des 8/10 ! "  
  
" Et Pan ? Elle n'en est qu'à quart ! "  
  
" J'ai dis les FILS... "  
  
" Et Zarina ? "  
  
" Ah bon, tu prends Zarina pour une fille, toi ? Ah, ah, ah ! ! ! ! " et il continua de rire aux éclats. Goten jeta un regard à sa femme et ils soupirèrent de concert.  
  
/////\\\\\  
  
Le paradis, prairies à pertes de vue, arbres fleuris, calme... Ici réside les champions qui on périt en sauvant le monde. La plupart du temps... Des adeptes de la paix et anti violence et discrimination... Un guerrier était à moitié couché contre un arbre, croquant une pomme, il était habiller bizarrement... Les cheveux noirs coiffés drôlement. Son visage était neutre, mais il n'avait pas des yeux très... sympathique. Mais il n'avait pas l'air agressif, faut dire que quand un saiyen mange, il n'a que ça en tête !   
  
" Pourquoi refuses-tu de te battre avec eux ? Depuis un an que tu es de nouveau mort, tu ne fais que des allers et retours du paradis à l'enfers... Si tu préfères être avec tes amis, restes-y, en enfers... Attention, ce n'est pas une attaque, ne le prend pas mal... " fit Kaio du Nord, calmement, les mains derrière le dos.  
  
Bardock tourna la tête vers lui en continuant de mâcher sa pomme. " Je dois en conclure quoi ? Que je te gêne ? "  
  
" Non, absolument pas ! Mais bon, j'ai voulu que tu viennes au paradis, parce que je veux et je savais que ça te ferait plaisir de grimper de niveau de puissance... "  
  
" Cha ch'est chur... " répliqua le saiyen en mâchant.  
  
" Ben alors, entraîne-toi ! "  
  
Il avala. " Avec qui ? "  
  
" Mais je ne sais pas ! Avec n'importe qui, ici ! Tu vois, ici, les gens sont gentils !... "  
  
Il croqua dans le fruit puis avala. " Là est le problème ! Moi, je suis méchant ! Comme dirait l'autre... Le vice m'habite... "  
  
Kaio soupira... Ces saiyens... " Fais un peu un effort ! Es-tu obligé de dire tout le temps que tu es MECHANT, alors que c'est faux ! Sinon, on ne t'aurait jamais autoriser à venir ici ! Même partiellement ! " Bardock recracha sa pomme d'effarement. " Tu es quelqu'un de très sympathique quand tu veux "  
  
" Garde tes flatteries niaiseuses pour les terriens !... Je ne suis pas gentil ! Et je ne dirais pas pourquoi parce que sinon, je ne serai plus sous surveillance au paradis, mais en enfers, tout court ! "  
  
" Mais je t'assure ! "  
  
" Ouais, c'est ça ! Va te faire ! Quand j'arrive sur une planète, ce que j'aime, c'est qu'on hurle de peur en me voyant ! " il jeta son trognon en l'air et envoya une petite boule de feu dessus pour qu'il se désintègre. Kaio fut surpris.  
  
" Radical comme système... "  
  
" T'aurais préféré que je te l'envoie à la tronche ? ! "  
  
" Non "  
  
" Ben alors, boucle-la ! " il eut un silence. " Ne me dit pas que ça, c'est sympa ! ? "  
  
" Tu as exactement le même système d'auto-défence que Végéta... Tu agresses pour ne pas montrer que tu ne veux pas agresser... "  
  
" Ah non ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on me compare et surtout pas à ce crétin de Végéta ! "   
  
" Bon... Très bien, alors lève-toi " Bardock se leva. " Bien... Alors... Comme tu ne veux pas t'entraîner avec les autres... Et finalement, à la réflexion, tu as raison... Il vaut mieux que je t'entraîne seul !... "  
  
" Résume ! "  
  
" Oui, enfin soit. Mets-toi un peu en l'air et fait comme si tu te battait contre un ennemi imaginaire... "  
  
" C'est sensé apporter quoi de se battre contre personne ? ! "  
  
" T'occupes, tu verras ! " Le père de Goku le regarda un instant, puis capitula... il vallait mieux de faire ça plutôt que de ne rien faire... Il commença à envoyer des coups de poings et des coups de pieds dans le vide. " Allez ! Plus vite ! " Il accéléra sans vraiment le vouloir. " Continue, plus vite ! Plus fort ! " continua son Kaio, déjà dans l'action.  
  
" ça va, je fais ce que je peux ! "  
  
" Non ! Accélère ! Pense qu'il faut absolument que tu détruise cet ennemi ! "  
  
" Mais j'en ai pas d'ennemi ! Je frappe dans le vide si t'avais pas remarqué ! Et je trouve ça ridicule ! "  
  
" Bon... On va passer au stade supérieur, toujours le même exercice... Mais... " De gros poids apparurent aux poignets et aux chevilles de Bardock, qui tomba à quatre pattes au sol.  
  
" DEGAGE CES MACHINS SINON JE T'ASSOMME ! ! ! "  
  
" Tu ne sais même plus bouger, comment veux-tu m'assommer... ? " Voyant le regard tout sauf ravi, de Bardock, Kaio baissa le poids des poids. " Voilà... Là tu peux le lever ! " Le grand-père de Goten se redressa, plia ses bras avec ses poids de cinquante kilos aux poignets, puis les rabaissa au plus vite.  
  
" ça fait mal !... Je crève de mal aux muscles ! "  
  
" C'est fait exprès... Si tu as mal, ça veut dire que ça travaille ! Allez, recommence l'exercice ! "  
  
" Avec les poids ? ! "  
  
" Bien sûr avec les poids ! C'est pas pour faire décors ! " Le saiyen soupira et s'éleva doucement du sol. Il retourna au sol de surprise, quand il envoya un coup de poing dans le vide. Il s'éleva de nouveau et réussi à frapper plus ou moins droit son coup. Il fit pareil avec une jambe, puis l'autre, et ainsi de suite. Il accéléra de plus en plus pour arriver à un bon nombre de coups par seconde.  
  
" Kakarotto à été jusqu'à combien à chaque membre ? "  
  
" Hummm... Attends que je réfléchisse... dix tonnes " répondit Kaio.  
  
Le père s'arrêta sidéré. Les bras pendant. " Dix tonne... ? A chaque bras et chaque jambe... ? donc, quarante tonnes en tout ? !... "  
  
" En super saiyen ! "  
  
" Ahh... Encore heureux ! " il continua, dans sa tête, dépiter. " Mon fils est un monstre crétin... " il se remit en position et repartit à l'attaque.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, Bardock n'arrêtait toujours pas de s'entraîner avec les mêmes poids avec de plus en plus de facilité. " Kaio ! " Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il se retourna et vit son 'entraîneur' affalé sur le sol, il dormait. Il grogna en se posant au sol. Il s'approcha de Kaio du nord et lui frappa d'un coup de poing. " Debout ! ! "  
  
" Oui ? " répondit l'autre, assommé et endormi.  
  
" Je sens plus rien... "  
  
" Ahh, c'est que tu as bien travaillé, tu peux te reposer maintenant " répliqua-t-il en se redressant. Il fit disparaître les poids. Bardock se sentit aspirer par le ciel tellement il se sentait léger. Le maître Kaio se dirigea vers le palais. L'autre le vit et le suivit en volant.  
  
" Où tu vas ? "  
  
" Voir les autres... "  
  
Bardock s'arrêta. " Et moi ? "  
  
" Tu peux venir avec moi "  
  
" Ah non ! Ils me haïssent là-bas ! "  
  
" ça te gène ? "  
  
" Non, justement, j'aime bien qu'on me craigne mais bon... "  
  
" Ben alors reste ici, repose-toi "  
  
" Je ne suis pas fatigué ! "  
  
" Ben alors, mange ! "  
  
Le saiyen se posa et tendit les bras. " Mets-moi d'autres poids ! Je mangerais après ! J'ai pas faim ! Et j'en ai marre que tu prennes les saiyens juste bon à détruire, râler et manger... "  
  
" Vous avez d'autres occupations que ça ? "   
  
" Non... Enfin si ! Et puis ça te regarde pas ! Allez ! Remets-moi des poids, ça m'amuse ! "  
  
" Ok... Je t'en avais mis... 50... Alors... "  
  
" 100 ! "  
  
" 100kg ? ? ? Le double ? Mais non, tu n'y arrivera jamais ! "  
  
" Mais si ! ! Avec 50 c'est comme si j'avais rien ! ! "  
  
" Bon... Très bien, tu l'auras voulu... Bon courage ! "  
  
" Tu me prends pour... ? " il se tut quand il se sentit encore attirer par le sol, de gros poids noirs aux poignets et aux chevilles. " Ah, d'accords... ça m'apprendra à me taire... Imbécile de Miiky... " marmonna-t-il. Evidemment... Fallait bien trouver une excuse...  
  
  



	2. Possédé

Chapitre 2 : Possédé  
  
  
" Pan, tu sais où sont les aspirines ? " demanda Gohan.  
  
" Heuu... Ben, dans l'armoire à pharmacie normalement... "  
  
Il ouvrit la boite accrochée au mur et trouva vite les cachets. " Ah oui, merci. " il alla dans la cuisine, prit un verre et le remplit d'eau. Il fit tomber la pastille dedans, attendit que le cachet se dissolve et but le tout d'une traite. " Bahhh... ! C'est amer !... "  
  
Pan le rejoignit dans la cuisine. " ça va ? Evidemment que c'est amer... C'est la première fois que je te vois en prendre une... "  
  
" Mais c'est la première fois que j'en prends une... ça va vraiment pas... J'ai mal partout... J'ai peut-être attraper une pharyngite... Je me demande comment, mais bon... "  
  
" Mais non ! T'as juste pris un petit coup de froid... ça va passer... "  
  
Le temps passa et San Gohan se sentait de plus en plus mal. En mettant sa chemise un matin, il gémit encore.  
  
" Tu ne devrais pas aller travailler aujourd'hui... " fit sa femme en entrant dans la salle de bain.  
  
" Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? " demanda-t-il, une grimace sur le visage, en attachant sa chemise.  
  
" Parce que ça se voit ! Pendant la nuit, tu bouges dans tout les sens ! "  
  
" Mais non... ça va... " il voulut sortir, mais Videl se plaça dans le cadre de la porte pour l'empêcher de passer.  
  
" Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! "  
  
" Anh... Videl... "  
  
" Gohan ! Tu souffres ! Je le sais, je te connais ! Il faut savoir ce que tu as ! Peut-être que tu es juste fatigué ! Ou peut-être que tu as chopé un virus à l'hôpital ! Même les saiyens peuvent être malade ! Ton père à faillit mourir d'une maladie ! "  
  
" Et alors ? ! " Videl le regarda avec un air suppliant. Son mari soupira et se retourna, ouvrit une armoire et prit un petit pot contenant des cachets. C'était les médicaments que prenaient son père quand il était malade du cœur. Il en prit trois, les avala. Il bu un verre d'eau pour tout faire passer " Voilà ! " fit-il en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. " Je suis immunisé, il ne peut plus rien m'arriver de mortel ! Bon, maintenant, je vais travaillé ! Tu veux bien... ? " elle ne changea pas d'expression. Gohan sourit et l'embrassa pour la rassurer. Elle ne broncha pas quand il décrocha son bras pour passer.  
  
Les jours passèrent et l'état de mon ami ne s'arrangeait pas, il s'aggravait même... Ses douleurs augmentaient et pourtant il continuait à dire qu'il n'avait rien...  
  
" Cette fois-ci je t'en empêcherait ! " fit Videl, plus fortement. " Je ne veux pas que tu quittes cette maison ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien ! "  
  
Gohan fit demi-tour en soupirant. " Tout les jours tu me répètes ça ! Mais t'es sourde ou quoi ? ? ! ! je vais bien ! "  
  
" Non ! Gohan, je t'en supplie... Reste ici... Avec moi... "  
  
" Non ! Je n'ai pas de raison de rester ici ! "  
  
" Mais c'est pas vrai ! ! T'as la tête où, bon sang ? ? ! ! ça te tuerais de dire que tu ne te sens pas dans ton état normal ? ? ! ! " ils commençaient tout les deux à se mettre en colère. San Gohan baissa la tête et serra les poings.   
  
" Et tu crois que j'ai quoi ? ? ! ! C'est impossible ! Mes globules rouges sont plus puissants que ceux des terriens, tu vois... Et puis même ! ça n'a rien avoir avec mon sang ! Je vais bien ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout... "  
  
" Justement... Reste ici pour te reposer... "  
  
Il grogna puis redressa la tête, sourcils froncés.  
  
" Maintenant Videl... Laisse-moi passer !... "  
  
La femme baissa les épaules et prit un visage triste, désorienté... elle s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte et laissa son époux sortir, sans s'adresser aucun regard... Il descendit les escaliers.  
  
" Bonjour papa... " fit Miiky en baissant son verre de lait de sa bouche. Il ne répondit pas et sortit de la maison.  
  
" Bonjour quand même... Merci de répondre... " fit Pan, en mâchant son croissant. Sa mère descendit les escaliers, épaule appuyée sur le mur, le visage décomposé. " ça va, maman ? "  
  
Elle redressa la tête. " Oui... ça va... "  
  
" Tu t'es disputée avec papa ? " elle regarda vers la porte. " Je le trouve un peu bizarre, pas toi... "  
  
" Si... " répondit-elle. " Allez, filez à l'école ! C'est pas grave... " se reprit-elle, en souriant.  
  
" T'es sur que ça va aller ?... T'es toute pâle " fit Pan.  
  
" Je te jure que ça va aller ! C'est rien... Je vais retourner me coucher une heure ou deux... "  
  
" Ok... A ce soir, maman ! " fit le petit en sortant.  
  
" A ce soir, mon chéri " répondit Videl en faisant un sourire forcé.   
  
" Eh... J'ai vraiment l'impression que ça ne va pas tu sais... "  
  
" Je te téléphonerais si j'ai un gros problème... Ne te tracasse pas... "  
  
Pan hocha la tête et la porte se referma. Videl se laissa glissé à croupis contre le mur... Et repensa à Gohan... Elle se redressa, les larmes aux yeux et se dirigea vers le téléphone, il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler Chichi, elle s'inquiéterait alors elle forma le numéro de ma capsule corp.   
  
" Allô ? "  
  
" Trunks, c'est toi ? "  
  
" Ahh, Videl. Oui, c'est moi, ça va ? "  
  
" Ohh... Couci-couça... Tu peux me passer ta mère s'il te plaît... ? " elle avait la voix qui tremblait.  
  
" Bien sur... Tu as un problème ? "  
  
" Oui et non, je sais pas... C'est pour ça que j'appelle en fait... "  
  
" Ok... " j'appelai ma mère qui rouspéta bien fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois ! Plus de soixante ans et pourtant, elle a toujours la pêche !... Faut dire qu'avec moi, ma sœur et surtout mon père, t'as pas intérêt à vieillir ! " Elle arrive... Elle travaille avec Bra et papa, alors elle s'énerve... "  
  
Elle renifla. " D'accords, je patiente... Dis... "  
  
" Oui ? "  
  
" Tu ne trouves pas San Gohan un peu bizarre ? "  
  
" Il est tout le temps bizarre ! "  
  
" Non, sérieusement... "  
  
" Excuse-moi. Non, pas vraiment... Faut dire que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu c'est temps-ci, mais non... "  
  
" QUOI ? ? " hurla Bulma en arrivant. Je sursautai, elle m'agace à faire ça ! " J'espère que tu ne me dérange pas inutilement ! "   
  
Je lui tendis le cornet. " Videl " lançai-je. Elle le prit et s'assit sur une chaise.  
  
" Que puis-je faire pour toi ? "  
  
" ça à l'air d'aller fort chez toi... " répliqua la mère de Pan, un peu en riant.  
  
" Ne m'en parle pas ! Et dire que je croyais que quand je serai vieille j'allais enfin avoir la paix... Mais non ! Quand Bra n'est pas à l'université, elle fait de la mécanique ici ! Et je dois l'aider ! la 'former' comme elle dit... Elle a parié avec son père qu'elle réussirait à faire une capsule saiyenne ! Alors Végéta nous observe tout le temps ! En nous envoyant de ces réflexions... Anhh ! ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! " elle soupira bruyamment. " Oh, excuse-moi. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose certainement, je t'écoute. "  
  
" Oui... C'est... C'est Gohan, il est parti très en colère ce matin... "  
  
" Vous vous êtes engueuler ? Mais ça arrive ! Végéta et moi, on ne fait que ça à longueur de journée ! "  
  
" Mais toi et papa, vous fonctionnez à l'envers... Quand vous arrêtez de vous engueuler, c'est là qu'on s'inquiète... " sortis-je, appuyé contre la table. Elle me lança un regard disant que cette réflexion ne lui plaisait pas.   
  
" T'as pas autre chose à faire ? ? ! ! "  
  
" Je plaisantais... " elle reprit attention à son interlocuteur.   
  
" Non, c'est pas vraiment ça... Mais il est étrange... " reprit Videl.  
  
Ma mère se redressa sur sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils. " Comment ça... ? "  
  
" Il est un peu malade ces temps-ci, je sais pas ce qu'il a... Et je voulais qu'il reste à la maison pour qu'il se soigne... Mais non, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! "  
  
" Gohan est comme son père, très gentil, très serviable, très franc, mais il n'avouera jamais si il a un problème. Il fait ça pour ne pas t'inquiéter... "  
  
" ça, je sais ! Seulement, il serait quand même rester, pour me faire plaisir... Je le connais ! Mais là, non... Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est le regard qu'il m'a lancé avant de partir... Son regard était glacial... Et j'avais même l'impression qu'il allait me frapper ! " ma mère entendait qu'elle pleurait derrière le cornet, il y avait une vive inquiétude dans sa voix.  
  
" Allons... Videl, ne pleure pas... ça va aller ! Gohan est quelqu'un de très intelligent de très responsable ! Et il t'aime ! Il ne voudrait jamais te frapper ! "  
  
" Je sais, ça aussi... Mais son regard disait le contraire... Y'avait de la haine dans ses yeux... "  
  
Ma mère ne savait plus quoi dire. " Je suis sur que ça va s'arranger, parle-en avec lui, calmement... "  
  
" Mais il ne veut pas en parler ! A chaque fois que je veux parler de ça, il change de sujet et même souvent, il part carrément ! Bulma, j'ai peur... "  
  
Je demandai nerveusement le cornet, sil il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas, valait mieux que Gohan ne frappe pas sa femme dans sa haine... Ma mère me passa le cornet. " Demande-lui de passer me voir. Ou je viendrai si tu es vraiment inquiète "  
  
" Tu crois que tu sauras faire quelque chose ? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas, on ne sait jamais... Entre cerveaux, on se comprends !... " généralement ce genre de réplique faussement prétentieuse que je lançais pour détendre l'atmosphère, ne la fit pas rire du tout...   
  
" D'accords, je lui dirai... Merci "  
  
" De rien, allez, t'en fais pas, je suis sur que c'est juste un coup de pompe ! " et je raccrochai.  
  
Le soir, Gohan rentra chez lui comme prévus. Videl avait fait un grand souper pour lui et ses enfants, elle espérait qu'il serait de meilleur humeur... Il était rentré beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude et il ne portait pas ses lunettes sur son nez.  
  
" Eh ! P'pa, tu rentres tôt, aujourd'hui, on t'a gracié ? " ironisa Pan. Il ne répondit pas et entra dans la cuisine.  
  
" Eh papa, t'as vu ce que nous a préparé, maman ? ! C'est délicieux ! Viens ! " fit Miiky, en mangeant un morceau de poisson cru. Son père ne répondit toujours pas, il prit un classeur qu'il avait laissé sur une table et sortit. Videl déposa son couteau et le suivit quand elle devina qu'il allait dans son bureau. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur, et ferma la porte à clefs.  
  
" Gohan, il faut qu'on parle ! " fit-elle.  
  
" Parler de quoi ? ! " répliqua-t-il sèchement sans la regarder en continuant de chercher quelque chose dans un de ses dossiers. Il ne cherchait sans doute rien... Un subterfuge pour ne pas avoir à la regarder en face...  
  
" Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ! Tu en deviens presque agressif avec nous ! " Là, son mari s'arrêta. " Tu ne nous a même pas adresser un regard dans la cuisine ! Tu t'en rends compte ? ! "  
  
" J'avais pas envie de parler c'est tout... "  
  
" Mais au moins un regard ! Je sais pas, moi ! Un sourire !... " elle continua, plus douce " Tu ne viens pas dîner avec nous ? ! "  
  
" Je n'ai pas faim ! "  
  
" Eh bien alors ! Dis-le ! Tu n'avais qu'à répondre à Miiky ! 'Non, je n'ai pas faim' ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Tu aurais dus voir ses yeux quand il a vu que tu quittais la cuisine ! "  
  
" Je n'ai pas fait attention... " ses répliques étaient contrôlées, posées... Calculées, on sentait qu'il essayait de se contenir.  
  
" San Gohan, pour l'amour de dieu, réponds-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu as... ? " il ne répondit pas et respira profondément, il avait de plus de mal à rester calme. " Trunks aimerait que tu aies le voir... "  
  
Là, il redressa vivement la tête et la regarda bien en face. " Pour qu'il me dise tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? ! Que je suis bizarre ? que je deviens fou ? ! Que je suis méchant avec ma femme et mes enfants ? ! ! " elle ne répondit pas, il venait d'éclater. Il se leva. " Ecoute Videl... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aie, mais je ne vous supporte plus ! Plus personne ! Personne ! Et je n'ai même pas été travailler ! Voilà trois jours que je pars pour me calmer ! A chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un j'ai envie de lui taper dessus, tu vois ? ? ! ! J'ai besoin d'être seul ! Et avec tes questions, tu m'énerves encore plus ! " il cassa une vitre. " Je m'en vais ! " il s'envola sans rien dire de plus. Videl courut à la fenêtre  
  
" Attends ! ! " mais il était déjà loin...  
  
Miiky et Pan défoncèrent la porte. " Où il est ? " demanda-t-elle. Sa mère tourna la tête vers elle, en larmes.  
  
" Il est partit... " elle s'approcha d'elle.  
  
" C'est de ma faute... ? " demanda Miiky. " Je l'ai énervé, c'est ça ? "  
  
" Non, Miiky... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Par pitié... Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive... " se lamenta Videl en appuya son front contre l'appui de fenêtre.  
  
Gohan accéléra et accéléra encore. Après avoir traverser la ville et la campagne, il arriva dans un désert, il s'arrêta, tremblant de toutes part. " Pourquoi moi... ? " murmura-t-il. Il s'appuya à deux mains sur un rocher. " J'ai faillit frappé Videl... J'allais la frapper... " il redressa la tête vers le ciel. " Qu'est-ce que j'ai... ? " il s'assit contre le bloc de roche et posa sa tête entre ses mains. " C'est pas vrai... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?... " Il se redressa. " Je veux pas faire du mal à ma famille ! Ni a personne ! " ragea-t-il entre ses dents. Il haletait un peu. Il continua de culpabilisé " Mais je ne tiendrai pas... Je le sais... C'est déjà un miracle que j'aie pus résister jusque là... "   
  
Pan entra dans le salon, sa mère était là, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un fauteuil, elle pleurait toujours, les yeux grands ouverts. " Maman... Il faut que tu dormes... "  
  
" Je ne veux pas aller me coucher tans qu'il ne sera pas rentrer... "  
  
" Maman... "  
  
" J'ai été toute seule pendant six ans ! Et je ne veux pas le perdre encore une fois ! Avant je... J'avais confiance, quand j'étais jeune je le croyais invincible... A tout les niveaux... Je l'ai cru jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve ensanglanter à côté de moi... Là je me suis souvenue qu'il n'était pas immortel... Et je me sentais coupable de n'avoir rien entendu... De n'avoir rien pus faire... Et je ne veux pas que ça recommence... Cette fois je serai là... "  
  
" Maman... Rester là ne le fera pas revenir... "  
  
" Avant-hier, son père à téléphoner et lui a demander de venir s'entraîner avec lui... Demain matin... Il a juste dit 'Oui, je serai là' et il a raccroché immédiatement après... Mais cette phrase... Il l'a dites... D'une voix sans ton... San valeur... Et... " elle pressa les yeux et continua de pleurer. " Il ne parle jamais à son père comme ça... "  
  
Pan l'emmena doucement vers le couloir. " Je suis sur qu'il attend que tu dormes pour revenir... Il déteste te voir inquiète et surtout pour lui, tu le sais bien... "  
  
" Facile à dire... "  
  
" Je suis sur que quand tu seras couchée, il viendra te rejoindre ! "  
  
Videl s'assit sur le lit, en robe de nuit, elle était terne... Elle avait tellement peur pour Gohan... Sa fille lui apporta un verre d'eau, tenant une boite de somnifère dans l'autre main. " Je ne me suis jamais autant inquiétée pour lui... "  
  
" Détends-toi... Il va rentré... "  
  
Le somnifère commençait déjà à faire effet. " Je l'aime tant... " soupira-t-elle juste avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil. Pan ressortit de la chambre après lui avoir essuyé les yeux, depuis la mort de son père, Videl était devenue beaucoup plus vulnérable, elle faisait de temps en temps des crises d'angoisse et si jamais elle perdait encore Gohan, elle ne tarderait certainement pas à le rejoindre...  
  
" C'était pas les yeux de papa... " fit une voix. Pan baissa les yeux et tomba sur Miiky qui était assit, genoux repliés, dos contre le mur.  
  
" Quoi... ? "  
  
" Je ne le connais pas depuis bien longtemps, mais... Je connais ses yeux... Même quand il est en colère... Il a jamais eu des yeux comme ça... "  
  
" Miiky... Arrête de penser à ça... Allez, viens te coucher, tu ne sauras pas te lever demain... " elle tendit la main à son petit frère qui la prit en souriant.  
  
Vers trois heures du matin, il se sentait totalement calmer. Il allait donc rentrer... Il voulait voir sa famille. Il rentra par où il était sortit. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils qui dormait paisiblement, la couverture à moitié par terre, les bras et les jambes éparpillés. Son père sourit, au moins son état ne le catastrophait pas trop... Tans mieux. Il lui frotta la tête puis quitta la chambre. Il passa dans celle de Pan, lui caressa tendrement la joue en soupirant, il ne voulait vraiment pas leur faire de mal. Ensuite, il entra dans sa chambre à lui et Videl était là, belle, couchée sur le lit. Il baissa les yeux en voyant une boite de somnifère et un verre sur la table de chevet. C'était elle qu'il faisait le plus souffrir dans l'histoire... C'était elle qui était la plus sensible... Et elle avait été la première à voir que son petit saiyen à elle n'allait pas bien et il souffrait de ça... Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ni à elle, ni à ses enfants, ni à personne ! Il se coucha à côté d'elle, la serra contre lui et s'endormit, exténué.  
  
Videl fut la première à se réveiller. Elle se rendit compte que Gohan était rentré et ça lui faisait plaisir d'être dans ses bras. Elle se tourna pour être face à lui. Elle aimait tellement le voir comme ça, tranquille... Elle lui donna un baiser sur le front puis resta deux bonnes minutes à le regarder. Soudain, le réveil sonna sept heure, Videl se retourna vite et l'éteignit pour ne pas réveiller San Gohan. Elle finit pas se lever, sans le sortir de son sommeil. Elle prit sa robe sur une chaise et entra dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Gohan se tourna et se retourna sur son matelas. Puis il eut de nouvelles douleurs, beaucoup plus fortes et aigus cette fois... ça se calma vite et il se rendormit.   
  
Videl ressortit de la salle de bain, habillée. Elle sourit en voyant son mari toujours aussi assoupi. Elle lui caressa la joue, l'embrassa sur le nez et sur le front. Quelque chose la frappa... Il avait les racines de ses cheveux, rouges... Elle joua un peu avec ses habituels cheveux noirs. Elle recommença à s'inquiéter... Pourquoi les racines de ses cheveux étaient-elles rouges ? ! Soudain, Gohan gémit et serra la matelas avec sa main. Videl tenta de la rassurer en mettant sa main dans la sienne. Mais il repoussa la main de sa femme en se roulant sur le côté en gémissant toujours. Il se mit à se tordre de douleur en poussant des gémissements encore plus forts. Elle se mit à le secouer, pour le réveiller. " Gohan ! ! ! Réveille-toi ! ! ! " elle le secoua encore et encore, il avait mal ! Elle se mit à pleurer en le suppliant toujours de se réveiller. Soudain, tout se calma de nouveau... Mais il tremblait et transpirait de partout. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Sa femme était de l'autre côté, toujours accrochée à son T-shirt. Il sentait ses mains crispées sur lui.  
  
" Sauves-toi... " dit-il très faiblement.  
  
" Quoi... ? "  
  
Il se tordit à nouveau de douleur. " Tu es en danger avec moi !... Sauves-toi... va t'en " fit-il encore en gémissant.  
  
" Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser ! "  
  
il frappa son poing sur le lit. " Vas t'en je t'ai dis ! "  
  
" Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul ! ! "   
  
" JE T'AI DEMANDE DE T'EN ALLER ! ! ! ! " Elle recula, de surprise... Il haletait, transpirait et surtout, il tremblait de tout ses membres. Il se redressa à quatre pattes, difficilement, et regarda Videl... Un air à la fois triste et vide sur le visage puis il fronça les sourcils en grognant. " BARRE-TOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " elle ne se le fit pas répéter, elle quitta la chambre en courant. Elle s'arrêta encore et voulut faire demi-tour en entendant Gohan hurler à la mort.   
  
Le métis s'époumonait, sur le lit. Le vent se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui. Lorsque ce fut dissipé, il était toujours dans la même position. Des yeux sans pupilles, d'un rouge encore plus cruel que ses cheveux.  
  
" Videl... ? ! " appela-t-il, la voix chantante. Derrière le mur, elle ne bougeait pas, pourtant elle avait entendu. " Videl ! " elle sursauta au timbre sec de l'autre. Elle apparut dans le cadre de la porte. " Bien... " il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle eut le réflexe de reculer.  
  
" Touche pas à ma mère ! ! " s'exclama Miiky en glissant sur le côté derrière sa mère.  
  
" D'accords... Je ne la touche pas... "   
  
Un espèce de filme bleu parcourut sa main et Videl cria quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle se transformait en glaçon. Il ne resta bientôt plus d'elle qu'un énorme cube de glace. " T'avais pas le droit ! " s'écria Miiky en se transformant en super saiyen. Il s'élança sur son père et essaya de le frapper, mais Gohan barrait tout ses coups. Au prochain coup, Gohan se dégagea carrément sur le côté, et attrapa les cheveux de Miiky. " Lâche-moi ! ! Et surtout, laisse mon père tranquille ! ! ! "  
  
Le spécimen de Sircon fit un trou dans le sol et lança son fils dedans. Avant qu'il ne puisse remonter, il détruit une partie du plafond pour que tout tombe sur le petit.  
  
Pan passa sa tête hors de la cave, il se passait quelque chose de pas clair au-dessus, elle était descendue chercher quelque chose pour son école, elle était remontée en entendant du bruit. Son père frappa trois coups sur le sol de la chambre, tout trembla. Sa fille perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les escaliers de la cave. San Gohan sourit, satisfait. Il prit un pantalon en jeans blanc dans son armoire et l'enfila. Il sortit de la maison après avoir détruit un des murs. Il transforma tout les habitants de la ville en gros glaçons sans problèmes.  
  
/////////  
  
Végéta descendit au laboratoire souterrain, là où sa fille travaillait sur sa capsule spatiale. Bra essayait tans bien que mal de trouver un moyen pour mettre un moteur à cette boule de fer ! A chaque fois, il était toujours trop gros celui qu'elle faisait. Elle grogna et faillit s'arracher les cheveux. " Nom de dieu, de nom de dieu, de nom de dieu... AHHH ! ! ! " elle plia sa clef de douze en deux puis la tourna dans tout les sens.  
  
" Ohh... Pauvre clef de douze... Pauvre Bra... tu as l'air désespérée ma pauvre enfant... " nargua son père.  
  
" Ohh... Tu as l'air désespérée ma pauvre enfant... La ferme ! ! " elle lui lança la clef de douze tordue. Il l'évita simplement en baissant la tête.  
  
" Tu commences comme ta mère maintenant ? Tu m'envoie tes outils à la figure ? " Elle était vraiment dans une colère monstre. Elle le fixait nerveusement. " Fais attention, tes beaux yeux bleus virent au rouge... " elle grogna encore plus.  
  
" Pourquoi tu viens me narguer ? ? ! ! J'y arriverais ! "  
  
" Mais je l'espère... Mais tu n'es pas énervée rien que pour ça, je me trompe ? "  
  
" Non... Trunks à reporter notre voyages ! " expliqua-t-elle, de la déception dans la voix.  
  
" Ohh... Remarque, je comprends, moi aussi j'aurais peur de monter dans un engin que tu as construit de toutes pièces... "  
  
Elle ne répliqua pas tout de suite. " ELLE MARCHE TRES BIEN MA MACHINE ! ! ! " puis elle souffla, frustrée. Elle s'assit à terre, contre la table.   
  
" Tu n'attendais pas un coup de fil ? "  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, elle continuait de bouder. Végéta laissa tomber un bout de papier sur elle. Elle le rattrapa au vol, le lut, puis un large sourire s'éclaira sur son visage. " Deux bonnes nouvelles sur le même papier ! ! Trunks reporte le voyages à mercredi et Gaï me donne rendez-vous demain soir, youpiii ! ! ! "  
  
" Je sais, c'est moi qui ai pris les messages Bra... Et regarde derrière... " Elle retourna le papier et poussa un nouveau cri de joie. " Ta mère est une sale tricheuse... "  
  
" Tu rigoles ! Elle est géniale ! "  
  
" Bien dit ! " fit Bulma en rentrant.  
  
" Elle va m'éviter de longue heures de travail ! "  
  
" A ta place, je me sentirais humilier... En te donnant la solution, elle pense justement que tu n'y serais jamais arriver toute seule... " fit Végéta.  
  
" Mais non ! ! " s'exclama sa femme. " Je lui ai donner pour qu'elle te cloue le bec encore plus vite ! "  
  
" Mouais... " il se dirigea vers les escaliers. " Bonne merde, quand même... " et il remonta.  
  
" Il râle... Allez ! On fini vite ! " fit Bulma en empoignant une pince.  
  
Bra éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la machine.  
  
Végéta entra dans la cuisine en grognant. " Elle se mêle toujours de ce qui ne la regarde pas ! Bra devait faire cette machine toute seule ! " il se figea quand Gohan apparut à quelques mètres de lui. " Salut... Ta mère ne t'a jamais apprit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer... ? Je croyais pourtant qu'elle t'avait appris les bonnes manières... Et puis quand je dis à ton père que je ne supporte pas qu'on apparaisse derrière moi comme ça avec cette stupide technique, ça vaut pour toi aussi, ok ? !" sortit-il, sur les nerfs. " Gohan... ? " demanda-t-il ensuite, voyant le visage de Gohan, impassible. Il essaya de lever son pied, mais il n'y parvint pas, ils étaient déjà gelé. " Eh merde ! " bientôt, le saiyen devint un bloc de glace.  
  
Bra déboula dans la cuisine. " Papa, on a réussi et... " elle s'arrêta en voyant son père cryogéniser. " Mais que... "  
  
" Il est en état de cryogénie... " fit Gohan avant de la transformer elle aussi en glaçon. Bulma fut bien entendu la suivante... Puis San Gohan se téléporta encore une fois.  
  
Goku faisait quelques exercices devant chez lui. Il attendait son fils aîné justement, il lui avait promis de venir avec Miiky. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? ! Gohan n'est jamais en retard, d'habitude... Si il n'avait pas envie de venir, il n'avait qu'à me le dire... J'aurais compris... " Il apparut à vingt mètres devant lui. " Ah ! Te voilà ! Je me demandais si tu allais arrivé ! " Il s'approcha un peu. " T'es pas venu avec Miiky ? Il dort toujours peut-être ? Tiens... Elle est bizarre cette couleur... A moins que... C'est le stade suivant du super saiyen, peut-être ? "  
  
" Non... "  
  
Son père fronça les sourcils, ce n'étais vraiment le genre de Gohan de parler avec ce ton glacial. " Qu'est-ce que tu as ? "  
  
Sans répondre, il commença à geler son père. Puis il termina les alentours et s'en alla... Il se dirigea vers la mer...  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Bardock continuait son entraînement avec enthousiasme. Il en était à 500 kg à chaque membre. Il frappait une série de coup avec le bras, puis avec la jambe, puis les deux bras en alternance de plus en plus vite. Il relança ses coups avec encore plus d'ardeur.  
  
" Tu travailles dur !... " remarqua Kaio en s'avançant vers lui.  
  
" Ouais ! " souffla Bardock. " J'aime bien cet exercice ! "  
  
" ça se voit ! ça fait une semaine que tu n'arrête pas ! "  
  
" Ne me dit pas que Kakarotto s'arrêtait toutes les cinq minutes ? "  
  
" Non, mais au moins entre chaque poids. "  
  
Bardock eut un rictus et il continua encore un moment. " J'ai faim, tu enlèves ? " Kaio fit disparaître les poids. Le saiyen s'installa devant le repas qui avait été préparer pour lui. " Ne me sors pas que je mange salement ! Premièrement, Kakarotto ne mange pas mieux que moi et puis... Je mange proprement à côté de certain saiyens ! "  
  
" Mais non ! Tu te fais des idées ! Je ne pense pas à ça, mais... " il s'arrêta et réfléchit. " Non... Ce n'est rien... " Il avait l'air soucieux.  
  
" Quoi ? "  
  
" Rien, ce n'est pas grave... "  
  
" Si tu le dis... " il recommença à manger. Il termina son repas, s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon et se leva d'un bond. " Bon... On y retourne ! Remets-moi les poids ! Je veux... 1000 ! " il tendit les bras comme si il allait recevoir les menottes aux poignets. Kaio ne bougea pas, il regardait l'horizon... Pensif... " Oho !... Kaio ! " Pas de réponse. " EH JE TE CAUSE ! ! ! ! " Le roi sursauta.  
  
" Hein ? Quoi ? Excuse-moi, Bardock, tu disais ? "  
  
" Remets-moi les poids ! " il retendit les bras. " Une tonne. " Les poids apparurent et il atterrit à quatre pattes au sol. " Ah oui, d'accords... C'est le double... " il serra les dents et tendit ses muscles. Il s'éleva lentement dans les airs. Et commença les coups dans le vide. Ça l'étonnait que Kaio lui ai donné si vite les poids, sans rouspéter.  
  
Kaio fixait un point de plus en plus anxieux. Il sentait tout le mal que Gohan avait en lui mystérieusement depuis peu.  
  
Bardock tomba sur le dos. " Aïe... Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi... Allez... " il se releva et repartit avec les jambes et les bras.  
  
" Anh non ! ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? ? ! ! ! On dirait qu'il... IL ASPIRE LES OCEANS ! ! ! " hurla Kaio.  
  
Le père de San Goku retomba à terre surprit par le cri. Il se redressa, grommelant, en se demandant ce qui passait par la tête de Kaio pour qu'il en arrive à parler tout seul. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et continua son entraînement.  
  
Kaio serra les poings... C'était épouvantable... Gohan aspirait tout les océans dans une amulette en forme de goutte d'eau. " Mon dieu... Qu'est-ce qui lui prend... ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Ce n'est pas normal... Et cette malfaisance en lui... Il est possédé, ça ne peut pas être autrement... Je sais que tout saiyen à du vice en lui, mais comme ça... " il continua de réfléchir. " Il faut absolument que Trunks et Goten fassent quelque chose !... Végéta et Goku sont déjà hors d'état de nuire... " une perle de sueur tomba de son front en croyant deviner qui avait rendu son ancien élève comme ça. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un tremblement de terre. Bardock fut encore perturbé dans sa concentration et rencontra de nouveau le sol.  
  
" Y'EN A MARRE ! ! ! " râla-t-il, couché sur le ventre. " qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? ! "  
  
" La terre tremble ! ! " fit Kaio.  
  
" ça, merci, j'avais remarqué ! Mais pourquoi ? ? ! ! "  
  
" Un être d'une force plus qu'incroyable attaque la Terre ! "  
  
" C'est pas mon problème !... " fit le père de Goku en s'élevant de nouveau dans les airs. Il continua son entraînement, souriant en pensant que finalement, ce tremblement de terre ne faisait que donner une difficulté en plus. Ces saiyens... Toujours à chercher la complication...   
  
" Il s'appelle Sircon ! C'est un être aussi cruel que fou qui a pour seul but de créer une planète gigantesque et réduire à l'esclavage tout les habitants de l'univers ! ! ! Je ne vois que lui... "  
  
" Puh ! Je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt ! " fit Bardock, négligeant, en continuant de donner ses coups dans le vide.  
  
" Mais y'en a pas ! C'est un fou ! Un dingue ! Un taré ! Un illuminé ! En fait, il envoûte un habitant de la planète convoitée, comme ça, il n'a pas besoin de faire le travail lui-même ! Le possédé doit récolter les éléments utiles pour créer la planète de Sircon ! " Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, le saiyen ne semblait nullement être intéressé. " Et l'échantillon, le spécimen de la Terre, c'est SAN GOHAN ! ! ! " De nouveau stupéfié par le cri, Bardock retomba à quatre pattes au sol.   
  
" Ah... Il a enfin compris que c'était une planète insignifiante... Dommage que ce n'est pas Kakarotto qui ai compris ça... " fit le grand-père de Gohan en se remettant debout.  
  
" Mais non ! ! ! Tu comprends rien ! Il va DETRUIRE la Terre ! ! ! Pas seulement ses habitants ! ! ! "  
  
" Eh ben tans pis, il ira en enfers ! Raditz et Thales vont être ravis d'avoir leur neveu avec eux... "  
  
" T'ES PIRE QUE TON FILS DANS LE GENRE 'DUR DE LA FEUILLE' ! ! ! ! ! "  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise moi... ? Il s'est fait avoir, il s'est fait avoir... Tans pis pour... " La terre trembla encore plus, tellement que le sol se fendit à de multiples endroits. Kaio sauta pour éviter de tomber dans un trou.  
  
" IL FAUT QUE TU Y AILLES ! ! ! ! "  
  
Bardock regarda dans un des trous. " Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas... ? Je leur manque ou quoi ? " fit-il décontracter.  
  
" LA TERRE VA DEVENIR UN IMMENSE DESERT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "  
  
" Tans mieux pour elle... La planète Végéta, c'est même plus un désert, c'est un grain de poussière, est-ce que je me plains ? ! Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi le paradis est dans un tel état... "  
  
" Parce que l'énergie de Gohan et celle de Sircon remontent jusqu'ici ! ! ! ! "  
  
" C'est l'énergie de Gohan, ça... ? Waw ! Décidément, j'ai vraiment du boulot ! " et il repartit à son entraînement.  
  
Kaio n'en revenait pas... Tout tremblait et craquait de partout ! Et lui, tout ce qui l'importait, c'était s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort !... Réaction typique de saiyen direz-vous, mais bon... " Mais... Il y aura un ennemi, très puissant à vaincre ! ! " tenta le roi, en espérant qu'il aie la même réaction que Goku.  
  
" Hein ? Tans mieux pour Kakarotto ! Moi, ici, j'ai Freezer ! Kaio, j'espère que tu tiendra ta promesse que je pourrai aller remettre les choses en ordres en enfers si Freezer fait des siennes... ! Et puis de toutes façons... Si cet ennemi puissant est San Gohan... J'ai pas une chance de le vaincre... " Encore une différence entre mon père et lui... Mon père n'aurait jamais avouer ça si il ne l'avait pas affronter avant...  
  
Encore raté... Pensa Kaio qui commençait à en avoir marre de voir le saiyen gesticuler avec ses masses aux poignets et aux chevilles. " Anh, arrête avec ces poids, tu m'énerves ! " il fit disparaître les poids. Bardock fut lancé en l'air puis retomba aussi vite.  
  
" T'ES TARE OU QUOI ? ? ? ! ! ! " explosa-t-il, vert de rage.  
  
" Non ! Je veux juste que tu m'écoute ! "  
  
Le saiyen croisa les bras et les jambes en s'élevant en l'air. " Grouilles... "  
  
" Bien ! Je te rappelle que tout les saiyens restant sont sur terre ! Et l'un d'eux est prisonnier de l'ennemi déjà ! Gohan est possédé ! Tu comprends ? P-O-S-S-E-D-E ! ! ! Ce n'est plus son esprit qui le guide ! "  
  
" ça va, j'ai compris ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! "  
  
" Bon ! On lui à ordonner de mettre H.S. tout les humains ! Et d'écarter les gêneurs ! Donc, tout les saiyens ! Vu qu'ils protègent tous la Terre, vu ? Donc, si la Terre est réduite à néant et si Sircon parvient à créer sa planète à lui, on ne pourra plus RIEN faire ! Tout les saiyens seront morts ! Tu entends, MORTS ! ! ! ! Et même si ils revivent, ils n'auront plus d'endroits où allez, vu que la Terre sera invivable ! ! ! ! Tu comprends ? ! "  
  
" Tu veux dire que... Si il gagne... La race de saiyens sera éteinte ?... Et j'aurais Végéta dans les pattes toute l'éternité ? ! Avec Kakarotto et Miiky par dessus le marché ? "  
  
Kaio hurla quand le sol se fendit entre ses jambes, il sauta de nouveau sur le côté. L'autre ne faisait nullement attention aux malheurs du roi, il réfléchissait, bras croisés... ça commençait à l'intéresser cette histoire " C'est exactement ça ! "  
  
" T'aurais pas pus le dire plus tôt, non ? ! "   
  
" Quoi ? "  
  
" Que la race des saiyens serait éteinte ? ? ! ! Et le pire de tout, que j'aurais ces emmerdeurs de Kakarotto et Végéta dans les pattes pour l'éternité ? Et en plus, mon fils en fera une jaunisse si sa petite Terre chérie est détruite... " il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton très sarcastique.  
  
" Dans l'infini en plus ! " ajouta Kaio pour amplifier le drame.  
  
" En plus ! Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? " demanda le détesté de mon père en se remettant debout.  
  
" Ta mission est d'empêché Gohan de réunir les quatre éléments qu'à besoin Sircon pour créer sa planète ! "  
  
" C'est tout ? Il va falloir que je me batte contre lui ? "  
  
" Non, pas forcément ! Tu dois juste faire en sorte qu'il ne parvienne pas à son but, c'est clair non ? ! "  
  
" Bien ! Mais je te préviens Kaio, si Enma pense que j'ai désobéis et si il me renvoie en enfers pour de bon, je te jure tu me le payera !... Je ne fais plus partie du monde des vivants comme tu dis si bien ! "  
  
" N'aie aucune crainte, il comprendra... "  
  
" Ok... Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te faire confiance... J'y vais... " il s'envola pour aller au bout de la plaine.  
  
" IL A REPERE TRUNKS ! ! ! ! "  
  
" Eh alors ? ! Il sait se défendre non ? Il est pas aussi empoter que son père ! "  
  
" Mais t'as une dent contre Végéta, toi ! " fit Kaio.  
  
" Pas seulement une dent, toute la mâchoire ! " répliqua-t-il un petit sourire sur le visage.  
  
" C'est drôle... C'est le fils du roi tout de même ! Et en honorable saiyen, tu lui doit le respect... "  
  
" Qui t'as dit que j'étais respectueux... ? Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous qu'il soit le fils du roi ! C'est un prince déchu ! Même son père le dit ! L'expression 'tel père, tel fils' ne se qualifie pas à tout le monde, regarda Kakarotto et moi, on a RIEN en commun ! "  
  
" ça c'est toi qui le dit... " pensa Kaio.  
  
////\\\\  
  
Bien sur... Je sentais l'énergie de San Gohan mélangé avec ce vice... Mais ça peut paraître bizarre ce que je raconte, mais ce n'était pas du vice de saiyen... Quoi qu'il en soit, ça se dirigeait vers moi... Et vite. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui se passait... A cause des représentants qui étaient encore autour de moi, droit comme des 'i', comme d'habitude...   
  
" Mesdames et messieurs, je suis désolé, mais il va falloir remettre cette réunion à plus tard... " annonçai-je finalement en me levant.  
  
" Pour quels raisons, monsieur ? "  
  
" Heu... Des raisons personnelles... Je suis désolé... Maintenant, ayez l'obligeance de sortit s'il vous plaît " ils m'obéirent... Lentement... Mais ils m'obéirent... Je les pressai un peu avec de petits mouvements de mains nerveux. Ils sortirent enfin et je fermai la porte. De la sueur perla sur mon front quand le mur à ma droite éclata en mille morceaux. Je tournai vivement la tête de ce côté. Gohan se tenait au plein milieu du trou béant, les cheveux d'un rouge luisant et il avait vraiment cette fois, un regard méchant ! " Gohan... Que... " je ne pus finir ma phrase, je dus évité un rayon d'énergie venant de sa main droite. " Qu... ? " de nouveau, je ne pus finir ma phrase, Il était déjà derrière moi, il passa son bras sous mon menton et me tordit le bras de l'autre main pour que je ne sache plus bouger. " Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! ! "   
Au contraire, il resserra son étreinte. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ou il allait me tuer. Il me restait un bras, je réussi à lui loger un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il me lâcha l'autre bras et je le projetai au sol grâce à un coup de coude dans la joue. Je voulus prendre la fuite, mais il m'agrippa la cheville, me souleva, et m'élança dans la baie vitrée. Des bouts de verre me blessèrent le visage et les bras. Je commençai ma chute de 24 étages. En arrivant au sol, je me retournai pour atterrir sur les pieds et je me mis en position de combat sans plus attendre. Mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis.  
  
" Ohh... Tu es solide... Je m'attendais à moins de résistance... " me fit Gohan de sa voix tout à fait habituelle en atterrissant devant moi.  
  
" Eh ouais... " soufflai-je en reprenant mon souffle. Avant que je ne le remarque, une boule d'énergie me frappa et je m'étalai au sol. Il était rapide... Plus vif que d'habitude pensai-je, me tordant presque de douleur. Il me prit par le col de ma chemise et planta ses yeux rouges dans les miens.  
  
" Y'a rien à faire, plus je te regarde, plus j'ai envie de t'éliminer... " il me shoota dedans comme dans un vulgaire ballon de foot et je m'écrasai contre un bâtiment qui s'effondra. Je me redressai à quatre pattes de sous les décombres... Je tournai la tête vers la rue... Les gens n'étaient plus que des blocs de glace ! Je regardai San Gohan, Videl avait raison, rien ne se tramait bien dans sa tête, mais quelqu'un avait prit possession de son cerveau... Il est incapable de transformer les gens comme ça. Il fallait que je me batte ! Il fallait que je le fasse, je ne sais pas si Goten arriverait à attaquer son frère... Je me relevai et envoyai une ribambelle de boules de feu sur lui. Il créa un champs de protection autour de lui et toutes les boules rebondirent dessus.   
  
" Anh non... " gémis-je.  
  
" C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? " il se téléporta devant moi et m'envoya un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Je me redressai immédiatement en me transformant en super saiyen. Je lui envoyai une vague d'énergie gigantesque et il fut emporter avec. Je souris, je l'avais eu...  
  
" Papa ! ! " s'exclama Zarina. Je regardai du côté gauche, elle était là, elle courrait vers moi, elle avait sentit que je me battais sans doute. J'entendis un bourdonnement... De plus en plus gros, je vis les yeux de ma fille se dilater et elle hurla. Je réagis enfin, San Gohan n'avait pas hésité à lui envoyer un kaméhaméha... Et moi qui croyait l'avoir eu...   
  
" ZARINA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " hurlai-je. Je me précipitai vers elle. Juste au moment ou je ma plaçai devant elle en la serrant contre moi, l'attaque de Gohan nous frappa de plein fouet.  



	3. Les quatre éléments naturels

Chapitre 3 : Les amulettes  
  
  
" Maintenant, tu y vas ! " Fit Kaio en poussant Bardock dans le vide.  
  
" ATT... " il se rattrapa au bord de la plaine. " Attends ! "  
  
" Quoi encore ? "  
  
" Comment je fais pour atterrir en bas ? Y'a l'enfers en-dessous ! " "  
  
" Anh ! Débrouille-toi ! ! Et puis, ça ira, tout est chamboulé ! ! ! "  
  
" Ok... " il allait lâché, quand...  
  
" Non ! Minute ! " coupa de nouveau Kaio.  
  
" Quoi encore... ? Eh !... C'est normal que je sente si faiblement les énergies de Kakarotto et Végéta... ? Ils ne sont tout de même pas déjà mort ? !... "  
  
" Non, ils sont juste en état de cryogénie "  
  
" En état de quoi ? " fit le saiyen, ne comprenant rien.   
  
" De cryogénie ! " s'énerva le roi de la Galaxie nord. " Dans la glace quoi ! " Bardock grogna, il en avait marre de l'état nerveux de son 'maître'. " Ah, tiens, prend ça, on ne sait jamais ! " il lui tendit un espèce de petit émetteur carré avec un petit écran et quelques boutons autour. Le guerrier le prit.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda le saiyen en regardant l'appareil.  
  
" Une machine à remonter le temps ! Si Sircon cherche à cacher les amulettes contenant les éléments, il a la possibilité d'en envoyer dans un autre temps ! " et il le poussa pour de bon.  
  
Bardock traversa le paradis, la route du serpent et ses nuages jaunes, les enfers, pour enfin s'écraser sur la Terre. " Tu parles d'un atterrissage en douceur !... " râla-t-il déjà. Il se releva doucement et tomba nez à nez... Avec un humain... Prisonnier dans un bloc de glace rectangulaire. Il devina que ça devait être ça la cryogénie... Il soupira et se mit en route. Il commença à marcher entre les décombres de maisons arrachées, d'arbres déracinés et tout ce qui s'en suit, en se demandant en clair ce qu'il devait chercher. Mais autre chose l'attira... Le sol... Il était blanc... Blanc cassé, un peu jaune pâle... Il fit glissé son pied dans les minuscules graviers, puis passa son chemin. " Empêcher Gohan de rassembler les quatre éléments naturels... Mouais... Mais encore ? !... " il tomba sur une plaine qui semblait avoir été un champs de culture... Tout le blé, les poireaux, les salades et tout les autres légumes étaient complètement desséchés et en dehors du sol... Bardock fronça la sourcils, trouvant ça bizarre. Il réfléchit encore un instant aux raisons de ce désastre quand soudain, il pensa avoir trouver, Gohan avait certainement réunit deux éléments : la terre et l'eau. Le sol n'était plus que calcaire et autres éléments composant le sol, complètent la terre et l'eau... Il voulut en avoir le cœur net, il s'éleva dans les airs et partit. Il vit soudain, une espèce de crevasse gigantesque, le lit d'un lac. " On peut pas dire qu'il y va de main morte... " Il fit demi-tour et se dépêcha d'aller en ville ...  
  
Il arriva dans la capitale de l'ouest, ma ville, ou plutôt... Les restes de ma ville...  
  
Il survolait lentement le sol, cherchant une idée pour empêcher la planète de finir en désert de calcaire. Tout à coup, il me repéra, complètement inconscient. Il me secoua légèrement du pied, pas de réaction. Il s'accroupis et me secoua de nouveau. Je ne bougeai toujours pas... Le kaméhaméa de Gohan m'avait totalement mit K.O. Il soupira et me jeta sur son épaules en pensant que je pourrais lui être utile. Il soupira encore en voyant Zarina évanouie également. Il la porta sous le bras pensant qu'il valait mieux l'embarquer, si il ne voulait pas avoir de mes nouvelles... Entre nous, il avait raison !... Un vent froid l'avertit que ce n'était pas fini.  
  
***  
  
" Mix, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ? ? " demanda Sircon. Le vaisseau tremblait de toutes parts.  
  
" C'est... Ce sont les amulettes... Les ressources de cette planète sont vraiment étonnantes... Mais il faut se méfier... Elles risquent d'exploser. "  
  
" QUOI ? ? ? ! ! ! Fais-les disparaître ! Envoie-les quelque part ! Mais il ne faut pas qu'elles soient détruites ! ! "  
  
***  
  
Soudain, les deux amulettes que tenaient Gohan s'envolèrent doucement. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas et continua de récolter le feu et la chaleur de la planète.   
  
Bientôt, il fit de plus en plus noir et de plus en plus froid.  
Bardock entra dans la Capsule corporation en frissonnant. Il se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait le caisson de régénération, il fallait qu'il me retape. Il entra dans la cuisine, s'arrêta... Un sourire s'élargit sur son visage puis il éclata franchement de rire en voyant mon père prisonnier de la glace. Il nous lâcha sur le sol, de la délicatesse d'un saiyen digne de ce nom... Il s'approcha du prince de sa planète en continuant de rire aux éclats.  
  
**" Bardock ! ! Cesses de te moquer de lui ! ! ! Trunks est dans un sale état je te ferais remarquer ! "** cria Kaio pour le rappeler à l'ordre.  
  
" Eh, ça va ! J'ai bien le droit de me marrer un peu, non ? ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit le prince Végéta dans un bloc de glace ! " il recommença à rire. " Anh non, j'en peux plus, c'est trop... J'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie !... " il rigolait toujours et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.  
  
**" BARDOCK ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "**  
  
" Ouais, ouais, ça va, j'ai compris ! " il me reporta sur son épaule.  
  
**" Eh ! Trunks c'est pas un sac à patates ! ! ! "**  
  
" C'est le fils de Végéta, ça revient au même ! " il reprit Zarina et se dirigea vers la salle ou se trouvait le caisson de régénération. Il l'ouvrit, me mit le masque à oxygène, ferma le sasse et rempli le caisson. Il frissonna de nouveau. " J'avais jamais eu froid, mais là... Bon, il faut que je... " il s'arrêta en fixant la fenêtre. " Anh non ! ! " Il sortit précipitamment du bâtiment et s'envola à la poursuite des amulettes qui étaient déjà très haut dans le ciel. " J'y arriverais jamais !... "  
  
En effet, il dut s'arrêter, il allait quitter la couche d'ozone. " Saleté de couche d'ozone !... Elle était plus haute sur Végéta !... " Rouspéta-t-il. Il regarda encore les deux amulettes partir. " Anh, eh merde ! KAIO ! ! " cria-t-il en l'air.  
  
**" Quoi ? "**  
  
" Je fais quoi maintenant ? C'est fichu, deux amulettes sont dans l'espace ! Et je n'ai aucune capsule ! "  
  
**" Retrouve San Goten ! "**  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut changer ? "  
  
**" Je ne sais pas, mais il aura peut-être une idée ! Allez, vas-y avant que Gohan aie finit son travail et qu'il aie cryogénisé son frère ! " **  
  
Bardock piqua au sol. " Et il habite où ? "  
  
**" Mais qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir, moi ? ! "**  
  
" Tu m'aides vraiment pas ! " Le saiyen s'arrêta et se posa. " Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'aide ! J'en ai assez ! Je préfère encore être en enfers ! "  
  
**" De toutes façons, y'as plus d'enfers ! Plus rien ! Ici, c'est la bérézina ! T'as de la chance d'être sur terre ! "**  
  
" De la chance... Tu parles ! je hais cette planète et puis en plus il gèle ! "  
  
**" Sircon a envoyé une amulette dans un autre espace-temps ! "**  
  
" Manquait plus que ça... Compte pas sur moi pour aller la rechercher ! Ca caille ici ! Et il fait de plus en plus noir ! "  
  
**" Gohan absorbe les radiations et les photons que reçoit la terre par le soleil et toute source de chaleur sur la planète, sans oublier le centre de la terre qui est quand même un boule de lave en fusion permanente "**  
  
" C'est fini le cours d'astronomie, oui ? ! Je sens une énergie très faible... C'est Miiky ! Je vais le chercher. " il se mit à chercher le fils de Gohan et le repéra enfin sous quelques cailloux, les lèvres toutes bleues de froid. Il le porta et essaya de le ranimer, le petit n'en fit rien. Il rentra à la Capsule corporation pour voir si j'étais rétablis. Non. J'étais toujours évanouis et Zarina était également toujours sans connaissance. Il déposa son arrière-petit-fils à côté d'elle. Il s'assit contre le bureau, complètement transit de froid. " Nom de dieu !... Il va se rétablir, oui... ? A sa place, je serais déjà debout depuis deux heures ! Si seulement j'étais super saiyen, je pourrais me réchauffer... Mais non ! Il faut que j'ai une énergie d'à peine 10 000 petites unités... Minable... "  
  
**" Il fait -105 où tu es... Tout les humains sont en état de cryogénie... Ils ne risquent pas de dégelé... Ah, ah, ah ! ! "**  
  
Bardock poussa un rire jaune. " T'as vraiment une humour très rechercher, toi, hein !... "  
  
**" Que veux-tu... Moi je ne trouve pas drôle de voir son souverain dans la glace ! "**  
  
" Mon souverain ? Tu parles de Végéta ? Végéta n'es pas mon souverain, c'est le fils du roi, c'est différent !... Et puis, on arrête de parler de lui, ça me donne la nausée ! "  
  
**" Tu attends quoi, là ? Le printemps ? Va chercher Goten, bon sang ! ! ! "**  
  
" Anh ! ça va, y'a pas le feu ! "  
  
**" Oh non ! Et il n'est pas prêt de venir ! Mais regarde-toi, tu vas gelé sur place si tu continue à rester comme ça sans bouger ! Y'a déjà une stalactite qui s'est formé sur une de tes mèches de cheveux ! "**  
  
" Hein... ? " il regarda et devina qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il grogna, puis il se leva, se frappa les bras, fit quelques petits bonds de manière à se réchauffer et sortit. Un nouveau coup de froid le fit trembler. " Elle enhenhenhen a de la ressource cette planète en chaleur ! "  
  
**" Tu devrais allé te couvrir ! "**  
  
" Non, je vais très bien ! Et puis... Je hais avoir des trucs sur mes bras ! "  
  
**" T'es d'un têtu ! Quand on répéte cinq fois le même mot, c'est qu'on a froid ! "**  
  
**" Jehehehe sais ! Je sais ! "**  
  
" ça y est ! Gohan à fini de récolter le feu ! Il va s'attaquer à l'oxygène ! "  
  
Il pensa qu'il ne voulait pas raconter tout à Goten une nouvelle fois et il fallait faire vite, il n'aurait pas le temps. Il rentra encore dans la maison. Il prit un bic et une feuille de papier. Il se mit à écrire, dans notre langue, bien entendu, un résumer de la situation. Quand il eut fini, il repartit.  
  
----  
  
Goten se trébucha pour la troisième fois. Toujours en tenant son bras, il se releva et rejoignit son fils derrière le reste d'un mur. Ils mourraient de froids aussi. Un rayon d'énergie passa à côté d'eux, ils s'éloignèrent juste à temps du morceau de mur qui éclata. " Désolé de vous décevoir, mais vous ne vous en sortirez pas !... " lui lança son frère aîné, la main tendue vers eux. " Trunks doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Sa fille avec ! Et vous, ça va pas tarder ! "  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? " demanda Yann, pétrifié par le froid.  
  
Gohan esquissa un sourire encore plus glacial que la température. " Je ne sais pas. " une boule se forma dans sa main. Elle allait partir, quand elle diminua et disparu. " Vous avez de la chance... J'ai autre chose à faire ! Et de toutes façons, vous mourrez soit de froid, soit d'asphyxie ! " et il partit dans l'autre sens. Mon ami et son fils regardèrent le possédé s'en aller, quand soudain, ils sursautèrent quand une main se posèrent sur leur bouche.  
  
" Je sais, il fait froid ! Et pour tout le monde ! J'anticipe ta question Goten, je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, c'est Kaio qui m'a poussé dans le vide ! Ce qui est arrivé à ton frère, il s'est fait possédé pour un enfoiré nommé Sircon ou quelque chose du genre ! Le reste, tu verras ! " Bardock le lâcha.  
  
" Mais... " commença son petit-fils.  
  
" La ferme ! " coupa-t-il. Il lui prit sa main valide, lui mit le papier, poussa sur deux, trois boutons du petit appareil, tira Yann sur son père et ils disparurent laissant le saiyen seul comme par magie.  
  
Bardock rouvrit les portes de la salle où se trouvait le caisson de régénération et soupira lourdement. " Mais quel emmerdeur celui-là ! Il est crevé dans son caisson ou quoi ! ? " soudain, ses yeux se dilatèrent et il prit une très grande inspiration, il commençait à étouffer. Il reprit son souffle. Gohan aspirait l'oxygène. Il s'approcha de son arrière-petit-fils. " Allez ! Debout ! Fini la sieste ! " il lui mit une grosse gifle. " Allez debout ! "  
  
" Hein... Non... Encore deux minutes, maman... " gémit le gamin en se tournant. " Mets le chauff...age... " il mit son pouce dans sa bouche.  
  
" J'SUIS PAS TA MERE IMBECILE ET Y'A PAS DE CHAUFFAGE ! ! ! " Miiky sursauta. Bardock reprit son souffle. " Je... Devrais pas crier comme ça... Je gâche mon souffle pour rien !... "  
  
" Oh... A.G.P... Qu'est-ce que tu... Fais là ? " décomposa Miiky en manque d'oxygène également.  
  
" Miiky... Il faut... Qu'on s'en aille !... "  
  
" Il... Il fait froid !... "  
  
" Oui, j'ai remarqué ça aussi !... Et noir aussi ! Y'a plus d'eau et plus de terre ! Et bientôt plus... " il reprit sa respiration. " D'oxygène... "  
  
" C'est quoi... ? le machin gène "  
  
" L'air ! " il alla vers la table et se mit à chercher quelque chose. " Bon... Faut qu'on dégage ! Sinon... On aura plus d'air... Vite ! " il trouva une capsule, il se mit à appuyé comme une dingue sur l'enclencheur. " Eh merde... ça marche pas... Elle est vide !... " il continua de chercher. " Allez... Bardock réfléchit... Faut trouver un moyen... "  
  
" Eh ! A.G.P. y'a quoi là... ? " demanda Miiky en pointant quelque chose recouvert d'un drap blanc.  
  
" On en a rien à foutre ! On manque... D'air Miiky... Pas le temps de s'occuper... des draps ! Oh... 'tain... hinnn... " gémit-il en s'affalant sur la table, en aillant marre de manquer d'air comme ça.  
  
" Mais... Regarde quand même !... ça peut... Nous aider... Peut-être. "  
  
Son arrière-grand-père soupira. " La ferme !... Je réfléchis ! "  
  
Miiky descendit de la planche sur laquelle il était assit et alla vers le drap et le souleva. " Un vaisseau ! "  
  
" Oui... Je sais qu'on a... Besoin... D'un vaisseau... "  
  
" Mais non... Y'a, un... vaisseau ! "  
  
" Mais t'as bu ou quoi ? ! Non, c'est pas possible ! " fit Bardock d'une traite, il reprit son souffle bruyamment.  
  
" Il... Y'en a... Vraiment un... J'ai pas bu... 'Suis trop petit pour boire... "  
  
" Mais je te dis que... " il se tourna et s'arrêta en voyant le beau vaisseau spatial. " Vaisseau... C'est un... " il reprit sa respiration. " C'est un vaisseau " Miiky hocha la tête positivement un grand sourire sur le visage. Il poussa sur un bouton à côté de la porte et l'appareil s'ouvrit. Le saiyen se précipita dedans et s'installa devant les commendes. " Miiky t'es génial ! "  
  
" Merci, mais... Y'a encore Trunks et Zarina ! "  
  
" Ah oui ! Mince ! " il reprit son souffle. Il réfléchit un moment. " Eh merde ! Je les avais oubliés ! Je suppose que... Ton bon cœur... T'empêche de les laisser... là... " même asphyxié, il faisait preuve de sarcasme...  
  
Miiky s'envola pour ne pas se fatigué à monter les escaliers du vaisseau. Il redescendit. " Y'a... De la place en haut... "  
  
" Eh alors ? Comment veux-tu porter le caisson avec Trunks dedans ? Et puis le problème... C'est pas le poids... Mais le caisson... Passera pas... Par la porte !... "  
  
" A.G.P.... Monte... "  
  
" Pourquoi... "  
  
" Monte... S'il te plaît... "  
  
Bardock capitula, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir et de toutes façons, c'était presque fichu...  
  
Tout à coup, Bardock sursauta quand le caisson de régénération apparut devant lui avec Miiky à côté. " J'ai... Utilisé... Le déplacement... Instantané... " Il ne put en dire plus, il tomba dans l'inconscience.  
  
" Anh... Miiky... Debout... " il lui mit encore une fois deux bonnes claques, qui le réveilla en un instant.   
  
" Pardon... "  
  
" Va... " il fit vacillé sa main sur le côté. " On se casse !... " il voulait dire quelque chose entre, mais il avait coupé, ça ne sortait de toutes façons, pas.  
  
Il hocha la tête, bouche ouverte, puis descendit. Bardock se mit aux commendes. Miiky revint vite en tenant Zarina et la porte se referma. " Ahh... Il commence à faire chaud... Et je sais respiré ! "  
  
" Ouais, bon, comment ça marche cet engin ? !... " il se mit à frapper sur quelques boutons, mais fini enfin par démarrer l'appareil. Il décolla et dut faire éclater le toit de la capsule Corporation pour s'en aller. " Ah, ah ! J'ai pété le toit de la maison de Végéta ! Bien fait ! Wahhh ! ! ! " cria-t-il quand tout se mit à trembler. Il se leva et regarda ce qui se passait en-dessous, toute la Capsule Corporation fut rasée d'un coup. Un mètre de moins et on était dedans !...   
  



	4. Un long voyage

Chapitre 4 : Un long voyage.  
  
Zarina était réveillée, et depuis, elle faisait les cent pas devant le caisson où je me soignait. Soudain, elle descendit nerveusement les escaliers.  
  
Bardock était fatigué par les vas et viens de ma fille. Il était presque vautré sur les commendes, il s'ennuyait à mourir et Zarina ne l'aidait pas.   
  
" Bardock ! Ton caisson y marche pas ou quoi ? ! Il devrait être réveiller, maintenant ! " fit-elle sur le pas de l'escalier.  
  
" Ce n'est MON caisson Zarina... Mais le caisson de ton grand-père chéri !... "  
  
" Gnagnagna ! En attendant, il est toujours dedans mon père ! "  
  
" J'en peux rien si il lui faut le temps pour se rétablir ! "  
  
Elle s'assit sur les marches en boudant. " Ouais ben... Si il meurt encore une fois, je te tue ! "  
  
" Tu auras difficile, je suis déjà mort... "  
  
Elle ne répliqua pas et remonta.  
  
" C'est vrai qu'il est pété ? " demanda naïvement Miiky.  
  
" Oh oui, Trunks est mort depuis trois heures, tu savais pas ? " Il poussa son habituel 'cri-catastrophe'. " La naïveté, vous tenez ça d'où dans ta famille ? ! ! "  
  
" Ahh ! ! Il est vivant, ouf ! Mais je le savais ! " Il se redressa sur son siège et regarda droit devant lui. Bardock jeta un regard furtif sur lui, un petit sourire sur le visage et il lui envoya un p'tit coup derrière la tête. " Ouille... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? !... "  
  
" Pour te réveiller, tu dors... ! "  
  
Mon père aussi me frappait souvent un coup derrière la tête, soit pour me calmer, soit quand je l'énerve, mais jamais pour me dire qu'il m'aimait bien... Et ce que venait de faire Bardock ressemblait plus à un signe d'affection que d'insulte. Miiky le savait qu'il ne faisait pas ça méchamment. " Ma sœur est dans la glace. " fit-il d'un air qui demandait une affirmation. Le saiyen se tourna vers lui.  
  
" Oui... " répondit-il pas trop sur de lui. " Tu ne l'a pas vue ? "  
  
Il allait répondre quand des cris les coupèrent dans leur conversation. " Il est réveillé ! ! Il est réveillé ! ! ! " criait Zarina. Elle cavala dans les escaliers, en faisant un bruit pas possible. " Mon père est réveillé ! ! Bardock bouge-toi un peu ! ! ! T'es bouché ou quoi ? ! ! " continua-t-elle.  
  
" Elle est pompante !... " marmonna Bardock entre ses dents. " Miiky, ça te dirait de conduire un vaisseau spatial ? "  
  
" Ouais, j'aimerais bien, un jour... "  
  
" Eh ben, c'est l'occasion " et il se leva. Miiky prit de panique, bondit sur les commendes.  
  
" Tu te dépêches, hein... Je sais pas ce que je dois faire... "  
  
" Tu te contente de garder le vaisseau droit ! "  
  
" A vos ordres, chef ! " il fit un salut militaire et s'assit.  
  
Bardock monta à l'étage, Zarina sur les talons. Il poussa sur quelques boutons de l'appareil dans lequel je baignais. Bientôt, je sentis le liquide autour de moi s'évacuer. Une fois toute l'eau sortie de la cuve, je retirai mon masque à oxygène et les deux électrodes des côtés de mon front. Il ouvrit la cuve et je sortis. Je me rendis compte que mes vêtements ne ressemblaient plus fort à des vêtements et que j'étais complètement trempé, ce qui était normal. Zarina bondit sur moi et faillit nous faire basculer. Je lui frottai la tête en souriant. Je tombai sur le saiyen. " Tiens... Bardock... T'es pas mort, toi ? " demandais-je de ce ton agréable que j'emploie de plus en plus souvent.  
  
" L'auréole qui est au-dessus de ma tête... C'est pas pour faire joli ! " me répliqua-t-il.  
  
" Ah ouais... Où on est ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " je m'appuyai sur une des parois du vaisseau et je pressai un peu mes cheveux pour évacuer l'eau. Le saiyen me regardait bizarrement... J'en peux rien si j'ai des cheveux humains, moi ! " Je n'ai pas de cheveux imperméables ! "  
  
" Je vois ça... "   
  
Malgré ça, il continuait à me regarder me sécher. " Mais pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? ! "  
  
" Pour rien... Tu me rappelle ton cher père et ça m'énerve !... " il allait descendre quand il y eut des perturbations, je basculai à terre, Zarina avec moi. Bardock réussit à rester debout. Tout redevint stable. " Miiky, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ? ! ! "  
  
" Mais rien ! ! ! " répliqua-t-il d'en bas.  
  
" T'es pas dans un jeu vidéo ! ! ! ! " cria Zarina.  
  
" Je sais, mais y'a des genres de mini lunes brunes qui foncent sur nous ! J'essaye de les éviter, moi ! ! ! "  
  
" C'est pas des mini lunes, imbéciles, mais des météorites ! ! " cria Bardock. Il cavala dans les escaliers et Zarina, curieuse, le suivit. Je frottai ma tête en gémissant, on est sensé sortir en forme du caisson de régénération et ben c'est pas avec tout le monde !... J'étais totalement largué !... Et puis comment ça se faisait que Bardock était là... ? Et puis... Une météorite fonçait sur la Terre ?... Et oui, doué comme j'étais, je croyais que j'étais toujours sur Terre. Je soufflai en m'appuyant sur une espèce d'appui de fenêtre, du moins, c'était ce que je pensais... et je me hissai pour me remettre debout. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une étendue noire, un peu bleutée... Parsemée de petits points brillants un peu partout... Je soupirai de désespérance... Et c'est repartit pour de palpitantes aventures... Dans l'espace en plus... Je descendis.  
  
" Dites... Pourquoi on est dans l'espace, là... ? "  
  
" Voilà... Maintenant, à gauche... Droite... J'ai dis droite ! Non, pas cette droite-là, l'autre droite ! ! ! " s'énerva Bardock, les mains sur celle de son arrière-petit-fils, qui étaient elles-mêmes sur les commendes. Ils évitaient les rochers de l'espace. " Maintenant, descends... "  
  
" On fait comment ? " Ils baissèrent la manette et l'appareil descendit pour éviter la météorite. " Eh, cool, on se croirait dans un p'tit train... "  
  
Bardock le regarda d'en haut et Miiky redressa la tête pour le voir. " T'as vraiment pas les pieds sur terre, toi ! T'es vraiment sur ton p'tit nuage ! "  
  
" Hihi, je sais, je suis né comme ça et papa à dit que ça changerait jamais parce que chez lui ça a jamais changer enfin, si, mais je deviendrais un peu plus sérieux, mais mon côté... "  
  
" Oui, oui, ça va ! ! " coupa Bardock qui n'avait pas envie d'avoir encore droit à un longue explication de son arrière-petit-fils.  
  
" Ah bon, chez toi, on dit pas : 'les pieds sur Végéta' ? " lançai-je stupidement.  
  
" Hein ? " répliqua Bardock sans détourner la tête.  
  
" Non, rien... "  
  
" Ahh... Gauche, gauche, gauche... " il vira avec le petit et une nouvelle météorite fut évitée.  
  
" Si vous enleviez l'autocollant 'Capsule Corporation' de la vitre, vous verriez mieux... "  
  
Zarina approuva mon idée et retira le papier le plus consciencieusement possible pour ne pas gêner les deux autres qui essayaient de guider le vaisseau. Bardock grogna et elle se rendit compte qu'elle gênait, elle retira vite la bande et sauta au sol. Elle en profita pour faire une langue à Bardock de derrière.  
  
Enfin, la dernière météorite fut évitée. Miiky souffla.  
  
" Tu connais pas du tout ta droite et ta gauche ! " fit Bardock.  
  
" Je sais... "  
  
" Je t'en prie Trunks, prends place... Je ne contrôlerais plus jamais ce machin ! "  
  
Miiky quitta le siège et je pris place. " Alors... C'est un engin de ma sœur, alors on peut s'attendre à tout... Bardock, comment t'as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans t'écraser ? "  
  
" Première, je ne suis pas aussi débile que Kakarotto... "  
  
" C'est ton fils, je te le rappelle ! "  
  
" Je sais, hélas... Et alors ? "   
  
Je fis des petits yeux... Il est grave !... " Mouais... Enfin, passons, réponds à ma question "  
  
" Il est marqué l'emploie de chaque bouton au-dessus. "  
  
En effet... ça c'est bien ma sœur... Pourquoi faire compliquer quand on peut faire simple... ? Je le regardai encore un instant quand il s'assit à terre contre les parois du vaisseau, un genou replié. J'ai compris d'où Gohan tient l'habitude de s'asseoir par terre... En parlant de lui, je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé...   
  
" Au fait, pourquoi voyage-t-on dans l'espace ? "  
  
" Si tu veux retourner sur Terre, je ne te retient pas "  
  
" Ben... Pourquoi on est partit ? "  
  
" Plus d'eau, plus de chaleur, plus de terre et surtout, plus d'air, les terriens sont cryogénisés, tous, sans exception ! Y compris mon très cher fils, ton père, ta sœur et Pan "  
  
" Ah... Et Goten et Yann ? "  
  
" Aucune idée... Quelque part dans le temps "  
  
" Ah... C'est très clair... Mais explique-moi encore plus clairement j'ai rien compris "  
  
" Et dire que t'as la cervelle de ton père... Eh ben, je suis servis... " J'adore tout l'amour qu'il porte à mon père... Je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait qu'il le déteste, mais j'aurais bien voulu qu'il évite de me comparer à lui... " Kaio m'a donné un machin qui sert à voyager dans le temps, parce que Sircon ou je ne sais plus quoi à répandu les éléments un peu partout ! Et y'en a un dans le temps ! "  
  
" Ahh... Là, c'est plus clair... Bien que... Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y a plus aucun éléments sur Terre ? "  
  
Sans aucun retenue, il m'expliqua que c'était Gohan qui avait tout absorber... J'avais peur que Miiky se mette à pleurer, mais non, il ne fit rien et même plus, il continua l'explication.  
  
" Sircon à envoyer les amulettes dans l'espace et dans le temps parce que les ressources de la terre étaient trop grande "  
  
" Ah, d'accords... Et on sait sur quelles planètes sont les pierres ? "  
  
" Non " répondit naturellement Bardock.  
  
" Pas du tout ? ! "  
  
Il hocha négativement la tête.  
  
" Mais... L'univers, c'est vaste ! Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin ! "  
  
" On aura qu'à avoir de la chance... "  
  
" Ah ouais... Faut encore la trouver la chance ! "  
  
" Moi, j'en ai jamais eu ! "  
  
Il avait changer de ton... Comme si il croyait en ce qu'il disait... " Bon, on doit visiter les planètes une par une, c'est ça ? "  
  
" Ouais... Et je compte sur ta chance ! "  
  
" Cool... "  
  
--------------   
  
San Gohan se réveilla avec un violent mal de tête et une fatigue horrible. Il faisait plutôt sombre où il était. Il releva la tête et tenta de cerner un élément de la pièce... Que du noir...  
  
" Patron, il se réveille ! " cria le petit monstre. Le demi-sang cligna des yeux quand une vive lumière l'éblouit .Sircon arriva et se pencha sur lui.  
  
" Tu récupères vite, San Gohan... " fit-il.  
  
" Co... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom... ? " articula faiblement mon ami.  
  
" Aucune importance... Tu seras bien avec moi, tu verras... Merci pour les ressources de la Terre... "  
  
" Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire ça... " articula-t-il faiblement en se souvenant de tout ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Sircon s'arrêta. " Comment sais-tu que nous t'avons fait quelque chose ? "  
  
" Vous m'avez hypnotisé contre mon gré... "  
  
" Hypnotisé ? Non, pas exactement... Nous avons contrôler ton cerveau... "  
  
" C'est pareil... "  
  
" Pour le guider à la lumière... "  
  
" Vous vous prenez pour un témoin de Jéhovah ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi et pourquoi m'avez-vous obligé à attaquer ma planète ? "  
  
" Pour vous guidez vers un monde meilleur ! Un monde unis ! Et je suis l'homme qu'il vous faut... " continua Sircon sans faire attention aux questions.  
  
" Vous voulez dire que vous prenez ce qui vous intéresse sur une planète... Et... "  
  
" Je vais en faire, une énorme planète où tout les habitants de l'univers pourront y vivre en harmonie ! "  
  
" Eh harmonie ? Mais... Tout les peuples ne s'aiment pas ! Rien que sur ma planète, il y a des guerres presque partout ! "  
  
" Mais sur ma planète, ils n'auront plus le temps de se faire la guerre ! Il faudra qu'ils s'unissent pour faire vivre la planète ! "  
  
" C'est complètement dingue ! Pourquoi vous voulez faire ça ? ! L'univers est très bien comme il est ! "  
  
" Non ! Je veux des fidèles ! Des gens qui me disent merci ! Et ils le feront ! "  
  
" Non ! Ils vous prendront pour un fou qui veut les exploiter ! Les gens n'aiment pas qu'on leur dise ce qu'ils doivent faire ! "  
  
" Mais sur toute planète il y a un chef, non... ? "  
  
" Oui, et ça leur suffit amplement ! Ils n'ont pas besoin d'une nouvelle planète ! " cria le saiyen.  
  
Sircon ne répondit pas. Il se retourna soudainement face au demi-sang. " Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu es ignorant, comme les autres ! Mais... je veux te nommer chef-protecteur de ma planète quand même ! Avec toi, je suis tranquille... "  
  
" Quoi ? Jamais ! Et puis, je protège déjà une planète ! "  
  
" Allons... Gohan... " Gohan le fixait avec des yeux plus que méprisant, mais ses poignets étaient liés par des liens très solides. " Bon... Gohan, tu as des origines de la regrettée planète Végéta n'est-ce pas... ? "  
  
" Oui, mais je suis avant tout un terrien ! "  
  
" Et les habitants de cette planète, les... " il cloqua des doigts pour avoir la réponse.  
  
" Les saiyens, chef " fit Mix.  
  
" C'est ça, les saiyens... Surnommer par de nombreuses races, les 'mercenaires de l'espace' dépeuplaient carrément des planètes pour les vendre ! C'est immonde ! Et moi je fais le contraire ! Je suis donc le bon et les saiyens sont mauvais... Alors, sois heureux que je t'accepte et que je te fasse confiance malgré que tu aies du sang de ces tyrans ! "  
  
" Les saiyens n'ont jamais rien fait de bon à l'univers et je ne m'en vente pas, mais vous c'est encore pire ! Vous déstabilisez l'univers entier ! Et je ne serai jamais le complice de ça ! Et maintenant, laissez-moi partir avant que je ne m'énerve ! "  
  
Sircon le fixa intensément de ses yeux froids. " Non... Tu restes ici... "  
  
Gohan ne l'écouta pas et se leva de son siège. Mix courut vers lui, mais reçut un coup de pied ce qui le fit s'étaler au sol. " Laissez-moi sortir maintenant ! Je veux m'en aller ! Et ne me juger pas sous les apparences ! Je suis un saiyen très spécial !... "  
  
" Ah, ah, ah... Oui je sais San Gohan que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, c'est pour ça que je te désigne chef-protecteur ! "  
  
" Je ne veux pas de votre poste ! ! "  
  
" Allons... J'ai au moins 4 migtis de plus que toi... Tu n'as aucune chance ! "  
  
Le père de Pan réussit à briser ses liens. Mais soudain, Sircon leva la main, poing fermé et le petit doigt en l'air. Gohan bascula en arrière et retomba à moitié sur le siège, totalement chamboulé. " C'est pas vrai... Il... Il m'a repoussé seulement avec le petit doigt... " souffla-t-il, sous le choc.  
  
" Tu as compris, maintenant ? ? ? ! ! ! " rugit le maître. " Tu es très fort, mais ta puissance n'est rien à côté de la mienne ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Rien ! ! C'est fini ! Tu as trouvé plus fort que toi ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas m'obéir ! " un très fin et léger filet doré sortit du petit doigt de Sircon et alla pénétrer le front de Gohan qui sombra soudainement dans l'inconscience après que ses yeux se soit vidés.  



	5. Beaucoup de victimes

Chapitre 5 : Beaucoup de victimes  
  
  
" On commence par celle-là ? Elle est pas mal... " fis-je en apercevant une planète bizarre, elle avait des dizaines de cercles autour, on aurait dit la représentation d'un atome si elle n'avait pas cette forme ovale et ce jaune fluorescent.  
  
" Ouais, bof... " répliqua Bardock.  
  
" Faut bien commencer par quelque part... Et comme tu as l'air hyper au courant... "  
  
" On m'a pas demandé mon avis ! "  
  
Je soupirai... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père avait des envies meurtrière sur lui... " On y va, ou pas ? "  
  
" Oui ! Evidemment ! "  
  
" Huh ! Tu crois franchement que je trouve ça beau, moi ? " demandai-je pour montrer que je peux moi aussi avoir un esprit de contradiction.  
  
" Mais je m'en fous de ton avis ! "  
  
" Mais moi aussi je me fous du tiens ! "  
  
" Mais c'est toi qui me pose la question ! Je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout ! Alors, tais-toi ! "  
  
ça m'a blessé... C'est toujours moi qui ai le dernier mot normalement ! J'amorcai la descente. Je m'étais changé, oui, Bra avait tout organiser pour ne pas qu'on perde de temps quand on allait prendre le vaisseau. Elle avait tout prit pour toutes situations, en passant par le Walkman si on s'ennuyait et par le parapluie si jamais il pleuvait... Et des vêtements bien entendu. J'avais pris un T-shirt et un pantalon large d'entraînement.   
  
Nous entrâmes dans l'atmosphère de la planète. " ça va secouer... ! " les deux enfants étaient sur le siège à côté de moi, ceinture bouclée, mais Bardock eut un rebond et se cogna la tête contre le plafond.  
  
" Aïe ! " brailla-t-il. " Tu peux pas faire attention, non ? ? ! ! ! "  
  
" Quand on entre dans toute atmosphère, il y a des perturbations, Bardock ! "  
  
" Pas avec les capsules saiyennes en tout cas... "  
  
Nous nous posâmes sans autres tracas. Ils sortirent tout les trois sans attendre que je vérifie si nous pouvions vivre sur cette planète sans problème. Je les suivis.  
  
" Vous saviez que si il y avait un élément qui ne nous convenait pas sur cette planète, on serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ! "  
  
" Eh alors ? Je le suis déjà ! "  
  
" C'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Moi, l'au-delà j'en ai jusque là !... " répliquai-je.  
  
" En attendant, sur cette planète, y'a personne " fit Miiky.  
  
" On ne cherche pas des habitants, on cherche une pierre ! " lançai-je. " Je remet le vaisseau en capsule et on va faire le tour de la planète " je poussai sur un gros bouton à côté de la porte et le gros devint une capsule. Je l'enfouis dans ma poche.  
  
" Trunks... Tu te fais envahir " me dit Bardock.  
  
" Hein... " j'entendis des petits bruits, ressemblant à des coups de feu ou a des coups de canons. Je baissai les yeux et de mini étincelles explosaient autour de moi. Parfois, je ressentais une petit sensation comme si on me touchait. Des petites bestioles vertes ressemblant à des puces m'envoyaient des missiles et explosifs en tout genre. J'étais sidéré. Je regardai Bardock qui commençait lui aussi à se faire attaquer... Les enfants aussi.  
  
" Eh ! ! Laissez-moi tranquille sinon, je vous écrase ! " menaça Zarina.  
  
Le saiyen leva son pied et le posa doucement sur les bestioles qui crièrent de douleur. Il recommença et chaque fois son sourire s'agrandissait puis il éclata carrément de rire. " Bardock... Gamin... "  
  
Il me regarda en écrasant encore quelques habitants. " Ils sont des milliers, alors un de plus, un de moins... "  
  
" Sadique... "  
  
" Sadique, cruel et sans pitié... " complèta-t-il, comme si il dégustait ses mots.  
  
" Oui, je suis au courant... " répliquai-je bras croisés. Il en écrasa encore. " Arrête, maintenant ! Un de moins, d'accords, mais deux cent milles de moins, ça fait une différence ! " Je me sentis tiré en arrière, je tombai assit en en écrasant encore. " Anh ! Mince à la fin ! Ils n'ont qu'à pas nous attaquer !... "  
  
" Eh ! Juste dix secondes après qu'il m'aie traiter de sadique... " fit remarquer le saiyen.   
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? " demanda une petite voix entre mes jambes.  
  
" Hein... ? "  
  
" Pourquoi vous nous détruisez, on ne vous a rien fait ! "  
  
" Mais... Oh, oui, excusez-nous... Bardock ! Arrête, maintenant ! "  
  
" Eh ! On peut voler, comme ça, ils ne nous attaquent plus ! " trouva Miiky en s'élevant en l'air. Zarina fit pareil. Bardock lança un dernier regard malfaisant aux habitants de la planète et s'éleva en l'air comme les deux petits.  
  
" Nous sommes pacifique ! " fis-je.  
  
" Pourquoi il a commencé à nous attaquer alors... ? " demanda le petit habitant en pointant Bardock.  
  
" Vos copains me frappent, alors, je frappe ! " se justifia-t-il.  
  
" Nous sommes sincèrement désolés " dis-je encore pour excuser tout le monde.  
  
" Parle pour toi !... " me lança le saiyen.  
  
" Vous n'aurez pas trouver ou vu quelques chose s'écraser sur votre planète par hasards ? "  
  
" Une chose... ? " répéta l'habitant.  
  
" Heu... Oui, une pierre, un pendentif ou une amulette "  
  
" Laisse-leur le temps de réfléchir Trunks, ils ont un petit cerveau... Vu leur taille... " commenta Bardock. Les petits habitants se remirent à le canarder de missiles.  
  
" Non, nous n'avons rien vu... " continua le lilliputien.  
  
" Vous être sur ? "  
  
" Oui "  
  
" Vraiment sur ? "  
  
" Ils t'ont dit qu'ils n'ont rien vu ! ! " cria Bardock en s'élevant encore plus en l'air pour éviter les missiles.  
  
ça le mettait en rogne que j'insiste comme ça et en digne fils de son père, je me devais de continuer... " Vous êtes, vraiment, vraiment sur ? "  
  
" Oui, oui, il n'y a rien qui c'est... " il s'interrompit quand il me vit partir en arrière, je me remis dans ma position initiale.  
  
" Je vais le tuer... " marmonnai-je en frottant mon front.  
  
" J'suis déjà mort ! Je suis en quelques sorte immortel ! " me fit le saiyen qui m'avait envoyé la boule d'énergie.  
  
" Le terme exacte est invivable... " je me tournai vers les habitants de la planète. " Donc... Il n'y a rien... Merci quand même ! " je me relevai, prit la capsule de ma poche et ouvrit le vaisseau. Zarina et Miiky me suivirent, puis Bardock finit par arriver.  
  
" ça m'étonne qu'il ne cherche pas à se venger... " pensa le saiyen. Quand les deux enfants furent entrés, je me tournai en vitesse en envoyant une boule de feu sur Bardock qui l'évita en faisant un bond sur le côté. " ça va pas, non ? ! ! ! "  
  
" La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, alors j'ai attendu que ça refroidisse... " répliquai-je en entrant dans le vaisseau.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ils jetèrent violemment Gohan au sol et fermèrent la porte derrière lui.   
Quelques voix s'élevèrent doucement, puis différentes personnes approchèrent autour du frère de Goten qui était toujours étalé sur le ventre. Après concertation, il traînèrent Gohan contre un mur et attendirent qu'il reprenne connaissance.  
  
San Gohan ouvrit difficilement les yeux. " Que... " il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux grand yeux dorés, à la peau bleutée et aux oreilles faisant penser à une chauve-souris. " Qui êtes-vous... ? "  
  
" Je... M'appelle... " commença-t-elle en se pointant. " Marva... "  
  
" Je... "  
  
" Gohan, San Gohan... C'est ça ? "  
  
" Exact... " fit Gohan, un peu perplexe, il commençait à devenir trop connu à son goût...  
  
" Je suis une Charka, les nomades de l'espace, on voyage de planète en planète, c'est notre rôle " informa Marva en devinant que Gohan était étonné qu'elle connaisse son nom. " Et nous sommes passés par la planète Terre et... " elle plaça sa main à plat sur son ventre et une carte ressortit. " J'ai pris plein d'images de la Terre, c'est une très belle planète ! "  
  
" Merci... Mais je l'ai décimée... "  
  
" Non, dis pas ça ! Tu ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Ils se sont servit de toi ! "  
  
" Je sais... Je l'ai toujours sus et j'ai tout fait pour ne pas qu'ils m'aient... Mais ils m'ont eu !... A chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un j'avais envie de le battre ! Je ne pouvais sentir personne ! Et j'en étais conscient ! Au téléphone, j'avais envie d'insulter mes interlocuteurs ! J'ai pensé à faire un mot pour expliquer ce qui m'arrivait, mais quand j'écrivais ma main tremblait et je finissais par écraser le papier... "  
  
" Il t'a choisi parce que tu étais fort, hein... ? "  
  
" Je suppose, oui... "  
  
" A ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'es pas tout à fait humain... "  
  
" Non... Je suis saiyen par mon père... "   
  
La plupart des gens présent dans la pièce reculèrent en poussant un cri de détresse, même soixante ans plus tard, les saiyens avaient toujours une très mauvaise réputation...   
  
" Les mercenaires de l'espace... " fit Marva. " Ils ont tués mes parents... Alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'observer leur planète, sans faire de mal à personne... Six enfants d'environs dix ans ont encerclées notre vaisseau, en souriant... Et puis... " elle se tut, puis reprit. " J'avais cinq ans... Je suis sortie juste à temps. Ils riaient aux éclats... Puis l'un à dit qu'ils devaient rentrés... Et que c'était dommage que ça aie été si rapide... "  
  
" Je sais que les saiyens ont fait des choses atroces... Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je n'ai même jamais connu ça ! Mon père non plus ! "  
  
" Mais pourtant, tu es très fort... Comme eux... "  
  
" Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais tuer pour le plaisir comme eux le faisaient !... "  
  
" C'est vrai... ? "  
  
" Je le jure ! "  
  
Elle sourit. " C'est vrai... Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air hostile... "  
  
" Et tout ce que je tiens du peuple de mon père, je m'en sert pour protéger les miens... En temps normal, bien sur... "   
  
Le temps passa et Gohan regardait les gens autour de lui, ils étaient tous gris, fade, vieux, triste... " Vous avez l'air d'être là depuis longtemps... Pour connaître les saiyens... "  
  
Quelques-uns hochèrent la tête positivement. " Un ami m'a raconter qu'ils avaient anéantis leur peuple... " explique un du groupe. " Les derniers sont venus vivre sur notre planète... Lorsqu'elle existait encore... "  
  
" Votre peuple à une grande longéviter de vie je suppose... " l'autre répondit positivement.   
  
Gohan hocha la tête puis se leva difficilement en se massant la nuque. Il faisait très noir dans le cachot, la lumière fusait entre des barreaux de la porte et c'était tout, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. " Vous n'avez jamais essayer de sortir d'ici ? "  
  
Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement. " C'est impossible... " fit l'un d'eux.  
  
" Pourquoi, vous avez essayer ? " Ils ne répondirent pas. " Moi, je peux réussir !... " il s'approcha d'un mur, tout ceux qui s'étaient appuyer contre, s'écartèrent. Il s'apprêta à attaquer quand :  
  
" Petit ! " appela une voix grave. Gohan s'arrêta et se retourna.  
  
" C'est à moi que vous parlez ? "  
  
" Ouais, viens... " il s'approcha comme demander. " Je m'appelle Broko. " ils échangèrent une poignée de main. " T'es vraiment un saiyen... ? "  
  
" A moitié seulement... "  
  
" Ah ouais... " l'himalien le regarda stupidement de haut en bas. " T'es entier pourtant... "  
  
Gohan faillit en tomber à la renverse. " Non... Je me suis pas tout à fait... Ma mère est terrienne... "  
  
" Ahh... Ouais... Ils nous ont vendu deux ou trois planète, et y'avait plus personne dessus... C'est bizarre, hein ? "  
  
" Non, ce sont eux qui les ont dépeuplés ! "  
  
" Ahhh... Ah ouais, c'est vrai... Ils nous en ont parlés après... "  
  
" Vous avez l'air de bien les connaître quand même... "  
  
" On était un de leurs clients, qu'ils disent... Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire... "  
  
" Ah... Je comprends. " répliqua le métis saiyen, voyant la grande ignorance de Broko.  
  
" Mais on était amis, aussi... Ils adorent faire la guerre... "  
  
" Je sais... "  
  
" Toi aussi t'aimes ça je suppose... C'est héréditaire... "  
  
" J'aime quand il faut... Mais je dois dire que je ne peux pas m'en passer... "  
  
L'autre sourit. " Qui est ton père ? Je le connais peut-être... "  
  
" Je ne crois pas... En fait, je suis né sur Terre parce que mon père avait une force si faible qu'il a fallut l'envoyer sur une autre planète pour, en quelques sortes, qu'il serve à quelque chose... "  
  
" Ah ouais... "  
  
" Son nom saiyen est Kakarotto "  
  
" Huhum... Connais pas... "  
  
" Il était encore bébé quand sa planète à exploser... Vous devez déjà avoir quelques années... "  
  
" Je suis immortel... "  
  
" Ah... " il voulut continuer quand il entendit son nom. Il se retourna et vit un namek sortir de l'ombre, un sourire sur le visage. L'homme à la peau verte s'approcha du terrien.  
  
" Tu t'appelles San Gohan n'est-ce pas... ? Le grand chef m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu es le fils de San Goku.  
  
" Oui ! Mais, tu es un namek... ? " Il hocha la tête. Là, Gohan ne put s'empêcher de se sentir outrer. " Ils se sont attaqués à Namek aussi ?... Quelle bande de... ! " il serra les dents et les poings.   
  
" En fait, ils sont venus et on prit un guerrier namek... Moi, puis sont repartis. Je pense qu'ils compte prendre mon peuple, pour s'occuper des cultures par exemple... 'On ne coûte pas cher' qu'ils ont dit... Ils n'ont pas vraiment tord... On ne se nourrit que d'eau... "  
  
" Ce n'est pas une raison ! " grogna le demi-sang.  
  
" Non, mais tu es là... Tu vas nous faire sortir, pas vrai... ? "  
  
Ils se regardèrent un moment. " Et comment ! " il se leva et se plaça devant le mur du fond. Tout les gens qui étaient appuyé contre ce mur, partirent. Gohan envoya une boule de feu sur le mur qui n'en fit rien. Ensuite il fit un kaméhaméa qui ne donna rien de mieux. " Reculer encore un peu... " il se transforma en super saiyen et renvoya une attaque. Bizarrement, il haletait déjà... Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'au premier stade du super saiyen.  
  
" Waw ! Je savais pas que les bâtards saiyens étaient capable de faire ça ! " s'exclama Broko. Le 'bâtard' en question le regarda en haletant. " Oh ! Scuse-moi, ça m'a échappé, le 'bâtard' "  
  
" Non... C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. " il tomba sur les genoux en haletant de plus en plus. " Je suis même pas au quart de ma force et pourtant je... Puf... "  
  
" Ah, ah, ah ! ! ! " Broko se leva et lui frappa le dos. Il pensait certainement que c'était encore de la vantardise de saiyen.  
  
" Non ! C'est vrai ! Je suis beaucoup plus fort que ça ! Mais là, je... "  
  
Le porte s'ouvrit. Tout les prisonniers reculèrent vers le fond, par réflexe. Gohan resta dans la lumière. " Qui a oser envoyer ces boules de feu ? ça fait du bruit et le maître n'aime pas ça ! Alors ? ! "  
  
Gohan se remit droit et avoua, sans aucune gène. " C'est moi... "  
  
" Huh... Le nouveau... Viens mon petit, on va te faire une petite piqûre pour te calmer un peu... "  
  
" Il va falloir m'y obliger... "  
  
" Pas de problème... Tu n'es pas le premier qui essaye de nous résister... " Le saiyen poussa un cri et se propulsa sur le garde en lui envoyant un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux, mais ne fit pas ressentir sa douleur. Il planta l'aiguille de la seringue dans la nuque de San Gohan qui ne sut rien faire. Il retira l'aiguille mais le guerrier le bougea pas. " Bien... Encore un qui s'est cru plus malin que le patron... "  
  
" Viens ! Il est calmé, maintenant " fit l'autre garde. Ils sortirent et fermèrent la porte.  
  
" N'empêche, le patron à dus mettre la dose maximale pour le faire obéir... " et la discussion reprit sur leur chemin.  
  



	6. La première amulette

Chapitre 6 : La première amulette.  
  
  
Nous posâmes le pied sur une seconde planète. Nous volions en cherchant de droite à gauche au cas où l'amulette serait là. Les deux enfants dormaient toujours, j'étais donc seul avec Bardock... Enfin, un village fut en vue : Toutes les maisons étaient en bois comme certain endroit sur terre... Tout les habitants nous regardaient avec des yeux rond parce qu'ils n'avaient certainement jamais vu personne voler... Bardock s'arrêta. Un homme se mit à cavaler à côté de lui, il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva pour qu'ils soient bien les yeux dans les yeux. " Y'a pas un machin qui s'est écrasé sur cette planète ? " l'habitant était plus que terrorisé par ces yeux ombrageux. " Eh ! J'aime bien qu'on me réponde quand je parle ! "  
  
" Bardock lâche-le ! ! ! " m'énervai-je déjà. Il le lâcha en grognant.  
  
" On a même plus le droit de demander un renseignement avec toi, t'es vraiment cinglé ! "  
  
" Non ! On a le droit de demander un renseignement mais pas de traumatiser les habitants ! C'est toi le cinglé, pas moi ! Fais un peu preuve d'un peu de diplomatie pour une fois ! "  
  
" Traumatisé ? Mais non ! Il va très bien ! Pas vrai, couillon ? ! " L'habitant tremblait de tout ses membres.  
  
" Tu rigoles ou quoi ? ! Il tremble comme une feuille et il est blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine ! "  
  
" C'est sa couleur naturelle... " L'homme vira soudainement au vert puis s'étala de tout son long d'un coup. " Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, l'autre ? "  
  
" Il est mort, imbécile ! " lançai-je. Ça se voyait, rien qu'à la couleur de sa peau. Je lançai un regard accusateur au saiyen qui recula d'un pas.  
  
" Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Il est mort sans que je ne le veuille ! Comme dirait Miiky, il est mort sans le faire exprès !... " fit-il en levant ses avant-bras. " Je ne suis pas un imbécile ! Je n'en peux rien si simplement mon regard tue ! " fit-il ensuite.  
  
Je soupirai.  
  
" J'espère que ce ne sera pas comme ça pendant tout le voyage... "   
  
" J'sais pas... Mais ça, je l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !... Pour une fois... "  
  
Je m'approchai d'une porte. Je frappai deux coups dessus. Au bout de quelques instants, une femme m'ouvrit. " Bonjour madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais... " elle me claqua la porte au nez. " Ouii... Merci de nous avoir renseigner, vous nous avez apporter une grande aide... "  
  
" Tu vois, toi aussi tu fais peur... Bien jouer le diplomate ! " me lança Bardock.  
  
J'eus un rictus, toujours en face de la porte, on ne me l'avait encore jamais ce coup-là... " Salope... " finis-je par marmonner.  
  
" Eh ! Y'a quelque chose là-bas. " je regardai dans la direction pointée. Je me mis à courir, après avoir pensé à l'éventualité que ça pourrait être une des amulettes. Mais tout à coup, à quelques mètres du machin qui brillait, je me pétai la tête contre un mur invisible et je tombai sur le derrière en marmonnant...  
  
" T'es vraiment distrait !... " me reprocha bien évidemment Bardock en se posant à côté de moi.  
  
Je me levai en lui lançant un regard meurtrier, puis je longeai le mur pour connaître ses limites. " Est-ce que je t'ai demandai la couleur de ton caleçon ? ! " lançai-je au saiyen, qui me regardait.   
  
" Est-ce que j'ai dit quelques chose ? !... " répondit-il, plus sérieux. " Bon, tu récupères cette amulette oui ou merde ? ! "  
  
" Je fais ce que je peux ! Et puis si t'es si malin, fais-le ! "  
  
" Ben non !... C'est pas mon problème !... J'en ai rien à battre que la planète Terre existe ou pas !... "  
  
" Je sais bien Bardock... Ta solidarité surpasse toutes les épreuves !... "  
  
" Envers mon peuple et ma planète, oui. Envers toi et la Terre, non. Tu aiderais la planète Végéta à survivre si tu en aurais eu l'occasion ? "  
  
" Bien sur ! C'est le peuple de mon père ! "  
  
" Le peuple de ton grand-père. Ton père est un prince déchu je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et puis si tu nous connaissais comme on est... Tu dirais pas ça... "  
  
" Je connais très bien votre rythme de vie qui est : manger, vous battre, manger, vous battre, manger, vous battre, manger, vous battre, et ainsi de suite... "  
  
" Tu nous connais bien... "  
  
" Et toi, ce serait : manger, te battre, dans le caisson, manger, te battre, dans le caisson... " j'ai pas pus m'empêcher de la faire celle-là. Un bruit de fers s'entrechoquant attira notre attention... Sans ça, il aurait certainement répliquer d'une manière aussi péjorative que moi. Nous étions maintenant entourer de soldats munis de lance... " Mains en l'air ! " firent-ils. Bien entendu Bardock ne fit rien. Il regardait les gens avec un œil méprisant.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ceux-là avec leurs cure-dents ? "  
  
" Mains en l'air ! ! " répéta celui qui semblait être le chef.  
  
" Je n'obéis à personne !... " il coinça une des lames entre deux de ses doigts et la cassa. Il se servit de la lame pour se nettoyer les dents, rien que pour les narguer.  
  
" Bardock lève les bras ! ! Et surtout arrête tes conneries, bordel !" m'énèrvai-je une nouvelle fois.  
  
" Eh ! J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi non plus ! " il eut une lance en plein sur la tempe. " D'accords... " il leva les bras. " J'ai les bras en l'air... " et il continua, après avoir prit un petit sourire " Mais il me reste encore les jambes... " il jeta son pied dans celui qui maintenait la lance à sa tempe. Il valsa quelques mètres plus loin. Le temps que les autres réagissent, le saiyen avait déjà sauter en l'air. Il forma deux boules de feu, une dans chaque main, sur les côtés de ses hanches et les envoya toutes les deux en même temps sur les gardes qui explosèrent tous d'un coup. Les autres s'enfuirent en courant de peur. Je lui lancer un regard noir... Il allait quand même pas me faire ce coup-là à chaque planète visitée... " C'est nul, ici... J'aimais encore mieux écrabouiller les lilliputiens... Et puis te voir faire la gueule tout le temps, ça me rend dingue ! "  
  
" Tu veux rentrer au vaisseau... ? Je ne te retiens pas... Moi je vais aller voir le chef de cette planète... "  
  
" Bon, alors salut ! " et il s'envola. J'étais révolté 'Bon, alors salut'... Et dire que je m'attendais à un truc un peu plus élaborer genre : 'Non, je vais faire un effort... Faudra bien...' non... Monsieur se barre... Je grognai et je commençai à chercher un moyen pour récupérer cette amulette ! J'ai dis que j'allais voir le chef... Mouais... Mais il est où, ce chef ? !... Je marchai dans la rue, quand soudain, un marchant me vit et partit en courant, je le rattrapai en le prenant par le bras.  
  
" Attendez ! "  
  
" Lâchez-moi ! ! Par pitié ! ! Je ne veux pas être transformer en monstre ! "  
  
" Hein ? ! En monstre, mais pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous transforme en monstre ? "  
  
" Vous... Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier... ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Mais pourtant l'autre lançait des boules de lumière et de feu... "  
  
" Oh, ce n'est rien, nous ne sommes pas des sorciers ! "  
  
Il se détendit. " Ouf... Alors qui êtes-vous ? "  
  
" Je suis un terrien. Je viens de la planète Terre et je voudrais voir votre chef, c'est très urgent... "  
  
" Le maître ? Il habite... " il s'apprêta à pointer quelque chose du doigt. Quand... " Ouh... Que j'ai mal à la tête, je crois que je ne m'en souviens plus... " Oh... L'enfoiré... Il voulait un pot-de-vin, espèce de sale voleur... Mais je n'avais pas d'argent... Il tendit sa main tendue en face de moi, poussant des gémissement, tête détournée. J'eus soudainement une idée. Je m'abaissai et je ramassai une pierre.  
  
" Eh ! J'ai de quoi vous redonner la mémoire ! "  
  
" Oui ? " il pivota la tête vers moi, tout joyeux. Je lui montrai le caillou. Je le pris par les épaules.  
  
" Savez-vous ce qu'est ceci... ? " je la tournai dans tout les sens pour qu'il la voir bien...  
  
" C'est une pierre... "  
  
" Mais pas n'importe quelle pierre... C'est LA pierre... A votre avis, elle vaut combien ? "  
  
" Mais ce n'est qu'une pierre... "  
  
" Non ! C'est une pierre de ma planète ! C'est de l'Or !... "  
  
" De l'Or ? ! "  
  
" Oui ! C'est un métal très précieux sur Terre !... Les hommes les plus riches se battent pour en avoir le dixième de celle-là ! "  
  
" Le dixième... "  
  
" Oh oui !... Il est énorme ! ! A votre avis, ça veut combien une grosse pierre d'or comme ça ? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas... Mile... Dix miles... "  
  
" DIX MILES ? ? ! " criai-je en refermant mon poing. " Mais vous êtes fou ! " je rouvris mon poing et le plaçai la pierre face au soleil pour montrer qu'elle brille bien. " N'est-ce pas splendide... Non... Cette pierre vaut au moins... Oh... On ne saurait pas compter... ça vaut trop cher... "  
  
" Oh, à ce point ? "  
  
Je hochai la tête. " Oh oui ! Même votre maître en personne, je parie que lui, n'est même pas assez riche pour se la procurer... "  
  
" Oh... " il était de plus en plus émerveiller.  
  
" Vous imaginez tout ce que vous allez pouvoir faire avec cet objet... "  
  
L'homme tendit les bras pour prendre ma pierre, mais je m'écartai de lui en fourrant la pierre dans ma poche. " Mais ça ne vous intéresse pas, comme vous ne voulez pas me donner un petit renseignement en échanger... "  
  
Trente secondes plus tard, il m'avait barré la route, mon plan avait marché à merveille...  
  
" Si je vous conduit à mon maître, vous me donnerez la pierre ? "  
  
" Naturellement ! Je n'ai qu'une parole ! "  
  
" Bien, suivez-moi... "  
  
Ce qui fut dit, fut fait. Il me conduisit au pied d'une montagne. Nous nous mîmes à la franchir et une fois en haut, une grand château nous fit face... Et là, je me sentis stupide... Ce château était la chose qu'on voyait dés qu'on posait le pied sur la planète... Enfin soit, au moins, maintenant, j'étais sur que leur chef était là. " Merci. "  
  
" Il faut un mot de passe pour entrer qui est : 'Mary-judy dort dans son lit... Avec sa robe de nuit... Verte kaki...' " il avait dit ça comme si c'était un message ultra secret... " Bon, ma pierre, maintenant... "  
  
Je sortis la pierre de ma poche, il l'a prit et partit. " C'est bon de faire des affaires avec vous... " ironisai-je. Il s'en alla, après avoir ranger minutieusement mon trésor...  
  
La duplicité de mon père et l'intelligence de ma mère, mélanger ensemble... ça fait quoi... ? ça fait MOI ! Trêve de modestie... Je m'approchai de la barrière gardée par deux soldats. " Mary-judy dort dans son lit avec sa robe de nuit verte kaki " dis-je simplement. Ce code était vraiment ridicule... Mais ça marcha, sans un mot de plus, la barrière s'ouvrit. J'étais sidéré que cette phrase stupide était réellement le mot de passe. Je jetai un regard aux alentours pour être sur qu'il n'y avait aucun piège. Rien. Alors j'entrai, mais je sursautai quand la barrière claqua derrière moi.  
  
Bardock rentra dans le vaisseau. " Coucou A.G.P. "  
  
" Salut... " répliqua le saiyen en regardant Miiky, qui bailla, les cheveux détacher. " Elle est où l'autre ? "  
  
" Ici ! " fit Zarina en sautant devant lui, en pleine forme. " Où vous étiez ? ! "  
  
" C'était calme sans toi, marmotte qui hurle... ! "  
  
" J'suis pas une marmotte qui hurle ! "  
  
" Ah ouais ? ! T'es quoi alors ? "  
  
Ma fille grogna. " Où vous étiez ? ! Pourquoi vous êtes partis, sans nous ? ! "  
  
" Vous dormiez... "  
  
" Et alors ? ! T'avais trop bon cœur pour nous réveiller ? ! " répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.  
  
" Oh... Tu t'améliore... "  
  
" Va te faire ! "  
  
" Mais tu es toujours très limitée niveau insulte... Ton père et ton grand-père sont meilleurs... T'as encore du boulot !... " Elle ne répondit pas, mais grogna de frustration. " Ne rivalise pas avec moi avec ce genre de jeu... "  
  
" Où est mon père ? ! " sortit-elle, changeant de sujet.  
  
" 'Sais pas... Il se fait bouffer sans doute... "  
  
" IL EST OU ? ? ? "  
  
" J'en sais rien ! Il a dit qu'il allait voir le chef ou un machin dans le genre. "  
  
" Ok, j'y vais " elle ouvrit la porte et partit. Bardock s'assit dédaigneusement sur un siège et croisa ses pieds sur la console.  
  
" Bon voyage... " répliqua-t-il, hypocrite.  
  
" On aurait peut-être dus l'empêcher de partir, non ? " demanda Miiky.  
  
Le saiyen haussa les épaules, tout ce qui pouvait arriver à ma fille lui était complètement égal.  
  
" Je suis désolé, c'est impossible " je rouvris les yeux, déconcerté... il venait de refuser ma demande... La Terre était condamnée si il ne me donnait pas cette amulette... Elle contient quand même tout le feu, la chaleur, la lumière de ma planète !... Je m'étais agenouillai, je me redressai.  
  
" Ecouter, je vous répète que c'est VRAIMENT important ! ça m'appartient ! "  
  
" C'est impossible, cette amulette nous a été envoyer par le ciel, c'est un don de Dieu ! "  
  
" Mais non ! "  
  
Le roi me coupa. " Et qui me dit que vous raconter la vérité ? ! Vous êtes peut-être un de ces sorciers qui cherche à me voler mon trésor... "  
  
" Je ne suis pas un sorcier... Je suis un terrien ! Je viens de la planète Terre ! Et cette planète est en danger ! Je vous en prie, il faut que vous m'aidiez ! "  
  
" C'est un don de Dieu... Cette amulette nous protège... "  
  
" Vous protéger de quoi ? ! "  
  
" De la brute à poils noirs... " il venait de dire cette phrase comme si il craignait cette 'brute à poils noirs'  
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "  
  
" Un terrible monstre ! On a réussi à le renfermer dans sa prison, mais il va bientôt sortir, tout les jours, nous tremblons de peur que la porte cède... Et cette amulette nous protége de ce désastre... "  
  
" Juste ça... ? "  
  
" Oui "  
  
" Si je vous débarrasse de ce monstre, vous me donnerez ce que je veux ? "  
  
Il fut étonné. " Toi ? Tu es tellement petit... " Je fis la moue, évidemment... Dés qu'on ne fait pas deux mètres et deux cent kilos, on est forcément faible... " Tous nos plus grands chevaliers y sont passés, le monstre leur a arracher leurs armures, puis les a manger sans retenue ! "  
  
" Je vais vous en débarrasser, mais en échange, promettez-moi que vous me donnerez l'amulette ! "  
  
" Je vous donne ma parole ! " il se leva. " Vous voulez une armure ? "  
  
" Non, ça ira, merci "  
  
" Vous êtes courageux, bonne chance ! " une trappe s'ouvrit en face de nous. " Entrez... Il est en bas... "  
  
Je descendis après lui avoir souri. C'était vraiment lugubre... Une immense pièce emplie de noir, je ne voyais vraiment rien. Je m'avançai vers le milieu de la pièce. J'entendis un espèce de miaulement puis je sentis un grande douleur. Je passai ma main dans le dos. Mes doigts étaient couverts de sang... La douleur me parcourait de haut en bas, La bête m'avait griffé du creux de mes omoplates au bas dos et moi, je n'avais rien sentis... Je me retournai et un espèce de chat énorme et noir me faisait face. Pourtant, la bête hurla à la mort sans que je ne fasse rien. Zarina venait de lui envoyer un rayon d'énergie en plein dedans. Le monstre était tombé raide mort.  
  
" Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée ? ! " demanda-t-elle. C'était la seule chose qui l'inquiétait...  
  
" Parce que tu dormais... Et je croyais que ça n'allait pas prendre autant de temps... " répondis-je en fixant la bête étendue.  
  
" C'est pas une raison... " et elle partit, fâchée. Avait-elle remarqué que j'étais blessé ? Avait-elle remarqué qu'elle venait de terrasser un espèce de chat noir mutant ?... Même mon père ne me l'a jamais fait ce coup-là... Elle était certainement entrer de force dans le château.  
  
" La fille de Satan ! ! ! " s'exclama le roi en pointant Zarina, une fois que nous sommes remontés.  
  
" Hein ? " fis-je à mon tour.  
  
" Oh toi qui a vaincu la bête à poil noir, détruit la fille de Satan je t'en supplie, et tu auras tout ce que tu voudras !... "  
  
" Quoi ? ! Tuer ma fille ? "  
  
" C'est ta fille ? " répéta le roi, pétrifié. Je répondis que oui. " Comment un envoyé de Dieu peut-il être le géniteur d'un démon ? "  
  
" J'suis PAS un démon !... " rouspéta Zarina. Elle était vexée et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle sauta dans mes bras. " Papa, dis-leur que je suis pas un monstre... "  
  
" Mon dieu... Même les démons pleurent... "  
  
Mais ils sont dingues, c'est pas possible ! !... " Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Maintenant, donnez-moi mon bien !... " l'homme après grande hésitation, donna l'amulette.   
  
" Merci de nous avoir débarrasser de ce monstre... Et repartez bien avec elle... "  
  
En partant, Zarina lui fit une langue et nous rentrâmes au vaisseau. " Un quart de la mission est remplie ! " lançai-je.  
  
" Cool ! " fit Miiky en sortant de la cuisine. Zarina lui montra l'amulette.  
  
" Par qui tu t'es fait choper, Trunks ? " me demanda Bardock en voyant mon dos.  
  
" Ah... Un chaton m'a griffé... " ironisai-je.  
  
Nous reprîmes la route, j'avais espoir, bien vite, la Terre sera de nouveau sur pieds !   
  



	7. La planète Végéta

Chapitre 7 : La planète Végéta.  
  
  
Je ne pouvais pas coller mon dos au dossier, même si ma plaie était désinfectée. Bardock conduisait le vaisseau et ce qui m'épatait encore plus, c'est qu'on ne s'était plus envoyer une seule vanne depuis notre départ.  
  
" C'était la première fois que je me battais sans Goten... " fis-je. " Je ne faisais pas attention... Si y'aurait eu un danger, j'imaginais que Goten allait me crier de faire gaffe, comme à chaque fois... " ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout. " Y'a un truc que je voudrais te demander... "  
  
" Vas-y toujours... " soupira le saiyen.  
  
" Le roi t'a vraiment nommer général... ? "  
  
" ça t'étonne ?... "  
  
" Non, mais je voulais juste savoir si c'était vrai "  
  
" Oui " articula-t-il.  
  
" Je suppose que c'était un grand honneur "  
  
" Puh !... "  
  
" Ce qui veut dire... ? "  
  
" Je ne l'aurait pas été, ça n'aurait rien changer !... "  
  
" Ton armure a avoir avec ça... ? "  
  
" Aucun rapport !... " articula-t-il de nouveau. D'accords... Dans l'au-delà, on s'était planté royalement... Et alors ? Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, non... ?  
  
" Et... On t'a nommé en quel honneur... ? " je me demandais à quel moment il allait me remballer...  
  
" Y'avait une guerre, des fous qui pensaient pouvoir nous éliminer... "  
  
" Mon père ne me parlait jamais des saiyens... " coupai-je. " Il disait que ça ne me regardait pas... Que ce n'était pas important... Et qu'il n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie... "  
  
" Ce n'est dans mes habitude de défendre ton père, mais... Comprends-le... Il passa à peine quarte ans avec son père, qui lui disait qu'il deviendrait un très grand guerrier... Il y a cru... Puis un étranger arrive, son père meurt et il est obliger de vivre sous le commandement de cet étranger qui est Freezer et qui l'oblige à se comporter comme un stupide petit soldat !... C'est très frustrant... Alors il passait son temps avec Nappa, il était le seul qui le prenait encore pour un prince... "  
  
" Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas nommé roi ? "  
  
" Un roi de quatre ans ? ! "  
  
" Mouais... "  
  
" Et puis c'est pas le problème... Le roi ne connaissait pas les véritables intentions de Freezer ! Il lui faisait confiance !... "  
  
" Il a souffert, hein... ? Enfin... Vous avez tous souffert j'imagine... "  
  
" Ouais " répliqua-t-il, la voix moins endiablée que d'habitude. " Bien que 'souffert' n'est pas le mot... On s'est fait berné... "  
  
" Ah ouais... J'avais oublié que les saiyens ne souffraient pas... " répliquai-je, sarcastique.  
  
" Tout à fait, on fait souffrir, pas le contraire... "  
  
Je collai mon dos contre le dossier par mégarde. " Aïe !... "  
  
" Non seulement t'es maladroit, mais en plus, t'es douillet ! Sale terrien ! "  
  
Et c'est reparti... " Tu t'arrête jamais, toi ? ! "  
  
" ça m'a échappé, mais on t'a jamais dit que tu avais une tête à insulter ? "  
  
N'importe quoi...  
  
" Continue A.G.P. ! " s'exclama Miiky.  
  
" Continuer quoi ? "  
  
" Ce que tu racontais ! "  
  
Bardock soupira. " Tu me prends pour une nounou ? ! Ma vie c'est pas un conte de fée ! "  
  
" S'il te plaît... ça nous occupera !... "  
  
" Non ! "  
  
Je soupirai, il est jamais content et il ne changera pas d'avis... C'est à croire qu'ils ont honte de leur vie ! Nous échangeâmes nos place. Il en avait marre de conduire le vaisseau.  
  
Quelques heures passèrent, les étoiles défilaient devant moi. Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'on avait plus vu une seule planète !... Enfin, une fut en vue... Elle me fit sourire, elle ressemblait très fort à la Terre, mais c'était impossible que ce soit ma planète. Le temps passa et nous ne disions plus rien, Miiky et Zarina mangeaient certainement dans la cuisine. Bardock était à côté de moi, les pieds croisés sur la console, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux tourné vers le plafond. " Voilà une planète, on y va ? " demandai-je. Il remit sa tête droite pour regarder l'astre. Il fronça les sourcils. Eut un rictus et papillonna, c'était impossible ce qu'il voyait.  
  
" C'est Végéta... "  
  
" Mon père ? " demandai-je naïvement.  
  
" Mais non, imbécile ! La planète Végéta ! "  
  
" Ah... Où ça ? "  
  
" Là ! ! La planète que tu montres ! " il se redressa. " C'est pas possible... Pourtant... "   
  
" En effet, c'est impossible, c'est certainement une planète qui y ressemble, j'en ai vu une qui ressemblait à la Terre, tout à l'heure. "  
  
Nous passâmes à côté de la planète qu'il prétendait être la sienne. Il la suivit les yeux, puis regarda sur un hublot d'un côté du vaisseau. " Non... C'est bien elle... C'est bien la planète Végéta !... Mais... " il passa sa main sur son visage. " Anh, je ne sais plus !... Elle a explosé !... Je ne peux pas m'être tromper... "  
  
" Bardock... Arrête, je sais que tu souffres d'avoir perdu ta planète et ton peuple, mais maintenant, c'est fait... On ne saurait rien y changer... C'est sûrement une planète qui lui ressemble !... "  
  
" Non, Trunks ! Je reconnais quand même bien ma planète ! Et c'est elle ! J'en suis certain ! Pose-toi ! "  
  
" Mais... Elle a... "  
  
" Pose-toi ! " répéta-t-il plus fort, perdant patiente.  
  
" D'accords... Si ça peut te faire plaisir... " Je descendis vers cette planète rouge pâle... Elle ne me paraissait pas très pacifique... Une planète parfaite pour des mercenaires comme les saiyens... Mais Bardock était persuadé que c'était Végéta à s'y méprendre... J'avais à peine poser le vaisseau qu'il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Je le suivis et me sentis soudainement attiré par le sol, cette gravité était bien supérieure à celle de la Terre. " Waw ! La gravité est énorme, ici ! Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude... "  
  
" Dix fois supérieur à celle de la Terre, j'ai calculé... " répondit Bardock en regardant autour de lui. Il ne semblait nullement dérangé par la pesanteur.  
  
" Bardock... " fis-je, étonné de le voir faire trois pas d'un côté puis d'autres dans une autre direction.  
  
" Je reviens... " et il s'envola vers le nord. Je le suivis.  
  
" J'ai l'impression de peser dix tonnes ! " fit Miiky, essayant tans bien que mal de rester debout.  
  
" Ouais... Je viens seulement de commencer les exercices avec gravité avec grand-père, moi ! " se plaignait Zarina. Elle se transforma en super saiyen et partit vers nous. Miiky fit pareil.  
  
Le saiyen s'arrêta soudainement. Je me stabilisai à côté de lui. " Pourquoi tu t'arrête ? "  
  
" Frappe-moi "  
  
Je lui demandai si il le voulait vraiment. Il hocha la tête. Je ne me fis pas prier, je lui envoyai un de ces coups de poing qui manqua de lui décrocher la mâchoire et cracher de la salive. Ahh... ça fait du bien par où ça passe... Il me regarda en se frottant doucement la joie. Puis ce fut à mon tour de recevoir un coup de poing digne de ce nom. " J't'ai pas demandé de frapper si fort ! "  
  
" Excuse-moi, fallait préciser... "  
  
" Je ne rêve pas... " Je répondis que non, en effet, il ne rêvait pas. Il pointa l'espèce de ville devant nous, il me demanda ce que je voyais.  
  
" Une cité " répondis-je simplement. " Enfin... Ici, on doit vivre en communauté... " Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et pointa un signe sur le plus grand bâtiment. Il me demanda si ça je savais ce que c'était. Je répondis que non.  
  
" T'as raison... Ton père ne t'a vraiment jamais rien raconter sur nous, ça, c'est le symbole de la royauté saiyenne... "  
  
" Vraiment ? Alors on est réellement sur... "  
  
" Sur la planète Végéta " compléta-t-il.  
  
" Mais la planète à exploser ! Mon père me l'a dit ! Il aurait quand même pas mentit ! Et ils seraient morts comment alors, les saiyens ? "  
  
" Dans l'explosion de cette planète... C'est ça qui n'est pas normal... Je ne comprends plus rien... Mes visions se sont toutes révélées vraies... A part l'explosion de la Terre... Mais Végéta, je suis certain qu'elle n'existe plus ! Et il est impossible que j'ai pus empêcher Freezer de détruire la planète avec moi, en plus... " il se mit à réfléchir, puis entra dans un des bâtiments. Il monta un grand escalier en spirale. Il ne disait plus rien, je le suivais en silence. Nous arrivâmes au haut de la tour. Il s'appuya sur l'espèce de balustrade et regarda autour de lui en soupirant. " Et je ne rêve pas " répéta-t-il. " Tout est comme chez moi ! "  
  
" C'est peut-être... Une planète qui ressemble très fort à la tienne... Je ne vois que ça... La ressemblance est frappante, sans doute... "  
  
" Dans ce cas, où sont les habitants ? "  
  
" Eh ben... "  
  
" Et puis aussi, la planète est intacte ! Pas une trace, rien ! Pas un coup ! Y'a pas de nourriture sur les tables, les chaises sont bien droites !... Non, cette planète n'est pas habitée... "  
  
" Mais c'est Végéta ou pas ? ! "  
  
" Si elle se serait reconstituée... Les bâtiments n'auraient pas été reconstruit avec... " Je répétai ma question, il n'avait sûrement pas entendu. " Je ne sais pas ! ! "  
  
" Ohe ! ! A.G.P. ! ! On est là ! ! " fit Miiky, d'en bas, en faisant de grands signes de bras.  
  
" On va les rejoindre ? " demandai-je. Il hocha la tête et descendit dans un saut. Je fis pareil, mais je me posai en douceur après m'être transformer en super saiyen. Une fois au sol, je repris mon apparence normal. Les enfants, eux, par contre, gardaient leur transformation pour résister à la gravité.   
  
" Moi, j'ai une hypothèse... " fit Miiky. " Grâce aux dragons ball on peut formulé deux souhaits... Le premier était pour ressusciter A.G.P et le second peut-être pour reconstituer sa planète ! " Un silence suivit. De toutes les propositions c'était celle qui tenait le plus debout... Mais Dendé l'aurait dit si ça aurait été ça... Zarina frappa un gros coup derrière la tête du fils de Gohan.  
  
" Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! "  
  
" Mais je disais ça comme ça, moi... "  
  
Bardock hocha négativement la tête. " C'est pas ça... "  
  
" T'en sais rien, tu sais même pas ce que sont les dragon balls je parie... " fis-je.  
  
" Non et je ne veux pas le savoir, c'est une stupidité terrienne... "  
  
" Non, une stupidité namek " corrigeai-je pour avoir raison.  
  
" C'est pareil... Les deux peuples se valent !... "  
  
" Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? " soupirai-je. Il me regarda, puis haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas plus que moi.  
  
" Vous êtes sur une planète morte " fit une voix derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes.  
  
" Qui êtes-vous ? " demandai-je. " Et que voulez-vous dire par planète morte ? "  
  
" On dirait le père Noël ! " s'exclama Miiky. Cette remarque me fit sourire, l'homme était habillé d'un long manteau noir et avait une grosse et longue barbe blanche.  
  
" Tout ceci n'est qu'un décors... Toutes les planètes présentes ici n'existe plus dans le monde réel... " expliqua le barbu. " Vous êtes ici, en quelques sortes, dans l'autre monde des astres " Bardock eut un rictus et s'en alla. Un flash me frappa soudainement, la planète ressemblant à la Terre que j'avais vu tout à l'heure... " La Terre n'est pas morte ! " déclarai-je soudainement.  
  
Le gardien me regarda d'un air grave. " Elle va l'être... Pour le moment, il n'y a que le reflet de cet astre... Mais dans peu de temps... "  
  
" Elle n'est pas encore détruite ! C'est pour ça qu'on voyage ! " coupai-je. " Pour la sauver ! On va réussir ! Regarder, on a déjà une partie de ce que l'on cherche ! " je sortis l'amulette en forme de flamme de ma poche.  
  
" Vous avez parcouru l'univers pour ce pendentif... ? "  
  
" Mais oui ! Et une fois qu'on aura les quatre, la Terre sera sauvée ! On a combien de temps ? "  
  
" Trop peu, j'en ai bien peur... "  
  
Je ne répondis pas, je remis l'amulette dans ma poche. " On y arrivera... Vous ne nous connaissez pas... On ne se reverra pas, je crois... "   
  
" Bientôt, la planète se désintégrera parce qu'elle ne tient plus qu'à un fil ! " Le gardien nous dit qu'il était désolé, je lui répondis qu'il ne l'était pas autant que moi, mais que la Terre ne ferait pas partie de son cimetière... " Le saiyen qui est derrière moi à le pouvoir de voir l'avenir de son peuple, particulièrement les malheurs de son peuple, paraît-il... Et je fais partie de ce peuple, donc la Terre aussi... Et il n'a pas eut de vision apocalyptique depuis longtemps... J'ai bon espoir... Il ne nous mentirait pas... " je tournai les talons et partit vers Bardock qui était déjà bien loin. Je sortis la capsule, j'enclenchai le mécanisme et je la lançai trois mètre devant le saiyen, qui dus s'arrêter quand le vaisseau apparut.   
  
Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis notre départ... Moi non plus d'ailleurs... Je regardais fixement l'espace, déterminer. Le saiyen avait reprit un air indifférent sur le visage. " Je suis désolé " Il me demanda pourquoi je m'excusais. Je ne le savais pas moi-même. " Ce vieil imbécile t'avait donné de faux espoirs, non... ? "  
  
" J'ai vu des choses encore plus épouvantable que l'explosion de ma planète et c'est pas un vieil imbécile qui me fera désespérer... Et puis maintenant... C'est fini, depuis la première seconde où j'ai posé le pied sur cette planète, je savais qu'il y avait un truc !... Les miracles n'existent pas !... Et tu n'as absolument rien avoir avec cette histoire ! " ma mère m'avait raconté la tristesse qu'elle percevait en mon père... ça n'avait pas avoir avec la destruction de sa planète directement. Mais Bardock, si, il était beaucoup plus lié à son peuple que ne l'était mon père.  
  
" Tu ne nous abandonnera pas, hein... ? " Je n'avais pas envie que la Terre ne soit réduite en poussières, je n'avais pas envie d'être triste comme Bardock " Si toi tu lâches... Je tiendrais pas non plus... Mentalement, t'es plus fort que moi... "  
  
Nos yeux se croisèrent, je pensais vraiment en moi qu'il allait me sortir une phrase encourageante... Ou le contraire à la limite. A la place, il sourit légèrement puis se leva de son siège. Il me posa la main sur l'épaule. " Mon pauvre... Tu es vraiment... Pathétique... "  
  
" Pathétique ? ! " répétai-je, effaré, en me crispant de partout. Il me frappa deux coups sur l'épaule, sans même le regarder je percevais son regard moqueur... Il tourna les talons. Je me tournai vers lui. " C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? ? ! ! Que je suis pathétique ? ! "  
  
Il se retourna vers moi. " As-tu faim ? Ohh... Pardon... Très cher prince Trunks, dans votre inconsolable désespoir, pouvez-vous manger ? Oh... votre estomac est trop noué par la crainte pour avaler quelque chose... " j'hochai désespérément la tête. " Mais moi je vais parfaitement bien ! " acheva-t-il clairement. Et il partit vers la cuisine. J'enclanchai le pilotage automatique pour le suivre. Il s'assit à table à côté de Zarina qui mangeait un gros sandwich. Miiky arriva et en tendit un à son arrière-grand-père qui le prit. Il le déballa et en arracha un morceau. " T'arrête de me regarder comme ça... Merlan ! " Je soupirai et m'assit en face de lui. Ma fille me tendit de la nourriture, je le pris et mordit dedans sans prendre la peine d'envoler le papier. " Tu bouffes le plastique avec, c'est dégueulasse !... " j'enlevai le plastique de ma bouche sans cesser de le regarder, je devais déceler une lueur de peur ou de tracas dans ses yeux. Non. Rien ! Rien ! Il mangeait son sandwich en me prenant pour un de pathétique !... Je réussis à dire, entre deux bouchées, que je n'étais pas pathétique !... ça le fit rire évidemment... Il m'énerve !  
  
" Tu te rend compte que si jamais nous échouons, la Terre et même l'univers en pâtira ! Même le royaume des morts, en plus ! "  
  
" Je ne saurais rien y faire moi !... Et puis franchement j'en ai absolument rein à foutre de la Terre et de l'univers, t'es vraiment pathétique ! "  
  
" Je ne suis pas pathétique ! " répétai-je encore, ça m'avait marqué !  
  
" Mais si tu es pathétique ! 'Tu ne nous laissera pas tomber, hein...' Tu veux que j'aie où ? que j'aie voler dans l'espace ? ! " il avait prit ça au premier sens du terme évidemment !...  
  
" Non... " il attendait que je dise autre chose. " D'accords... Ma question était stupide... " Il en rajouta en disant que ma question était VRAIMENT stupide... Ou plutôt, je ne l'ai pas dit tout haut, mais c'était plutôt lui qui n'avait pas compris... Il mangeait en taquinant Miiky... Ils ne doutent vraiment de rien ces deux-là... Miiky n'a pas demander une seule fois si son père serait sauvé. Soit il savait qu'on ne le savait pas, soit il s'en fichait pour le moment... La seule chose qui m'a demandé c'est quand on fera un super combat ! On peut pas dire que Zarina s'inquiétait non plus... Mais elle a moins de soucis à se faire... Tracy est en état de cryogénie et elle ne risque rien, mes parents sont aussi en sécurités " Pourquoi tu tirais une gueule jusque par terre tout à l'heure alors si ça t'était égal ?... " Eh non, Trunks Végéta Brief ne lâche jamais prise !...   
  
Il soupira, mes questions commençaient à le saouler. " Mais fous-moi un peu la paix !... Je mange ! " il savait que je voulais une réponse. " Ton père a jamais fait la gueule sans raison ? "  
  
J'haussai un sourcils, et il recommence avec mon père... Il dit le détester, mais on ne parle pas sans arrêt d'une personne qu'on déteste. " Si, mais bon... "  
  
" Eh ben, moi aussi ! J'ai envie de râler, je râle !... "  
  
" J'ai pas aimé le p'tit numéro que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure... "  
  
" J'ai un copain qui est encore plus doué que moi !... "  
  
" Heureux de ne jamais le rencontrer... "  



	8. Himalia

Chapitre 8 : Himalia  
  
Gohan n'était pas vraiment conscient, ses yeux étaient embrumés... Il entendait quelques mères bercés leurs enfants, d'autres pleuraient... Tout cela était tellement sinistre... Cette atmosphère... Tout. Tout les gens là-bas ne rêvaient que d'une seule chose, rentrer sur leur planète... Et lui, il était assit sur le banc, aussi lamentable qu'eux... Il avait tellement envie de se lever et de redonner courage à tout ces gens comme son père le faisait si souvent, mais non... Cette drogue était trop forte... Même pour un saiyen. Il poussa un soupir de relâchement et laissa tomber ses paupières doucement...  
  
" Il ferme les yeux ! " s'exclama Marva. Elle se mit à le secouer.  
  
Le namek arriva et tenta de le réveiller aussi, sans donner aucun résultat.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? " demanda Broko.  
  
" Il est inconscient ! "  
  
" Le bâtard ? "  
  
" Oui ! "  
  
Le grand Himalien s'approcha du demi-sang. " Oh... Il est blanc... " il se secoua plus fort que les deux autre. " Eh !... " il se tourna vers la Charka. " Comment il s'appelle déjà... ? " elle lui rappela son nom. " Ah ouais... Gohan ! Ouvre les yeux ! " il le secoua encore plus fort. Broko le souleva par les épaules et se mit à lui frapper la tête contre le mur.  
  
" Arrête ! Tu es fou ! Tu vas lui casser le crâne !... " fit Marva.  
  
" Mais non, il a pas la tête brisée ! " il arrêta de lui frapper le crâne. Gohan ouvrit faiblement les yeux, mais il ne voyait toujours rien.  
  
" Gohan ! Tu m'entends ?... "  
  
" Piccolo... " murmura faiblement le métis.  
  
" Hein ? " Broko approcha son oreille. " Il a dit quoi ? "  
  
**" Tu m'entends, Gohan ? Réponds, s'il te plaît ! "**  
  
Un faible sourire s'élargit sur le visage du saiyen. " Oui, Piccolo je t'entends... "  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? ! On entends rien ! "  
  
" Chuut ! C'est un message télépathique ! " fit Païdé, le namek présent dans le cachot.  
  
" Piccolo, je t'entends, je te dis ! " répéta Gohan un peu plus fort.  
  
**" Dendé... Il ne réponds pas... "**  
  
**" Tu es sûr ? Essaie encore ! "**  
  
**" Non ! ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que j'essaye et ça ne donne toujours rien ! Gohan ! Par pitié ! Je t'en supplie donne un signe ! Où es-tu ? "**  
  
" Je suis prisonnier... Et je ne peux rien faire... On est deux cent dans le même cas... Viens me chercher... " supplia-t-il intérieurement en pensant activement à son ami. Il n'eut plus aucune autre communication... Il était à nouveau seul... Son dernier espoir venait de s'envoler " Il ne m'a pas entendu !... Je n'ai même plus assez force pour tenir une communication télépathique !... Sircon m'a liquider cette fois... J'ai perdu... "  
  
" Mais non ! Quand la drogue aura fini de faire son effet, tu iras mieux ! " assura Marva.  
  
" Tu es le seul qui puisse nous aider ! " appuya Païdé.  
  
" Notre dernière chance est que Piccolo nous trouve... Et encore, je ne saurais pas battre Sircon... Il est trop fort... " il recommença à somnoler.  
  
" Eh oh ! " rappela Broko en le reprenant par les épaules. " J't'ai frappé trop fort ? Gohan ! ! " ses yeux roulèrent puis il retomba inconscient.  
  
***  
  
Dans un mouvement lourd, je lançai la capsule après l'avoir enclenché. Torse nu, pantalon remonté jusqu'aux genoux, j'entrai dans le vaisseau en laissant traîner mes pieds. Je dégoulinais de partout, on avait fait le tour d'une planète qui se résumait à un immense désert bien plus chaud que tout les déserts réunis en plein été sur Terre ! Et comme on pourrait s'en douter, on avait rien trouver. Zarina entra, son débardeur sur la tête. Miiky s'était aussi débarrasser de son chandail et l'avait mit sur sa tête pour éviter les coups de soleil. Remarque, avec la masse de cheveux qu'ils ont au-dessus de leur crâne, il n'y avait pas trop de risque. Bardock n'avait pas retirer son armure, ni remonter son pantalon, juste son bandeau qu'il avait accroché à la taille. Il m'avait expliquer que ses vêtements ne faisaient que couvrir et protéger le corps des agressions et non pas de préserver du chaud et du froid comme les nôtres. Je me précipitai vers l'entrée d'air conditionnée. J'en béni l'inventeur.  
  
Bardock revint avec un gros glaçon et il se le passa sur la figure et les bras. " Heureusement que la seule présence féminine soit une gamine de sept ans, tu les rendait folle avec ce que tu fais ! " il me fit un bras d'honneur quand il se rendit de compte de quoi je voulais parler...  
  
Je remis mon t-shirt. Je me rassis sur le siège et je décollai. Nous quittâmes l'orbite de la seizième planète visitée depuis notre départ !... C'était démoralisant ! Y'en avait des habitées, d'autres qui ne l'étaient pas... Des hostiles, des pacifiques, mais qu'il soit l'un ou l'autre, Bardock écrasait un ou deux habitants au passage... Monsieur ne peut pas s'en empêcher !... En fait, on a voulut s'arrêter sur quatre autres étoiles, mais elles n'étaient pas viable pour nous... J'espère que l'amulette n'est pas sur une de ces planètes, sinon c'est fichu. Eh oui, c'était bel et bien un coup de chance qu'on aie trouvé la première amulette sur la seconde planète que nous avons visitée...  
  
" Papa... " fit Zarina en s'asseyant sur le siège à côté de moi. Je la regardai et je lui demandai ce qu'elle voulait. " y'a une lumière rouge qui clignote " je regardai où elle pointait. Je soupirai. " Anh... On va manquer de carburant... " elle resta devant les commendes et j'allai chercher le rikinium de rechange. Je cherchai partout, même dans la salle de bain. Je descendis les escaliers tournant à la hâte.   
  
" Elle a oublié... " fis-je, dans un soupir.  
  
" Qui a oublier quoi ? " demanda Bardock.  
  
" Bra à oublier de prendre du carburant... Et on va être à sec... "  
  
" C'est héréditaire... " se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de se retourner face à la console.  
  
J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux, il me tuera !... " C'est pas vraiment le moment !... "  
  
Il regarda les coordonnées de notre emplacement sur la console. " Tiens... " je lui demandai ce qu'il avait encore. Il ne me répondit pas et encoda de nouvelles coordonnées puis enclencha le pilote automatique... " Avec ce qu'on a comme carburant, on peut encore tenir combien de temps ? "  
  
" Heu... Un quart d'heure... " répondis-je en me rasseyant sur mon siège, prenant ma fille sur mes genoux.  
  
" Parfait... "  
  
" C'est grave ? " demanda Miiky. Je répondis que oui, que nous ne pourrions pas sauver la Terre à cause d'un stupide oubli de ma sœur...  
  
" T'es vraiment pathétique ! Tans qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir et c'est un mort qui te dit ça " fit Bardock.  
  
" On a plus de rikinium ! On va errer dans l'espace jusqu'à ce qu'on aie plus d'air ! "  
  
Il rit un peu en me fixant. " Et si on se pose sur une planète avant ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je faisais en chipotant aux commendes ! On va bien calmement se poser sur la planète Himalia... "  
  
" On aura le temps d'y arriver ? "  
  
" Regardez ! ! Une planète ! ! " s'exclamèrent les deux enfants.  
  
" T'avais raison A.G.P. on va être sauvés ! " ajouta Miiky.  
  
" Evidemment... Si on ne réussi pas cette mission, Enma ne me laissera plus aller au paradis... " soudain, tout le vaisseau se mit à trembler. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
  
" On est à sec, voilà ce qui se passe ! ! ! " répondis-je. " Alors... Une autre idée géniale ? "  
  
" Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait encore pour un quart d'heure ! ! "  
  
" Mais j'ai pas regarder, j'ai dis ça comme ça ! J'ai dis un quart d'heure comme j'aurais pus dire quarante minutes ou trois secondes ! "  
  
Bardock soupira. " Tu vois dans quelle situation tu nous mets à cause de tes conneries ? ! Nous sommes très proche de la couche d'ozone d'Himalia... Faudrait trouver un moyen pour passer ! "  
  
Je tendis les bras et j'envoyai des ondes magnétiques pour pousser le vaisseau. Je recommençai plusieurs fois. Enfin, il eut une nouvelle secousse et le vaisseau bascula en entrant dans l'atmosphère de la planète. La chute fut longue, nous percutâmes quelques montagnes, la capsule tournait dans tout les sens. Après avoir percuter un dernier mur de bloc, l'engin s'écrasa au sol sur un rocher en forme de stalagmite qui transperça littéralement la coque du vaisseau. " Un... Un... Trou... " articulai-je, déconcerté.  
  
" Eh oui... On est mal tomber... " fit Bardock. Il se releva, fit craquer son épaule gauche et soupira. " Bon, répare ce trou, je vais chercher le carburant... " il voulut sortir, je me levai quand il ouvrit la porte.  
  
" Eh ! Où tu vas ? "  
  
" Voir les himaliens... "  
  
" N'en profite pas pour tuer tout le monde parce que je ne suis pas là ! "  
  
" Tu ne m'as jamais empêcher de tuer quand t'étais avec moi... Et puis t'as déjà réussi à tuer des immortels ? Je peux te dire que c'est pas possible... " il me parlait encore comme à un imbécile...  
  
" Ils sont VRAIMENT immortels ? "  
  
" Oui ! Et puis ce sont des amis ! Au grand sens général du terme... "  
  
" Amis ou pas, on reste ici, ils ont certainement vu qu'on s'était écrasé sur leur planète, ils vont venir d'eux-mêmes ! "  
  
" Oh non, ils sont encore plus stupides que les humains... " il sortit.   
  
" Je peux venir ? " demanda Miiky. Bardock accepta et son arrière-petit-fils le suivit.  
  
" Et moi je fais quoi ? AHHHA ! ! ! " j'avais crié parce que le vaisseau encastré par le pic avait changer de côté.  
  
" Fais attention Trunks, tu vas mourir si tu tombes, y'a au moins vingt centimètres de ravin ! " se moqua le saiyen.  
  
" J'ai été surpris, c'est tout ! "  
  
" Reste ici, et répare la capsule, point ! Bon, salut ! Au fait, c'est bien ru rikinium ? "   
  
" Ouais... " marminai-je.   
  
Et il s'envola avec Miiky. Il expliqua quelque chose au garçon qui écouta bien attentivement. Les deux saiyens se posèrent devant un grand château. " Tu as bien compris ? "  
  
" Oui ! 4, 7, 5, 1, 9, 2 ! " Les chiffres et Miiky, ça fait deux. Toute l'école et Miiky ça fait deux... Il est tout le contraire de son père quoi... Mais dés qu'il s'agit de combat... Tout lui revient.  
  
" C'est bien ça " il posa un pied en avant et la porte du château s'ouvrit. Une sorte de grenouille géante bondit sur eux, elle avait un gros 'sept' sur le torse. " EVITE ! " cria encore Bardock quand une vague d'énergie sortit de la gueule de l'animal qui alla se poser gentiment à terre. La deuxième bondit, elle avait un 'quatre', elle, sur le torse. Ils envoyèrent deux rayons d'énergie pour l'éliminer. Pendant que la troisième qui avait le chiffre deux bondit, ils se tournèrent et éliminèrent la première bête qui s'était posée au sol. Dans un souplesse du mouvement incroyable, ils tuèrent toutes les grenouilles dans l'ordre demander. Une petite musique leur annonça qu'il avait bel et bien gagner. Une petite trappe s'élargit et Bardock s'avança, il tapa encore un second code et un second portail s'ouvrit. Ils passèrent un couloir ou deux, puis une troisième porte les laissa passer. Les himaliens sont de grands gaillards, chauves, mal accoutré. La plupart portent des peaux de bêtes sur les épaules. Les femmes, elle, avaient des cheveux roux, mal coiffés et elles portaient elle aussi des peaux de bêtes. De vrais hommes préhistoriques " Il serait temps de changer votre code ! L'univers entier doit le connaître, maintenant "  
  
Les himaliens et les himaliennes arrêtèrent leurs activités et se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. " Tiens ! ! Bardock, ça fait un bail ! "  
  
" Ouais, un truc comme soixante ans " répondit le saiyen en regardant avant de s'asseoir sur un siège.  
  
" C'est qui ce gamin ? Ton fils ? " demanda l'une des himaliennes en remarquant le fils de Gohan.  
  
" On peut dire ça comme ça... "  
  
Miiky sourit. " Bonjour ! " fit-il. La femme lui demanda comment il s'appelle. Il répondit gaiement son nom.  
  
" Miiky... C'est saiyen, ça... ? " se demanda-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Bardock. " T'es toujours un saiyen, hein... Miiky c'est pas saiyen... "  
  
" C'est trop compliqué " se contenta de répondre l'arrière-grand-père du petit. Elle ne broncha pas, elle semblait même d'accords... " Allez Miiky, viens t'asseoir... Le temps que Trunks répare la capsule, ça prendra la nuit !... " Il s'exécuta.  
  
" Il est arrivé comment le p'tit ? " demanda l'himalien à côté d'eux.  
  
" En capsule... Avec moi... "  
  
" Ah, c'était toi dans la capsule spatiale !... "  
  
" Vous l'avez remarqué ? vous progressez !... "  
  
" Ouais, je sais ! " il était tout content en disant cela. Mais il n'y avait aucunes marque d'ironie dans leurs phrases. " C'était pas une capsule pour une seule personne alors... "  
  
" Encore bravo... Si on est deux dans le même vaisseau banane, c'est que ce n'était pas une capsule pour une seule personne... "  
  
" Ah non... T'as raison "  
  
Bardock soupira, ces gens étaient plus ou moins sympa, mais rien de plus... " ça sent toujours aussi bon, ici... " fit-il sarcastique.  
  
Les himaliens répondirent de leurs ton enjoué 'Ah ouais...' signe qu'il se fichait pas mal de l'odeur que pouvait dégager leur salle.   
  
Plus loin, ma fille et moi avions dégagés le vaisseau du pic de pierre et je réparais le trou d'en dessous. Le rocher avait transpercé l'acier séparant les plaques comme une peau de banane... C'était plutôt simple à réparer, surtout qu'on était deux. Une fois la travail fini, je me hissai du dessous de l'appareil en m'essuyant les mains pleines de cambouis. " Mais ça ne suffira pas... " fis-je en soupirant, " Il va il y avoir des fuites... Faut que je soude ça... " je cherchai un outil qui pourrait m'aider au soudage... Je trouvai mon bonheur... Y'a tout les outils possible et imaginables dans ce vaisseau ! Elle avait prit tout les outils qu'elle avait utilisé pour créer ce vaisseau sans doute !... Mais du carburant, ça elle n'y pense pas ! Ma sœur est folle !... Après deux bonnes heures de soudage, j'eus enfin terminé ! ça avait grand intérêt à tenir ! " C'était la dernière fois que je faisais ça ! " râlai-je. " Je suis un guerrier/homme d'affaire moi ! Pas un guerrier/mécanicien ! La mécanique c'est dans la branche féminine de la famille !... J'espère que t'as bien observé ! "  
  
" Je serai l'exception ! " riposta Zarina.  
  
" Mouais... A mon avis, toi, tu seras en effet l'exception, Bra suivait déjà grand-mère partout à ton âge... "  
  
" On va rejoindre Bardock et Miiky ? "  
  
" Humm... J'sais pas... Les copains de soldats saiyens j'ose même pas y penser... "  
  
" On te demande pas de penser ! Allez, viens ! J'ai envie de les voir, moi, les himalayas machin ! "  
  



	9. Elle était là.

Chapitre 9 : Elle était là.  
  
  
" Vous avez faim ? " demanda une himalienne.  
  
" Oh oui ! ! " s'écria Miiky.  
  
" T'es sur ? " demanda Bardock, bras croisés.  
  
" Oui, après un combat j'ai toujours faim ! " Le vrai saiyen hocha une fois la tête. Une autre femme entra dans la pièce avec un plat dans les main. " Cool ! C'est rapide ! " on lui déposa son plat devant lui. Il y avait un gros steak, verdâtre et très mal odorant. " Heu... C'est un plat typique de chez vous... ? "  
  
" Miiky... Ne mange pas ça... " articula Bardock. Ils se regardèrent et le petit sourit bêtement.  
  
" Ben quoi... ? " demanda un himalien.  
  
" Dis-moi la vérité... Ce steak est là depuis combien de jours ? " demanda le saiyen à l'himalienne qui avait apporter le plat.  
  
" Ohh... Pas longtemps deux ou trois petites semaines... "  
  
Miiky recula son assiette dans un rire nerveux. Bardock avait prit un regard accusateur. " j'm'en serais douté !... "  
  
L'écran qui était au-dessus de la porte principale, s'alluma. Bardock tourna la tête. Ma fille et moi nous battions comme des forcenés contre des machins ressemblant à des grenouilles ! Zarina criait à chaque fois qu'il y en avait une qui sautait derrière elle.  
  
" Wah... Ils se débrouillent pas mal... " fit un himalien. " Tu vois Bardock, tout l'univers ne connaît pas notre code ! "  
  
" Eh ! C'est Trunks est Zarina ! " remarqua Miiky, trente ans après la guerre.  
  
" Eh ! Il est malin ton fils ! " s'exclama une himalienne, toute sérieuse.  
  
" Ce n'est pas mon fils, directement ! C'est le fils du fils de mon fils " coupa Bardock.  
  
" Compliqué... C'est ton fils au cube, quoi ! " fit l'himalien avant de se mettre à rire tout seul.  
  
" Je déteste ce genre d'humour... " Ils poussèrent leur habituel 'Hein...' d'un air hébété. " Bon, faites entrés les deux autres ! "  
  
" Tu les connais... ? Bon, ok, je les fait entrer... " Les grenouilles mutantes explosèrent d'un coup, Zarina hurla en n'en recevant partout sur elle. La porte s'ouvrit. Devant moi, de grandes tables réparties dans une grande pièce... De chaque côté de cette pièce, des couloirs... Sur la table juste en face de la porte. Miiky assit sur un chaise à ma droite, un type et une fille debout, à gauche et au milieu, mon saiyen préféré, tête tournée vers nous. " Vous ne vous débrouillez pas mal... Vous êtes qui ? "  
  
" Le père Mathieu... " répondis-je, sans faire le moindre petit mouvement.  
  
" Hein... C'est qui le père Mathieu... ? " J'avais envie de les envoyer balader, ils avaient l'air tellement stupides !... " Eh ! Tu me rappelle quelqu'un... " je ne bougeais pas, tout ceci étant vraiment sidérant !  
  
" C'est normal que quelque part il te rappelle Végéta parce que c'est le petit-fils du roi " fit Bardock, d'un ton dédaigneux, en se remettant face à la table, en croisant ses bras derrière la tête.  
  
" Ohh... " firent-ils d'un même voix endormie. " Et la p'tite à côté... ? "  
  
" La fille du petit fils du roi. "  
  
Il répétèrent leur exclamation grotesque.  
  
" J'aimerais bien me laver ce serait pas du luxe, je suis dégueulasse ! ! " riposta Zarina en tapant du pied.  
  
" J'sais pas si il y a des douches ici... Vu l'odeur... " lui répondis-je en reniflant l'odeur nauséabonde, un espèce de mélange de pourri et de transpiration...  
  
" Si... Je crois bien qu'il y en a... Dans le fond " fit une himalienne en se grattant la tête. Elle ouvrit la marche. Je pris la main de ma fille et je la suivis après avoir jeter un regard à Bardock qui avait un léger sourire sur le visage.  
  
" Au fait, je vous ai pas demandés, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? " demanda le chauve au saiyen et à son arrière-petit-fils. Miiky questionna son A.G.P. du regard.  
  
" T'inquiète, la seule chose qui est potable ici, ce sont les boissons t'as rien à craindre. "  
  
ça faisait deux minutes qu'on marchait et pas une seule salle de bain en vue... " T'es vraiment le fils du p'tit Végéta ? "  
  
" Ouais... "  
  
" Y t'a raté... " Je m'arrêtai... Je la sentais venir celle-là... " Oh... Scuse... Mais les saiyens ont tous les cheveux noir, si j'ai bien compris... Et puis... C'est une fille ? " demanda-t-elle en pointant Zarina toujours accrochée à ma main. Je répondis que oui. " Et tu l'as laissé en vie ? "  
  
" Pardon... " je m'étais de nouveau arrêté, j'avais peur d'avoir bien entendu... Pourquoi voulait-elle que je tue ma fille ?...  
  
" Ben... Sur votre planète, les filles peuvent pas gouverner, alors on les tue à la naissance, non... ? "  
  
Je respirai profondément... Tracy serait dans les pommes si elle entendait ça... Encore un détail que mon père s'était bien gardé de me dire... Sur le coup je me dis que j'étais content d'être un garçon... Si ça se trouve, si Bra était née la première, mon père l'aurait rejeté parce que ma mère n'aurait certainement jamais voulu la tuer... Je respirai de nouveau profondément... Zarina était agrippée à ma jambe, elle non plus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... " Huh... Mettons les choses au point ! Je n'ai pas les cheveux noirs parce que je suis à moitié terrien... " elle me coupa en me demandant naïvement ce qu'était un terrien. " Un habitant d'une planète éloignée appelée la Terre. Deuxièmement... Mon père est le 'prince déchu'... " continuai-je en grimaçant en répétant les propos de Bardock. " Etant un fils de déchu... Je n'ai même pas l'occasion d'être son héritier... Je ne suis pas prince, et heureusement, je ne le serais jamais ! Et je ne m'appelle même pas Végéta d'abords ! J'ai un prénom tout ce qu'il y a de plus terrien et j'en suis fier ! POINT ! Et comme je n'ai moi-même pas le moindre petit grade social quel qu'il soit, ma fille n'en a pas non plus ! Donc, je n'ai pas à la tuer ! OK ? ? " elle déglutit à mon ton autoritaire. " La salle de bain maintenant ! "  
  
" là ! "  
  
" Merci ! "  
  
Et j'entrai en claquant la porte. J'ouvris le robinet de la baignoire et je me reculai d'un coup en voyant le liquide vert et brun en sortir. " Anh... Je le savais qu'on aurait dus rester dans la capsule... " l'eau coula encore de ces couleurs de pourri, puis elle devint plus propre. J'enlevai toutes la saleté qui était tomber dans la baignoire. Zarina sauta dedans après s'être déshabillée. Elle se frotta partout avec un air de dégout. Je la regardai se laver en marmonnant qu'elle détestait ces bestioles qui l'avait rendues aussi sale. Soudain, je fronçai les sourcils en me tournant.  
  
" Papa ? " Je me retournai vers elle. " Qu'est-ce que tu as ? "  
  
" J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une force familière, ici... "  
  
" Evidemment, Miiky et Bardock sont dans la salle ! "  
  
" Non, pas eux... " je me retournai encore, sourcils froncés, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Je m'accroupis et fit, plus bas. " Quelqu'un nous observe... "  
  
" Hein ? ? ! ! " fit Zarina en reculant. " Mais je prends mon bain, moi ! ! "  
  
Je fus surpris qu'elle pense à ça. " Oh... Ma fille se conduit enfin en jeune femme " taquinai-je. Elle me fit une langue et se mit à bouder. " Ohh, je plaisante ! Et je rigolais aussi quand je disais qu'on nous observais !... Oho... Tu râles ?... "  
  
" Frotte-moi les cheveux, j'en ai plein ! " grogna-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Je me mis à lui frotter les cheveux avec de l'eau comme demandé. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pièce. C'était dégueu !... Je sortis de la pièce pendant que Zarina sortait du bain. Je remarquai un objet dehors près de la porte, je le ramassai. " C'est quoi ? " demanda-t-elle en attachant ses chaussures.  
  
" Un dispositif de détection... " répondis-je en regardant l'appareil sous toutes ses coutures. " Viens... Je vais en parler avec Bardock... "  
  
Nous retraversâmes quelques couloirs quand le saiyen et Miiky arrivèrent vers nous. Ça m'étonnait, Bardock tenait la main de Miiky. De plus près je pus voir que le saiyen traînait le petit !... Ce qui était un peu plus normal... Pour lui, en tout cas. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce détecteur ? " me demanda-t-il.  
  
" Je sais pas, je croyais que c'était le tien ! "  
  
" Est-ce que tu m'as vu avec un détecteur depuis notre départ ? "  
  
" Non... "  
  
" Ben alors, réfléchis ! "  
  
" Alors c'est à qui ? " Il hocha de nouveau la tête négativement, il ne savait pas. Je haussai les épaules. " C'est à un himalien je suppose alors... "  
  
" Ouais... On a dus en oublier la dernière fois qu'on était venu ! "  
  
Je baissai les yeux sur Miiky qui dormait à moitié appuyé sur la main de Bardock. " Miiky dort au bout de ton bras... "  
  
" Moui... Je sais... Miiky ! " il secoua sa main.  
  
" Humm... Dodo, encore... Maman... " grommela le fils de Gohan, sans se réveiller.  
  
" Il me prend encore pour sa mère... " il eut un petit sourire en posant ses yeux sur la queue de son arrière-petit-fils. Il l'empoigna de sa main libre, tira bien dessus et le souleva au niveau de sa figure.   
  
" Aïeu... ça fait... mal... " fit Miiky, plus réveillé, mais très faible. Il le lâcha sur la tête comme à chaque fois. Le petit se leva et suivit Bardock qui avait recommencer à marcher. Il ouvrit une porte et Miiky entra dans la pièce comme un zombie.  
  
" Miiky, tout va bien ? " demandai-je, inquiet. Il n'avait pas rouspéter quand Bardock lui avait tirer la queue.  
  
" Oui, fatigué, mais ça va. Y'avait un machin dans l'eau que j'ai pas supporter, sans doute. J'ai sommeil... "  
  
" N'importe quoi... Entre là-dedans ! "  
  
Miiky se coucha sur le lit à l'intérieur de la pièce. " Tu viens me border ? "  
  
" Non ! " répliqua sèchement le saiyen. " Salut ! " et il ferma la porte en soupirant. " Le border... Et puis quoi encore ?... Tu veux pas y aller, toi ? " demanda-t-il à Zarina. Elle répondit non puis partit vers la salle. Nous la suivîmes. Les himaliens étaient toujours là. Bardock se rassit où il était à notre arrivée. Il prit son verre sur la table et but une gorgée. Il déposa le verre sur la table. " Tu t'assieds ou tu me regarde bêtement jusqu'à demain ? "  
  
Je tirai une chaise et je m'assit. Zarina l'avait déjà fait. " Et on attend quoi ? "  
  
" Qu'ils aient fabriqué le carburant. Je te préviens, ils sont aussi lent que les terriens !... "  
  
" A quel niveau... ? Ce sera prêts quand ? "  
  
" Demain matin... Au plus tard "  
  
" On va devoir passer toute la nuit, ici ? ! "  
  
" A notre grand regret... Oui "  
  
Zarina soupira bruyamment. " Je préfère dormir alors ! "  
  
" A la bonne heure ! On aura la paix ! " fit le saiyen, en souriant. Elle fit un horrible grimace puis partit vers la pièce où dormait Miiky. J'allai avec elle. Je la couchai, elle me dit qu'elle préfère dormir plutôt que d'écouter les conneries des himaliens... Elle avait pas tout à fait tort... Mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre.   
Quand je revins à la table, un himalien déposa un verre sur la table, en face de moi et le rempli d'un liquide orange, un peu jaune, qui mousse on aurait dit de la bière, si on était pas sur la planète Himalia... " T'as peur que ça soit empoisonné... ? " demanda Bardock. Il prit le verre et en but la moitié. Il frotta sa bouche avec son gant. " Là ! Je vis toujours !... "  
  
" T'es déjà mort... "  
  
" Mouais... Enfin, t'en crèvera pas !... " je repris le verre.  
  
" En allant coucher Zarina, j'ai encore sentis une force familière ... " je pris le détecteur que j'avais déposé sur la table. " Je peux le garder ? "  
  
Il haussa les épaules. " Si tu veux " Je me tournai face à la table avec l'appareil. Je bus un coup de mon verre, j'avais en tête de faire quelque chose de ce détecteur... Je réussi à le démonter. Quelle technologie ! Remarque... Le jour où les humains arriveront à faire des détecteurs d'énergie comme celui-ci... On me servit de nouveau sans que j'y prête attention. Je bus encore un coup de mon verre. " Heuu... Vous n'auriez pas un tournevis ? "  
  
Il m'en tendit un, je le pris en le remerciant. " Hein... ? "  
  
Je redressai la tête. " J'ai dis 'Merci'... "  
  
" Wahh... Drôlement poli le bâtard royal... T'as reçus un coup sur la tête ? "  
  
Bâtard royal... Huh ! Elle est grave celle-là !... Ils ont été cherchés ça loin ! En fixant l'extra-terrestre, j'enfoncai le tournevis dans l'appareil, puis je bus encore un coup, j'aimais bien ce machin.  
  
" Eh ! Bardock, t'avais raison c'était pas toi ! " fit un himalien en arrivant vers la table où nous étions assit. " C'était une capsule pour une seule personne ! Comme je te l'avais dit ! Or, vous étiez quatre et dans le même vaisseau si tu nous a dit la vérité... "  
  
" Tout à fait ça... Sans faute !... Tu m'épate ! "  
  
" Tu veux venir avec nous ? "  
  
" Ouais... ça m'occupera... Trunks, tu viens ? " Je répondis un faible 'non' je préférais farfouiller bêtement dans mon détecteur. Il me demanda si j'étais sur. Je répondis que oui avant de prendre encore une gorgée de mon verre. " Bon... Et bien allons-y... "  
  
Ils s'étaient perdu ! Bardock soupira et grogna. " Alors, c'est par où ? ! "  
  
" Ben j'sais plus... "  
  
Le saiyen soupira de nouveau. " Je sens un combat... Par là... " il pointa la droite.  
  
" Ah ouais ! J'me souviens c'est là ! " et il partit dans la bonne direction. Bardock imita un demeuré pour illustrer la stupide expression qu'avait prit l'himalien. Il soupira bruyamment, plus il avançait, plus il sentait les énergies qui se battaient... C'était normal... Quelques himaliens... Mais la dernière puissance, il la connaissait aussi... " Paraît qu'elle se débrouille pas mal... " Le pas de Bardock ralentit pour s'immobiliser quelques temps après.  
  
" Elle ? " répéta-t-il.  
  
" Ben ouais, je te l'ai pas dit ? "  
  
" Non... " répondit-il d'une voix, comme voilée par un doute... Ils firent encore quelques pas. " Qu'allez-vous en faire ? "  
  
" Heu... Comme elle est hystérique et violente... Logique qu'on va la tuer !... Mais tu pourras le faire si ça te détend... "  
  
Il eut un sourire. " Huh ! Non... Moi je ne tue jamais avant d'avoir... " il entendit un cri, puis un autre plus grave. Un rayon d'énergie jaillit du prochain couloir. " ...Combattu " acheva-t-il enfin. Son doute était de plus en plus grand... il accéléra le pas vers le couloir où se déroulait le combat. La voix féminine ne semblait pas faiblir. Quand il allait enfin voir le combat en lui-même, l'himalienne de tout à l'heure se fit propulsé devant eux.  
  
" Ahh, Bardock, re salut ! Eh ! Elle se débrouille bien, c'est marrant ! Elle me fait penser à... Tu sais, ta copine, là... Celle qui m'a frappé "  
  
" Célipa... ? "  
  
" Ouais ! C'est ça ! Elle me fait penser à elle ! En plus bruyant... "  
  
ça devenait de plus clair dans sa tête, mais comment serait-elle arrivée là ? Il regarda vers le combat. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se battait férocement, elle rejetait un himalien d'un coup de pied, elle frappait du poing un autre. Bardock posa sa main sur le mur et respira profondément... Pan se battait avec les himaliens... Et elle tenait à cinq contre un. Elle n'avait pas remarquer que le saiyen était là... Elle n'avait pas le temps de le voir... Le saiyen ferma les poings quand il sentit Pan s'étaler au sol, c'était sa première faiblesse, mais la suivante ne vint que bien plus tard. Bardock serra les dents et émit un petit grognement. " Vous trouvez pas que... " il grogna encore. " Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un lien entre... " il fit un geste évasif de la main vers la bagarre. " ... Et moi. " Il lui lança son habituel regard ignorant. Le saiyen se tourna vers l'himalienne qui avait le même genre. " T'as dit qu'elle te rappelait Célipa !... " il eut encore une faiblesse venant de Pan, Elle hurla soudainement. La colère du saiyen montait peu à peu, Pan avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir ses agresseurs. " C'est un saiyenne aussi bon sang ! ! Vous attaquez l'une des miens ! ! " cria-t-il.  
  
" Hein... ? C'est vrai ? "  
  
" Ben non !... Tu te trompes, elle a pas de queue !... " ajouta l'himalien à l'exclamation de sa compagne.  
  
" Trunks et Zarina non plus n'ont pas queue ! ça n'empêche pas leurs origines ! "  
  
" Mais eux, ils descendent du roi, on doit pas les tuer "  
  
" Et elle ? ! C'est mon arrière-petite-fille aussi je te signal ! ! " Sa rage montait de plus en plus. " Lâchez-la ! ! ! ! " Pan se fit empoigné la jugulaire à ce moment-là. Tout les himaliens qui avaient attaqués, sauf celui qui étranglait la saiyenne, reculèrent. Le saiyen ne se sentait plus. " Si elle meurt, vous partirez avec elle... " grogna-t-il, dents serrées. Les autres ne le sentaient pas, mais son énergie montait en flèche. La pression qu'il dégageait faisait soulever quelques petits cailloux du sol. L'himalienne fit remarquer qu'ils étaient immortel... Bardock marmonna d'un air cruel qu'il trouverait toujours un moyen de les envoyer autre part que dans le monde des vivants, il dit aussi que l'infini est bien pire que tout enfers imaginables... Les himaliens étaient trop stupides pour comprendre ce qui mit encore plus en rogne le mercenaire. Pan était toujours coincées entre les doigts de cet immortel. Il hurla encore de la laisser.  
  
" Il est sourd, Bardock. Ne te fatigue pas... " Le saiyen n'entendait pas ce que disait l'himalienne, seule son arrière-petite-fille se faisant étrangler par cet himalien existait autour de lui.  
  
" Je n'en peux plus... JE T'AI DEMANDE DE LA LACHER ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " Il hurla à la mort comme pour se libérer lui-même. Son énergie fut tellement grande et soudaine que les himaliens autour de lui furent éjecter sur le côté, une grande lueur les aveuglant. Bardock se stabilisa et se mit en position d'attaque, ses cheveux étaient devenu d'un jaune or. Sa colère était toujours aussi grande, peut-être même plus. Il se propulsa vers celui qui voulait tuer une des siens. Il frappa le guerrier qui partit comme une balle. Il rebondit sur les murs, le sol et le plafond, formant une grosse crevasse à chaque fois. Il soulevait à peine Pan qui essayait tans bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. L'himalien tenait sa jugulaire en coupant sa respiration, quelques secondes après et elle y serait restée. Bardock fit tourner ses yeux de plusieurs côtés... L'état dans lequel il avait mit le couloir en un seul coup de poing l'étonnait... Et il était sidéré de voir l'himalien qui ne se relevait pas... Les saiyens n'avaient pas colonisés leur planète parce qu'ils étaient immortels, mais ils étaient presque devenu amis parce qu'ils résistaient à leurs coups, du moins quand y'en avait qu'un... Ses cheveux étaient redevenus aussi noir qu'avant " Je ne comprends... Plus... Rien du tout... " il sentit un mouvement sous lui. Pan se remit sur ses pieds et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Bardock la regarda, toujours en se demandant si tout ce qui se passait pour le moment était logique  
  
" Bardock... " réussit-elle à murmurer. Le saiyen avait reprit attention à l'extra-terrestre qu'il avait frapper.  
  
" Ouais... " répondit-il évasivement.  
  
Elle se remit complètement debout et prit le saiyen pas le cou et le serra le plus fort qu'elle le put. Elle serrait le saiyen tellement fort qu'il bougea un peu pour s'en débarrasser. L'himalien qu'il avait frapper se releva enfin. " Eh ben dis donc... T'es plus fort qu'avant !... "  
  
" Je sais... " Pan ne le lâchait toujours pas. " Pan, lâche-moi ! ! "  
  
" J'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour... "  
  
" Comme quoi les miracles... " il laissa sa phrase en suspend, il regardait toujours du côté du 'blessé' " Eh, oh ! " appela-t-il.  
  
" T'es devenu plus fort ! " fit l'himalien blessé.  
  
" Et toi tu comprends rien à ce je te dis ! "  
  
" Hein ? "  
  
" Je t'avais demandé de la lâcher avant que je ne m'énerve !... "  
  
" Hein ? "  
  
" T'aurais dus la lâcher à la seconde après que je l'aie demandé !... T'entends ? ! "  
  
" Hein ? " répéta-t-il une troisième fois.  
  
" Il est sourd comme un pot, ma parole !... " Bardock grogna et serra Pan contre lui inconsciemment. " Allez, viens, on s'en va... " et il partit en l'emmenant avec lui. Gorki et l'himalienne les suivit.  
  
" On est vraiment désolés, hein... "  
  
" Ouais... Je sais... Mais les excuses ça sert à rien ! Foutez-moi la paix ! " il était en colère contre eux. Il sentait que les jambes de Pan ne suivaient plus, il lui souleva les jambes.  
  
J'étais toujours tellement absorbé par mon travail que je n'avais pas remarqué Bardock passer dans la salle. Il soupira en me voyant et il passa son chemin. Je pris encore un coup de mon verre. Il ne se vidait jamais ce verre. Logique, un himalien était en permanence à côté de moi pour le remplir.  
  
Bardock ouvrit la chambre en appuyant avec le coude, sur le bouton de la commende de la porte. Miiky sursauta. Il se releva dans son lit et en se frottant les yeux. " A.G.... P... Oh, mais c'est ma grande sœur ! " le saiyen la déposa dans le lit à côté de celui de Zarina, Miiky vint à son chevet. " Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? "  
  
" Rien... Elle est épuisée... Faut qu'elle se repose, laisse-la tranquille, ok ? " Miiky hocha la tête.  
  
" Mii... ky... Bar... dock... " marmonna-t-elle, les yeux clos.  
  
" Oui, grande sœur, c'est tout, t'as rien à craindre... " sa sœur s'endormit quelque instants après. Bardock la regarda respirer profondément, un étrange léger sourire à peine percevable sur le visage, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi impassible. " A.G.P. ? " Il regarda son arrière-petit-fils à présent. " Je... J'ai fais un rêve... " le saiyen attendit la suite. " J'ai rêvé que... Je me transformais en singe géant... "  
  
" C'est possible. "  
  
" Oui, je sais, à cause de ma queue, mais papa à dit que ce serait dangereux... Si je ne me contrôlais pas, je pourrais faire de gros dégâts... Alors j'aime mieux de ne pas me transformer plutôt que de devoir me couper ma queue... Je l'aime bien ma queue... Si je la perds maintenant elle ne repoussera plus parce que je suis un super saiyen " et il souria. " Cette nuit, c'est la pleine lune. "  
  
Bardock hocha la tête. " Tu aimerais te transformer ? "  
  
Miiky haussa les épaules. " Au moins une fois "  
  
" Bien, c'est le moment où jamais ! Cette planète n'est habitée que sur cette partie, l'autre est déserte ! "  
  
" Alors on y va ? "  
  
" Ouais "  
  
" Youpi ! ! Merci, t'es le meilleur ! "  
  
" T'as pas à me remercier ! J'étais gêné pour toi de ne pas pouvoir te transformer... "  
  
Ils retournèrent dans la salle. Je déposai mon verre sur la table. " Enfin ! Il est enfin vide ce verre ! "  
  
" T'en veux encore un ? " demanda l'himalien.  
  
" Ouais " répondis-je sans le regarder, en continuant de chipoter à mon détecteur démonté. Je virai toutes les pièces qui me semblaient 'inutiles'...  
  
" Trunks, je suppose que tu viens pas ? " demanda Bardock.  
  
" Non "  
  
Ils empruntèrent un autre couloir. " Je vais voir si il y aura des vêtements comme les miens, parce que les tiens vont se déchirer si tu te transforme... " il arrêta un himalien.  
  
" Tu nous fait plus la gueule... ? "  
  
" Non, mais ne recommencez pas !... On avait laissés des armures, la dernière fois qu'on est venu, où sont-elles ? "  
  
" Heuu... J'sais pas, c'est Broko qui les a rangées... "  
  
" Et il est où, Broko ? "  
  
" Ben, j'sais pas... Il est parti un jour, puis il est plus revenu... " Bardock soupira. " Mais je pense qu'il les a ranger quelque part par là... " fit-il en pointant évasivement le couloir plus loin. Avec Miiky, ils prirent congé de l'himalien.  
  
Après quelques recherches, il arrivèrent enfin à la caisse contenant les armures, c'était pas trop tôt. Bardock l'ouvrit du bout du pied, s'accroupis et fouilla dedans. Il lança un pantalon derrière lui. " Tiens ! Commence pas enfiler ça ! " le petit obéit. Ensuite il lui envoya l'armure. Le petit terrien l'enfila. Bardock soupira de désespérance. " Même avec cette tenue tu ne ressemble pas à un saiyen !... "  
  
" Je suis complètement raté alors " fit Miiky, d'un air d'évidence.  
  
" Complètement. " le saiyen pure souche prit son bandeau et l'attacha devant les yeux de Miiky. " Je sais que ça pue ! Mais bon, je ne veux pas que tu te transforme avant que je ne te le dise... En tans que saiyen raté tu ne te contrôlera pas... " Il lui prit la main en voyant Miiky commencer à chercher quelque chose les mains en avant à l'aveuglette. Ils parcourirent la moitié de la planète en volant. Bardock regarda discrètement la lune. Il regarda autour de lui en s'arrêtant. Il retira son bandeau en gardant la tête de Miiky tournée vers le sol. " Déroule ta queue " ce fut fait. " Respire profondément et rappelle-toi d'une chose, c'est pendant la transformation que tout se fait... Si t'es déjà tout perdu quand tu te métamorphose, tu n'arriva pas à te contrôler et je te préviens, si tu deviens trop dangereux, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te couper la queue... "  
  
Le gamin hocha la tête. " ça fait mal quand on se transforme ? "  
  
" Mais bien sur que non ! ! " il recula de quelques mètres. Miiky leva doucement les yeux et regarda la pleine lune bien en face. Il entendait de gros battements de cœur, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus lourde, mais il ne savait plus bouger. Il se reccrocquvilla sur lui même en serrant les dents, ses yeux étaient de venues deux grosses taches brillantes. Il grossit de plus en plus pour prendre l'apparence d'un gorille géant à poils brun. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Bardock quand Miiky poussa un gigantesque hurlement, de colère ? de joie ?... " Maintenant tu vas... " commença-t-il après que Miiky aie hurler, mais il recommença. " ça va, maintenant ! Ecoute-moi ! " il poussa un troisième hurlement. Bardock commençait à en avoir marre, il s'éleva vers la figure du montre, mais il dut déguerpir car Miiky essaya de le frapper avec sa patte. Il ne se contrôlait pas du tout. Il hurlait de tout les côtés en frappant le sol des pieds, en formant d'énormes cratères. Non seulement il détruisait tout, mais en plus, Bardock l'avait énerver et maintenant il essayait de le faire déguerpir. Le saiyen évitait tout en essayant de résonner son arrière-petit-fils qui était totalement hors de lui. " Miiky ! ! ! ! ! ! " cria-t-il encore en se posant à terre derrière lui. " Contrôle-toi, bordel ! Fais un effort ! " il évita de justesse un énorme rayon d'énergie sortit de la gueule du monstre. Il jura et tenta encore de le raisonner. Rien n'y faisait. Il se plaça devant lui et envoya un rayon d'énergie en plein sur son torse. Miiky prit ça très mal et réussit à refermer ses mains sur Bardock qui hurla quand il se mit à l'écraser. " Aïe ! ! Miiky lâche-moi bon sang ! ! Tu saurais pas me tuer abruti, j'suis mort ! ! ! " il hurla encore, le singe ne comprenait rien. " Bubbles est encore plus intelligent... AHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! " il reprit son souffle difficilement et recommença à hurler quand les pattes de Miiky se serrèrent encore sur lui. " Miiky... " le monstre hurla encore. Ils étaient maintenant les yeux dans les yeux. La bête poussa un grognement, un grognement de résignation. Il lâcha son arrière-grand-père qui fut bien soulagé. " C'est bien... Maintenant... Parle. Comment je m'appelle, moi ? " Miiky poussa un hurlement. " Articule !... C'est pas compliqué !... " Il exhorta un cri moins puissant, il faisait des efforts.  
  
" Ba... " fit-il faiblement d'une voix beaucoup plus 'humaine' " Ba...Dock, Bardock "  
  
" Et toi, c'est comment ? "  
  
" Miiky. Cool je sais parler en singe géant ! !... "  
  
Le saiyen soupira. " Cette voix ne corresponds pas du tout à un monstre... Enfin... Alors, comment tu te sens ? "  
  
" Gros et fort. "  
  
" Tu m'as fait mal tout à l'heure !... "  
  
" J'suis désolé... Je me contrôlais pas, je crois... "  
  
" Remarque, ça me prouve que tu peux être féroce quand tu veux... "  
  
" Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Je peux redevenir normal ? "  
  
" Faut attendre le lever du jour pour ça. "  
  
" Ah... Zut alors... "  
  
" Eh oui, c'est comme ça !... Je vais chercher à bouffer, j'ai les crocs "  
  
" Ils mangent du pourri les himaliens... "  
  
" ça je sais... Ils sont répugnants !... Et ils nous trouvent chichiteux, nous, les saiyens... C'est pour ça que je tue mes proies moi-même quand je viens ici, j'arrive, tu peux t'asseoir " le terre se mit à trembler après un gros boum... Miiky venait de s'asseoir... " En douceur ! Tu t'es regardé ? ! "  
  
" Désolé... "  
  
**" Bardock... Est-ce que tu m'entends ? "**  
  
" Anh non !... " marmonna Bardock. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "  
  
**" Tout va bien ? "**  
  
" Oui, Kaio, tout va bien... Trunks est vivant et j'ai repêché Pan ici... "  
  
**" J'ai réglé le programme pour voyager dans l'espace-temps sur le jour où Sircon à commencer ses activités... C'est là, normalement qu'il a dus envoyer l'amulette... J'espère que Goten et son fils la retrouveront et vous ? Vous en avez trouvez une ? "**  
  
" Oui, une... Pas moyen de trouver les autres... L'univers est vaste !... "  
  
**" Je sais, je sais, je ne vous presse pas... Mais grouillez-vous quand même un peu... La Terre ne tiendra pas longtemps sans rien comme élément ! "**  
  
" On sait ! ! On a été prévenu par un vieux dans le cimetière des planètes !... "  
  
**" Le cimetière des planètes tu dis... "**  
  
" Ouais, pourquoi ? T'as une nouvelle catastrophe à nous annoncer ? "  
  
**" Non... Non... Mais, vous êtes si loin que ça ? vous êtes déjà dans la galaxie est !... Je comprends que j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver !... "**  
  
" On est sur la planète Himalia... "  
  
**" Je ne connais pas cette planète elle ne fait pas partie de ma galaxie... "**  
  
" On a combien de temps ? Le vieux nous a pas sut nous le dire... "  
  
**" Une vingtaine de jours selon mes calculs... Au fait, tout les humains sont en sécurités sur une planète voisine de la Terre, tu diras à Trunks de ne pas s'inquiéter, parce que je suppose qu'à toi, ça t'es égal... "**  
  
" Complètement. T'es où, toi ? "  
  
**" A Kaïoshinkai... "**  
  
" Où ?... "  
  
**" Tu comprendras plus tard ! Je suis en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! "**  
  
" Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Bon, écoute, j'en ai marre, si quelqu'un arrive, on me prendra pour un fou qui parle tout seul ! ! Alors salut ! "  
  
**" Attends... Tu as senti tes nouveaux pouvoirs ? D'après mes calculs tu es apte à devenir super saiyen, alors... ? "**  
  
" Oui ! Bye bye ! " il soupira. Le jour s'était levé... " Mince... J'ai rien été chercher à bouffer avec ça... "  
  
" A.G.P. ! ! ! " Il se tourna vers Miiky qui n'était plus transformé. " Y'a un himalien qu'est venu me prévenir que le carburant était prêt " Il suivit Miiky. Ils volèrent jusqu'au bâtiment qu'ils avaient quittés quelques heures plus tôt. " Le jour s'est déjà lever, mais on n'est quand même pas là depuis douze heures !... "  
  
" Non, un jour fait dix heures, ici... C'est normal. Va te changer, je vais chercher le carburant. " ils se séparèrent.  
  
Pan se réveilla en clignant des yeux. Elle posa sa main sur la bosse qu'elle avait sur la tête. Elle avait mal un peu partout. Elle se leva difficilement et marcha un moment, tâchant de se souvenir des derniers événements... La vue de Zarina endormie la rassura un peu, elle n'était pas toute seule sur cette planète... Et surtout, elle était contente car Bardock était réellement là... Elle sortit de la chambre sans réveiller ma fille. Elle traversa deux couloir puis tomba sur un himalien, elle sursauta à sa vue. " Oh... Scusez... Désolé de vous avoir fait mal tout à l'heure, on savait pas que Bardock vous connaissait... Salut " et il passa son chemin. Pan le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voit plus. Elle soupira puis entra dans le prochain couloir.  
  
J'ai honte... J'ai tellement honte... Mon père aurait fait une attaque si il m'aurait vu apprendre 'la pêche aux moules', complètement saoul, à un himalien pas plus capable que moi à ce moment-là de chanter... " A... La... Pêche... Moules... Moules... " faisait bêtement l'himaliens.  
  
" Non ! " rétorquai-je. " A la pêche AUX Moules, moules, moules ! TROIS moules... Le gars il pêche trois moules ! T'as pigé ? ! "  
  
" Ouais... Mais c'est quoi une moule ? "  
  
" C'est toi !... Espèce de crabe ! Toi t'es une moule !... "  
  
" T'viens de dire que j'étais un crabe... "  
  
" Non, mais t'es con ou quoi ? ! Une moule, c'est un mollusque !... " J'avais laissé mon travail d'inventeur sur le côté... " Bon... On va faire 'frère Jaques' maintenant... La pèche aux moules, c'est encore trop dur pour toi !... "  
  
" Trunks ? " fit Pan en s'approchant de moi.  
  
" Lui-même... Bon... "  
  
" ça va ? "  
  
" Bien sur que ça va... Et toi, ça va ? " je vis que l'himalien ne faisait plus attention, je frappai un coup sur la table, en faisant trembler tout. " Eh ! J'te causais ! "  
  
" Ouais, mais y'a une fille, là... "  
  
" Je sais, c'est Pan... Hein ? ! Pan ? " je m'étais enfin rendu compte que c'était anormal que Pan soit là... " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ! "  
  
" Je sais pas trop bien... Et toi ? "  
  
" Moi... J'apprends la pêche aux moules... Au copain con de Bardock... " je pris mon verre et je le vida d'une gorgée.  
  
" Ah... Tu boirais pas un peu aussi ?... "  
  
" Non, c'est seulement mon troisième... "  
  
" Ah... Bon, on va pas te contredire... Où sont Bardock et Miiky ? "  
  
" Bardock m'a lâchement abandonné pour tuer je ne sais qui... Et Miiky... Je sais pas... "  
  
Pan soupira.  
  
" Grande sœur ! ! " s'exclama le petit en courant vers elle.  
  
" Miiky ! " ils s'enlacèrent, heureux de s'être retrouvés.  
  
Bardock entra à son tour, un espèce de bidon à la main. Il soupira en voyant la scène. " Je ne voudrais pas gâché ce moment émouvant... Mais on peut rentrer au vaisseau, on a du rikinium pour six mois... "  
  
" Tu me traite de pathétique et de lent mais toi c'est pas mieux !... " sortis-je... Inutile de dire que je n'avais pas encore cuver... Bardock le remarqua. Il regarda l'himalien qui avait toujours une bouteille à la main. Il s'approcha de lui.   
  
" Tu lui en a fait boire combien ? "  
  
" Pas grand chose... Heu... "  
  
" Trois verres ! " coupai-je. C'était vrai, mon verre s'était vidé trois fois. Bardock me regarda.  
  
" Tu l'a vidé trois fois, mais il la rempli combien de fois, lui ? "  
  
" Demande-lui... "  
  
" Alors ?... " le saiyen croisa les bras.  
  
" Pas beaucoup... Une petite vingtaine de fois... "  
  
Bardock soupira une nouvelle fois en serrant les dents... " Il est caisse, quoi ! "  
  
" Ben non, c'est pas une caisse... "  
  
" Mais quel imbécile... " se lamenta le saiyen. " Je voulais dire qu'il était bourré ! "  
  
" We are, we are the champions ! ! !... " chantai-je... Complètement faux... J'ai tellement honte...  
  
" P'pa, tu te sens bien... ? " demanda Zarina qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.  
  
" Très bien, chérie ! Je suis un peu pété mais à part ça, ça va... T'en fais pas pour papa, il ira mieux... "  
  
" Quand il aura cuvé. " termina Bardock en me tirant par derrière pour que je me lève. Une fois debout, il me donna le bidon et me tira de nouveau pour que je le suive.  
  
" Au revoir Bardock ! Au revoir fils au cube de Bardock ! Au revoir... Les autres... " firent les himaliens.  
  
" Eh ! Moi, c'est Trunks Végéta Brief !... Eh ! ! J'ai oublié quelque chose ! ! " Je me séparai de Bardock qui soupira.  
  
" Je déteste me balader avec quelqu'un de bourré quand je ne le suis pas moi-même !... "  
  
Je ramassai mon détecteur complètement démonté... Et je rejoignis les autres. " Eh ! ! " fis-je, d'un air en colère.  
  
" Quoi, encore ?... "  
  
" J'ai envie de gerber... Non, je rigole !... Je suis pas bourré, d'accords ?... Je suis rond comme une queue de pelle, c'est différent ! "  
  
C'était Pan qui allait être malade... Elle était mal pour moi. Elle prit mon bras et me tira en me demandant d'avancer. Il m'aura fallut dix bonnes minutes pour me souvenir que j'avais mis la capsule du vaisseau dans la poche sur mon t-shirt... En entrant dedans, je me suis empressée d'aller dans la chambre et je m'endormis en quelques petites minutes, ce qui était un peu normal dans mon état... " Dés qu'il se réveille, je le tue !... " marmonnait Bardock, très en colère contre moi.  
  
" Ne dis pas de bêtises, il ne l'a pas fait exprès... " m'excusa Pan.  
  
" C'est pas une question d'exprès ! On peut pas le laisser seul deux minutes ! Et même en étant daltonien ou miro, on voit quand même bien quelqu'un verser du liquide dans un verre ! " il remplit le réservoir puis prit les commendes du vaisseau.   
  
Pan se leva puis revint au bout de cinq minute avec des vêtements à ma sœur. " Bra à mit tout ses vêtements dans ce vaisseau, heureusement qu'on a à peu près la même taille... " un silence suivit. Le saiyen conduisait le vaisseau, appuyé sur la console. " Au fait... C'est sympa de m'avoir sauvé... " il lui jeta un regard furtif à travers ses doigts puis regarda de nouveau l'espace. " Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? "  
  
" On sait pas, on t'as trouvé par hasard... "  
  
" J'ai eu de la chance, alors... "  
  
" Beaucoup de chance !... Comment toi es-tu arrivée là d'abord ? "  
  
" Dans une capsule spatiale de la Capsule Corporation "  
  
" Celle pour une seule personne ? " demanda Zarina.  
  
" Oui, c'est ça. "  
  
" Tu t'es écrasée par défaillance du vaisseau ? " demanda-t-elle, espèrant une réponse positive.  
  
" Je... Je ne sais pas, peut-être "  
  
" Dans ce cas, mon grand-père a gagné ! Youpi ! " et elle sauta en l'air. " Tu le diras à ma tante que sa capsule saiyenne était nulle !... "  
  
" Je crois au contraire qu'elle marchait très bien si elle a pus arrivé jusqu'ici, nous sommes en pleine galaxie Est... " fit Bardock.  
  
" Il y a plusieurs galaxie ? " demanda Pan.  
  
" Bien sur ! Tu savais pas ça ? " demanda le saiyen. Elle répondit par la négation. " Il y a quatre galaxies, nord, sud, est et ouest... "  
  
" Ah oui, dirigées chacun par un Kaio différent ! Le nôtre c'est le Kaio du Nord, donc, la Terre est dans la galaxie Nord... Végéta aussi ? " il se remit droit avant de répondre positivement. " Je voulais te dire aussi... Je suis contente que tu sois là... " Il lui jeta un petit regard, sans mot dire, puis il revint sur la route. Mais ça ne déçut pas le jeune fille, qui savait que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il regrettait qu'elle soit là, non plus.  
  
Une heure passa encore. " Pas très endiablée la discussion... " remarqua Zarina.  
  
" Au fait, il est où l'autre ? " demanda encore le saiyen en parlant de Miiky.  
  
" Il mange... " répondit Zarina.  
  
" Ce n'est qu'un ventre. " ironisa Pan, en riant.  
  
" Je vais voir comment va mon père... " décida Zarina en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.  
  
" Il vomit pas ses tripes, c'est déjà ça... " râla encore Bardock. La fille de Gohan regardait le saiyen conduire le vaisseau. Elle détacha soudainement sa chaîne.  
  
" Bardock... "  
  
" Quoi ? "  
  
" Je peux essayer quelque chose sur toi ? "  
  
" Comme... ? " elle passa la chaîne à son arrière-grand-père. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! "  
  
" Mais rien. " elle s'arrangea pour le regarder de face. " ça te va bien !... "  
  
Il souleva le pendentif. " Et c'est censé représenter quoi ? "  
  
" Une étoile !... "  
  
" Sans blague... ! "  
  
" Ben alors, pourquoi tu le demande si tu le sais ? "  
  
" Parce que c'est moche. "  
  
Elle lui frappa un bon coup sur l'épaule. " C'est pas moche ! Je l'ai payé une fortune ! "  
  
" Eh alors ? y'a des milliards de choses qui sont moches et qui valent cher... Regarde, la Terre par exemple... " expliqua-t-il en chipotant avec son nouveau collier. Elle soupira bruyamment.  
  
" Anh, j'en ai marre... Fais ce que tu veux je m'en balance ! Tu peux continuer, dire que je suis moche, que ce vaisseau est moche, que l'univers est moche... et gnagnagni et gnagnagna !... " fit-elle.  
  
" Eh, calme-toi ! Si je trouvais ce machin si moche que ça, je l'aurais déjà balancé ! "  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sourit un peu. " C'est vrai... ? Tu trouves ça joli alors ?... Tu vas le garder ? " il soupira. Elle répéta sa question.  
  
" Oui !... " finit-il par dire, lassé. " Ne me dis pas que je suis gentil sinon je l'arrache, clair ? "  
  
Elle soupira en pensant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas changé.  
  
" Qu'est-il arrivé à la Terre ? qui l'a mit dans cet état ? " demanda Pan. " J'ai eu de la chance, y'avait une bombe à oxygène à côté de moi... "  
  
" T'as une chance de cocue !... " et il enchaîna par toute l'histoire, Pan pâlissait de minute en minute. " T'as compris, maintenant ? "  
  
" Et tu déballe tout ça, comme ça, toi ?... "  
  
" Ah !... Ta sensibilité est touchée... " répliqua-t-il, détaché.  
  
" Eh comment ! Tu m'apprends que mon père a essayé de tué son fils, son frère et Trunks, comme ça... Comme si tu parlais de ce que t'as mangé à midi !... "  
  
" Les terriens sont vraiment vite choqué !... "  
  
" Et... Vous avez combien d'amulettes ? "  
  
" Une "  
  
" Seulement ? Et mon père, vous l'avez retrouvé ? "  
  
" Non... Pas une seule trace... On ne le cherche pas vraiment pour être tout à fait franc... "  



	10. Le détecteur

Chapitre 10 : Le détecteur.  
  
Pan soupira. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose d'incroyable, mais à ce point !... Quelques heures passèrent encore. Bardock bailla soudainement. Son arrière-petite-fille en fut étonnée. " Depuis quand tu bailles, toi ?... " Il haussa les épaules pour seule réponse.  
  
" Bon... J'en ai marre de conduire ce vaisseau et de subir seul, tes questions... " il tourna d'un geste sec, la commende du vaisseau. Tout se secoua. Pan cria de surprise.   
  
" T'es malade ou quoi ?... "  
  
Secoué, je tombai de mon lit, je me cognai la tête contre le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de me réveiller directement.  
  
" Aïe... Ma tête... " gémis-je en me relevant sur un bras, portant mon autre main à mon front.  
  
" Papa, ça va ? " demanda Zarina en arrivant vers moi.  
  
" Oui et non... " répondis-je d'un ton toujours proche du gémissement. Je me remis debout. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ? "  
  
" T'étais bourré " répliqua-t-elle simplement.  
  
" C'est pas beau ce genre d'expression sortant de la bouche d'une petite fille ! "  
  
Elle me fit une langue et descendit, je la suivit. Je m'approchai des deux autres et je m'assit lourdement sur le siège libre à côté de Bardock. " Comment tu te sens ? " demanda Pan.  
  
" J'ai l'impression qu'un train m'est passé par une oreille et sortie par l'autre... "  
  
" C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir une saloperie de gueule de bois !... " m'apprit Bardock, d'un ton ironique. " Allez ! Conduit ! " il se leva pendant que je gémissait encore une fois. Je me mis à sa place.  
  
" Et toi, où tu vas ? " demandai-je.  
  
" Dormir à mon tour !... "  
  
" A cette heure ?... "  
  
" Nous les saiyens dormons quand nous sommes fatigué ou quand nous avons de grandes distances à faire ! Alors qu'il soit midi ou minuit, en s'en balance ! " et il monta.  
  
" Je suis vraiment contente de le revoir, tu sais... " fit la fille de Gohan en souriant après qu'il soit monté.  
  
" Ah bon... T'es bien de la chance... J'en fais déjà une overdose... "  
  
" Anh... Trunks, ne me dis pas que... " Elle avait deviné que c'était la gueguerre entre lui et moi... " Mais qu'est-ce que ta famille a contre lui ?... "  
  
" Eh ! Moi, j'ai rien demandé ! Je voulais bien faire équipe ! Qu'on soit amis !... Qu'on s'entende quoi ! Mais la première chose qui me dit quand je me réveille est que je suis le fils de mon père ! Grrr ! !... Et depuis, il m'envoie vannes sur vannes ! ! Moi je me défends, normal, non ? ? ! "  
  
" Moi aussi il m'envoie des vannes !... C'est comme ça !... C'est dans sa nature "  
  
" Ouais, ben j'aimerais bien qu'il la change sa nature !... "  
  
" Désolé, mais une nature ne se change pas... "  
  
" J'ai mal à la tête............ J'ai l'impression qu'un p'tit bonhomme joue du tambour dans mon crâne ou que mon cerveau sert de gare T.G.V. !... "  
  
Elle soupira. Zarina m'apporta un cachet et un verre d'eau. " Tiens, une aspirine... J'en ai marre de t'entendre gémir !... " Une bonne parole de ma fille chérie... Mais bon Dieu, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien de ma femme à part la couleur de ses cheveux ! Tracy est si gentille...  
  
" Tu crois que ça le dérangerait... ? " demanda Pan. Je bus le verre d'un coup comme il le fallait. Je tournai la tête vers elle.  
  
" Déranger qui, à faire quoi ? "  
  
" Si ça dérangerait Bardock si j'allais voir si il dormait bien... "  
  
" Si t'as pas peur de te faire décapiter... "  
  
" Il ne me décapiterait jamais ! Je suis sa protégée... C'est lui qui m'a sauvé... Toi, t'as même pas levé le p'tit doigt !... "  
  
" Si il n'avait pas tout organisé pour ne pas que je remarque qu'on essayait de me bourrer la gueule, je t'aurais remarqué !... "  
  
" Il n'a pas tout organisé ! Si t'aurais vu sa tête quand il t'a vu rond comme une queue de pelle !... "  
  
" Tu ne devais pas te faire décapiter ?... "  
  
Elle partit en me faisant une langue et monta. Bardock dormait, en effet, couché sur le ventre, le bras pendant au sol. Son armure était posée à terre, à côté de la couche, avec ses chaussures, ses chevillères et ses gants. Elle s'accroupis et regarda son visage. Il avait gardé son bandeau sur son front et son collier, c'était ça qu'elle voulait vérifier. Elle se releva et voulut s'en aller, mais elle décida de le regarder encore.  
  
" Pan... Dégage... " marmonna-t-il en se remettant sur le dos sans ouvrir les yeux.  
  
" Mais... Comment as-tu sus que j'étais là ?... "  
  
" De un je t'ai sentie et de deux, je le savais que tu viendrais, sale petite curieuse... " il se mit sur l'autre côté de façon à ce qu'elle ne voit plus son visage.  
  
" Anh ! Je ne fais rien de mal !... "  
  
" Casse-toi ou je te zigouille... "  
  
" Très drôle... Arrête, je vais mourir de rire... "  
  
" Troisième... Et dernier avertissement... " il leva son bras et fit un doigt d'honneur à son arrière-petite-fille. " Dégage... "  
  
Elle se releva, en grognant, frustrée. " Ok, je m'en vais... T'étais obliger d'être agressif et méchant comme ça pour me le dire... "  
  
" Je suis une sale brute... " il laissa tomber sa main.  
  
" Gnagnagna ! !... " et elle descendit sous un petit ricanement du saiyen. Elle ne trouva plus personne en bas. Elle nous rejoignit en cuisine, là ou Zarina, Miiky et moi avions une bonne discussion à propos de mécanique.  
  
" T'y arrivera jamais !... " répéta encore ma fille. Je laissai tomber le détecteur que j'avais... Que j'avais... Démonté sur Himalia... Enfin, réduit en pièces détachées... Mais je vais le remonter pour en faire un détecteur d'amulettes emprisonnants les éléments de la planète Terre !... Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire un détecteur de dragon balls de ma vie... Mais ce n'est rien... Il y a un début à tout ! " T'es aussi doué en mécanique que grand-père... "  
  
" Anh ! ! Mais non ! ! Je tiens de ma mère un peu, quand même ! !... " je me tournai vers Miiky, cherchant un soutiens.  
  
" Tu sais, à part les cheveux et la couleur des yeux, tu ressembles pas fort à Bulma... " fit-il d'un air innocent.  
  
" Merci, Miiky... " répondis-je, dépité... Y'en a pas un pour me soutenir ! Décidément... Y'a que Tracy et Goten qui me comprennent... Pan ouvrit le frigo rageusement et prit une canette, elle resta un instant les yeux dans le vide puis elle écrasa la boite dans un accès de colère. Tout gicla sur elle.  
  
" Ahh ! ! J'suis toute collante de soda maintenant ! ! Et merde ! ! "  
  
" Eh, ça va, calme-moi ! ! T'avais qu'à pas la compresser comme ça cette canette ! "  
  
" Désolé, mais c'est l'autre qui m'a énervé ! ! "  
  
" Je ne te ferais pas l'affront du 'je te l'avais bien dit'... "  
  
" J'aimerais bien des fringues sèches, non collante ! "  
  
" Dans les armoires près des escaliers... Mais y'en a aussi en haut... "  
  
" Ah non ! Je ne monte plus ! " elle quitta la pièce.  
  
" Elle récupère trop vite... " murmurai-je en commençant à trifouiller dans le détecteur.  
  
Il fut vite 22h, heure terrestre, comme toujours... Miiky et Zarina montèrent se coucher.  
  
" Bon... Moi je vais allez me coucher aussi Trunks, ça ne t'embête pas de rester tout seul ? " J'hochai la tête négativement sans détourner les yeux. " Bonne nuit " je répondis de la même exclamation et je me retrouvai seul à la lumière d'un spot. Pan se changea, dormir en short en jeans, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Elle monta à l'étage et vit Zarina endormie dans un des deux grands lits, Bardock était dans l'autre et Miiky était dans un espèce de hamac au-dessus. Elle soupira puis s'approcha du lit où pieutait son arrière-grand-père. " Bardock... Tu préfères dormir avec moi ou avec Trunks ?... Zarina préférerait son père... " il ne répondit pas. " Et tu peux m'insulter et faire tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien ! !... Et... " il tira la couverture.  
  
" Tu te couche et tu te tais ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre brailler ! " Elle fut surprise qu'il aie accepté... Mais sa phrase ne lui plaisait guerre.  
  
" T'es pas mon maître ! T'a pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton, je la ferme si je veux, ok ? ! ! " Il se redressa et la regarda, petits yeux endormi, mais froids... Enervé... Elle entra dans le lit sans rien dire, vaincue. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle était dans un lit à côté de Bardock... Elle se sentit rougir. A côté, le saiyen semblait dormir profondément à nouveau. Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur elle. Elle tâta et reconnut la queue de singe de Bardock. Elle la prit doucement entre deux doigts pour la retirer, mais une main l'en empêcha. " Je déteste qu'on touche à ma queue ! "  
  
" Ben alors, contrôle-la ! "  
  
" Mais je ne fais que ça... " sa queue gifla la cuisse de Pan.  
  
" Aïe ! Arrête ! ! ça commence à m'énerver ce p'tit jeu ! Gamin ! "  
  
" Arrête de m'insulter sinon je te tape par terre ! "  
  
" Dans notre situation, j'aurais plutôt penser que tu m'aurais menacer de me violer !... " répondit-elle sans réfléchir.  
  
Il se redressa, la lumière s'alluma de nouveau dans la pièce, c'était automatique, dés que le radar repérait une présence, la lumière s'allumait, et au bout de deux minutes sans détection, elle s'éteignait. Il tirait vraiment une sale tête d'endormi. " T'as envie de te faire violer ? "  
  
" Mais bien sur que non ! Quelle question stupide !... "  
  
" Puh !... Et puis... Qui aurait envie de te violer... " il se recoucha. " Berk !... Rien que d'y penser... "  
  
Un craquement de tissu retentit, c'était Pan qui venait de déchirer le drap de rage. " Bardock... Que tu sois vivant ou mort, ça ne change rien au fait... Pourquoi est-ce que toutes tes phrases sous-entendent une vacherie !?... " Elle n'eut pas de réponse, il s'était rendormi. " Eh ! ! J'aime bien de parler aux gens éveillés !... " aucune réaction... Un sourire élargit le visage de la fille. " T'es un vrai salaud mais c'est si t'étais pas comme ça je crois que je t'adorerais pas autant... " elle se serra un peu contre lui en posant le côté de son front sur son épaule et s'endormit.  
  
Moi, après plusieurs heures de boulot, je m'étais aussi assoupis sur la table. Je rouvris les yeux. Je regardai ma montre et je gémis en voyant qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Je me levai en refermant mon appareil en espérant que j'étais arrivé à quelque chose. Pour ne réveiller personne, j'avais débranché l'interrupteur automatique. Je me couchai à côté de ma fille et je me rendormis...   
  
Je me réveillai à peine deux heures plus tard. La lumière était allumée, Bardock était aussi réveillé, il se frottait les yeux puis il bailla en ouvrant bien grand la mâchoire... Sans mettre sa main devant sa bouche, cela va de soi... Mais ce n'était pas ça qui me choqua... C'était Pan à côté de lui... Une fois mes idées remises en place, je me levai sur le lit, totalement subjugué. " Qu'est-ce fait Pan dans ton lit ? ? ! ! "  
  
" Je sais pas, demande-lui... "  
  
" QUOI ? ? ? ! ! ! "  
  
" VOS GUEULES ! ! ! ! " s'écria Zarina. " Je veux dormir ! ! ! "  
  
" Aussi... " marmonna Miiky. Le saiyen descendit en remettant ses gants, totalement détaché, après avoir remit ses chaussures. Je le suivit.  
  
" Elle n'a que 18ans ! " insistai-je, en bas.  
  
" Et alors ?... "  
  
" Comment ça, et alors ? ! ! ça veut dire que t'as fait quelque chose ! "  
  
" On a rien fait ! Moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'elle dorme par terre !... "  
  
" Mais non ! ! Mais par exemple, t'aurais pus demander à Miiky de descendre pour qu'il prenne sa place ! ! "  
  
" Eh... Elle a couché... A côté de moi... Pas AVEC moi, nuance... "  
  
" Mais j'espère bien ! J'espère bien que tu n'es pas encore au stade de la pédophilie !... "  
  
" T'es fatiguant tu sais à te faire des films à tout bout de champs ! Pathétique ! "  
  
" Trunks... Je me fait peut-être des idées, mais... Depuis que tu es papa, tu es devenu... comment dire... Un peu... Gâteux ? " fit Pan en descendant. Il eut un grand silence... Ce voyage était le pire de ma vie ! Je suis tout seul... Contre beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de monde trop fort pour moi...  
  
" Gâteux... Alors comme ça, je suis gâteux... Je te remercie, j'ai encore toutes mes dents, je n'ai pas encore de cheveux blancs, j'aurais pas de ride avant une bonne trentaine d'années, je sais encore ce que j'ai fais hier soir, mais je suis gâteux ? ? ! ! " je fis demi-tour et je repris les commendes de la capsule. Après 'Pathétique, 'bâtard royal', 'gâteux'... Le prochain c'est quoi ?...  
  
" Ne le prends pas mal... Je me suis mal exprimée... En fait, le terme exacte est... Adulte " fit encore la fille de Gohan en se mettant à côté de moi.  
  
" Il serait temps, non ? ? ! Si je ne me serait pas fait tuer, j'aurais plus de trente ans maintenant !... Il est temps que je devienne adulte !... "  
  
" Excuse-moi, je savais pas que tu prendrais ça mal... " Je fis mine de bouder, mais je cherchais quelque chose pour avoir le dernier mot... Je devais le faire ! Je suis beaucoup plus doué que Miss Pan, dans ce genre de domaine !... " Bon... Comme dirait Yann : 'Tetunks, je suis fringué comme une bête, je vais me changé !' " je grognai... Tetunks, le bâtard royal gâteux... Oh la belle image du président de la capsule Corporation... Fils du prince Végéta, l'un des plus grands guerriers de tout les temps !  
  
" Eh papa ! ! Ton truc j'ai l'impression qu'il marche... " fit Zarina en s'approchant de moi.  
  
" Ah non, Zarina ne te fout pas de moi aussi !... "  
  
" Mais non ! ! Je te dis que ça marche ! ! ! J'ai caché plein de fois l'amulette dans le vaisseau et à chaque fois il le captait ! J'ai suivi et je l'ai retrouvé... " enfin, une bonne nouvelle ! Ma fille ne prenait jamais cet air pour mentir, je pris mon détecteur de ses mains.  
  
" Ah... Ah... Ah... Je tiens ma vengeance... BARDOCK ! ! ! " Il entra dans la cabine de pilotage où nous étions, un pot de yahourt dans les mains, il le mangeait avec ses doigts. " Ta gueule ! Végéta junior est moins con qu'il en a l'air... J'ai réussi ! Grâce à ce machin, on pourra repérer les autres amulettes facilement !... Gniii... Au fait... Ce que tu mange, ça se mange avec une cuillère ! "  
  
Le saiyen s'assit sur le siège près de moi. Je dus éviter le pot de yahourt et je reçus un coup de coude dans la joue. " ça... C'est pour le 'ta gueule' alors que je n'avais absolument rien dit pour une fois... Je ne t'ai jamais traité de con non plus... Et puis... On dit pas de laids mots... "  
  
" T'étais obligé de me foutre une baigne ? Une insulte aurait suffit ! ! "  
  
" Je réfléchis comme un humain... On me blesse moralement, je blesse physiquement !... "  
  
" Qui t'as apprit cette couillonnade ? ! "  
  
" Kakarotto "  
  
" Ah, là ça ne m'étonne pas... Et depuis quand t'écoute ton fils, toi ? ! "  
  
" Dans certaine circonstance... ça m'arrive... "   
  
" Ma sœur est devenue folle... " fit Miiky, d'une voix presque traumatisée, en descendant.  
  
Je me retournai avec l'arrière-grand-père du petit.  
  
" Attention les yeux !... Me voici ! " Elle descendit les escaliers en jetant ses cheveux en arrière, vêtue d'une tenue en caoutchouc bleue... Elle portait une longue veste blanche à manches longue... Elle avait aussi des espèces de grosses chaussettes qui remontaient au trois/quart du mollet ou bien c'était des chevillères comme celle de Bardock... (N.B. : pour les connaisseurs en manga, sa tenue ressemble à celle de Gally dans Gunnm... Et pour les non-connaisseurs, ça rappelle la tenue de Britney Spears dans son clip 'Oops I did it egain'...)   
  
Bardock éclata de rire.  
  
" Quoi ? ? " demanda-t-elle, vexée, en retirant ses lunettes noires. " ça ne me va pas bien, c'est ça ? C'est à Bra ! "  
  
" Oui... Je sais... " ajoutai-je. " ça me fait bizarre de te voir comme ça, c'est tout... "  
  
" Je ne suis pas sur, mais faut pas des seins pour porter ce genre de truc ? " demanda encore le saiyen.  
  
" Grrr ! ! ! Tais-toi ! ! ! J'ai une poitrine, une petite, mais elle est là ! Tu le vois bien, elle... " elle pointa sa poitrine puis s'arrêta. " T'as vu ce que tu me fais dire ? ? ! ! Une jeune fille de bonne famille n'explique pas ce genre de chose !... " elle s'assit sur l'autre siège à côté de moi et elle croisa les pieds sur la console.  
  
" T'arrête de m'imiter ? " demanda le saiyen. " Gamine "  
  
" Arrête de m'appeler gamine et j'arrêterais de t'imiter ! "  
  
" Humm... C'est une bonne guerre... Gamine "   
  
" Arrêtez un peu ! Dans deux heures on arrive sur la planète où se trouve la deuxième amulette " Il y avait un avantage à ce que Pan soit avec nous... Bardock s'attaquait à elle et plus à moi...   
  
Mon appareil marchait vraiment à merveille ! Nous avons retrouvé l'amulette contenant les océans et l'eau de la Terre, plus qu'une, plus celle de Goten, ça fera quatre, on va chez Sircon, on récupère Gohan, on bute le cinglé et tout le monde est content !  
  
" Heureusement que ça allait être presque insurmontable... " fit Bardock.  
  
" Eh ouais !... Oh... Zut... La prochaine est très loin... Au moins deux semaines de route... "  
  
" Hein ? ? ! ! Deux semaines ! ! " s'exclama Pan. " Eh... La Terre a le temps d'exploser entre-temps... "  
  
" Je sais, mais on a pas trop le choix, tu sais... " on voyait une planète d'un brun ténébreux à l'horizon... Elle resta dans notre champs de vision pendant le reste du voyage.  



	11. La planète Universelle.

Chapitre 11 : La planète universelle.  
  
  
Treize jours plus tard, trois heures du matin, Bardock regardait paisiblement l'espace... Ses yeux s'amincirent en voyant quelques points arrivés vers eux. " Humm... J'en connais un qui va se réveiller quatre heures plus tôt... " il monta et se dirigea tout de suite vers moi. Un sourire s'élargit sur son visage et il me réveilla...  
  
" AÏE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " hurlai-je en me pliant en deux, je me mis serrer la cheville du pied qui m'écrasait l'abdomen... " VIRE TON PIED ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " il me libéra, je repris mon souffle et je marmonnai des choses incompréhensibles...  
  
" Que dis-tu ? " demanda hypocritement le saiyen en m'arrachant un cheveu, je portai la main à ma tête. Lui, il éclata de rire. " Je t'ai arracher un seul cheveu, ça, j'adore !... Tiens, je te le rend " il me le tendit, je le repris en le fixant. Il me lança encore un grand sourire hypocrite, je lui rendis.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " demandai-je, plus sérieusement. " Et pour le réveil, le seau d'eau ça marche très bien aussi, dans le genre vacherie !... "  
  
" Une pluie de météorite droit devant nous "  
  
" Hein ? ! ! " je me levai. " Tu dis ça comme si tu m'annonçais qu'il pleuvait ! ! "  
  
" C'est bien ce que je dis... Il pleut des météorites... "  
  
" C'est pas vraiment pareil... " répondis-je en descendant.   
  
Comment Miiky pouvait-il se croire dans un petit train en évitant ça, je me le demande ! je tournais tout le temps brusquement pour éviter les rochers de justesse. Tout le monde était réveillé maintenant... La dernière météorite fut la plus dure à éviter, je tirai la manette vers moi pour que le vaisseau monte, nous passâmes de justesse...  
  
" Trunks, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je voyage avec toi ! ! Danger public ! ! ! " me cria Pan.  
  
" T'inquiète... C'est aussi la première et la dernière fois que je conduis un vaisseau spatial... "  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le sol a bougé un peu, je suis tombé de mon hamac... " fit Miiky, tout endormi, en frottant son œil d'une main et traînant son oreiller de l'autre.  
  
" C'est rien, Miiky... C'est rien, tu peux te recoucher... " répondis-je, sidéré de son calme.  
  
" D'accords... " et il remonta.  
  
" Abruti !... " marmonna Zarina.  
  
" Et dire qu'il se fera peut-être assassiné par son père... " pensa Bardock, tout haut.  
  
" Ne dit plus jamais de choses pareilles ! ! ! Même possédé, mon père ne tuerait jamais son fils, ni personne de sa famille, ni ses amis, ni personne de sa vie ! " s'écria Pan en sautant littéralement sur son arrière-grand-père.  
  
" Oui... Je plaisantais... Ton père va très bien, j'en suis persuadé, il est toujours très sein d'esprit... "  
  
" Bien sur qu'il est sein d'esprit ! ! "  
  
" Mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ? "  
  
Le ton que j'avait pris attira l'attention de tout le monde. " Eh ! Je croyais qu'il y avait des étoiles partout dans l'espace ! " fit Zarina.  
  
" Justement Zarina, ce n'est pas l'espace, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est... C'était tellement... Enorme... "  
  
" C'est une planète... " fit le saiyen.  
  
C'était une masse brune et bleue, verte, avec une petite domination de rouge... Toutes les couleurs y passaient sur le sol de cette planète vraiment gigantesque. Tout notre champs de vision était bloqué par l'astre.  
  
" Pourtant, nous en somme encore loin ! Elle est donc encore bien plus grosse ! " répondis-je.   
  
" L'amulette est droit devant... Sur la planète, sans doute " en conclut Bardock, le détecteur sur l'œil.  
  
*******  
  
Depuis plus de cinq heures maintenant, Païdé méditait. Depuis quelques temps déjà, San Gohan n'essayait plus de s'échapper, son obstination n'avait pourtant pas bouger d'un poil, il sortirait de cet enfers ! Il échafaudait un plan depuis quelques jours... Il apprenait aussi à cultiver son énergie à son amie Marva qui connaissait déjà un peu de magie. Il aurait besoin d'elle pour son évasion, mais il fallait qu'elle puisse se protéger un peu d'elle-même. Soudain, le métis saiyen fut attiré par le jeune namek en méditation, il dégageait une grande puissance. Gohan sourit. " A son âge, je suis persuadé que Piccolo ne faisait pas mieux... "  
  
" Eh ! Gohan ! Le namek il m'inquiète, ça fait presque six heures qui bouge plus ! Il est peut-être mort... " fit Broko, ignorant... Normal, c'est un himalien direz-vous.  
  
" Mais non " répondit mon ami, presque en riant. " Il n'est pas mort, il médite ! Sur sa planète, les guerriers s'entraînent comme ça "  
  
" Ah... " son genre fit comprendre à Gohan qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris.   
  
" C'est pas grave, Broko, laisse tomber... "  
  
Païdé annonça qu'il avait terminé. Il se releva, il était plus calme, plus serein, plus fort.  
  
" Je croyais que t'étais mort " fit l'himalien. Le namek fut étonné des propos de l'autre.  
  
" Ah bon... Non, je suis vivant "  
  
" Cool, tans mieux alors " Gohan soupira discrètement derrière en trouvant le père de Végéta bizarre pour pouvoir être devenu amis avec ce genre de personne... Mon père a déjà dur de supporter Boo...  
  
" Alors, on y va ! Moi aussi je suis prête ! " fit la Charka.  
  
" Tu es sur ? Tu as dépensé pas mal d'énergie, ça ne nous dérange pas d'attendre une petite heure de plus pour que tu récupère " fit le demi-saiyen. " Païdé aussi s'est entraîné, c'est vrai, mais c'était sous un mode de méditation et ce mode d'entraînement repose tout en entraînant le corps et l'esprit, mais toi, tu as manipulé de l'énergie brute, ça entraîne le corps, mais ça fatigue l'esprit... "  
  
" Ne t'en fait pas pour moi ! Je vais très bien ! Je ne suis pas fatiguée du tout ! Je t'assure ! Je le dirais si j'étais fatiguée ! "  
  
Gohan sourit. " D'accords ! Je te fais confiance ! " il regarda Païdé, il trouvait vraiment qu'il ressemblait à Neil, mais beaucoup de namek se ressemblent, pour ne pas dire tous... Vu qu'ils descendent tous du grand chef. " Quel âge as-tu ? "  
  
" J'ai dix-sept ans "  
  
" Oui... C'est bien ce que je pensais tu es encore très jeune... Tu descends du grand chef, comme les autres, je suppose "  
  
" Non. Depuis Neil et Piccolo, les guerriers forment une chaîne de vie différente... Lorsque Neil a sentit que le grand chef allait mourir et que le monstre dont je ne connais pas bien le nom... "  
  
" Freezer "  
  
" Oui ! Et bien, il a créé un cocon... Puis il a fusionné avec Piccolo. L'enfant qui est sortit de cet œuf était fait pour être guerrier, alors on a décédé que tout les guerriers descendraient de lui... "  
  
" Tu es le petit-fils de Neil et donc, en quelques sortes le petit-fils de Piccolo. " un grand sourire illumina son visage. " Il sera content quand il va apprendre ça "  
  
Pendant ce temps, Marva détruisait les barreaux de la prison, discrètement. San Gohan, lui, se tourna vers l'assemblée.  
  
" On ne vous abandonne pas, on viendra vous chercher quand tout sera en ordre... Ne vous inquiétez pas. " Ils sortirent une fois que les barreaux furent détruit par les pouvoirs de Marva. Ils n'avaient même pas traversés deux couloirs que des gardes vinrent à leur rencontre. Gohan se transforma en super saiyen et le combat commença, Païdé en détruisit quelques-uns de quelques rayons d'énergie, Marva connaissait une espèce d'incantation qui détruisait le cerveau... c'était un peu morbide, mais c'est très efficace et Broko à coups de poings réussi à dégagé quelques gêneurs, Gohan termina le travail par un kaméhaméha qui balaya tout le reste. Ils coururent vers le prochain couloir, mais ils se firent de nouveau coincé.  
  
" Ugmta ! Totimuboy ! " s'exclama la Charka en tendant ses bras tendu vers les gardes qui furent figés sur place.  
  
" Waw ! " s'exclama Païdé.  
  
" Comme tu dis " commenta Gohan.  
  
" On doit se dépêcher, ça ne dure qu'une minute. " Ils reprirent leur course à travers les couloirs, Marva ralentissait pour finir par s'écrouler d'épuisement.  
  
" Marva, ça va ? " demanda le demi-sang.  
  
" Oui... "  
  
" Tu as trop utilisé d'énergie !... "  
  
" Eh ! ! ! Restez où vous êtes ! ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! ! " s'exclama un nouveau soldat.  
  
" Zut !... " pensa Gohan, il tourna la tête vers les deux autres " PARTEZ ! ! ! " ils ne se firent pas prier. Le terrien remit la Charka debout et attendit les guerriers qui courraient vers eux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait là sans bouger.  
  
" Vous vous rendez ? " demanda le premier soldat.  
  
" Non " répondit Gohan après avoir posé deux doigts sur son front. " Au revoir, messieurs... " et il disparu. Païdé sursauta quand il les vit apparaître. " Désolé "  
  
" Oh, c'est rien, je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout... ça va ? "  
  
" Aucun problème, vous avez avancés, c'est bien, on continue. "  
  
" Un cul-de-sac " fit Broko en touchant le mur en face d'eux. " On le détruit ? "  
  
" Non, ça ferait trop de bruit et ça ameuterait d'autres troupes... " répondit le saiyen en regardant autour de lui, Marva sur les épaules. Il repéra une échelle sur le mur qui ne menait qu'au plafond. Il la franchir et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond mais bien un message. " Monter ! La voilà la sortie ! " En haut, ils étaient déjà dehors.  
  
" Cool, on est sortit ! " fit l'himalien.  
  
" Oui... Sortit bien facilement... " fit Païdé.  
  
" Les voilà, patron... " fit la voix étranglée de Mix. Ils se retournèrent, l'homme qui le rejoignit, était très grand et large, au masque d'argent blanc, ses cheveux rouges fuyaient vers le ciel, leur pointe retombant. Sircon.   
  
" Oh... Gohan au-devant... Je comprends maintenant... La force et l'intelligence... " fit le chef, tout à fait calme et quelque part admiratif.  
  
" Sans eux trois, je n'y serais pas arriver... Je vous rappelle qu'à chaque fois que j'étais tout seul je me faisais prendre et droguer pour que je ne recommence pas tout de suite après... "  
  
" Je dois te parler seul à seul... " Gohan ne répondit pas de suite. " Accepte ! "  
  
" Et si on attaquait ?... Au point où on en est... " ce message télépathique venait de Païdé. Gohan se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête négativement.  
  
" Partez... Ne vous en faites pas pour moi... "  
  
" Mes gardes vont vous raccompagner... " ajouta Sircon.  
  
De grands hommes armures apparurent et agrippèrent les compagnons du terrien, ils se défendirent un moment puis se laissèrent faire. " Vous vouliez me parler seul... " fit encore le père de Pan en regardant Mix.  
  
" Oui, mais lui, je lui dit tout... Mais si ça te dérange qu'il soit là... Mix, va t'en "  
  
" Bien, patron... " et il s'en alla.  
  
" ça m'étonne que tu sois si coopératif... Tu as enfin compris ? " demanda Sircon.  
  
" Vous êtes si fort que ça ?... Est-ce que je pourrais connaître votre niveau de puissance ? "  
  
" Plus de dix migtis... "  
  
" Un migtis vaut combien d'unités à peu près ? "  
  
" Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? de calculer tes chances de me battre ? ! Et bien je peux te dire que toi tu fais à peine plus de cinq migtis ! La moitié... " Gohan ne répondit pas. " Tu es décidé à m'obéir ? De toutes façons, tu sera très bien ! "  
  
" Ah bon... Une cachot lugubre, c'est ça, être bien ? Vous vivez où, dans les égouts pour dire ça ? ! "  
  
Sircon se mit à rire. " Mais non ! Mais faut bien t'apprendre les bonnes manières, si on te mettait dans la chambre de mes gardes personnels tout de suite, tu t'enfuirais dans l'état dans lequel tu ères pour le moment, c'est pour ça que je t'enferme parmis les spécimens !... "  
  
" Vous vous prenez pour qui ? C'est vous qui êtes complètement dingue ! Des milliers de gens sont malheureux par votre faute ! "  
  
" Mais ils vont le redevenir, heureux ! ! Ma planète n'a pas un seul environnement ! Mais tout les environnements de l'univers ! ! ! Regarde ! Par là, c'est la mer ! De l'autre, la montagne et d'un troisième côté, le désert... Y'a des côtés où il a beaucoup d'oxygène, d'un côté peu de gravité ! Ici, tout est possible ! ! Et ils me remercieront, il n'y aura plus de guerre ! "  
  
" Vous n'avez vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous ! !... Ce que les gens veulent, c'est leur planète ! "  
  
" Et toi, tu crois franchement que tu les as ? ! ! Tu le dis toi-même ! Sur ta planète il n'y a que des guerres ! Et tu n'es pas comme les saiyens ! Prouve-le ! Fais des choses bien ! Tu es prêt à m'attaquer comme un de ces barbares comme tu es là ! "  
  
Gohan grimaça, ça commençait à aller loin cette histoire. Il serra un poing. " Je passe mes journées à sauver des vies sur ma planète ! J'aime ce que je fais ! Et dés qu'on essaye de détruire ma planète je suis le premier à la défendre ! Vous, vous êtes tyranique sans vous en rendre compte ! Arrêter de prendre les bons pour les méchants ! ! ! "  
  
" Tu commences à perdre ton sang froid... "  
  
" C'est normal, non ? ? ! ! ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que je suis enfermé ! Seul ! Nous sommes tous, seul, dans ce cachot ! Vous m'avez poussez contre mon grès à détruire ma planète ! Et le pire de tout, j'ai faillit tuer mon frère, Yann, mon fils et l'un de mes meilleurs amis ! ! "  
  
" ça, Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je t'ai juste commander de prendre les éléments de la Terre et rien d'autres ! "  
  
" ça fait dix minutes qu'on discute et je me rend compte que vous êtes vraiment dingue et que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis... Ne venez pas dire que je n'ai pas essayer de vous raisonner... Et même si je n'ai pas encore vraiment envie de me battre... Vous aller voir maintenant, la puissance d'un super saiyen comme vous avez l'air d'insister ! " il se transforma en super saiyen.  
  
" Oh... Intéressant ces cheveux dorés... Les cheveux sont forts réactifs chez vous, je pense... Ils étaient devenus rouges... " Gohan poussa un cri pour parvenir au deuxième niveau. Il ressentait le calme du super saiyen deux et les éclaires crépitaient autour de lui, il aimait vraiment cette transformation. " Quatre petits migtis... "  
  
" Voici le cinquième... " il força sur ses muscle et se cambra en arrière en hurlant de tout son cœur, tout tourbillonnait, mais Sircon n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça surprenant. Les cheveux du demi-sang poussèrent et ses sourcils furent carbonisés sous l'énergie brûlante qu'il dégageait. Gohan n'aimait pas beaucoup le super saiyen niveau trois... Trop nerveux et trop agressif à son goût peut-être... Tout comme le niveau un, on se sentait tellement nerveux qu'on avait presque du mal à ne pas sauter sur son adversaire... On se sent imposant et fort, mais aussi plus lourd tout en étant vraiment plus rapide ! On est plus vraiment nous-même à ce niveau, même San Goku le dit... Et on ne découvrira pas le niveau suivant tans qu'on ne se sentira pas vraiment à l'aise dans celui-là...   
  
" C'est dingue le changement qu'il y a durant ces transformations... On te reconnaît à peine, comme ça, on ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais un air méchant ? "  
  
" Vous non plus, vous ne ressemblez pas à un enfant de chœur ! "  
  
" Je ne t'aime pas dans cette transformation ! Promets-moi de te transformer comme ça qu'en dernier recourt, d'accords ? "  
  
" Comme ça, je dépasse de peu les cinq migtis ? "  
  
" Oui "  
  
Le métis jura intérieurement, il était à son maximum et il s'était transformer sans trop de difficultés en super saiyen trois, et il était fort en colère contre Sircon, mais est-ce cette colère ? il reprit son apparence normal. Il redressa sa paume de main et la regarda. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Gohan ferma le poing en serrant les paupières et les dents. " Il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi !... Je suis persuadé qu'il ne bluffe pas ! Je suis foutu !... " Il fut reconduit au cachot, drogué, encore une fois.  
  
******  
  
Nous nous étions changés, conduire le vaisseau en sous-vêtement, ça commençait à faire ridicule... J'avais revêtus ma tenue de combat noire... Quelque chose, comme un mauvais présage, me disait que la dernière amulette serait la plus dure à récupérer !... Miiky portait sa tenue bleue et ma fille, son éternel cycliste et son débardeur rouge qu'elle ne quitte jamais ! Bardock gardait toujours son armure qui semblait lui coller à la peau, mais je le comprends, c'est super confortable c'est trucs-là !... Pan, sa super tenue en caoutchouc qu'elle avait adopté... Enfin, nous entrâmes dans l'atmosphère de cette mystérieuse planète. Une fois que le vaisseau fut posé, ils se ruèrent sur la porte, je poussai sur un bouton au-dessus des commendes, quand eux-mêmes appuyèrent sur les commendes de la porte. " Eh ! ! La porte s'ouvre pas ! ! ! Non ! ! ! ! ! ! Je suis claustrophobe ! ! ! " s'excita Pan en commençant à frapper de ses paumes la porte comme une dégénérée.  
  
" Pan, du calme ! C'est moi qui ai calé la porte ! ! ! Vous alliez encore sortir comme des malades et cette planète ne m'inspire pas ! Je vérifie si l'atmosphère est bon pour nous !... "  
  
" Eh ben vérifie... Et inspire-toi !... " me lança Bardock.  
  
" Bonne pression atmosphérique et pour l'oxygène, ça va aussi... C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir... " je déverouillai la porte et ils sortirent comme si leur vie en dépendait.  
  
" Par ta faute papa, en perdant ce temps précieux, la Terre explosera peut-être ! ! " me reprocha Zarina de ce genre qui est propre à ma famille... Je me levai et je les rejoignit.  
  
Pan prit une grande inspiration et expira de béatitude. " Tu dis qu'elle te plaît pas cette planète, Trunks ? Moi je l'aime bien ! Je me sens comme chez moi, ici ! L'herbe est verte, le ciel est bleu ! "  
  
" Le sang est rouge... " continua Bardock.   
  
" Arrête un peu !... " elle le rejoignit et se mit en face de lui. " J'ai le saiyen type en face de moi ! Queue de singe, cheveux et yeux noirs, détecteur sur l'œil... "  
  
Il la regarda pendant un moment. " Quand tu portes cette tenue t'es encore plus tarée que d'habitude ! "  
  
" C'est ça ! " elle lui fit une langue.  
  
" Eh ! Bardock, comme c'est toi qui a le détecteur, on va par où ? " demandai-je en remettant le vaisseau en capsule.  
  
" 9 500 000 kilomètre nord-est ! "  
  
" 9 500 000 ! ! ! " répétèrent-on tous en chœur.  
  
" Oui ! " fit-il agacé.  
  
" C'est plus de vingt miles fois le tour de la Terre ! ! ! " ajoutai-je. " Et dire que quand j'étais petite, j'étais toute contente d'en faire un ! "  
  
" Donne-moi ça, je ne te crois pas ! " fis-je en m'approchant du saiyen. Il me tendit le détecteur. Je le plaçai sur mon œil et je cherchai l'amulette sur l'écran... En effet, 9 500 000 kilomètre au nord-est... " Eh ben... On est pas sauvé ! "  
  
" 'Bien...Venu... Sur... Sirrr...Con... La pla...nète uni...taire de l'uni...vers... Du futur... En... Construc... tion' Ah bon, y'a un unibleus ? " fit naïvement mon petit frère, en lisant une pancarte.  
  
" Mais non ! ! L'univers ! ! ! Pas l'uni vert, l'univers ! ! ! L'espace quoi ! " cria Zarina.  
  
" Ahh... Je le savais "  
  
" Tu parles, tu savais rien du tout, oui ! "  
  
" On est sur Sircon... Sircon c'est pas celui qui s'est servit de mon papa ? " demanda ensuite le petit frère de Pan, d'un ton plus sombre.  
  
" Mais si ! ! " s'exclama ma fille, elle se tourna vers nous. " Papa ! ! On est sur Sircon ! ! "  
  
Nous accoururent près de la pancarte et je commençai à la lire à voix haute : " 'Bienvenu sur la planète Sircon, la planète de l'avenir, ici régnera bientôt paix et prospérité pour tout les habitants de l'espace, vive la solidarité universelle. Etc... Etc...  
  
Votre bienfaiteur : Sircon'  
C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe ! "  
  
Pan avait entouré le cou de son petit frère et chipota un peu avec son col. " Je sens l'énergie de papa... Maintenant que je me concentre... Il est sur cette planète... Avec nous... Il est faible... On dirait qu'il est... A bout de force " Pan n'aimait pas quand Miiky prenait cet air mystérieux quand il parlait...  
  
" Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! " ajouta-t-elle.  
  
" On a l'amulette a retrouvé aussi... C'est important... " finis-je par dire, un peu à contre-cœur, moi aussi j'avais envie de retrouver Gohan...  
  
" Oui... Je sais... "  
  
" Mais vous formez un clan, ma parole ! " s'exclama Bardock.  
  
" Un clan de quoi ? " demanda Pan étonnée.  
  
" Un clan de pathétique je suppose... " répliquai-je, amer.  
  
" Bien ! Pathétique en chef ! Ramène ta meute à la normal s'il te plaît ! "   
  
" C'est là qu'il faut rire... ? "  
  
" Non... Bon, écoutez, la situation n'est pas désespérée, loin de là ! Vous êtes encore entier que je sache ! Et tout le monde est encore en vie ! Sauf moi, cela va de soi... Si on se sépare, ça ira mal, j'en suis certain ! Donc, restons groupés ! Maintenant, réfléchissez avant de dramatiser, ça vous changera ! Nous sommes sur Sircon ! L'enfoiré qui faillit détruire le vaisseau quand on est parti est ici... Vu qu'il s'appelle Sircon aussi ! C'est le chef de cette planète sans doute ! Donc... Gohan est ici aussi vous l'avez senti ! Et l'amulette est là également, c'est le détecteur qui le dit ! Et bien, dans la logique des choses... Tout est au même endroit... Donc... Si on suit le signal du détecteur, on arrivera à l'amulette, à Sircon et à Gohan... D'un coup ! Wahh... Vous avez compris ou je recommence tout depuis le début ? "  
  
" Et bien ça paraît tellement évident et tellement simple qu'il doit avoir raison... " fis-je, sans bouger.  
  
" On se met en route ou on reste là à bavarder ? J'ai envie de me battre ! ça me démange ! "  
  
" Moi aussi ! ! " fit Miiky en sautant en l'air.  



	12. Trahison.

Chapitre 12 : Trahison.  
  
  
Trois heures de vol, toujours rien en vue... C'était d'un ennui...  
  
" Regardez là-bas ! ! C'est la mer ! ! " s'exclama soudainement Pan. En effet, les rayons du soleil faisaient scintiller le bleu de la planète. " Waw ! " s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'océan à perte de vue. " C'est super ! ! " elle était maintenant sur un rocher et regardait les flots. Elle soupira de béatitude. Quand elle se sentit pousser dans le vide. Elle se retrouva dans l'eau. Elle remonta à la surface et regarda en haut. " T'es fou ou quoi ? ? ! ! ! " demanda-t-elle à Bardock.  
  
" Sois heureuse que je t'ai jeté à la flotte au lieu de te frapper ! ça t'apprendra à baisser ta garde ! " répondit Bardock, en haut du rocher.  
  
" Tu m'as pas jetée, mais poussée ! ! "  
  
" Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, c'est de la négligence de ta part, Pan ! " Je m'approchai de lui discrètement, j'allais dire quelque en l'envoyant rejoindre Pan, mais ce fut lui qui m'eut, il m'attrapa le chandail en faisant passer ses bras au-dessus de ses épaules et il me propulsa au-dessus de lui pour me jeter à l'eau. Je remontai ma tête à la surface. " Je viens de piger comment tu t'es fait tuer la dernière fois !... " Je pris ça mal, je tendis mon bras vers le rocher et j'envoyai un rayon d'énergie pour fendre le bloc pour qu'il tombe. Il se rattrapa sur le bord ! Il détacha son bandeau d'une main et demanda à Miiky de venir le prendre. Il obéit et reprit le fétiche de son arrière-grand-père. Bardock se tourna vers nous, il lâcha et tomba à l'eau. Il remonta à la surface. " Lequel de vous deux à cassé le rocher ? Pan n'en est pas capable... J'en conclut donc que c'est toi, Trunks... Au fait, t'as vraiment l'air ridicule avec tes cheveux mouillés ! "   
  
" Et toi, avec le bout des tiens qui pendouillent de chaque côté on dirait le vert d'une carotte trop cuite ! "  
  
" Quoi ? ? ! ! "  
  
" Mais vous avez quel âge ? Miiky et Zarina sont plus matures que vous ! " s'interposa Pan.  
  
" C'est lui qu'à commencer ! " s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.  
  
Elle fit une langue. " Beuh ! Je vais le dire à ma mère ! " se moqua-t-elle encore.  
  
" ça va ? T'as fini de nous humilier ? " demandai-je, vexé. " D'abords du m'insulte de gâteux puis tu me traite d'immature ! "  
  
" J'en peux rien si t'es un gâteux immature, ça te va ça ? "  
  
Je ris jaune... De mieux en mieux... Bardock ne disait rien, quand soudain, il se tourna vers l'autre côté et envoya une boule de feu sur un gros rocher près du bras de mer où nous étions... " Mais qu'est-ce que... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris encore ? " criai-je.  
  
" ça fait dix minutes qu'on nous épie, crétin ! "  
  
" T'es obligé de m'insulter à longueur de temps, ça commence à drôlement m'énerver ! Tu l'as tué je suppose... "  
  
Il renvoya une boule d'énergie au même endroit. " Maintenant oui... "  
  
" Mais t'es vraiment malade ? ? ! ! Si ça se trouve c'était un pauvre type qui cherchait de l'aide ! y'a pas que la Terre et l'autre monde qui ont été victimes des sévisses de Sircon ! ! C'est toi même qui le dit ! Mais merde ! Réfléchis autrement que par la violence ! Tu vas buter tout les gens qui passent ? T'aimerais qu'il y ai quelqu'un qui vienne et te tue délibérément sans aucune raison ? ? ! Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? ? ? ! Le temps où les saiyens faisaient des carnages dans tout l'univers c'est terminé ! ! Les deux derniers saiyens restant, vivants, sont sur Terre et vivent comme des terriens ! Je croyais que tu comprenais ! On ne t'empêche pas d'avoir ta mentalité ! Mais retiens-toi ! " Il me fixa pendant un long moment, un regard glacial.  
  
" Pauvre crétin... Tu ne comprends rien... Tu me payera ça... " il s'éleva doucement en dessus de l'eau et retourna à la terre ferme... Il demanda, sans aucun reproche dans la voix, son bandeau à Miiky qui lui rendit. Il se l'attacha derrière la tête en une succession de gestes secs.  
  
" Où tu vas, A.G.P.... ? " demanda le petit.  
  
" M'aérer... ça devient malsain... " répondit-il en pensant bien évidemment à moi.  
  
" Je peux venir avec toi ? "  
  
" Non, tu restes... " et il s'envola.  
  
" Bardock... " commença Pan. Il ne se retourna pas.  
  
" C'est ça, va t'en... " marmonnai-je en remontant sur le sol. Pan me suivit.  
  
" Et tu le laisse partir ? ! " me demanda-t-elle.  
  
" Oui ! ça me fera du bien de ne pas le voir pendant un moment, moi aussi j'ai besoin de me calmer ! "  
  
" Huh ! ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre ton père ! "  
  
" Justement, il avait bien raison, mon père ! Au début, je trouvais qu'il exagérait... Mais maintenant plus !... "  
  
" Mais tu comprends rien ! "  
  
" Oh si, je comprends très bien justement ! Et puis c'est pas le problème ! Il exagère ! Il l'a tué sans aucune raison ! ! Et c'est pas le premier ! J'en ai marre ! ! "  
  
" Trunks, comment aurait réagit ton père si tu lui avait dit tout ce que tu viens de dire à Bardock ? Hein ? "  
  
Je ne répondis pas tout de suite " J'en sais rien... "  
  
" Tu n'oserais jamais dire une chose pareille à ton père ! Alors ça, j'appelle ça, du non-respect de la personne ! Tu l'as plus que vexé ! Tu l'as humilié ! Et il n'a rien à se reprocher ! Il a fait ça pour nous protéger ! "  
  
" Quoi ? ? ! Nous protéger ? Tuer quelqu'un comme ça, c'était pour nous protéger ! Et si c'était une personne cherchant de l'aide ou je ne sais pas moi !... Et puis moi voir tuer des gens ça me révolte, excuse-moi ! "  
  
" D'accords... Mais avant de l'enguirlander comme ça tu aurais pus le laisser s'expliquer !... Imagine deux secondes Trunks... Tu es tout petit... Deux ou trois ans... Tu savais pas te battre à cet âge là ? " J'hochai la tête négativement. " Et... Tu jouais... Dans le bac à sable ! Avec ta maman par exemple ! Et Végéta est là, sur le banc à côté à vous regarder jouer, en soupirant ! Il en a marre de vous voir là ! Un p'tit gamin qui barbotte dans le sable avec sa maman ! ! ! Il s'en tape ! Et il râle ! "  
  
" Quel rapport... ? "  
  
" J'y viens... Il remarque un type... L'air louche... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il pense immédiatement qu'il vous veut du mal, il ne pense pas que c'est peut-être un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête ! Il a une bête petite énergie minable... Qu'est-ce qu'il fera ? "  
  
" Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! "  
  
" Si tu le sais ! Il l'attaquerait, tu le sais très bien ! Et ton père tue souvent par plaisir un 'stupide terrien' ? Non ! Alors que le mec qu'il a tué vous regardait seulement peut-être comme ça, sans raisons nocive... " je baissai les yeux... J'aime pas avoir tord... " Et crois-moi, même petit enfant t'es plus fort qu'un humain ! Seulement... Un saiyen est comme ça... Il ont le réflexe de frapper et c'est tout !... Je croyais que t'avais compris, ça... Et ça me rend dingue que j'aie compris avant toi !... "  
  
" Je sais que c'est bizarre mais... Avec papa, j'aurais trouvé ça normal... Mais avec Bardock... C'est pas pareil... J'ai vu ça comme un geste criminel... Alors il a fait ça... Pour nous protéger... "  
  
" Oui !... "  
  
" Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça... "  
  
" Et il où maintenant ? "  
  
" Il va revenir ! Il est pas bête, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse tout seul ? Il est simplement allez se calmer les nerfs... J'aurais qu'à m'excuser quand il reviendra... "  
  
" Non, arrête, là c'est toi qui va t'humilier, les excuses ça lui fait rien !... "  
  
Je soupirai. " Avec papa, je m'excusais ! "  
  
" Oui, mais Bardock et ton père ne sont absolument pas pareil ! ! "  
  
ça m'énerve d'être dans le coltard comme ça... Deux heures passèrent, le saiyen n'était toujours pas de retour.  
  
Zarina et Miiky n'étaient plus là, je me tournai de l'autre côté du bras de mer, ils étaient près du rocher où Bardock avait tuer la personne. Nous les rejoignîmes. Le corps était couper en deux, les yeux étaient exorbités et la langue pendante. C'était répugnant. " Berk ! ! ! " s'exclama Pan. " C'est dégueulasse ! "  
  
" On appelle ça du travail bien fait, hihihi " ironisa Miiky.  
  
" Tu vois ! C'est ça dont j'avais peur ! Miiky va devenir comme lui ! " dis-je.  
  
" Mais bien sur que non ! ! Moi aussi je l'adore Bardock et crois-moi je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! "  
  
" Mouais... Mon père à quand même pas mal influencer Zarina... "  
  
" Non ! ! Je suis comme je suis ! ! " riposta-t-elle.  
  
" Oui, mais si tu n'avais pas vécus toute ta petite enfance avec ton grand-père, tu serais différente ! Bon, on reprend la route ? " demandai-je.  
  
" Eh ! ! Pas sans Bardock ! " s'interposa Pan.  
  
" Il est là... "  
  
La tête de l'observateur mort éclata soudainement sous le pied du saiyen qui venait de sauter dessus, tout le monde sursauta. Pan hurla et moi je ne pus réprimer une grimace de dégout...   
  
" Voilà, travail achevé dans les règles de l'art... " récita-t-il, fier.  
  
" Répugnant... " ajoutai-je, lentement. Pan avait les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, de dégout, elle allait presque vomir.  
  
" C'est dégueulasse ! ! ! " s'écria Zarina, elle courut derrière un rocher et en vomit... ça me fit sourire, elle fait la dure, mais c'en est pas moins une petite fille...  
  
" Hum ! P'tites natures... " commenta le saiyen en regardant son arrière-petite-fille et ma fille à moi. Miiky, lui, chipotait avec un bâton, la tête écrasée... nullement dégoûté, il était... Curieux...   
  
" A.G.P. y'a un morceau de cerveau qui sort de la tête j'ai l'impression... " Zarina grimaça encore et Pan cria encore une fois.  
  
" N'en rajoute pas, Miiky ! ! ! ! C'est dégueulasse ! ! ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, toi ? ? ? ! ! ! " cria la sœur du petit en s'adressant à son arrière-grand-père.  
  
" Pour achever le travail... " répondit-il avec un air d'évidence. " Huuumm ! ! ça donne faim ! ! " ironisa-t-il en suite en fixant la tête éclatée. Il s'approcha de Pan et lui entoura les épaules, en reprenant le détecteur qu'elle avait sur son œil. " Allons... Pan, si tu retrouves ton père comme ça, tu vas quand même pas vomir dessus ? "  
  
" BARBARE ! ! ! ! " explosa-t-elle.  
  
L'autre ricana un moment puis poussa quelques fois sur le bouton du détecteur en la lâchant. " En avant, on a encore une bonne trotte à faire... "   
  
Je trouvais bizarre qui soit de si bonne humeur et qu'il ne se soit pas encore venger d'une quelconque façon... ça cachait quelque chose de malsain... Je l'arrêtai en le prenant par le bras. " Alors... Pourquoi tu ne te venge pas ? "  
  
Il me regarda et eut un petit sourire narquois. " Tu commences à bien me connaître... Patiente... Comme tu l'as dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... J'attends que ça refroidisse... " et il se libéra de mon emprise.  
  
Beaucoup plus tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Miiky dormait depuis deux heures sur le dos de sa grande sœur. Je m'arrêtai en voyant que Zarina était morte de fatigue aussi. " grimpe sur mon dos " fis-je. Elle hocha la tête négativement en se frottant un œil et en baillant. Je la prit sur mon dos de force, elle ne rouspéta pas, je décollai de nouveau, dix minutes plus tard, elle dormait comme un bébé. Nous entendîmes des cris soudainement, des cris de guerres, puis de petites silhouettes de dessinèrent à l'horizon. Des cavaliers jaunes étaient sur des espèces de chevaux améliorés. Ils fonçaient sur nous. En passant à notre hauteur, ils chopèrent Pan par le cou. Elle lâcha son petit frère au sol qui se réveilla doucement en demandant innocemment ce qu'il se passait. Bardock tendit le bras vers les pattes de l'animal qui avait enlevé son arrière-petite-fille, puis il pivota la tête vers moi. " Je veux y aller ? Tu es d'accords avec moi que ce type n'est sûrement pas rempli de bonnes intentions sur Pan... "  
  
" Non... Vas-y... " soufflai-je.  
  
Il envoya un petit disque bien aiguisé qui coupa les pattes du cheval. Le cavalier s'écroula au sol avec sa monture estropiée et il lâcha Pan qui partit en courant en reprenant son souffle. " Salope, reviens ici ! ! ! " cria l'homme en jaune. Bardock lui attrapa le cou et le souleva au sol. " Lâche-moi, connard ! "  
  
" T'es d'un vulgaire... Je déteste ça... Crève ! " il envoya un rayon d'énergie en plein dans son front, il tomba raide mort. " Enfoiré... " et il le lâcha.  
  
" Merci... Il m'a vraiment pris par surprise... " souffla Pan.  
  
" Je me demande comment t'as fait pour survivre pendant dix-huit ans... "  
  
" Je ne t'avais pas dans les pattes pour me causer des problèmes ! ! "  
  
" C'est facile ça... " il se tourna vers les autres cavaliers. " Qu'est-ce que voulez ? Vous en avez pas eut assez tout à l'heure ? "  
  
" Ohh... C'est toi le fou-furieux qui a détruit une partie de nos troupes tout à l'heure ? "  
  
" Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis flatté... "  
  
" Eh comment qu'on se souvient de toi ! Et on va te faire payer nos hommes morts ! "  
  
Bardock souria. Il me prit par la taille et me lança en l'air vers Trunks qui me rattrapa péniblement. " ça va pas la tête ? ? ? ! ! ! "  
  
" Tu me dérange ! " il prit Miiky et l'envoya à son tour. Il se retourna vers les cavaliers et s'éleva dans les airs.  
  
" Eh ! ! Il vole ! Espèce de lâche, descends tout de suite ! ! "  
  
" Ohh... Le mot magique... "  
  
" S'il vous plaît " fit Miiky en souriant. Nous le regardâmes, tous, incrédule... Rien à voir...   
  
Bardock shoota dans la tête d'un des hommes qui tomba de son cheval en criant, il le rattrapa par le col et le souleva. " C'est qui le lâche... ? "   
  
" Non... Non... Pitié... Ne me tuer pas... " pleurait presque le soldat. " Vous... Vous n'êtes pas un lâche... C'est moi... Mais je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres ! "  
  
" Moi aussi, j'obéis à des ordres ! " grogna le saiyen, puis après une courte réflexion, il sourit et fit pour lui-même. " Ah non... Plus maintenant... C'est pour dire à quel point j'aime ce que je fais... " une boule d'énergie se forma dans sa main. Je m'approchai à pas lent, et le retint. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? ! "  
  
" A qui obéissez-vous ? " demandai-je au cavalier terrorisé.  
  
" A sa majesté Sircon... " répondit-il, transpirant de partout.  
  
" Mais nous sommes encore loin du palais... On a quand même le droit de venir sur cette planète... ? "  
  
" Oui, mais vous venez d'entrer sur le premier territoire qui est interdit... "  
  
" Oh... Il y a plusieurs territoires ? "  
  
" Oui... Trois paliers... Et plus on approche du palais, plus les soldats sont forts... "  
  
" Logique... " remarquai-je en regardant vers le palais.  
  
" ça se voit, vous, vous êtes pire que nul... " répliqua Bardock.  
  
" Vous nous conduisez droit chez votre maître... Et on vous laisse en vie, d'accords ? "  
  
" Quoi ? ? " s'exclama Bardock sidéré. Il lâcha le garde quand je le tirai sur le côté.   
  
" Mais oui ! Réfléchis ! Met ton orgueil de côté et écoute-moi ! Si ils nous conduisent à leur chef, nous n'aurons pas à nous fatigué et nous garderons ainsi toutes nos forces pour Sircon... " nous nous regardâmes pendant un moment.  
  
" Grrr... Je pourrais le tuer après alors ? "  
  
" Si tu veux... " soupirai-je. Je sais que j'aurais dus dire non, mais il est tellement têtu... Et j'avais pas envie que Pan me fasse une autre scène !...  
  
" Oh, oh... " fit cette dernière, de loin. En effet, 'oh, oh...' était le mot juste... Ces enfoirés de soldats faisaient du bluffe... Mais comme l'a dit Bardock... Plus nul que ça... Tu fais pas... Bardock souria...  
  
" Ah... Chouette, je vais pouvoir passer à l'action plus vite... Trunks, t'en a pas marre d'avoir tord ? "  
  
" Nul n'est parfait... " répondis-je en soupirant. A la base ils étaient une dizaine, maintenant, ils étaient plus proche de la centaine... Ils nous entouraient tout les cinq... Zarina ouvrit le feu, elle en tua un, puis deux, trois... Pan vit bien que c'était facile et elle voulait vite trouver son père, elle attaque aussi, Miiky bailla un bon coup et se mit à faire pareil. Bardock ne se fit pas prier et se mit à attaquer dans tout les sens... Les soldats n'avaient aucune chance... Ils se battaient... Bien que c'était plus une tuerie qu'autre chose... Deux ou trois cavaliers virent que je ne faisais rien, il arrivèrent vers moi et essayèrent de m'attaquer, un seul coup de poing ils se retrouvaient à terre...  
Je dois le reconnaître... Les saiyens ont une façon de se battre vraiment extraordinaire... Mon père doit regretté de n'avoir connu ça que deux ou trois ans... Bardock se bat admirablement bien ! La coordination de mouvements, il a des yeux partout, il n'hésite jamais une seule seconde ! Les saiyens sont vraiment des as du combat... Y'a pas à dire... Dix comme ça, ça doit être terrible, je comprends que Freezer en aie eut peur... Si ils auraient été plusieurs, peut-être que la planète Végéta serait encore là...  
  
Le voyage continue, les ennuis aussi... Le deuxième palier fut légèrement plus éprouvant... Et encore, le mot est fort... Et je commençais à me poser des questions... Soit San Gohan est toujours dans le mauvais côté de l'histoire... Ou il est trop faible pour bouger... Dans les deux cas... On est pas vraiment gagnant... Depuis peu, on voyait la silhouette du palais devant nous, on approchait...  
  
Une embuscade ! On était tombé dans une embuscade dans le troisième palier ! Le palais était juste en face de nous, une grande entrée était juste derrière... Ils s'étaient donnés le mot... Les soldats venus de différentes planètes nous encerclaient... " Je hais cette planète maudite !... On était presque arrivé ! " grognai-je. Ceux-là, ils étaient plus fort que les autres... Je devrais peut-être me transformer en super saiyen, ici... Je me mis en position de combat... Il nous restait une amulette à retrouver pour sauver la Terre et Gohan n'était pas loin... Je n'allais pas abandonner maintenant... " Bien... Troisième leçon... La première et la deuxième, vous ne les avez pas bien comprise je crois... " je me propulsai sur l'un des soldats, je le liquidai sans aucun problème, il ne s'était même pas défendu...   
  
Quelqu'un lança quelque chose à Bardock qui vint vers moi, je pensais qu'il s'approchait pour m'aider... Mais il me coinça le bras derrière le dos et planta l'espèce de gros bic dans ma poitrine, je sentis une grande décharge me parcourir le corps et je tombai dans l'inconscience la plus totale.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? ? ! T'es devenu cinglé ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? " demanda Zarina, énervée. Il se tourna vers elle, me tenant par le bras, il me lâcha en la regardant d'un œil moqueur.  
  
" Oh... J'ai fais du mal à papa... ? "  
  
" Espèce de... Tu vas le regretter... ! ! ! " elle bondit vers lui, poing serré... Le saiyen s'écarta à la dernière seconde en attrapant les cheveux de ma fille, il la mit hors d'état de nuire de la même manière que moi puis il la jeta sur mon corps inanimé... Pan et Miiky ne faisaient pas un geste...  
  
" Pourquoi... " souffla-t-elle faiblement. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais... " Bardock rendit l'appareil, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. " Je l'avais dit que je me vengerait de lui... " Quelques guerriers voulurent s'approcher pour stabilisé Pan et son petit frère, mais le saiyen les arrêta.  
  
" Oh ! ça vous sert à quoi de les tuer ? ! Votre maître veut le plus de gens possibles autour de lui, non ? Et puis... Vous les avez regarder ?... Ces minables... Ils sont terrorisés ! Tellement apeurés qu'ils en sont paralysés ! Miiky, ne me regarde pas comme ça... On appelle ça un coup de théâtre !... Je l'avais dit que je me vengerais... " La fille de Gohan fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas si son arrière-grand-père avait vraiment changé de camps... Elle était persuadée que non, elle prit un air troublé, tout les soldats leur tournèrent le dos. Pan fit un faible sourire à Bardock qui éclata franchement de rire. " T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque !... Tu penses que je joue la comédie, Pan ? Tu me le répète sans arrêt ! Je suis MECHANT " fit-il en grimaçant au dernier mot. " Je ne rigole pas, Pan ! Tiens... En voilà la preuve... " Il arracha sa chaîne et la jeta au sol. " Je te l'ai déjà dit... La trahisons se fait très facilement ! Tu en as la preuve maintenant, je ne marcherai jamais avec des terriens !... " elle suivit des yeux le collier tomber au sol.  
  
" A.G.P. ... "commença Miiky. Bardock sauta devant lui.  
  
" Et toi, petit asticot... " il s'accroupit et lui fit une pichenette. " Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !... " Le petit porta sa main à son front et baissa la tête en serrant discrètement les dents. Bardock partit, satisfait. Pan se laissa doucement glisser sur les genoux et pleura la tête entre ses mains. " C'est à croire que tu ne sais faire que gueuler et chialer... " il fit exprès de passer sur le collier tomber à terre et l'écrasa comme on écrase une cigarette pour l'éteindre.  
  
" Salaud... C'est même plus de la méchanceté... T'es dégueulasse... T'es pire qu'un monstre... " pleurait-elle. " Je pleure de rage et de rien d'autre... "  
  
" Pleurer de rage... ? Tu sais ce que c'est pleurer de rage ? Pleurer de rage, c'est presser tellement fort les poings et les paupières qu'il y a du sang avec les larmes... Et du sang coulant du poing a cause des ongles enfoncés dans la chair... " expliqua-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle. " Mais toi... Tu pleurniches... " il se redressa et lui jeta de la poussière en tournant les talons. Et il rejoignit les autres. " ça fait très mal, je sais... " elle trouva la force de le regarder partir dans le couloir sombre, sans se retourner.  
  
" Non... Non ! ! ! " elle frappa le sol de ses poings en pleurant. " NON ! ! ! ! " elle frappa encore le sol en formant des fissures dans le béton. " ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " Elle le croyait capable de tout sauf de ça... " Pourquoi il nous fait ça... ? Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?... "   
  
Miiky voulut partir, mais Pan le retenu en s'essuyant les yeux.  
  
" Reste près de Zarina et Trunks, veille bien à ce que personne ne les attaque... Je vais chercher papa... " Elle se releva et sécha ses dernières larmes. " Ne sois pas trop en colère contre Bardock... Il ne le fait pas exprès... "  
  
" Mais... "  
  
Sa grande sœur ramassa le collier à terre, elle le fixa pendant un moment puis elle tapa le sol du pied. " Mais c'est quand même dégueulasse le coup qu'il nous a fait !... " elle rattacha le collier à son cou puis entra dans le couloir où son arrière-grand-père avait disparu...  
  



	13. Le mal entendu.

Chapitre 13 : Mal entendu.  
  
  
" Ils sont d'un lent... " pensa Bardock, bras croisés en suivant les autres soldats de Sircon. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, Pan ? Elle attend que la Terre explose ? Moi je m'en fout, mais bon... "  
  
**" Tu y a été fort... "**  
  
" Kaio le retour... "  
  
**" Sans moi tu ne t'en sors pas... "**  
  
" C'est ça... Et on me prends encore pour un fou qui parle tout seul... "  
  
**" Idiot ! Pense, tout simplement je t'entendrais quand même ! "**  
  
" Pas la peine de m'insulter pour ça sinon, je ne t'écoute plus ! ! ! " grogna Bardock en se mettant à penser.  
  
**" Excuse-moi, ça m'a échappé... Je traite souvent ton fils d'idiot, c'est pour ça... "**  
  
" Enfin un point où nous sommes d'accords... Sinon, que voulais-tu me dire ? " donc, pensa-t-il...  
  
**" Que tu y avais été fort... Pan est triste et Miiky enrage... "**  
  
" Ils y ont cru dur comme fer ?... Cool... Tout à marcher plus ou moins comme prévu... "  
  
**" Pan est très triste... "**  
  
" C'est pour ça qu'elle ne vient pas ? Je croyais qu'elle finirait par comprendre ! "  
  
**" Tu n'as rien montré... Pas un clin d'œil, rien... "**  
  
" Un clin d'œil c'est vraiment pas discret !... C'est à croire qu'elle ne me connaît pas du tout ! ! Comment peut-elle croire que je suivrais une bande de ploucs au service d'un taré ?... "  
  
**" Tu aurais pus les informer de ton plan avant aussi... "**  
  
" Non... Assommer Trunks par surprise ça m'a fait marrer... C'était ça ma vengeance... Il n'y a vu que du feu cet abruti !... "  
  
Kaio soupira **" Tu te venge de tout ce qui te vexe, toi, hein... T'aurais pus informer rien que Pan par exemple, tu savais qu'elle était sensible... "**  
  
" Elle est pas discrète assez !... J'ai cru qu'elle avait compris un moment, c'est pour ça que j'en ai rajouté !... "  
  
**" Tu as toujours raison, hein... Bon... Maintenant quel est ton plan ? "**  
  
" Je suis entré, c'était ça mon but, maintenant je voulais repéré Gohan pour que Pan le ramène ! Je voulais lui montrer par signes discrets où il était, puis, dés qu'il seraient dehors, entre-temps, Trunks se réveille, et récupère l'amulette machin, on bute tout le monde et on se casse ! "  
  
**" Eh bien... Tout les saiyens sont spécialistes des plans foireux comme ça ? Généralement quand on dit que ce sera si simple, ça ne se passe jamais comme prévu... "**  
  
" Anh, ça va ! ! Jusqu'à présent, mes plans ont toujours marché ! Sauf les deux derniers gros plans que j'ai fait... Et encore je le savais que ça allait foirer !... "  
  
**" C'est bien ça qui me fait peur... Et puis, en attendant, pour Pan, c'est loupé... ! "**  
  
" Je croyais qu'elle savait que je ne les trahirais jamais ! Je la croyais pas si idiote !... " il regarda en face de lui et eut un rictus " Regarde-moi ces pantins... Pire que des zombies... J'espère que Gohan n'est pas dans cet état-la... Sinon, je le laisse-la, tans pis "  
  
**" Oh... Justement, en voilà un mauvais plan pour le tien... Si Gohan est toujours possédé, tu feras quoi ? "**  
  
" On ira cueillir des marguerites... Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! On improvisera ! " Il voulut dire quelque chose en plus, mais il vit les soldats rentrés carrément dans le mur en face d'eux. " Oh oui, d'accords... Moi je sais pas faire ça... " fit-il tout haut.   
  
**" Et je t'avais prévenu... Ton plan tombe déjà à l'eau... "**  
  
" Anh, la ferme ! " râla le saiyen. L'un des zombies lui attrapa le bras et le tira contre le mur, il esseya de résister, mais passa au travers comme les autres. " Un mur invisible... Grrr ! ! Je les hais !... A cause d'eux, je me suis encore bien couvert de ridicule "  
  
**" Pan ne le verra pas... "**  
  
" Voir quoi ? "  
  
**" Le mur, met un signe qui lui montrera le chemin "**  
  
" Mais j'ai pas de signes à mettre ! ! "  
  
**" Ton bandeau ! ! Dépose ton bandeau sur le mur de façon à ce qu'il dépasse de part et d'autre, là, elle verra qu'elle peut passer ! Et de toutes façons, en tans que traître, tu aurais dus t'en débarrasser aussi !... "**  
  
" Non, justement, je l'ai gardé pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas vraiment un traître !... Encore un signe ! Elle est idiote ! La digne petite-fille de son grand père... Et de son père aussi... Parce que vu le niveau de ces crétins, je me demande pourquoi Gohan n'est pas encore sorti... "  
  
**" Cesse de discuter, tu es la personne la plus futée du monde et les autres sont tous des imbéciles, allez, dépose ! ! "**  
  
" Ouii ! ! Elle a intérêt à pas oublier de le ramasser !... J'y tiens à ce bandeau !... " il le détacha de son front et le déposa comme conseiller. Puis il rejoignit les autres... Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps, Bardock croisa les bras et soupira longuement. " J'en ai marre ! " pensa-t-il. Il suivit encore un moment les soldats, puis il se faufila en vitesse dans un des couloirs perpendiculaire... Il sourit, enfin débarrassé de ces abrutis à pattes ! Il reprit sa route, seul, comme si de rien n'était... Il tomba sur un cul-de-sac mais devina bien vite que le mur était encore un faux... C'était courant dans ce château... Il se cacha en remarquant deux soldats immobiles. Puis il réfléchit et se rendit compte qu'il était un soldat officiel... Il reprit donc sa route.  
  
" Eh, toi ! " le saiyen s'arrêta et se retourna. " Ah... T'es le nouveau c'est ça ? "  
  
" Ouais... "  
  
" Tiens, prends ça alors, soldat 1458... " il lui tendit un espèce d'écran maniable avec un espèce de bic magnétique à côté. Il le prit sans discuter et s'en alla.   
  
" ça m'énerve qu'on me réduise à un numéro ! " râla-t-il une fois hors de la vue du garde. Il farfouilla avec le bic sur l'écran, c'était un espèce d'ordinateur... Il prit le bic magnétique et chipota avec son nouveau gadget en s'essayant contre un mur...  
  
**" Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? "**  
  
" Je sais pas... Y'a le choix entre plein de langue différente et y'a même pas le saiyen... Ils vont me payer ça !... "  
  
**" Je te rappelle que la planète des saiyens est détruite depuis soixante ans ! !... "**  
  
" Pas la peine de me le rappeler, je sais ! ! Mais quand même ! On a été la plus grande menace de l'univers pendant des années... On a droit à notre place dans un registre, non ? Bon, je prends le terrien alors... ça... Il y a... ça me dégoutte !... "  
  
**" C'est une langue très répandue dans l'univers... "**  
  
" Alors... Spécimens... C'est pas comme ça qu'appelle les gens qu'enlève Sircon ? "  
  
**" Si ! C'est ça ! ! Regarde si San Gohan est dedans ! ! ! "**   
  
Il se mit à chercher... Il y en avait beaucoup. " Tiens... Broko... ça me dit quelque chose... "  
  
**" C'est sûrement un type que t'as buté ! ! Mais on s'en fout ! ! Cherche ton petit-fils et personne d'autres ! ! ! "** s'énerva Kaio.  
  
" Mais non, je peux pas l'avoir buté ! Ici, c'est le registre des spécimens vivants de Sircon, pas le registre du royaume des morts ! ! "  
  
**" CHERCHE SAN GOHAN ET RIEN D'AUTRES ! ! ! ! "** s'époumona Kaio.  
  
" ARRÊTES DE GUEULER COMME CA ! ! CA RESONNE DANS MA TÊTE ! ! ! " hurla à son tour, Bardock.  
  
**" ça va, ça va... Excuse-moi... Mais je stresse tu vois... Continue... "**  
  
Bardock marmonna et continua sa recherche, enfin, il trouva : San Gohan. Il clicka dessus et un CV de Gohan apparut, avec sa photo à côté. " Je l'ai... "  
  
**" Ahh... Alors, ça dit quoi ? "**  
  
" Pas grand chose... Son âge, son nom, son poids... Sa puissance... cinq migtis... C'est quoi ça ? un migtis... ça vaut combien d'unités ? "  
  
**" ça je ne sais pas... "**  
  
" Mais tu sais rien ! ! Kaio, tu sers à quoi, concrètement ? ? "  
  
**" Mais cette planète n'est pas dans ma galaxie ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et puis Sircon est une planète tellement grosse qu'elle est à cheval sur deux galaxies ! La sud et l'est !... Et moi je m'occupe du nord ! ! ! "**  
  
Bardock soupira et continua. " 'Grade : chef protecteur'... C'est quoi pour un grade ça ?... "  
  
**" Garde du corps je présume... Sircon à l'air de bien l'aimé ton petit-fils... "**   
  
" Il est dingue... "  
  
**" Pan doit être rentrée pour chercher son père... Essaye de la retrouver... Et arrange-toi pour qu'elle aie de nouveau confiance ! "**  
  
La jeune fille marchait à pas indécis dans les couloirs du palais, pleurant encore un peu. " Allez, Pan... Tu te calme... C'est rien... C'est un imbécile ! Un crétin ! Tu le hais ! C'est un sale meurtrier qui ne t'apporte aucune affection ! Et... " elle se mit encore plus à pleurer. " Mais je l'adorais ce salaud !... " elle essuya vite ses yeux et reprit une grande respiration. " Allez ! Retrouve ton père ! Et tout ira mieux !... " pensa-t-elle. Elle allait prendre le couloir de gauche, car il y avait un mur en face d'elle... Pourtant, quelque chose l'attira près de ce mur... Elle s'accroupis et ramassa le bandeau que Bardock ne quittait jamais, elle le fixa encore pendant un moment et pleura encore. " Il abandonne même son peuple... " elle tapa du pied " Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? !... On a été trop loin, il a dut craquer... " elle s'assit sur le sol et voulut s'appuyer contre le mur, mais elle tomba couchée derrière sur le dos. Elle se redressa, réfléchit une minute. Elle se releva et se fit une queue de cheval avec le bandeau du saiyen et entra dans le mur. Elle parcourut un bon chemin en découvrant avec stupéfaction que ce château était bourré d'entrées secrètes...  
  
Mix entra dans la salle réservée à lui seul et son maître. " Patron ! Patron, vite ! "  
  
" Que se passe-t-il, Mix ? "  
  
" Regardez par vous-même !... " il tendit la fiche du soldat 1458 à Sircon qui la prit de sa grande main blanche.  
  
" Humm... Nom : Bardock ; âge : presque trois magitas ; race :... Saiyen... " il froissa la feuille puis regarda le portrait de Bardock, le visage du saiyen exprimait comme toujours un genre hautain. " Grrr... Ce... Ce barbare... Cet ignoble individu est venu nous narguer !... "  
  
" Il est peut-être venu chercher l'un des siens... "  
  
Sircon regarda son petit fidèle assistant. " Tu parles de San Gohan ? Non ! Il est à moi ! ! Il m'appartient désormais ! ! Et ce n'est pas ce minable d'à peine deux migtis qui me l'enlèvera ! "  
  
" Nous avons perdu 200 hommes dans ces dernières vingt-quatre heures... "  
  
" Il est évident que c'est lui qui les a éliminés ! ! Je veux que tu m'en débarrasse ! ! Je n'ai pas besoin de parasites ! ! ! "  
  
" Mais... Regardez... Il a une auréole... Il vient donc du royaume des morts ! "  
  
" ça m'est égal ! ! Détruit son corps ! C'est comme ça qu'on tue un mort ! ! Allez ! ! Dans la machine ! ! "  
  
" Bien patron... " capitula Mix en entrant dans un bloc de métal.  
  
Bardock cherchait toujours son petit-fils, il trouva une nouvelle prison, c'était la troisième depuis qu'il était entré. Il n'y avait pas de garde, il regarde attentivement si Gohan n'était pas à l'intérieur, mais comme les deux premières fois, il n'était pas là. Il ne se souciait pas des autres emprisonnés, il se fichait de leurs visages perdus et malheureux. Il passa encore une dizaine de couloirs en soupirant d'impatiente. Il passa au niveau supérieur, de nouveau, la prison de l'étage était là, sans garde... Cette fois, il crut reconnaître San Gohan, au fond, son visage illuminé par la lumière fusant à travers les barreaux. Il s'apprêta à l'appeler le plus discrètement possible, mais il se fit rejeté en arrière par une des sentinelles. " Qui es-tu ? "  
  
" Un soldat... " répondit-il. Il allait enchaîné mais l'autre le coupa.  
  
" Ouais, je vois, t'es la dernière patrouille engagée ! Va retrouver ton groupe au rez-de-chaussée, tu n'as rien à faire au dernier étage... Soldat 1458... " Bardock eut un rictus d'indignation et grogna discrètement. Il fit demi tour, la tête un peu rentrée entre ses épaules. Gohan fut attiré par le bruissement de la rare lumière qui passait à travers les barreaux... Il était toujours aussi faible... C'est pourquoi il ne sut dire qui était là...  
Une fois que la sentinelle ne vit plus du tout Bardock, le saiyen grogna pour de bon et tapa du pied.   
  
" L'enfoiré ! ! " il se tourna et fit un bras d'honneur " Il se prend pour qui pour m'insulter ce tocard ? Quand on est mou comme un macaroni trop cuit on ferme sa gueule !... Je vais le... "  
  
**" Non ! ! ! "** coupa Kaio. **" Ne fais pas ça ! ! Il va voir que tu n'es pas vraiment dans leur camps ! "**  
  
" Alors je dois me laisser insulter sans rien faire ? ? "  
  
**" Pour l'instant, oui ! Après, on verra ! "**  
  
Il croisa ses bras et râla, cette 'mission' pour sauver une planète qui ne l'intéressait pas, l'énervait vraiment.  
  
Pan avait bien vu que les plafonds et les sols étaient les passages entre les étages... Les trous longeaient les murs pour éviter qu'on ne tombe facilement dedans. Elle monta au niveau supérieur. Au même moment, Bardock tournait le couloir, il redressa la tête et vit son arrière-petite-fille se remettre droite. " Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! !... Je commençais à me dire que tu ne viendrais pas !... " Elle sursauta puis se tourna vers lui, vers celui qu'elle essayait péniblement de détester... Elle haussa les épaules et les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux. Ça fit rire le saiyen... Elle ne sait pas râler... " Je m'appelle Pan et je décrète que, je te déteste Bardock !... " répliqua-t-il en imitant un peu son arrière-petite-fille. " Arrête, Gamine ! Tu l'as dit toi même, tu es incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un pour de vrai !... "  
  
Elle haussa les épaules " A condition que j'aime cette personne à la base... "  
  
" Justement... "  
  
" Je ne t'aime pas ! T'es qu'un pauvre salopard qui se sent tellement paumé qu'il change de camps pour une petite humiliation de rien du tout !... Tu n'as aucune fierté ! Tu me répétais sans cesse que tu adorais ton peuple ! Et que la chose que tu détestais le plus au monde, c'était la trahison !... Franchement, tu me déçois ! Tu me dégoutte ! ! "  
  
" ça y est... T'as fini ton speach ? madame 'Je suis frustrée de nature'... ? "  
  
" Je ne suis pas frustrée de nature ! C'est toi qui te vexe pour rien ! Mais je vais te dire Bardock, y'a que la vérité qui blesse ! ! "  
  
" C'est bien ce que je dis... Est-ce que j'ai l'air vexé ?... "  
  
" Ahh... Non, non, non... C'est trop facile ! Maintenant je sais que tu bluffes aussi bien que tu ne te bat !... "  
  
" Je suis un excellent comédien, j'ai pus remarqué... Trunks et Zarina se sont fait avoir comme des débutants et alors ta tête et celle de Miiky, ça, c'était à encadrer !... "  
  
" Grrr... Espèce de... Tu me répugne vraiment ! ! Si tu touche à un seul cheveu de mon petit frère, je... " Bardock fit quelques pas vers elle, elle recula. " Reste où tu es ! "  
  
" Pourquoi veux-tu que je frappe Miiky... Mon fils à beau avoir été une nullité extrême et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'étais honteux, mais je ne l'ai jamais frappé... Je ne frapperais pas non plus Miiky... "  
  
" Miiky n'est pas une nullité ! Il est beaucoup plus fort que toi ! ! "  
  
" Je sais, Pan ! Je sais !... Je n'ai jamais voulu dire qu'il était nul, juste que je n'ai pas envie de le frapper ! " Elle recula encore quand il fit un autre pas vers elle. Il n'avait pas un air agressif, ni son air moqueur habituel... Il avait beau avoir l'air sincère... Elle n'y croyait pas... Il l'avait trahis, il avait tellement bien bluffer qu'elle était persuadée qu'il n'était plus le Bardock qu'elle connaissait avant. Elle finit par rencontrer l'angle des murs, le saiyen continua d'avancer vers elle. Pan tremblait...   
  
" Eloigne-toi ! ! ! Je te déteste ! ! Et dire que je te prenais pour quelqu'un d'admirable ! " elle essaya de le frapper de son poing, mais Bardock attrapa sa main. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, elle pleurait encore... " Si ça se trouves... Tu prépares ce complot depuis plus longtemps... Je doute... Si ça se trouve... Mon grand-père était un guerrier extraordinaire depuis toujours... Mais comme t'étais révolté ou jaloux, tu disais le contraire... " Bardock la regardait raconter, sans rien dire. " Et puis si ça se trouve... Le roi ne t'a peut-être jamais nommé général, tu as peut-être toujours été une nullité de saiyen toute ta vie, hein !... Peut-être même que tu... Peut-être que t'as comploté contre ton peuple avec Freezer ! ! Si ça se trouve, cette histoire de lésion au cerveau, c'était aussi du bluffe ! ! " elle s'excitait de plus en plus et elle pleurait de plus en plus.  
  
" Pan... Comment... Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Je n'ai jamais été pour cet enfoiré de Freezer ! ! Jamais ! ! J'ai toujours été pour mon peuple ! Je te le jure ! Et je ne vous ai pas trahis ! ! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! ! "  
  
" ALORS POURQUOI TON NOM EST INSCRIT DANS LE REGISTRE DES SOLDATS AU SERVICE DE SIRCON ? ? ? ! ! ! "  
  
" Ah... Tu as vu... "  
  
" OUI ! C'était à terre... J'ai jeté un coup d'œil... Et j'ai vu ton nom... "  
  
" C'était pour que ça fasse plus vrai ! ! Je sais que c'est facile comme excuse ! Mais c'est vrai ! ! Eh ! ! J'ai vu ton père ! Il est ici ! Prisonnier dans une prison... "  
  
" Ah, ah ! ! Je vous le genre... Le super duo ! Grand-père et petit-fils ! Je vois le dialogue d'ici. "'Salut mon grand, comment vas-tu ? Me voilà, avec toi ! Sauf que moi, je viens de mon propre grès ! On va butter tes gosses, et j'ai achevé Trunks et son idiote de fille !...' Huh !... C'est d'un pathétique !... "  
  
" J'ai pas vu grand chose... Il était vivant, mais il avait les yeux fermés, il va pas bien... "  
  
" Oh... Je parie que tu as encore bluffé en lui disant que tu venais l'aider, puis tu l'as battu ! !... "  
  
" Pan, tu vas arrêter, oui ? ça devient du n'importe quoi !... J'avoue... J'y ai été fort... J'aurais dus vous parler de mon plan avant, je sais... Mais maintenant c'est trop tard ! "  
  
" Je ne te le fais pas dire !... "  
  
" Pan ! ! Comment peux-tu, ne serait-ce que penser que je pourrais suivre une bande de ploucs, qui ne savent dire qu'une seule phrase 'J'obéis à Sircon... Gloire à Sircon...' Mais Sircon c'est un pauvre dingue, tu vois ! ! Faisant de la diarrhée d'intelligence ou je sais quoi ! Mais un himalien fatigué a plus de cervelle que ça ! " commença à s'énerver Bardock. " Et toi ! Comme une idiote, t'y crois ! !... " elle ne changea pas d'expression.  
  
" Eh ben, tue-moi ! ! Je suis une menace pour ce cinglé de Sircon ! Tue-moi ! ! Puis va achever Trunks et Zarina parce qu'ils ne sont pas morts au cas où tu ne le savais pas... "  
  
" Je ne suis pas au service de Sircon, bordel ! ! Je n'ai jamais obéis à personne à part au père de Végéta, tu comprends, ça ? ? ! !... " elle ne bougea pas... Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés... Il reprit, plus doux. " Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me croie ? "  
  
" Rien... Y'a rien à faire... Tu m'as trahis, tu m'as déçus !... Et que ce soit vrai ou pas cette histoire, je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire confiance !... "  
  
Bardock baissa la tête, les mains toujours contre le mur, la tête de Pan était petite entre ces mains de guerrier... " J'ai vraiment exagéré, hein ?... Tu sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas pousser le bouchon trop loin avec moi... Mais moi je l'enfonce tans je peux en oubliant que t'es plus fragile et que toi aussi t'as ton p'tit caractère !... Seulement... On est différent toi et moi... Et ce que j'ai fais... Je trouvais ça bon comme je l'ai fait... Mais je me rend compte que pour toi, c'est trop... Alors, je... Je te demande de me pardonner... " elle ne le regardait plus en face... Elle en avait marre de voir ses yeux... Pourtant... Elle écoutait toujours... Et elle avait bien entendu... " Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Tu dois me pardonner parce que je suis comme ça ! ! ! Excuse-moi ! Je réfléchis pas comme toi !... D'accords... C'est vrai que j'aurais pus vous prévenir, mais mon orgueil et mon cerveau de saiyen me commandaient de ne rien vous dire ! juste 'pour voir' et j'ai pas pensé aux conséquences... "  
  
" Idiot... " souffla-t-elle faiblement en le regardant dans les yeux. Puis elle se laissa un peu tomber sur lui, il en fut surpris. Pan ferma les yeux et soupira... Elle avait tellement eut peur de l'avoir perdu pour toujours... Mais ces excuses franches et sincères l'avaient convaincue... " Moi aussi, j'ai un peu poussé en disant que t'étais un sbire de Freezer... T'es le type le plus loyal que je connaisse... " Il sourit en voyant son bandeau dans les cheveux de la fille, le réclamer durant cette discussion aurait été mal venu... Il le détacha de ses cheveux et se le rattacha à son front. Pan leva la tête et sourit. Ensuite, Bardock prit sa chaîne et la remit à son cou. " T'as vraiment vu papa ? "  
Il allait répondre quand tout à coup... Le mur à côté explosa avec une force inouïe, Sircon en était le responsable, ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge haineux...  
  
" C'est quoi ça ? ? ! " demanda nerveusement Bardock.  
  
" Je suis Sircon ! Le maître de ces lieux ! Et toi, tu n'es qu'un parasite que je dois désintégrer !... "  
  
" Ah oui... ça tombe bien je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et dans les bras... "  
  
" Tu vas te battre avec lui ? " demanda Pan, inquiète.  
  
" Bien sur que oui ! Toi, tu dégages !... " il la poussa vers un couloir parallèle. " Cache-toi là ! J'arrive tout de suite... " il pensa qu'elle allait rouspéter, mais elle n'en fit rien. " Allez mon p'tit pote, qu'on en finisse... "  
  
Sircon tendit le petit doigt et Bardock se sentit soudainement repousser en arrière ! " Waw ! Lui aussi il bluffe bien ! "  
  
" Fais attention ! ! ! " répliqua Pan. Le saiyen reçut un coup de poing en plein dans sa joue par son adversaire. Il sauta en arrière pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il rouvrit les yeux et essuya sa lèvre qui saignait.  
  
" Oh... On ne rigole déjà plus ? Mais t'as aucun humour... " il s'élança sur Sircon et le corps à corps commença, personne ne prenait le dessus. Soudain, le saiyen dut se pencher en arrière pour éviter un coup, il tenta de faire tomber Sircon par cette occasion, mais ce fut lui qui tomba couché. Sircon jouit de cette erreur et écrasa son coude dans l'estomac de Bardock qui hurla de douleur.  



	14. Sauvetage

Chapitre 14 : Sauvetage.  
  
  
Comme Pan l'avait dit... Zarina et moi étions vivants, j'avais encore un peu mal à la poitrine et je maudissais Bardock de tout mon cœur ! Si il se retrouvait encore sur mon chemin... Miiky ressentait certainement la même chose que moi, avec la déception en plus, peut-être... Mais je ne désespérais pas... C'est pas mon genre... A la limite, cette trahison m'avait ravigoté ! Nous cherchions l'amulette, encore et toujours... Ce crétin n'avait même pas penser à m'enlever le détecteur... l'idée qu'il aurait pus bluffer ne m'effleurait même pas...   
Il y avait des gens aux bouts de la plaine... D'autres gardes sans doute. Nous nous posâmes pour continuer à pieds. Je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour Pan non plus... Je lui faisais confiance, elle retrouvera son père... Nous nous débarrasserons de Sircon puis nous rentrerons sur Terre, et tout redeviendrait comme avant...  
  
" Aïe ! " s'exclama soudainement Zarina en frappant son bras. Je me tournai vers elle.   
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu as ? "  
  
" Je viens de me faire piquer par un insecte ! Sale bête ! Qu'il repasse, je le désintègre !... "  
  
Je souris, elle fait tout une histoire pour pas grand chose... Moi aussi je fais une montagne d'une motte de terre... Encore un mauvais truc héréditaire...  
  
Miiky n'avait plus rien dit. Il nous avait juste raconter que sa sœur avait été cherché Gohan... Pour Bardock, j'avais deviné à son visage et puis je me suis souvenu... " Trunks ? " je me tournai vers lui.  
  
" Oui ? "  
  
" Zarina a pas l'air bien... Elle ne suit plus... " Je regardai ma fille, marchant fébrilement, tête basse, essayant péniblement de ne pas faiblir. Elle manqua de se trébucher, elle transpirait... Quand tout à coup, elle s'écroula. Je me précipitai vers elle, anxieux. Je la retournai sur le dos. Elle transpirait de partout et elle gémissait, elle était froide... Je lui dégageai quelques cheveux de son front, elle ouvrit un peu les yeux et gémit qu'elle avait mal... Sa main gauche tremblante serrait son bras droit. Sur ce même bras, elle avait une énorme dose violette... Le moustique... Je jurai en le serrant contre moi, essayant de la rassurer. " C'est grave ? " Je regardai Miiky.  
  
" Je ne sais pas... " je pris la capsule de ma poche et J'ouvris le vaisseau. Je la couchai sur un lit à l'étage, elle tremblait de froid maintenant... Je posai la couverture sur elle, elle continuait à souffrir, je m'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle et je lui pris la main. Quand elle se calma un peu, je voulu me lever pour chercher de quoi la soigner, mais elle resserra ma main.  
  
" Non... Reste avec... moi... "  
  
" Ne t'en fais pas... Je ne te laisse pas... Je vais juste chercher de quoi te soigner... Tu n'es pas tout seule... Miiky reste près de toi... " ce dernier pris la main de ma fille pour montrer qu'il était là. Je me dépêchai de revenir avec de quoi désinfecter la dose, un thermomètre et une bande.  
Elle avait plus de quarante de fièvre et même désinfectée, la dose ne dégonflait pas... Rester trop longtemps avec autant de température, ce n'est vraiment pas bon... je serrais sa main, tantôt froide, tantôt fiévreuse...  
  
" Trunks, donne-moi le détecteur, reste avec Zarina, moi je vais chercher la dernière amulette ! Il faut qu'elle se soigne, et tu dois l'aider, mais moi je ne fais rien autant me rendre utile... " fit soudainement Miiky.  
  
" Tu veux partir tout seul ? " Il hocha la tête. " Hors de question ! Tu ne bouge pas de ce vaisseau ! "  
  
" Pourquoi ? "  
  
" Parce que t'es encore un gamin et je n'ai pas à te laisser partir seul ! Tu pourrais très bien aussi te faire piquer et il n'y aurait personne pour te ramener ! " j'ai été ferme sur ce coup là, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte ! Sur le coup, je perdais de l'assurance... Je commençais à avoir peur... " On attends ta sœur et ton père... Avec un peu de chance, ils auront l'amulette... Si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile... Va faire le guet en bas... Parce que c'est peu sur qu'on ne nous remarque pas avec le vaisseau " il descendit faire le garde... Maintenant j'espérais... J'avais vraiment peur que Zarina y reste de cette saloperie de piqûre !...  
  
Bardock glissa à quatre pattes pour ne pas trop reculer, il était brûler de quelques côtés, quelques égratignures, quelques bleus... Rien de plus grave, mais il commençait à s'énerver. " T'es sur que tu ne veux pas un coup de main ? " demanda Pan pour la énième fois.  
  
" Non ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! T'es chiante à la fin ! " il tendit soudainement les mains en face de lui et projeta un rayon d'énergie. Sircon fut frappé de plein fouet. Le silence envahit le grand et large couloir délabré. " Il est mort... ? "  
  
" Je ne crois pas... Je sens toujours... "  
  
" Moi aussi. " coupa Bardock. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur en voyant le dangereux tube d'énergie violet foncer sur lui. Il ne sut se dégager complètement, l'attaque le toucha sur le côté, il s'écroula au sol en gémissant. " Ahh... L'ordure !... "  
  
" Bardock ! ! ça va ? " demanda Pan en se précipitant sur lui. Il se releva en la repoussant.  
  
" Oui ! ça va ! Tu vas pas venir à chaque fois que ce crétin me touche ?... "  
  
" Ah, parce que tu comptes continuer ? "  
  
" Bien sur ! J'ai quasi rien ! "  
  
" Tu plaisantes ! T'as vu ta blessure ? ? ! Elle est béante ! "  
  
" Eh alors ? ! J'ai pas mal ! Et je sais me tenir debout ! Je suis encore apte à me battre ! " Il vacillait, mais en effet, il tenait debout. Elle poussa légèrement sur sa blessure, il cria de mal.  
  
" Tu vois que tu souffres ! "  
  
" C'est normal, tu pousses dessus ! "  
  
" Ce que tu peux être borné !... "  
  
" Tu t'es jamais regardée ? ! Il a presque fallut que je me mette à genoux pour que tu me croie ! Et si j'arrête de ma battre, il me liquidera et te tuera ! C'est ça que tu veux ? ! "  
  
" Mais non ! Mais repose-toi ! Moi, je vais me battre ! "  
  
" Toi ? Tu te fous de moi ? "  
  
" Mais non ! Mais on ne m'a pas appris à me battre pour des choux ! J'ai l'air de rien, mais je suis douée !... "  
  
" Tu n'as pas réussi à me donner un coup de poing tout à l'heure ! Je l'ai retenu sans même me mettre sur mes gardes ! "  
  
" Normal ! J'avais pas vraiment envie de te frapper ! Et puis j'avais les yeux fermés ! Allez ! Fais-moi confiance ! "  
  
" Je t'ai déjà sauvé une dizaine de fois pourtant je suis bien moins fort que Kakarotto et Végéta ! ! C'est pour dire à quel point tu es... "  
  
" Faible ? ? ! ! C'est ça que tu veux dire ? ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? ? ! Alors pourquoi moi je te fais confiance, hein ? ! Crétin !... "  
  
Il grogna. " D'accords... Vas-y... "   
  
Elle rayonna d'un grand sourire et se mit bien en face de Sircon. " Eh toi ! Pour avoir emprisonner mon père et faire du mal à une des personne que j'aime et que j'admire le plus au monde, je vais te tuer !... YAH ! ! ! " Bardock était sidéré du ridicule de la situation, elle pointait Sircon, sa longue veste flottant au vent, une main sur la hanche... Elle tendit les bras vers l'ennemi, deux doigts de chaque mains sortis du poing. Sircon s'étala au sol. Mais il se redressa bien vite. Le corps à corps était plutôt violent, mais Pan était à la hauteur de Sircon qui avait presque du mal à tenir tête à la jeune fille. Soudain, elle fit exploser son énergie et fit un double saut périlleux en arrière, pour reprendre de l'élan. L'ennemi encaissa encore quelque coups de poing dans le ventre. Elle refit une deuxième fois la même manœuvre mais avec les pieds cette fois, Sircon en prenait vraiment pour sa poire. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. " Alors, ça t'épate ? " répliqua-t-elle fièrement à Bardock.  
  
" Je sais pas, c'est épatant que tu te fasse avoir comme une cruche... ? "  
  
" Hein ?... AHHH ! ! ! " Sircon l'agrippa par sa longue veste qui se déchira avant qu'elle ne s'encastre dans le mur.   
  
" Idiote... C'est bien fait pour elle... " marmonna Bardock.  
  
Pourtant, elle se releva d'entre les décombres du mur en toussant. " Tu vas me le payer... Elle est pas à moi cette tenue... "  
  
Sircon s'était retourné vers le saiyen sans faire attention à la fille de Gohan. Elle retira le reste de sa veste arrachée et repartit à l'attaque. " T'es pas encore morte, toi ? ? ! T'es coriace ! " râla Sircon.  
  
" Je sais... Je tiens cette résistance de mon père... San Gohan, l'un des guerriers le puissant de l'univers ! ! Et j'en suis très fier ! " elle envoya une balle d'énergie en plein dans la figure du monstre qui se releva encore.  
  
" Alors comme ça tu descends de lui ! ! ça ne m'étonne pas... Maintenant que j'y pense... C'est vrai que je reconnais la marque de fabrication, qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Tu es venue lui rendre visite ? "  
  
" Non ! Je suis venue pour le ramener ! "  
  
" Le ramener ! ! " il réussit à lui agripper le cou. " Je peux te dire que ta vie s'arrête ici alors... Ton père est à moi ! T'entends... ? A MOI ! ! " elle essayait de faire lâcher prise à son agresseur, mais rien n'y faisait, Sircon tenait bon.  
  
" SERS-TOI DE TES JAMBES ! ! ! ! " hurla Bardock. Elle pivota la tête paisiblement vers lui, en super saiyen, qui tenait entre ses mains une boule d'énergie bleue de taille moyenne bourrée d'énergie. Pan reçut le message et élança ses pieds joints dans l'estomac de Sircon qui partit en arrière en lâchant prise. Bardock lança le feu. Son arrière petite-fille se mit en boule pour se protéger. Après que la fumée se soit dissipée, il ne restait que de petits morceaux de ci, de là... Du cadavre de Sircon. Bardock tomba sur les genoux, en tenant sa blessure, il cria de joie. Puis il s'étala sur le ventre, en redevenant saiyen normal. Pan se précipita vers lui. Et le souleva doucement. Le saiyen sourit un peu en continuant de haleté. " Grâce à cet enfoiré, j'ai réussi à rester super saiyen plus d'une seconde et demi... " il gémit.  
  
" ça va ? Où t'as mal ? "  
  
" A ton avis... Où est-ce que je pisse le sang ?... " Pan soupira et essaya de le remettre debout, il s'appuya avec l'autre bras contre un mur encore debout. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et des voix qui crient... Ils se dépêchèrent de se cacher au bout du cul-de-sac obscurcit. Les soldats, paniqués de retrouver leur maître mort, ne regardèrent même pas de ce côté. Le saiyen et la terrienne étaient assis, l'un contre l'autre, au fond, se faisant les plus discrets possibles... " Ne pas bouger... Ne pas parler... Ne pas respirer... " souffla Bardock en expirant et en bougeant sa jambe de place.  
  
" Chuut ! Pourquoi tu bouges, pourquoi tu parles et pourquoi tu respires alors... ? "  
  
" Pour mettre un peu de piment, j'ai bien manger épicer... Héhé... Coucou je suis là... " chuchota-t-il encore, souriant.  
  
Elle donna une petite tape sur son armure au niveau du torse. " Tais-toi ! " Il rit encore un peu et regarda sa descendance, puis il regarda son corps recroquevillé à côté de lui, un de ses bras était dans son dos et son autre main était sur son torse. Il n'avait plus mal à sa blessure... Il n'avait pas déplacé son bras d'autour des épaules de Pan. Il pinça sa tenue à l'épaule et fit couiner le tissu lisse... " A quoi tu penses ? " il sortit de ses pensées.  
  
" Je ne sais pas... Et toi ?... "  
  
" On a jamais été aussi proche qu'en ce moment... "  
  
Bardock poussa un léger soupir, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait... Au début, cette fille n'était que la petite fille de son fils ! Il se servait un peu d'elle au début... Pour avoir des informations... Mais petit à petit... Il a commencé à la... préféré... Puis il a commencé à vouloir la protéger... C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait d'éprouver ce genre de chose ! De l'affection... Il avait de l'affection pour Pan... C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment aussi clairement... Si il aurait été dans son état normal, il l'aurait remballé et il n'aurait pas tout essayer pour retrouver sa confiance comme il l'avait fait... Il avait été jusqu'à s'excuser... S'excuser d'un truc qu'il trouvait normal de faire ! Il s'est excusé pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer ! Pour qu'elle arrête d'être triste et pour qu'elle retrouve la belle image qu'elle avait de lui... Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça... Aimer tout court, si... Il aimait son peuple et ses amis... Mais pour Pan c'était encore différent... Il fixa son corps... Son long corps plutôt bien fait, elle est une très jolie jeune fille... Mais il ne ressentait aucune attirance corporel... Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment rien !... Mais ça lui plaisait ! Même si cette fille était chiante et collante au possible, le sentiment qu'il ressentait pour elle ne le dérangeait pas !... Il n'avait plus envie de bouger... Il se sentait bien... Il sentait sa chaleur entrer en lui... Il sentit ses paupières se fermer, mais les laissa faire... Il s'endormit... Pan redressa la tête et vit son arrière-grand-père assoupi. Elle sourit à son tour et trouva l'idée de Bardock bonne... Elle décida de dormir aussi.  
  
Premier endormi, premier réveillé... Bardock ouvrit les yeux et se sentit soudainement lourd... Il dégagea son bras droit de la nuque de Pan endormie sur son abdomen... Il ne s'était pas endormi dans une position très confortable... Maintenant il avait mal au dos... Il dégagea son autre bras et s'étendit au-dessus de la tête, puis derrière. " Aïe !... " gémit-il en se souvenant de sa blessure. Il souffla et se remit convenablement assit contre le mur. " Eh ! " fit-il pour appeler Pan en lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle ne réagit pas. " Pan... " toujours pas de réveil. Il lui donna carrément une claque sur la tête. " Eh ! ! Gamine ! Debout ! " Elle se réveilla tout de suite.  
  
" Aïe ! ! Mais t'es dingue ? ! " râla-t-elle en se relevant.  
  
" Bon... Debout ! On a pas que ça à faire ! " et maintenant... Il s'endort... De mieux en mieux... Elle se releva et ensuite l'aida à en faire de même.  
  
" Tu sauras marcher ? "  
  
" Bien sur !... C'est rien qu'un p'tit bobo de rien du tout ! "  
  
" Tu as dis avoir vu mon père... Et où ? "  
  
" Ohh... Tu l'as cru... C'est bien, tu progresses... " répliqua-t-il, sarcastique. Elle baissa la tête... Il le vit et lui donna une tape un peu plus amicale sur la tête. " J't'en veux plus, espèce de p'tite chiante !... "  
  
" Moi non plus je t'en veux plus... "  
  
Un silence suivit, puis Bardock fronça les sourcils. " T'avais pas à m'en vouloir ! C'est grâce à moi qu'on en est là, non ? ! Jusqu'à présent tout se passer comme prévu à quelques petites choses près... Kaio l'a dans le cul !... " Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle adorait cette expression. Il lui fit signe de se taire. Elle s'exécuta. " Tu vois là-bas... On perçoit des barreaux... Ton père est dedans... "  
  
" Il est emprisonné ? "  
  
" Ouais... Et ça n'a pas l'air de ressembler à un cure de Jouvence... "  
  
" Y'a quatre sentinelles dans les parages, on va se faire repéré à coup sur !... "  
  
" Je sais... Si mes calculs sont juste... Ils laissent une prison sans protection toutes les demi-heure environs... Dés qu'ils seront partit, on défonce un des murs de la prison par un autre côté, on prend ton père et on se barre "  
  
Elle hocha la tête. Et ils prirent un autre couloir sans se faire remarquer. Ils se retrouvèrent derrière la prison, de ce côté, tout était désert... " Voilà... Normalement, ils s'en vont... Allez ! On détruit le mur !... "  
  
" Hein ? ! T'es fou ? ! ça va ameuter tout les soldats d'un coup ! "  
  
" Alors tu veux allez par où, mademoiselle je sais tout ? ! Par l'entrée ? ! Demande aux gardes de t'ouvrir aussi ! "  
  
" Mais non ! T'as dit que les gardes étaient partis ! Donc, y'a plus personne devant ! C'est plus facile de pété des barreaux qu'un mur ! "   
  
" Eh ! Faut te faire soigner ma grande ! C'est le contraire ! Le mur, une boule de feu et boom ! Plus de mur ! "  
  
" Et ça fait un boucan pas possible ! ! Tandis qu'avec les barreaux tu les écarte et puis t'entre ! "  
  
Ils étaient tellement têtus qu'ils se sont énervés pour cette stupidité, ils en sont arrivés au point de se séparer chacun de leur côté ! Par qui Gohan se fera-t-il sauver en premier ? Sa fille ou son grand-père ?  
  
San Gohan somnolait toujours... Quand il entendit un coup du côté du mur du fond. Une petite fissure prit forme, puis de la poussière s'éparpilla, de plus en plus, les exhalations de fumée devenaient plus grandes et la fissure s'agrandissait. Les prisonniers reculèrent sauf le père de Pan qui regardait la scène, intrigué. Un dernier effort fut fournis, le mur céda et le saiyen s'écroula dans les décombres à l'intérieur du cachot. Les yeux du prostré s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Ses pupilles étaient voilée... " Papa... " bien vite il vit que ce n'était pas son père, mais bien Bardock... Qui se redressa en tenant son côté blessé. Il s'approcha de Gohan.  
  
" Eh ben, t'en tire une tête ! " il vit que Pan n'était pas là. Ça le fit sourire.  
  
" Bardock... Tu es Bardock n'est-ce pas... ? " demanda Gohan.  
  
" Ouais !... Aw ! En tombant, des pierres sont rentrées dans ma blessure, ça relance... " il les retira en grimaçant, c'était vraiment répugnant...  
  
" Eh ! ! ! Je te reconnais maintenant ! ! Tu t'appelles Bardock ! ! T'es un saiyen, non ? " s'exclama Broko.  
  
Le saiyen regarda vers l'himalien et le reconnut. " Ah oui... Broko... " soupira-t-il.  
  
" Ouais, je me souviens de toi maintenant ! " et il éclata de son rire idiot. Le saiyen l'imita.  
  
" Que c'est drôle... Moi j'essayais justement de te chasser de mes souvenirs... " Deux fois plus large, deux fois plus grand, deux fois plus stupide... Il prit Bardock en accolade qui hurla en s'écartant. " T'es malade ou quoi ? ! Primo j'ai une blessure à l'endroit même où tu me pousse et secundo, je déteste ce genre d'accolade ! ! "   
  
" Oh scuse... J'avais oublié "  
  
Marva avait reculé quand Bardock s'était assit sur le banc à côté de son petit fils. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Gohan en sentant son amie se décaler.  
  
" C'est un... " commença-t-elle.  
  
" Un saiyen. Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est là pour nous venir en aide... "  
  
Bardock tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. 'Nous ?' pensa-t-il.  
  
" Il me rappelle un des enfants qui a... " continua-t-elle. Gohan avait reçut le message, il pivota la tête vers son arrière grand-père.  
  
" C'est toi et ton équipe qui avez détruit le vaisseau des Charkas et tout ce qu'il y avait dedans ?... "  
  
Le saiyen grimaça. " Hein ?... J'en sais rien, c'est possible, je ne me souviens pas de tout les peuples que je supprime... J'en ai tué tans... " Gohan n'insista pas. " Bon, c'est pas vraiment tout ça... Mais on s'en va ! " il se releva toujours en tenant sa blessure.  
  
" Sacré trou, une égratignure, je suppose... " remarqua le père de Pan.  
  
" Toi t'en serais mort mon p'tit gars... Mais c'est vrai que pour moi qui n'arrête pas de vivre au premier bleu, c'est vrai que ce n'est rien... "  
  
De la poussière tomba du plafond, puis il céda. Pan s'écroula au sol en criant. " Aïe ! " s'exclama-t-elle à la réception. Elle se redressa en soufflant. Tout le monde la regardaient avec des yeux abasourdis.  
  
" Oh... Miss Pan... Pas trop tôt... Mais je croyais que tu devais entrer par la porte " nargua Bardock.  
  
" Anh ! Tais-toi ! J'ai eu tord voilà t'es content ? Mais c'est pas parce que c'était plus dur, c'est parce que j'avais juste peur de me faire remarquer, voilà !... "  
  
Gohan sourit faiblement. " Pan... Tu vas bien ? "  
  
" Papa ! ! " elle se précipita sur lui. " Oui, et toi, ça va ? " il lui demanda de l'aider à se redresser.  
  
" Ouais... ça va, à part que je suis fatigué et bourré de stupéfiants... "  
  
" Allez ! Maintenant, on se barre ! " s'exclama Bardock en aidant Pan à soulever Gohan. " On va devoir te porter comme ça pendant tout le voyage ? "  
  
" Non... " il se dégagea des épaules de son grand-père et de sa fille, mais il s'écroula vite sur les genoux. " A la réflexion... Je crois que si... " Pan redressa son père et avec Bardock, ils partirent vers la sortie. " Attendez ! "  
  
" Quoi ? " demanda le saiyen, lassé.  
  
" On va quand même pas partir comme ça ? "  
  
" Tu sais pas tenir debout, faut bien qu'on te porte "  
  
" Je ne parle pas de ça... Y'a presque deux centaines de gens prisonniers derrière nous... "  
  
" Eh alors ?... " se risqua-t-il à demander en ayant peur de la réponse.  
  
" On doit les sauver aussi ! "  
  
" Pfff... " Il lâcha son petit-fils. Gohan réussit un peu à se tenir debout. Païdé vint le soutenir pour qu'il ne rechute pas.  
  
" Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? " demanda le namek.  
  
" Je n'en sais rien... "  
  
Pan réussit à avoir la confiance de Marva... Elle l'emmena vers le saiyen un peu de force. " Je viens encore d'apprendre une chose ignoble à ton sujet... " fit-elle.  
  
" Ah ouais et quoi ? "  
  
" Tu as tué ses parents et son peuple ! Tu aimerais qu'on tue tes parents et ton peuple ? "  
  
" Mais on a tué mes parents et mon peuple ! "  
  
" Raison de plus ! ça ne t'a pas plut n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" Non... "  
  
" Eh ben alors, excuse-toi auprès de Marva ! "  
  
" ça Jamais ! Je te ferais remarquer que Freezer ne s'est jamais excuser de ses crimes... Je n'ai pas à en faire autant ! "  
  
" Pourquoi trouves-tu toujours une comparaison à faire ! Tu connais pas la morale : 'Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse' ? "  
  
" Non... Je ne m'intéresse pas aux stupides dictons terrien " répliqua Bardock.  
  
Pan soupira lourdement. Son père se tourna vers le groupe. " Est-ce que... Est-ce que Goten et Trunks vont bien ? "  
  
" Bardock le truc que t'as fait à Trunks c'est pas mortel ? " s'assura Pan.  
  
" Non... Je pense pas... Peut-être que si... Le soldat a juste eu le temps de m'expliquer comment on l'utilisait... "  
  
Pan n'en revenait pas. " Alors il est peut-être mort ! Tu te rends compte ? ! "  
  
" On le sent toujours... Il est vivant "  
  
" Je sais qu'il est vivant ! ! "  
  
" Alors pourquoi tu te plains ? ? ! "  
  
" Mais je ne me plains pas, je disais juste que... "  
  
" Ouais, ça va, ça va ! Rendors-toi !... " et il partit en avant pendant que la jeune fille grognait de rage.  
  
" Tu m'avais dis que vous vous entendiez bien... " fit son père.  
  
" Mais on s'entends bien ! ! Mais pas tout le temps ! ! "  
  
" Bon... Je disais que j'allais retrouvé Trunks, vous aviez peut-être des senzus avec vous ? "  
  
" Non... Je crois que Bardock a soigné Trunks avec le caisson de régénération... "  
  
" Il est dans le vaisseau ? "  
  
" Oui "  
  
" Parfait... Allez, on y va... " il se tourna vers les autres. " Je vais revenir ! En meilleure forme ! Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous abandonne pas ! "  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête, toujours aussi tremblant.  
  
" Mais j'pense à un truc... Tu pourrais utiliser ta technique magique où tu disparaît !... " trouva Broko. Bardock se rassit sur le banc et regarda les autres... Ce genre d'opération sauvetage... Il n'aimait pas ça...  
  
" Je sais... J'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser le déplacement instantané depuis le début, mais... J'avais peur... Je ne sentais plus personne des gens que je connaissais... Et puis ils étaient trop loin, j'étais faible et puis aussi y'a une espèce de mauvaise aura ici qui bloque un peu le déplacement instantané... "  
  
Païdé s'approcha de Gohan.   
  
" Anh non... " se plaingnit encore Bardock en voyant de nouveau le guerrier à la peau verte, se mettant la main sur la yeux. " Un terrien, un himalien... Une... " il pointa évasivement Marva. " Une chose... Chacha bazar... Et maintenant un namek ! Franchement, Sircon me fait vraiment chier !... "  
  
" Pour le dernier point je suis entièrement d'accords, pour le reste... Je trouve que t'exagère... " répliqua le père de Pan. Le namek prit la main du demi-sang dans la sienne et lui transmit de son énergie, Gohan l'arrêta quand il se jugea assez fort pour utiliser la technique de son père. " Je te remercie ! C'est parfait ! " Il posa deux doigts sur son front et pus en effet affirmer qu'il nous sentait, Zarina, Miiky et moi, il aurait pus se téléporter vers nous, mais il sentit quelqu'un en plus... Il frappa dans ses mains. " Réunissez-vous par petits groupes de dix ou quinze s'il vous plaît, ce sera plus facile... Je vais vous emmenez chez des amis... Et dés que tout sera réglé, vous retournerez tous sur votre planète respective ! " Quelques-uns bougèrent un peu, de joie. Pan s'avança vers eux avec Marva et elles commençèrent à faire les groupes. " Païdé, Broko, venez nous aider, ils sont beaucoup... Et toi, Bardock... " les yeux du saiyen le fit taire... Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air heureux. " Reste là... " il continua, vers les autres. " Continuez comme ça, je reviens " et il se téléporta.  
  
Piccolo se retourna en entendant le mouvement d'air qu'engendrait le déplacement instantané. " Gohan ! " Il accourut vers lui. " Tu vas bien ? "  
  
" Oui ! Je vais bien, maintenant. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu, je t'entendais, mais je ne pouvais pas répondre... "  
  
" Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que vous avez réussi à réunir toutes les amulettes ? "  
  
" Heu... Non... Non je ne crois pas... "  
  
" Quoi ? Mais le temps presse ! La Terre ne tient qu'à un fil ! "  
  
" Je sais, je ne suis pas la seule victime, est-ce possible de transporter environs deux cent personnes ici ? "  
  
" Oui, pas de problème, je pense... "   
  
Gohan tourna la tête et vit sa planète, son volume réduit... Plus basse que d'habitude et d'un blanc calcareux... La Lune était brillante et vivante à côté... " Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça... "   
  
" Tu n'as pas le temps de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Surtout si tu as autant de monde à aider ! Vite ! "  
  
" Ok ! " et il se téléporta à nouveau sur Sircon. Il commença le transport, au bout du troisième aller-retour, Bardock demanda.   
  
" Gohan... Rassure-moi... Tu n'es pas dingue... Non, tu n'es pas stupide au point de téléporter tout les prisonniers de chaque prison jusqu'à ton copain Piccolo ? "  
  
Le demi-sang s'arrêta et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. " Que dis-tu ? Il y a plusieurs prisons ?... "  
  
Le saiyen pure souche soupira, encore une erreur de sa part... " J'ai dis qu'il y en avait plusieurs ?... C'est rien, laisse tomber, c'est... C'est la douleur qui me fait délirer... "  
  
" Non ! " répliqua l'autre en le secouant un peu. " Je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi où sont les autres cachots, je te jure que je te ficherais la paix après, mais dis-le moi ! Je ne veux plus que personne ne soit victime, de ce monstre ! ! "  
  
" A chaque étage... Plus ou moins au même niveau... Maintenant, enlève ces yeux de saiyen raté qui me dégoûtent des miens... "  
  
" Merci... Je te demanderais plus rien ! " Il voulut repartir, mais Bardock l'arrêta encore. " Quoi ? "  
  
" Tu veux que j'en finisse vite ? "  
  
Il vit bien dans le sourire sadique de son grand-père ce que voulait dire cette phrase... " Non... Non, Bardock, tu ne les éliminera pas... "  
  
Le ton de Gohan était froid. Le saiyen le sentit. " Eh ! Calme... Je ne les tuerais pas... Que ce soit dans mon intérêt ou dans le tien... Je suis perdant... "  
  
Ils se regardèrent encore. Gohan trouvait vraiment qu'il ressemblait à son père... Peut-être pas seulement physiquement. " T'es pas aussi méchant que t'en a l'air... "  
  
" Non... Je suis encore plus méchant que j'en ai l'air... Quand j'ai pas de trou dans les côtes et quand je suis vivant... Avec mes amis... Et non pas avec un pauvre idiot dans ton genre qui fait passer des p'tits crétins à la place de sa planète ! Je hais la planète Terre mais venant de toi ça me choque ! "  
  
" Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous aider... ? "  
  
" Non... Je ne suis pas comme toi... "  
  
Il n'insista pas et fit un trou dans le sol, en effet, une deuxième prison était en dessous, tout aussi bondée que la première. Le transport allait bon train, heureusement. Trois des cachots furent vidés. Le petit-fils du mort remonta. Bardock n'avait toujours pas bougé... Il s'approcha de lui et vit une marre de sang au sol en-dessous de la blessure qu'il tenait toujours de sa main. Il s'accroupis et demanda à son grand-père de retirer un peu sa main. Il obéit. " On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça... ça s'infecte et ça saigne de plus en plus "  
  
" Non ! Je ne veux pas avaler de ces saloperies de petits pois ! "  
  
" D'accords, tu ne mangera pas de senzu, de toutes façons, on en a pas... Je vais t'emmener au caisson... Je suppose que c'est en ça que tu as le plus confiance... "  
  
" Oui... " Gohan le remit debout, il gémissait. " Non ! Minute ! Pas chez Trunks ! "  
  
" Pourquoi ? Vous avez fait le voyages ensemble, non ? "  
  
" Parce que ! Il doit me détester... Enfin, c'est une longue histoire et j'ai pas envie de tout te raconter ! Il ne m'accueillera pas à bras ouverts ! "  
  
" Ah... Bon, je ne vais pas te contredire... Dans ce cas... Il n'y a que la troisième solution et là, t'as rien à dire ! "  
  
" Quelle solution ? "  
  
" Tu verras. " il s'envola dans le trou et alla jusqu'au deuxième étage, il posa sa mains sur le prochain groupe à partir. " Tenez-vous bien surtout " et il se téléporta près de Piccolo.  
  
" Anh non... " soupira Bardock en voyant le namek.  
  
" Oh si... " répliqua Gohan.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? " demanda Piccolo.  
  
" J'ai pas encore vraiment eut le temps de lui demander, mais je pense qu'il est venu nous aider... Mais il est blessé... Et ça devient grave... ça s'infecte. Je l'ai emmené pour que Dendé le soigne... " Bardock rouspéta encore, mais il finit pas capituler... Dendé lui demanda de s'asseoir et en quelques instant, sa blessure avait disparu. " Merci, Dendé. "  
  
" De rien " répondit Dieu.  
  
" Bon, on y va, y'a encore du monde à transporter " et ils repartirent de nouveau. pareil. Gohan fit passer encore tout les gens, il commençait à fatigué...   
  
" Allez ! On se dépêche, après, faut qu'on s'en aille, on doit à tout prix éviter Sircon... "  
  
" Huh !... " laissa échapper Bardock.  
  
" Quoi ? "  
  
" Rien... Fais passer tes microbes, j'en ai marre de poireauter ici !... "  
  
Mon père hocha la tête pendant que le saiyen s'asseyait sur le banc vidé. Gohan porta un des petits enfants dans ses bras et amena deux doigts de son autre main à son front et se concentra en fermant les yeux. Ça ne marcha pas. " Anh non... Ils sont trop nombreux... Il faut que le groupe se coupe en deux... Et je vais me mettre plus loin... " Les gens avaient peur et cédèrent un peu à la panique, mais se coupèrent en deux groupes et le transporteur se mit d'un autre côté. Pendant ce temps Bardock remonta au dernier étage, intrigué par un bruit, mais redescendit aussi vite.  
  
" Gohan ! A cause de tes conneries on va se faire piquer ! Les gardes alertent la disparition des 'spécimens', ils vont rappliquer en grand nombre ! "  
  
" C'est vrai ? "  
  
" Non... Je mens. Bien sur que c'est vrai ! ! "  
  
" Anh non... " se lamenta le métis en passant sa main sur le visage, il manqua de basculer en arrière. " Allez ! Du nerf ! Plus que deux ou trois voyages et c'est parti !... " Il réussi à se téléporter. Il allait encore repartir, mais Piccolo l'arrêta. " Quoi ? "  
  
" Tu t'es regardé ? Tu halètes, tu transpires de partout et tu vacilles ! Tu n'arrivera pas à faire un autre voyages ! "  
  
" Si... T'en fais pas... ça va ! J'suis juste un petit peu essoufflé... " et il repartit.  
  



	15. Réunis, mais divisés

Chapitre 15 : Réunis mais divisés  
  
  
Au retour, Bardock croisa les bras et regarda son petit-fils, bien en face, sa blessure était guérie, mais sa tunique était toujours trouée, mais c'était pas ça qui le dérangeait.  
  
" Un jour, ta bonté te perdra ! "  
  
" Je sais... Mais j'en profite tans qu'elle me réussi... " répondit Gohan.  
  
" Dendé t'a soigné ! " remarqua Pan en s'approchant de son arrière-grand-père. " C'est super ! "  
  
" Et toi, Pan ? Tu n'as rien ? " demanda Gohan en regardant sa fille.  
  
" Non, j'ai juste un ou deux bleus et quelques égratignures ! Transporte les deux derniers groupe, je m'occupe de la dernière prison avec Marva, Broko et Païdé ! " Elle fit un trou dans un sol avec un peu de mal et sauta au premier étage. Le demi-sang téléporta les deux dernier groupe du second étage puis rejoignit le dernier cachot. Pan activait tout les prisonniers avec une ardeur sans relâche. Piccolo l'empêcha une nouvelle fois de partir.  
  
" Si... ça va... Pas le temps de faire le plein, Sircon va arriver ! "  
  
" Justement ! Et... " trop tard, Gohan était parti. Piccolo soupira " Quelle tête de mule ! "  
  
Gohan réussit encore à faire les deux derniers voyages. " Voilà ! Fini ! " il tomba sur les genoux, Pan se précipita vers lui.  
  
" ça va ? "  
  
" Oui... " il se redressa. " Allez ! On s'en va ! Il faut filer d'ici avant que Sircon ne vienne en personne ! "  
  
Ils remontèrent d'un étage. " Huh ! Sircon, hein... Tu parles de quel morceau ? " demanda Bardock.  
  
" Hein ? " Ils se regardèrent.  
  
" Sircon est mort. "  
  
" Mort ? "  
  
" Oui ! Mort et autopsié !... "  
  
Gohan fronça les sourcils. " Trunks l'a tué... ? "  
  
" Anh... ! Mais bien sur que non ! " grommela le saiyen, agacé. " C'est moi qui l'ai eut ! "  
  
" Toi ? "  
  
" Et moi aussi ! ! " répliqua Pan.  
  
" Mouais... Pan à fait mumuse pendant deux minutes avec... Le temps qu'il la jette dans quelques murs... "  
  
" Gnagnagna... Mauvaise langue ! " répliqua-t-elle.  
  
" Quoi qu'il en soit... T'as trois longueurs de retard mon pauvre Gohan ! "  
  
Gohan les regarda à tour de rôle. " Non... " souffla-t-il. " Non... Non c'est pas possible ! "  
  
" Comment ça, pas possible ? ! On l'a quand même vu ! Il s'est même présenté ! "  
  
" Comment était-il ? "  
  
" Heuu... plutôt grand... Des espèces de cheveux rouges dans tout les sens... Une toge noire et blanche... "  
  
" Ah ! Il portait un masque comme ça aussi ! ! " ajouta Pan.  
  
Gohan les regarda encore. " Oui... Mais non... C'est pas possible... Vous vous tromper... Venez, il faut fuir... Il faut retourner à votre vaisseau, je n'ai plus assez de force pour me téléporter... Ni pour me battre contre Sircon. " et il partit vers le trou qu'avait fait Bardock pour entrer.   
  
" Mais Sircon est mort ! Je l'ai tué bordel ! " attaqua de nouveau le saiyen.  
  
" Non ! ! Impossible ! "  
  
" Mais puisque je te dis que si ! ! Il est mort ! Je l'ai buté ! ! " Gohan s'entêta à dire que ce n'était pas possible. " Je l'ai tué ! ! " le saiyen s'arrêta quand l'autre se borna encore. " Ahh... Je vois... Monsieur à trop d'orgueil pour admettre que ce n'est pas lui qui en a fini !... T'es pas si différent de nous finalement... "  
  
San Gohan se tourna vers lui. " ça n'a rien à voir !... Je sais ce que je dis ! Je me suis déjà retrouvé en face de lui ! Il a presque le double de ma force ! ! Et je ne parle pas de ma puissance en normal ! Non, j'étais à mon maximum ! Et si il n'y avait pas eut une aussi grande différence entre lui et moi, je lui aurait bien sauté à la figure !... Alors vous... Vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour le vaincre... Même toi Bardock qui a certainement une technique de combat et une résistance hors du commun... Vous ne sauriez pas... Désolé... "  
  
" Alors on doit fuir... ? "  
  
" Oui "  
  
" Mais non ! ! Trunks pourrait le battre, non ? ! Toi tu es à bout de force papa, mais pas lui ! " essaya Pan.  
  
" Non... Il n'est déjà pas plus fort que moi... Et même si il l'était, il ne pourrait pas avoir le double !... Je sais, et même moi j'ai dur à l'admettre, mais on doit fuir ! C'est pour ça que j'ai sauvé tout ces gens avant ! "  
  
" Alors on va fuir ?... " répéta Bardock.  
  
" Oui ! On a pas le choix ! "  
  
" On a toujours le choix ! ! ! " s'énerva le saiyen. " Crois-moi je savais que j'étais dix fois moins fort que Freezer ! ! Pourtant je l'ai affronté ! ! J'ai passé tout ses hommes ! J'avais la rage ! J'avais envie de sauvé les miens de faire ravaler ses conneries à cet enfoiré ! "  
  
" T'en est mort !... "  
  
" Oui ! Oui j'en suis mort ! Mais j'étais fier de ce j'avais fait ! J'ai été le premier à me monter contre 'sa majesté Freezer' ! Je suis peut-être mort bêtement, mais j'ai préféré mourir bêtement que mourir lâchement !... Je croyais que t'étais un type intelligent !... "  
  
" L'intelligence n'a rien à voir là-dedans... Ici, c'est complètement différent... Il n'y a pas que les terriens qui sont en danger ! "  
  
" Justement ! ! Toi, grand défenseur des opprimés ! Tu voulais retourner sur ta petite planète et laisser les autres crever ? ! "   
  
" Non... Je voulais faire exploser la planète ! ! " répliqua l'autre en commençant à hausser la voix.  
  
" C'est encore plus lâche de ta part ! T'es un descendant des saiyens oui ou non ? Tu veux devenir la honte du peuple comme ton très cher petit papa ? ! Je ne veux pas faire ça ! Autant qu'on dégèle Kakarotto et Végéta... Avec Goten, Trunks, les petits, les deux nameks, à la limite Broko, tous ensembles, on pourrait l'anéantir !... "  
  
" On ne saurait pas dégelé mon père et Végéta à temps... Et Goten on ne sait pas quand il reviendra... Piccolo ne saurait pas se téléporter jusqu'ici et il est hors de question que Miiky, Zarina ou même Pan ne combattent ! Je ne veux pas les perdre ! "  
  
" Pour Pan je suis d'accords... Niveau trop bas... "  
  
" Quoi ? Mais je sais me défendre, papa ! ! " riposta sa fille. " Et toi, Bardock, tu la ferme ! Sans moi, tu serais plus là ! "  
  
" Venez !... On ne saurait rien faire... " coupa Gohan.  
  
" C'est ça... Courageux mais pas téméraire... ça ne se passera pas comme ça... " marmonna Bardock. " Il est hors de question que je fuie comme un peureux ! De toutes façon, il te le lâchera pas ! ! " cria-t-il ensuite. Gohan le regarda, ses yeux viraient toujours au gris, mais le saiyen ne s'occupait pas de ça, sa fierté était trop au-dessus. " T'aurais vu sa tête quand Pan à dit qu'on était venu te libéré ! Il était hors de lui ! "  
  
" C'est vraiment un dingue... Je le hais tellement... "  
  
" Justement ! ! Evacue un peu ta drogue ! Et réagis comme un vrai saiyen ! ! "   
  
Ils furent alertés par des lumières rouges, on venait de donner une alerte plus importante. Broko cassa le mur pour la sortie. " Oufti ! Pas très solide ! J'aurais pus sortir facilement de l'autre prison ! " (N.B. : je vais en faire un super liégeois, lui... lol)  
  
" Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ! " s'exclama Marva.  
  
" Ben ouais... "  
  
Elle soupira. Puis elle réfléchit un instant... " Attendez ! Faut que j'y retourne, j'ai une idée ! " et elle se mit à courir dans le sens inverse.   
  
" Attends ! ! Je viens avec toi ! ! " Gohan la poursuivit, Païdé fit pareil.  
  
Bardock laissa encore tomber ses épaules. Que c'était épuisant... " Pan tu restes ou tu pars ? "  
  
" Je vais avec mon père ! " elle suivit son père.  
  
" Ok... Tans mieux... Allez Broko, si y'a un autre Sircon, je le trouverais !... " Et ils quittèrent le château par le trou que venait de faire l'himalien. Une grande étendue de roche leur faisait face. Mais Bardock fut plus préoccupé par l'espèce de sensation qu'il ressentait à quelque endroit de la plaine. Il se mit à faire des bonds de droite à gauche.  
  
" Tu te sens bien ?... " demanda Broko en se grattant le crâne.  
  
" Oui ! ! J'ai une sensation bizarre à certain endroits... "  
  
Broko gratta encore son crâne en regardant Bardock faire des pas en tout sens, en croisant ses jambes, en faisant des bonds. " Mais... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?... "  
  
" Parce que je sens quelque chose de différent par endroit je te l'ai déjà dit ! ! "  
  
" Ah... "  
  
" Arrête un peu ! ! Tu m'énerves avec tes exclamations stupides ! ! "  
  
" Oh... Scuse... "  
  
" Arrête aussi ces excuses idiotes que tu ne penses même pas ! "  
  
" Ok... Tu me dira quand t'as fini ? "  
  
Le saiyen remarqua qu'il y avait une espèce de limite invisible qui délimitait il ne savait quoi... Il soupira, excédé de ne pas savoir... Il tapa du pied et croisa les bras. L'himalien s'appuya sur la parois du vaisseau. Quelque chose s'enclencha et Bardock sauta quand il vit un jet de vapeur sortir du sol près de lui. " Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Broko ? ? ? ? ! ! " s'exclama le saiyen en se retournant.  
  
" Rien... J'ai poussé sur un bouton je crois... "  
  
" Quel bouton ? ? ! "  
  
" Heu... Un bouton blanc... Là... Y'a une inscription dessus... Mais je sais pas lire cette langue-là... "  
  
" Tu sais pas lire tout court, crétin ! ! ! "  
  
Une espèce de monstre sortit du sol derrière le saiyen qui fixait méchamment Broko. " Bardock... "  
  
" Quoi ? ! " répliqua-t-il agaçé.  
  
" Y'a un gros type derrière toi... Il a pas l'air sympa... "  
  
Bardock releva la tête et aperçut le géant baveux... " Ah ouais... Salut... " il fit un bond sur le côté quand le monstre essaya de le frapper de son poing en formant un gros trou dans le sol.  
  
" C'est toiiiii, qui a troubler mon sooommeil... Tu vas payéééé. Personne n'a droit d'entré dans ce chââââteauuuuu... Sans mon accooooord... "  
  
" On rentre pas, on sort... " répliqua le saiyen, par esprit de contradiction.  
  
" Tu vas moooourir... Pour avoir entrééé... Et pour m'avoir réééveilléééé... "  
  
" Je suis déjà mort, gros lard, l'auréole, je la met pas par plaisir !... " le combat commença pour de bon.  
  
" Tu veux un coup de main ? " demanda Broko, au hasard.  
  
" Non, merci ! Plus ils sont gros, plus je les aime !... Viens ici !... "  
  
***  
Miiky remonta doucement et m'aperçut endormi, appuyé sur le lit où Zarina, toujours malade, dormait également. Je commençais à perdre espoir... Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant... La dernière lueur d'espoir qui brillait encore en moi s'éteignait petit à petit... Zarina était gravement malade et je n'avais rien pour la soigner... Miiky était sombre... Triste... Méconnaissable... Lui aussi je crois qu'il allait perdre espoir... J'étais seul... Je ne savais pas si j'allais revoir ma famille un jour... Je pensais à Tracy tout le temps... Et je me battais essentiellement pour la revoir... Mais je ne savais même pas si elle était vivante ! Je ne savais pas non plus si j'allais revoir Goten... Décidément, tout s'écroulait... Le fils de Gohan prit le détecteur sur la table près de moi et redescendit. Dehors, il ajusta l'appareil à son œil et l'activa pour s'envoler à la recherche de l'amulette... Il s'envola en super saiyen après avoir pousser un cri pour se transformer.  
  
Comme ça, il détruisait tout ses obstacle d'un coup de pied ou d'un coup de poing. Il s'approchait vite et bien. Le détecteur lui indiquait de prendre l'est. Il entra dans le château par une autre entrée que celle qu'avait empruntés sa sœur et son arrière-grand-père.  
  
***  
Sircon frappait ses ongles sur son accoudoir, énervé.   
  
" Patron... " se risqua un deuxième Mix, identique au premier.  
  
" Quoi ? Pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle, j'espère ! Cet... Cet enfoiré à détruit mon assistant préféré !... Mais il n'était pas très fort... Je n'aurais pas dus le faire évoluer... "  
  
" Eh bien... Gohan et l'autre saiyen qui s'est joué de nous, plus la descendante ont libérés les spécimens... "  
  
Le maître retourna sa chaise vers son nouvel assistant. " Pardon... Ils sont arrivés à leurs fins ? Tout le monde est libre... ? Depuis longtemps ?... "  
  
" Une heure... "  
  
" UNE HEURE ! ! ! ! ESPECE D'INCAPABLE ! ! ! PAR TA FAUTE J AI PERDU MON MEILLEUR ELEMENT ! ! ! ! " il tendit le petit doigt vers lui et le Mix s'autodétruit mystérieusement. Maintenant, Sircon tremblait de rage, il ne se sentait plus. Il se leva en faisant tourné son siège. Il s'approcha de la console. " Non... Je le garderai... Je le veux... Il est à moi... IL EST A MOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " il tira sur une manette au maximum.  
  
***  
  
" Marva, tu perds ton temps... " fit Gohan, d'un air désolé.  
  
" Pourquoi ? " répondit-elle, les bras tendus vers les bancs. " On a ce pouvoir, quand on doit montrer aux autres quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas pus voir, une image se forme à partir de notre subconscient qui a enregistré l'image. "  
  
" Ils ont déjà remarqué qu'on a déserté ! ! "  
  
" Pourquoi n'essayent-ils pas de nous reprendre alors ? "  
  
" Je n'en sais rien ! Mais ça ne sert à rien ! Juste à déjeté de ton énergie... Venez... On va rejoindre Bardock et Broko... Les soldats peuvent arrivés... "  
  
Ils ne savaient pas que les trois/quart des soldats avaient été détruit depuis notre arrivée... Et Miiky s'occupait des derniers. Il jeta sa jambe en arrière qui toucha le soldat, tout en envoyant une boule de feu sur un deuxième. Un court corps à corps commença, trois contre le petit. Il réussit à s'en débarrasser. Il retomba accroupis. Puis il se tourna et exécuta son attaque finale qui balaya tout le reste. Il regarda la direction à prendre, via le détecteur puis il courut dans le couloir de gauche.  
  
Gohan sourit en voyant son fils courir vers lui, Miiky fit de même en voyant son père au bout de couloir. Tout à coup, le demi-sang sentit quelque chose de violent le traverser, il hurla en se pliant en deux.  
  
" Papa, ça ne va pas ? " demanda Pan, immédiatement. Miiky répliqua de la même exclamation en se rapprochant. Leur père se releva en poussant un second cri de rage, ses cheveux reprenaient cette couleur rouge malfaisante. Miiky allait toucher son père, mais Gohan le repoussa d'un coup de bras. Le petit se rattrapa en prenant appuis sur le mur, il grogna en constatant qu'on avait de nouveau prit possession de l'esprit de son père. Il lui envoya un coup de genou dans le menton que l'autre ne put pas éviter, il n'avait récupérer que très peu d'énergie. Pourtant il se releva en se frottant sa lèvre qui saignait... Miiky se préparait déjà.  
  
" Fous-lui la paix ! ! " rageait-il, les mains en coupe à côté de la hanche. " Ka... Mé... Ha... Mé... Ha ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " l'attaque partit et rafla Gohan en plein dedans, il se fit expulser à des dizaines de mètres. Il s'écroula dehors, passé par le trou de sortie. Ses cheveux étaient redevenu noirs, il s'était évanouis. Ils accoururent près du blessé. Une fois dehors, Miiky s'arrêta soudainement au signal de son détecteur.   
  
" Quoi ? " demanda faiblement sa sœur.  
  
" L'amulette est tout près ! ! ! "  
  
On aurait pus penser que Miiky serait content de savoir l'amulette dans les parages... Mais non... Il tremblait et serrait les dents. Il se retourna d'un bond et fit face à Sircon, le vrai cette fois... Ils les toisaient, ses yeux rougis pas la colère et la haine. Il tenait l'amulette dans sa main. Pan allait s'approcher, mais elle y renonça vite quand le maître se mit à gronder. " Ne bougez pas ! ! ! Qui a fait ça... ? " demanda-t-il en pointant son fétiche du doigt, étendu sur le flanc.  
  
" C'est moi ! Je l'ai fait pour son bien ! Vous guidiez encore son esprit ! " ragea Miiky.  
  
" C'est la seule manière pour le faire obéir !... Et je ne guide pas son cerveau, j'accentue ses vices et tout ce qui s'en rapproche ! A ma façon... "  
  
" C'est bien ce que je dis ! Vous l'envoûtez ! Mon père ne ferait jamais de mal à personne ! "  
  
" Ton père... Mais ce n'est plus ton père ! Gohan est à moi désormais ! Il ne te serrera jamais plus dans ses bras... Petit microbe... "  
  
" C'est moi que tu traites de microbe ? ? ! " explosa le petit. Il lui aurait sauter à la figure si Pan ne l'avait pas retenu. Sircon avança, Pan et Miiky ne bougeaient pas, Marva et Païdé non plus... Tous attendaient ce qu'allait faire le monstre. Il s'accroupit au niveau de Gohan et lui prit le poignet de sa main crochue. Le fils de l'évanouis tremblait de rage. Une faible lumière émana de la main de Sircon et Gohan reprit peu à peu connaissance. Il redressa la tête vers celui qui lui avait redonné de l'énergie, puis il regarda ses enfants, Pan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Gohan se releva.  
  
" Viens... On s'en va... Je vais te mettre dans un endroit plus sur. "  
  
Le demi-sang hocha la tête. Il était toujours titubant, ses yeux étaient toujours embrouillés...  
" Papa ! ! " s'exclamèrent ses deux enfants en voyant qu'il suivait le tyran.  
  
" Attendez... " fit le père à Sircon qui se retourna vers lui. " Laissez-moi... Leur dire au revoir... "  
  
" Huh ! Adieu plutôt... Vas-y... "  
  
Gohan s'approcha de ses enfants et les prit dans ses bras. " Je vous rejoindrais plus tard... " fit-il dans un souffle.  
  
Pan se sentit soulagée " alors tu laisses pas tomber ? "  
  
" Non... Même si notre chance est d'une sur des milliards... Je veux la tenter... Il va certainement me remettre complètement sur pied... Vous... Allez chercher Trunks, j'aurais bien besoin de lui... Retrouvez Bardock... A nous trois, on aura plus de chance de l'avoir... "  
  
" Papa... Prends ça... " fit Miiky. Il prit une amulette qui était dans sa poche et la donna à son père.  
  
" Mais... Non, gardez-la, c'est dangereux, si il la retrouve sur moi... "  
  
" Non, comme ça on pourra te repérer... " il pointa le détecteur. " C'est pas un détecteur ordinaire... "  
  
" Bon... Très bien... Allez-y et bonne chance ! N'oubliez pas Païdé et Marva... Mettez-les à l'abri aussi... "  
  
" D'accords papa ! Mais, fais attention, hein ! " répliqua Pan.  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... "  
  
" Ca suffit, maintenant ! Viens ! " il prit le demi-sang par le bras et le tira vers lui. Gohan boitait un peu. " Tu boites en plus... Tu as vu tout le mal que t'as fait ce gamin ? Et il prétend t'aimer ? Huh !... Ton fils est une petite brute ! Comme l'autre ! "  
  
L'autre en question, Bardock, prenait son pied... Avec Broko et le super géant, ils s'étaient éloignés du palais et le saiyen s'amusait à éviter les coups du monstre. " Quand est-ce que tu comprendra, gros tas, que je connais tout les trucs des géants ! Je peux moi-même devenir un géant !... Aussi gros que toi ! Sauf que moi, c'est pas de la graisse, mais du muscle !... "  
  
" Montre-moi, pour voir ! " répliqua le géant.  
  
" Noooon, y'a pas de pleine lune, gros taaas... "  
  
L'arrogance dans toute sa splendeur... Et il était très doué !... " Bon, ça suffit ! J'ai une vengeance à assouvir ! Et tu m'énerves ! Adieu ! " il tendit deux doigts vers lui, une petite boule s'y forma. Elle grossit puis il l'envoya. " Hein ? ? ? " s'exclama-t-il en constatant que son attaque n'avait eut aucun effet sur son adversaire. Il pensa qu'il était résistant et qu'il devait passé au stade supérieur. " Broko ! "  
  
" Quoi ? "  
  
" Tu peux l'occuper ? Ce gros m'a énervé !... "  
  
" Hein ? "  
  
" Je vais me transformer en super saiyen, mais il me faut du temps ! "  
  
" Ahh... Gohan il y arrive en une seconde de seconde, comme une torche ! "  
  
Bardock le fixa un moment... " Je sais... Gohan est extraordinaire ! Kakarotto est le meilleur guerrier de tout l'univers ! Végéta est le second exéco avec son très cher petit Trunks et avec Goten, et moi, je suis de la ... " Le géant lui envoya une baigne à lui décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'écroula au sol.   
  
" Tu voulais dire quoi ? "  
  
" Je vais l'éclater... " grogna le saiyen en se relevant. Sans perdre un instant, il se cambra en arrière et hurla de rage. Ses cheveux se dressèrent et un aura jaune l'entoura et ses cheveux virèrent au jaune. Il rouvrit ses yeux qui étaient devenus bleu/vert, tendit le bras vers la bestiole et un simple rayon d'énergie le tua d'un coup. " Voilà comment on les calme... " la bête s'écroula au sol.  
  
" Oufti ! ! ça arrache ton truc !... " répliqua l'himalien, stupide.  
  
" Bardock ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " s'exclama Pan en volant vers eux, Miiky à son niveau, Marva et Païdé derrières. Ils atterrirent à côté d'eux.  
  
" Enfin ! ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que je vous attends ! Où est Gohan ? " demanda Bardock, de mauvaise foi.  
  
" Il est parti avec Sircon... " répondit la fille.  
  
" Quoi ? ? Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? ! "  
  
" Mais oui ! C'est lui qui voulait ! ! Il dupe aussi ! ! "  
  
" Puh ! Ton père ne sait pas mentir ! "  
  
" Anh ! ! ! T'en sais rien ! ! Moi j'ai confiance ! "  
  
" Ben moi pas ! J'y vais ! J'ai un petit compte à régler avec ça majesté Sircon... " Pan le tira par le bras.  
  
" Non ! ! T'es pas assez fort ! ! On va chercher Trunks avant ! ! "  
  
" Mais non ! ! On a pas besoin de lui et puis il me hait ! "  
  
" Miiky aussi te haïssait jusqu'à y'a dix minutes ! " ils se regardèrent un moment puis le saiyen posa ses yeux sur Miiky.  
  
" Tu as compris que je mentais tout à l'heure ? " Le petite hocha la tête. " Tans mieux ! Bon, maintenant, Pan, lâche-moi ! ! ! " il se tira en arrière et hurla. " Tu m'a griffé ! ! ! "  
  
" Ohhh... Pauvre enfant battu... " se moqua Pan. " On te troue le ventre et tu dis que c'est rien ! Mais une pauvre petite griffure, c'est comme si t'étais à la mort ! ! "  
  
Le saiyen tenait son bras griffé.  
  
" Ma sœur a des ongles d'enfers ! " répliqua Miiky.  
  
Bardock eut soudainement une idée... Il s'abaissa un peu et montra son bras griffé. " Je veux bien te croire, elle m'a griffé à sang... " et il continua, plus bas, pour que personne ne l'entende. " Quand je taperais du pied, tu t'envole à toute vitesse vers la gauche, ok ? "  
  
" Hein ? C'est où la gauche ? " répondit Miiky, sans faire gaffe à parler tout bas. Le saiyen soupira... Loupé...  
  
" Pourquoi du parles de gauche, Miiky ? " demanda Pan.  
  
" Heuu... " Bardock lui marcha sur le pied. " Pour rien ! "  
  
" Vous êtes bizarre tout les deux... "  
  
Le petit saiyen lança un regard suppliant à son arrière-grand-père qui dilata les paupières pour faire comprendre à Miiky qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. " On va très bien, Pan !... "  
  
" Vous ne me cachez rien, au moins ? " demanda-t-elle, méfiante, en croisant les bras.  
  
" Non " répondit Miiky.  
  
" Toi je sais, Miiky, mais le grand dâdet derrière toi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas !... "  
  
" Puh ! Crois-moi le coup du bluff ça m'a servit de leçon, je ne ferais plus de plan sans t'en parler ! "  
  
" Mais j'espère bien ! Je déteste le mensonge ! "  
  
" Mais ton père a bien menti ! "  
  
" Oui, mais c'est pour nous sauver, c'est pas pareil ! "  
  
" Mais moi aussi je vous ai dupé pour nous sauver ! "  
  
" Oui, mais lui il nous a prévenu avant ! "  
  
" Et bien je te préviens... On va chercher Gohan pour la seconde fois comme t'as pas été foutue de le garder à l'extérieur... Et puis j'ai une vengeance à assouvir ! " et il s'envola à toute vitesse après avoir attraper le poignet de Miiky.  
  
" Ehh ! ! ! " riposta Pan en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était encore fait avoir. " Pas avec Miiky ! ! ! ! " Ils ne l'entendaient déjà plus.   
  
---  
  
Sircon traînait Gohan derrière lui qui essayait péniblement de le suivre en boitant. Il gémit. Le maître se retourna. " Il t'a vraiment fait mal ! J'espère que ça te servira de leçon ! Mais je dois admettre que tu avais raison... Je n'aurais pas du te traiter comme un vulgaire spécimen... Je t'admire tu sais... Tu es certainement l'être le plus puissant de l'univers... Après moi, cela va de soi ! "  
  
" Je ne suis pas le seul... "  
  
" Oui... Y'en a deux qui atteignent presque ton niveau et deux autres qui l'atteignent... Mais il n'ont pas ton intelligence, ni ton expérience !... " Gohan roula les yeux discrètement. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce moins illuminée que les autres... Mais plus privilégiée. Il y avait une couche sur un côté, un siège... " Voilà ! Dorénavant tu vivras ici ! "  
  
" Je voudrais vous poser une question, Sircon... "  
  
Sircon se retourna vivement. " Par contre, m'appeler comme ça, je ne le tolère pas ! Je t'aime bien mais ce n'est pas une raison, tu m'appelleras 'patron' comme le premier Mix que cet imbécile de barbare à tué !... Il est de ta famille ?... "  
  
" Oui... C'est mon grand-père... "  
  
" Huh ! Je m'en doutais remarque... "  
  
" Vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi ? "  
  
" Tu seras mon protecteur, je te l'ai dit ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi ! "  
  
" Mais vous êtes plus fort que moi !... ça ne sert à rien... "  
  
" Ne discute pas ! ! Je suis ton maître et tu n'as rien à dire ! " le métis ne dit rien. " Pardon... Je suis désolé... Je n'ai pas à te parler comme ça, tu n'es pas n'importe qui... Mais je suis impulsif, vois-tu... Toi aussi je crois... " il sourit sous son masque. " Ouii... Toi et moi sommes plus proche qu'on ne le pense mine de rien... " Ce type était malade ! " Et pour te montrer ma bonne foi, je vais te purifier de tout ces stupéfiants qu'on a été obligé de te donner pour que tu obéisses... " Ils pénétrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, celle qui lui était réservé avec un Mix... " Entre là dedans... " il montra une grande planche montée sur la largeur. " N'aie pas peur, ce n'est pas douloureux... "  
  
" ça va m'extraire tout le poison qui est en moi ? "  
  
" Exact... Mets-toi dos à la parois. " Gohan s'exécuta. Un espèce de filme doré le traversa de haut en bas.   
  
Tout les autres volaient le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, Pan en avant. Elle vit enfin le vaisseau au loin, elle atterrit et frappa à la porte en criant mon nom. Le temps que je régisse que c'était elle, j'ouvris la porte, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur comme si elle était poursuivie par une bête sauvage. " Ouf ! Trunks, tu n'as rien, tans mieux... Bon, je te présente, Marva, Broko et Païdé " j'eus un rictus en voyant l'himalien.   
  
" Alors ton père... " commençai-je, mais elle me coupa la parole.  
  
" Il va bien... Enfin... On espère, enfin, il est libre... Bon, Bardock était en fait un faux-traitre, c'est un as du bluff en plus d'être un as du combat ! Donc, t'as pas intérêt à avoir de la rancune ! Il ne te veux pas dans les pattes pour ses affaires ! Mais on s'en fout, tu vas y aller quand même... Parce que monsieur à trouver malin de se barrer retrouver mon père qui a lui aussi fait semblant d'obéir à Sircon sans être possédé... Il est parti en emmenant Miiky et j'ai peur qu'ils se fassent tuer... Miiky surtout... Alors, j'aimerais qu'on les rejoigne, ok ? Allez... " elle me prit par le chandail et me tira.  
  
" Attends ! Nous ? "  
  
" Mais oui, toi et moi ! ! "  
  
" Et Zarina ? "  
  
" Anh... Elle peut venir si t'insiste ! "  
  
" Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. Elle ne va pas bien, on a voulu venir te rejoindre, mais elle s'est fait piqué par une bestioles d'ici et depuis elle est gravement malade... "  
  
" Mais... "  
  
" Reste avec elle, je vais y aller seul, ok ? "  
  
" Mais non... Je veux y aller... "  
  
" Pan... S'il te plaît... "  
  
Elle finit par accepter, j'étais vraiment sincère. J'allai dire au revoir à ma fille.  
  
" Je viens... " fit-elle, en se redressant un peu.  
  
" Non... Pan reste avec toi... Je reviens le plus vite possible, promis... " elle se recoucha et je l'embrassai sur le front, puis je quittai le vaisseau.  
  
" Eh zut ! " jura Pan, en tapant du pied, déçue, une fois que je fus parti.  
  
" Eh ! Y'a un truc au-dessus ! " s'exclama l'himalien pointant bêtement le dessus de l'escalier en spirale. Pan regarda et se précipita sur Zarina qui allait tomber.  
  
" C'est qui... ? " gémit-elle en se laissant porter par la sœur de Miiky.  
  
" Des amis, Zarina... C'est rien... Ne pense pas à ça... " elle la redéposa dans le lit et posa les couvertures sur elle " T'es bouillante de fièvre... " remarqua-t-elle en caressant le front de la petite.  
  
" Je ne veux pas que papa meure... " elle se mit a pleurer. " J'ai mal... "  
  
Pan lui essuya ses larmes et tâcha de la rassurer en lui disant que je ne mourrai pas.  
  
" C'est terminé. " Le fils de Goku sortit de l'appareil. " Tu te sens mieux, je suppose... " Gohan hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui. Bien vite, il repéra l'appareil dont Sircon se servait pour faire obéir ses sujets. Au-dessus, il y avait des écrans alignés. Gohan réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il finit par se décider. Il leva le poing et transperça l'appareil d'un coup. Il eut quelques court circuits autour de son bras enfoncé, il regarda Sircon d'un œil mauvais puis redressa le bras en arrachant encore quelques fils pour achever la machine. " Qu'as-tu fait ? ! Tu me trahis encore ? "  
  
" Je n'aime pas qu'on guide ma volonté ! " Sircon recula quand l'autre fit un pas vers lui. " Merci de m'avoir rendu mes pouvoirs, maintenant, j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi ! "  
  
" Tu... Tu vas me tuer ?... "  
  
" Non. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier et vous n'avez pas toute votre tête, ce serait injuste... "  
  
Le moment de surprise s'acheva dans la tête de Sircon. " Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Tu vas devoir m'assassiner cher métis si tu veux passer "  
  
" Bon... " il lui jeta une gigantesque onde de choc qui fit reculer le persécuteur.  
  
Le sol trembla jusqu'à Bardock et Miiky qui allaient rejoindre le demi-sang. " Ohh... Ton père se réveille... Vaut mieux tard que jamais... " Il poussa sur le bouton du détecteur sur son oreille, il avait demandé à Miiky de lui donner. Ils accélérèrent le mouvement en sentant l'énergie de Gohan monter encore, y'avait de la bagarre et Bardock ne voulait pas rater ça. Le combat était bien engagé, mais le demi-sang n'avait hélas pas le dessus. Sircon le rejeta en arrière dans un gros crochet du droit. Gohan était allé s'écrouler dans d'autres ordinateurs. Bien qu'il n'était pas encore transformé, il savait que seul il n'avait aucune chance, il priait pour que j'arrive le plus vite possible. Pourtant, bien que ce n'était pas l'aide qu'il attendait, Miiky et Bardock étaient déjà tout près. Ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer en scène. " Bien... On se transforme, ça fera meilleur effet ! " décida le saiyen en se cambrant en arrière pour se transformer. Une grande aura blanche l'entoura, mais il ne se transforma pas en super saiyen... Miiky, lui, y arriva sans problème.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as plus assez d'énergie pour se transformer c'est ça ? Moi j'arrive à passer super saiyen de niveau deux maintenant... ça s'est fait quand je me suis énervé quand papa était encore possédé... "  
  
L'autre le regarda d'un œil excédé, il le faisait exprès, c'était pas possible... " Miiky... Ta gueule !... Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai emmené, tu m'énerves et tu me déranges plus qu'autre chose ! " Le frère de Pan mit son doigt sur sa bouche. Bardock força encore et arriva enfin à se transformer " Et reste comme ça ! Je veux qu'on aie la même force, ok ?... " L'autre hocha la tête. " Et on attaque ensemble, d'un coup ! C'est parti ! " il brisa la porte d'un balle d'énergie. Le métis était toujours assit sur les ordinateurs et regarda avec étonnement son fils et son grand-père commencer à rosser le monstre.  
  
Je volais le plus vite que je pouvais pour ne pas trop me faire remarquer... Des forces s'agitaient... La plus grosse ne semblait pourtant pas faiblir du tout... Et la seconde grande force semblait revenir au calme... Que se passait-il ?... Et je ne savais même pas si je pourrais servir à quelque chose... La plus grosse force m'assommait déjà... Alors que j'étais encore à une centaine de kilomètre d'elle... Même deux super saiyens trois ne pourraient peut-être pas le battre... Et ça faisait près d'un an que je ne m'étais pas transformé... Soudain, je vis au loin deux silhouettes se former, une grande et une plus petite...  
  
Goten et Yann regardèrent où la mini machine à remonter le temps les avaient transporter... " Alors... 'Oui, oui, papa, t'en fais pas, c'est super facile ! ! Suffit de pousser là et puis c'est bon, hein ! T'en fais pas ! Je suis doué, t'en fais pas !' Ouais... Doué... On est où maintenant 'Génie en herbe' ? "  
  
Son fils avait la tête entre les épaules. " Anh, ça va... Qui te dit que c'est pas ici qu'on doit être ? ! "  
  
" Parce que ça ne ressemble en rien à notre planète ! ! Y'a du sol rouge sur Terre ? "  
  
" Non... Mais on ne devait peut-être pas être sur Terre ! ! Y'a certainement plus rien dessus ! ! Si tout les éléments ont été enlevés, on ne saurait plus y vivre ! ! "  
  
" Je sais je ne suis pas idiot ! ! Mais on ne sait pas où on est, on est paumés ! "   
  
" Tetunks vient vers nous ! ! ! "  
  
" Ohhh ! ! ! Un éléphant rose à pattes blanches ! ! ! " répliqua son père, de mauvais humeur.  
  
" On s'en fout ! Ce qui compte c'est qu'on est pas perdu ! ! TETUNKS ! ! ! ! " cria-t-il vers moi en me faisant de grands signes. Je me posai en face d'eux. Goten me vit et fut sacrement surpris, il regarda Yann qui lui rendit un sourire triomphant. " I am the best ! Et je ne te ferais pas l'affront du 'je te l'avais bien dit' bien que tu le mériterais !... "  
  
" Je suis content de vous voir, je commençais à me dire que vous ne reviendriez jamais ! " soufflai-je.  
  
" Eh ben dis donc... T'as l'air épuisé... " remarqua mon ami.  
  
" Ouais... ça va pas fort... Mais il va falloir, Sircon à une puissance monstrueuse ! "  
  
" Sans oublier mon très cher oncle le truand qui n'est pas une force négligeable... " ajouta Yann, ironique.  
  
" T'en fais pas pour ton oncle, d'après Pan, il va mieux ! Mais il n'arrivera pas à se débarrasser de l'autre, seul. Mais à trois, on va pouvoir le faire ! Allez ! On a pas une seconde à perdre ! " j'empoignai le bras de Goten et je m'envolai.  
  
" Et moi je fais quoi ? ? ? " cria Yann.  
  
" Rentre au vaisseau ! ! Tu devrais pas le rater ! Ne venez que si notre niveau d'énergie est au plus bas, ok ? ! ! Pas besoin de mettre des vies en danger pour rien ! ! ! "  
  
" Ok ! ! ! " fit le petit, en enfant bien sage. Il sourit de toutes ses dents... Bien vite, ses yeux retombèrent et rendirent son sourire... Sarcastique. " Bon... Miiky s'amuse certainement je ne vais sûrement pas m'asseoir et les attendre... Moi aussi je veux le voir Sircon ! " et il s'envola d'un autre côté pour éviter toutes rencontres avec son père.  
  



	16. Découragement

Chapitre 16 : Découragement.  
  
  
Bardock et Miiky continuaient d'envoyer leurs attaques sur Sircon, Gohan regardait le spectacle avec émerveillement... L'aura de son fils ne cessait pas de grandir, il passa super saiyen deux sans s'en rendre compte et redoubla la force de ses boules de feu. Le saiyen, lui, arrêta, il en avait marre, il reprit son apparence normale. Il leva les yeux vers son arrière-petit-fils qui continuait à se défouler. Il constata avec consternation qu'il avait grimpé de niveau. " Miiky... " le petit ne l'entendait pas. " Miiky ! ! ! ça suffit ! ! ! " Aucune réponse. " OH EH ! ! ! STOP ! ! ! ! " il lui envoya une boule d'énergie bleue qui lui claqua la joue. Le fils de Gohan s'arrêta. Bardock souffla bruyamment. " Pfff... Dur, dur, hein ! " il dilata ses paupières quand il vit Sircon surgir du nuage de fumée vers le petit super saiyen qui était tout aussi surpris. Il se protégea machinalement le visage, mais l'ennemi ne l'atteint pas, Gohan avait projeté un kaméhaméa sur lui, ça l'avait rejeté en arrière. Quand Sircon allait revenir à la charge, le père avait tiré son fils derrière lui. Bardock jura férocement. " Il est blindé à combien d'épaisseurs cet enfoiré ? ! "  
  
" C'est pas avec ces minables petites attaques que vous me tuerez... " Il regarda Gohan. " Quant à toi... Tu me déçois beaucoup "  
  
" Pourquoi tu lui pompe l'air si il te fait chier ? " demanda vulgairement Bardock.  
  
" Toi... C'est de ta faute si il est une de ces brutes au fond de lui ! ! "  
  
Le saiyen ricana un court instant " Touchant. "  
  
Sircon grogna, ce saiyen le rendait en rage, il entendit la voix de Miiky et se retourna vers l'enfant qui était agrippé aux épaules de son père. " Et toi c'est pareil ! ! Petit... Petit pustule ! " Miiky serra le t-shirt salit et déchiré de son père qui lui chuchota de se calmer, qu'il ne devait pas répliquer.  
  
" Ce... Comme vous dites... C'est mon fils, et mon fils, c'est ma fierté et vous devez savoir que les saiyens n'aiment pas qu'on touche à leur fierté... " répliqua Gohan, posément.  
  
" Pourquoi tu t'humilie à le vouvoyer alors qu'il ne mérite même pas qu'on prenne la peine de lui parler en face ! " fit Bardock.  
  
" Huh... Trop bonne éducation sans doute... " ironisa son petit-fils.  
  
" Mais vous le pourrissez ma parole ! ! " Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Bardock qui lui envoya une grimace provocante, ça le fit sortir de ses gonds. " C'en est trop ! ! ! Crève ! ! ! " Il envoya un gigantesque rayon d'énergie brute sur Bardock qui l'évita de justesse. Gohan se propulsa sur lui en le couchant au sol sur le côté. Le rayon de Sircon venait de ressortir du sol à l'endroit même où le saiyen s'était posé.  
  
" Waw... J'ai faillit me faire embrocher... " réalisa Bardock.  
  
" Méfie-toi... Il a des techniques surprenantes... " souffla Gohan.  
  
" Dans ce cas, je m'occupe de ton cher fils ! ! " le rayon continuait de traverser la salle de long en large, du plafond au plancher, il épaississait de plus en plus. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Miiky qui était trop paralysé pour bouger, le rayon l'emporta et le projeta par une fenêtre drapée au plafond.  
  
" MIIKY ! ! ! ! " Gohan n'eut aucune réponse en regardant vers le ciel où son fils avait été jeté. " ça... Vous commencez à exagérer... J'ai de moins en moins d'indulgence envers vous... "  
  
" Mais je m'en fiche ! ! ! ! Tu es à moi ! ! A moi, à moi ! ! " reprit Sircon dans sa folie.  
  
" Mais pourquoi moi ? ? ! Hein ? pourquoi moi ? Moi qui suis si moche, si stupide... Si incontrôlable... Si barbare ! ! Hein ? ! ! "  
  
Sircon ne répondit pas...  
  
Dans une plaine de verdure et de calme... Kaio du nord, Shibito et le grand mètre Kaioshin s'excitent... Ils s'énervent devant une boule de cristal, d'où ils voyaient toute la scène. " Allez ! ! ! Mais qu'ils font ? ? ? ? " s'exclama Kaio.  
  
" Ils vont se faire tuer si ils ne bougent pas ! ! " ajouta Shibito.  
  
" BOUGEZ VOS FESSES NOM DE MOI ! ! ! ! " s'exclama le vieux.  
  
Les deux autres en furent surpris. " Et si j'allais les chercher ? " demanda Shibito.  
  
" Bonne idée ! ! " appuya Kaio du nord.  
  
" Non ! ! Plus de terrien dans le sanctuaire ! ! " coupa le vieux.  
  
" Mais... Bien Gohan, c'est lui qui vous a libéré... " fit le jeune.  
  
" Puh ! ! Ce p'tit ingrat, là... qui ne dit même pas merci quand on lui rend service, là... L'uniforme du sanctuaire ne lui va même pas ! "  
  
" Moi je trouvais que si... " il eut un silence. " Mais là n'est pas le problème ! ! ! Ce fou de Sircon va prendre possession de l'univers si on ne fait rien ! ! Le cas Boo était simple à côté ! ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même ! "  
  
" Puh ! ! Si tu crois tout ce que je dis... Je suis vieux moi ! Je raconte parfois des foutaises ! "   
  
" Mais... Lui, il est encore plus sénile que vous ! ! Et la Terre va tomber en morceaux ! ! ! "  
  
" Tu es en train d'insinuer que je pers mes tartines, là ? ! "  
  
Kaio assistait avec étonnement une dispute entre deux de ses plus haut supérieur... il ne savait où se mettre...  
  
" Bon ! J'ai décidé que j'allais les chercher ! J'ai confiance en Gohan, c'est un garçon très bien ! Et je suis sur que Bardock est bien aussi ! Voilà ! "  
  
" Ohh... Merci maître... " répliqua Kaio du nord, presque en rampant. " Que vous êtes bon... "  
  
" Heu... Oui... " répliqua l'autre, gêné. " Bon... Dis-leur de se mettre l'un près de l'autre... Comme ça je ne ferais qu'un seul voyage. "  
  
Kaio s'exécuta.  
  
Gohan et Bardock reçurent le message en même temps, Sircon ne bougeait toujours pas, son énergie continuait de grandir, de grandir et de toujours grandir, si il attaquait, ils n'auraient aucune chances. Le fils de Goku se téléporta vers son grand-père et ils attendirent l'arrivée de Shibito qui vint deux secondes après, pour repartir aussi vite.  
  
Nous nous arrêtions... Et nous déglutirent... Les auras de Gohan et Bardock avaient soudainement disparues... Nous nous jetâmes un regard alarmé. " Leurs forces étaient régulières puis... Plus rien... " fis-je.  
  
" Ils auraient explosés ? "  
  
" Non... On l'aurait sentit... "  
  
" Mais l'autre continue de grimper... "  
  
" Je sais... " je ravalai ma salive et nous nous remîmes en route.  
  
Yann volait d'un côté opposé et avait lui aussi remarqué que deux forces avaient disparues... Il repéra un gros trou sur le point culminant en coupole du palais. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda dans la projection du trou. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol et il y remarqua une silhouette allongée. Il piqua au sol et se précipita vers son cousin qui gisait sur le dos, la tunique déchirée au niveau du ventre, qui était brûlé. Il s'accroupit et souleva la tête de Miiky, il l'appela, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il se pencha sur sa poitrine, oreille tendue pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Il l'était. Il lui tapa les joues plusieurs fois en répétant son nom. " Miiky ! ! Debout, mon vieux ! ! Oho ! " Miiky se mit à tousser, et il roula les yeux. Il avait eut le souffle coupé, Yann fut rassuré. " ça va ? "  
  
" Ya... Yann... " réussit à dire le petit, avant de recommencer à tousser. Il s'arrêta et se redressa doucement en position assise et essaya de repéré les énergies de son père et de Bardock. " Je ne les sens plus... "  
  
" Oui, je sais, moi non plus je ne sens plus ton père... " avoua tristement son cousin.  
  
" Non... Sircon ne peut pas les avoir tués... Va voir ! "  
  
" Hein ? "  
  
" Papa a perdu l'amulette que je lui avait donné je l'ai vue à terre, dans la salle, j'ai voulu lui dire mais c'est là que Sircon à commencé à s'attaquer à moi ! Il doit y avoir la sienne aussi ! Va les chercher ! Et regarde si les corps... Sont là... " Yann hocha la tête et constata que Miiky pouvait faire preuve d'une grande maturité... Il l'aida à se relever pour le déposer dos au mur.  
  
" J'y vais... Reste là... "  
  
" Ne t'attaque pas à Sircon... "  
  
" D'accords " et il s'envola jusqu'à la coupole en verre brisée. Pour se faire discret, il baissa son énergie à son niveau le plus bas et épia la salle.  
  
" MIIIIX ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " hurla Sircon, fou de rage. Un petit monstre difforme entra de sa démarche boitante. " OU SONT-ILS ? ? ? ? ? "  
  
" Je... Je ne sais pas... "  
  
" ILS ONT DISPARUS SOUDAINEMENT ! ! ! "  
  
" J'ai vu, patron... "  
  
" RETROUVE-LES ! ! ! ! JE VEUX DESINTEGRER CE SALOPARD DE SAIYEN ! ! ! ILS SONT ANORMAUX EN PLUS ! ! ! AVEC LEUR IDIOTE QUEUE DE SINGE LA... ILS SONT VRAIMENT RIDICULE ! ! ! ET GOHAN M APPARTIENT JE VEUX LE RECUPERER ! ! ! "  
  
" Mais maître... Soyez raisonnable... Laissons-les partir... Ce San Gohan ne nous a causé que des problèmes depuis son arrivée... Nous avons perdu trois Mix et presque tout les gardes de l'élite et tout ses amis rappliquent pour l'aider... "  
  
Sircon regarda un des écrans qui marchaient encore, Goten et moi cherchions la salle, longeant les murs, de peur qu'il ne reste encore des gardes... " Humm... Goten et Trunks... Leurs niveaux atteignent presque celui de San Gohan... Mais ils ont moins d'expérience... Si je les prenais... " il grogna en se souvenant que Gohan avait détruit sa machine. " Non... De toutes façons, j'ai activé le labyrinthe virtuel... Ils sont peut-être plus intelligents que ces guerriers barbares, il leur faudra du temps avant de me retrouver... "  
  
" Maître... Laissons tomber ! !... Trois comme Gohan, ce ne sera pas du gâteau... "  
  
" Doutes-tu de mes capacités, Mix ? ? ? "  
  
" Non, non, non... "  
  
" Bien... Laissons-les chercher, on dirait des souris qui cherche une sortie... " et il éclata d'un rire sadique.  
  
Yann serra les dents, il avait entendu toute la discussion... Il regarda encore dans toute la salle, ni son oncle, ni son arrière-grand-père, vivants ou morts, n'étaient là... Il redescendit vers Miiky. " Ils ne sont pas là... "  
  
L'autre fut soulagé. " Ouf ! C'est qu'ils ont peut-être été téléporter dans un endroit où on ne peut pas sentir leur énergie vitale... "  
  
" J'espère... Ce type est maboule ! C'est à croire qu'il est amoureux de ton père ! "  
  
" Et les amulettes ? Tu les a vue ?... "  
  
" Je crois que j'en ai repérée une. J'y retourne ! " et il retourna à son poste d'observation. Il attendit patiemment que Sircon se retire un instant, pour sauter au sol et aller se cacher derrière quelques ordinateurs écrasés. Il tira l'amulette vers lui. Il la fourra avec l'autre que lui et son père avaient été chercher dans le temps. Il chercha des yeux la troisième. Il allait se précipiter vers elle lorsqu'il l'aperçut, mais Sircon choisit ce moment pour entrer. Yann se faisait le plus discret possible derrière sa machine écrasée. Il profita d'un instant d'inattention pour se faufiler derrière d'autres appareils... Tout à coup, les deux amulettes dans ses mains se mirent à briller, il se mordit la lève inférieure en enfuyant les deux lumières entre ses jambes. Sircon se retourna, alerté par une lueur qui avait disparu. Yann cessa de respirer et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que le dingue se retourne. Il rampa discrètement vers une autre cachette. Hélas, Mix le remarqua et alla appeler son maître. Sircon s'approcha de Yann qui essaya de fuir. Il l'attrapa par le chandail et le souleva du sol.   
  
" Encore un petit espion... "  
  
" Vous ne gagnerez pas... " répondit Yann, avec un œil mauvais  
  
" ça, c'est toi qui le dit... " Ils se regardèrent longuement. Le petit devait trouver un idée pour se tirer de là... Il jeta un regard aux alentours et trouva un moyen. Infaillible.  
  
" Tonton Gohan, Bardock ! Vous voilà enfin ! " Sircon était tellement prit par l'obsession de tuer Bardock et de garder San Gohan, qu'il mordit à l'hameçon sans le douter de rien ! Yann lui donna un coup de pied dans le menton et se libéra de son emprise. L'ennemi grogna en se rendant compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. Mais il se retourna et appuya sur un bouton rouge qui ferma toutes les portes de la salle... Le fils de Goten était prisonnier. Il se retourna vers Sircon et se prépara au combat, il n'allait sûrement pas capituler...   
  
" Tu comptes m'attaquer ?... Allons... Je suis déjà beaucoup plus fort que ton oncle !... " Le petit ne bougea pas. " J'ai réfléchis... Toi, Goten et Trunks je veux bien vous garder... Gohan ne sera pas tout seul comme ça... Et je pense que c'est le seul moyen pour le faire rester... Le p'tit rat à queue poilue, le barbare et l'autre petite dinde, je les liquide ! "  
  
" Puh ! Je dois être flatté ? Quelle horreur ! Plutôt mourir que de rester avec vous !... " répondit Yann, arrogant.  
  
" Grrrr... Je te croyais différent... Mais tu es bien comme l'autre... "  
  
" Eh oui ! Miiky et moi, on est pareils ! A la différence près que moi, j'ai pas de queue de singe !... "  
  
" T'es un petit mercenaire... "  
  
" Je n'ai rien d'un mercenaire ! ! ! J'ai jamais tué personne, ok ? ! "  
  
" Il n'y a que les demi-sang terrien qui valent quelque chose si je comprends bien... "  
  
" Pfff ! ! Tout ce qui est saiyen vaut quelque chose ! Je vais te monter si tu veux... Amène-toi, je t'attends... " en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, Sircon l'éjecta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Yann se redressa, sonné, le sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Il regarda d'un air halluciné l'illuminé qui s'approchait de lui. Il voulut s'enfuir, même si ça ne servait à rien, Sircon le tint comme une bête qui sentirait mauvais, avec deux doigts. Yann n'osait pas se retourner, tellement il était anxieux. Il serrait les deux amulettes contre lui, Sircon ne les avait toujours pas reprise...  
  
Tout à coup, une grande explosion retentit, le maître des lieux serra le cousin de Miiky contre lui machinalement pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe... La moitié de la pièce était défoncée, l'air extérieur s'engouffrait dans la salle. J'étais posté au milieu du trou avec Goten. " Lâchez mon fils immédiatement ! " lâcha-t-il, sur les nerfs.  
  
" Tiens... Il n'y a pas de doute, vous êtes très fort... "  
  
" T'es sourd ? Lâche-le ! " coupai-je.  
  
" Non... Ce microbe a été insolent avec moi... Mais pour vous montrer à quel point je suis bon... Il reste en vie, si vous restez ici avec lui et avec San Gohan... Les autres, je veux bien les laisser partir à condition que je ne les vois plus jamais ! "  
  
" ça fait même pas deux minutes qu'on a est là à te regarder et on a déjà envie de vomir ! " répliqua mon ami. Je repérai Mix qui se précipitait vers une machine, je tendis mon bras vers lui.  
  
" Ton p'tit servant va mourir si tu ne le lâche pas à la seconde ! " fis-je, arrogant. J'avais retrouvé toute mon assurance, grâce à Goten, quand on est tout les deux, on se complète... Il me donne la force que j'ai perdu et vice-versa, on gagnera !  
  
" Ton stupide palais aussi d'ailleurs ! " ajouta le frère de Gohan.  
  
" Tu peux le tuer Trunks, ça m'est égal... Il est nul celui-là et j'ai des milliers de cellules de Mix derrière moi... " répondit le patron en serrant toujours Yann. Ce dernier avait trouvé la troisième amulette dans la poche de Sircon, il lui avait soustrait sans qu'il ne le remarque... Et j'avais toujours la mienne sur moi.  
  
" Elle est où madame Sircon ? "  
  
" Humm... Il n'y en a pas... Tu ne comprends rien, je ne fais partie d'aucune race en particulier... Je vais vous raconter mon histoire puisque vous insister... Un jour, une graine de Mixa flottait dans l'espace... Elle a grandit en se nourrissant des déchets de l'univers, le premier Mix était né... Celui-ci se posa sur la planète la plus proche. Cette planète était occupée par un peuple très aimable qui nourrit et éleva Mix pour qu'il devienne bon et gentil... Il se remit en route et tomba sur une autre planète, celle-ci n'était pas vraiment bonne, mais les habitants ne faisaient pas de mal à l'univers... Mais leur technologie était très avancée... Peu de temps plus tard, une vingtaine de capsules rondes en acier s'écrasèrent sur cette planète et une grande guerre éclata entre les saiyens et ce peuple. Evidemment, ces mercenaires gagnèrent... Le Mix avait été témoin de tout et avait été très attristé par tant de barbarie, alors il se jura qu'il ne ferait jamais ce genre de mal mais qu'il sera aussi fort ! Pour ne rien vous cacher, la planète portait le nom de 'Sircon'. Mix entra dans un de leurs appareil qui servaient à les faire évoluer, c'est ainsi que Mix devint grand et fort, comme moi... Il prit le nom de la planète en souvenir... Il construit un vaisseau et partit à la conquête de la paix et de l'éternité... Toujours en se servant de la grande technologie de la planète Sircon. Sircon devenait de plus en plus puissant et germait chaque jour une graine de Mixa... La première qui devint un Mix, il l'éleva comme un fils, c'était moi. Il m'a éduqué pour que je continue son œuvre... Ce que je fais... Après mon éclosion, il a continué à faire des graines, il en fait des centaines... Tellement qu'il en mourut... Et depuis, je sillonne l'univers et je construis petit à petit ma planète idéale où tout les habitants de l'univers pourront vivre en paix à l'abris de toutes menaces... J'ai appris par hasards que la planète Végéta avait été détruite... ça ne m'a nullement attristé... ça m'a même soulagé, une menace en moins pour l'espace... Mais... Mais je ne savais pas qu'il en restait encore ! Je ne savais pas que quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient été se reproduire sur une autre planète ! ! "  
  
" Mais Gohan l'est à moitié... " coupai-je, je n'ai jamais aimé les contes de fée...   
  
" Je sais, mais il n'est pas comme eux... Je le sais... Vous non plus d'ailleurs... "  
  
" Savez-vous que je suis le fils du prince saiyen ? "  
  
" Je m'en doutais... Mais ça ne fait rien... Tu n'as pas grand chose de mauvais en toi, pour ne pas dire rien, alors je te garde... "  
  
" Oh, ça, non. Jamais ! "  
  
" Tu n'as pas le choix ! ! " Goten me tapa l'épaule discrètement, pour que je regarde Yann sortant les trois amulettes pour nous les tendre... Son père allait pour les chercher mais Sircon intervint. " Non ! ! Si vous récupérez ces amulettes, je le tue, c'est bien simple. " il dressa son poing en l'air et une énorme griffe sortit de son poignet. Goten ne fit plus un geste. Yann ne bougea plus non plus. Le père et le fils s'observèrent... Le demi-sang hocha doucement la tête quand il devina que son fils voulait à tout prix lui donner les amulettes.  
  
" J'ai promis à... Miiky que je les aurais... Tiens... " gémit Yann.  
  
" Yann, non ! ! " trop tard, son fils lui lança les amulettes. Sircon le vit et enfonça la gigantesque griffe dans son épaule. Goten hurla le prénom de son fils. Sircon grogna et lança le petit dans le vide comme un vulgaire chiffon. " ça, c'est un truc que tu regretteras toute ta vie ! " Il se précipita sur lui sans que je ne puisse rien faire. D'un coup de pied, Sircon recula en arrière et dut se rattraper sur un appareil pour ne pas tomber. " Comment peux-tu dire que tu es bon alors que tu viens de tuer un enfant à l'instant ! ! Espèce de monstre, tu ne mérite que crever ! ! " il se mit à lui envoyer des balles d'énergie avec une rage inouïe ! Il n'était même pas super saiyen, il ne le tuera sûrement pas comme ça. Je ramassai les trois amulettes qui étaient au sol et je souris, en voilà quatre ! Nous étions sauvés !   
  
" Goten ! ! ! Viens ! On s'en va ! On peut rentrer chez nous ! ! "  
  
" Non ! ! Je ne m'en irai pas tans que cette pourriture sera encore en vie ! ! "  
  
" Laisse tomber ! ! Il est fou ! " je le tirai vers moi, mais il me rejeta en arrière et continua d'attaquer. Je soupirai. " Goten ! Concentre-toi ! Yann n'est pas encore mort ! ! Si on va le chercher maintenant il s'en sortira ! ! ! ! "  
  
" Je m'en fous ! ! ! Il n'a pas tuer que Yann ! Il a aussi tuer mon frère ! ! " et il ne cessa pas ses attaques.  
  
" Mais Gohan n'est peut-être pas mort non plus ! ! "  
  
Il ne me répondit pas. Soudain, un espèce de trou noir prit forme sur le côté, dans l'espèce de tourbillon orangé, Marva fit son apparition, me tendant la main. " Venez ! Vite ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! ! " Je la regardai puis j'appelai de nouveau Goten pour qu'il vienne. Je dus le tirer de force vers le trou, il trébucha et tomba dedans. Moi, je regardai un moment, intrigué, la fumée se dissiper doucement...  
  
" Trunks, tu te grouille, oui ? ? ! ! " s'énerva Pan en apparaissant à côté de Marva.   
  
" Ou... Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! " j'allais sauté dans le trou, quand un bruissement de pierre m'arrêta.  
  
" Elle mourra... "  
  
Je tournai la tête vers Sircon qui se relevait doucement de sous les décombres, les vêtements déchirés, mais à part ça, il était intacte, pas une seule égratignure. " Qui ?... " j'avais peur de connaître la réponse.  
  
" Ta fille. Ta fille mourra si tu passes ce trou noir, Trunks... " Gohan devait le détesté car il s'était servit de lui... Bardock le haïssait parce qu'il voulait le faire disparaître et parce qu'il méprisait les saiyens... Goten aussi le détestait, il avait presque tuer son fils... Moi, je n'avais aucune raison de vouloir le tuer... Jusqu'à maintenant...  
  
" Du chantage ? " demandai-je, ayant l'air dégagé.  
  
" Elle s'est fait piqué par un germe de Mixa raté... Mon père en a raté quelques-uns dans la fin de sa vie... Mais j'ai réussi à en faire quelque chose... Quiconque se fait piqué, risque la mort... J'ai inséré un sérum mortel dans leur dard... "  
  
" Et vous vous prétendez bon ! " coupai-je, sidéré.  
  
" Il faut bien que je me défende ! Je le savais qu'il devait y avoir quelques êtres immondes, genre saiyens, qui viendraient gâcher mes plans ! Et vous, les terriens, vous êtes stupides ! "  
  
" Pourquoi voulez-vous des gens stupides sur votre planète ? "  
  
" Je ne fait preuve d'aucune discrimination !... Je veux faire un marché avec toi ! "  
  
" Je ne marchande pas avec les cinglés ! "  
  
" Huh ! Tu es bien comme le peuple de ton père ! Tu n'as pas de cœur et tu ne pense qu'à toi ! "  
  
" C'est entièrement faux ! "  
  
" Je sais que c'est faux... Alors... Deux amulettes et je la laisse envie... Vous me livrer Gohan et le barbare et elle est guérie... "  
  
" On ne sait pas où ils sont ! ! "  
  
" Tu mens ! Gohan vous a rejoint grâce à son déplacement instantané ! "  
  
" Non ! Ils seraient avec nous, alors ! Gohan est loin d'être un lâche et Bardock ne rêve que d'une seule chose, vous éclater la cervelle ! "  
  
" Puh ! Les saiyens ne pensent qu'à ça ! Eclater la cervelle des autres... Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui lui éclaterai... " Nous nous fixâmes pendant un long moment. " Alors... " J'hochai la tête négativement. " Comme tu voudras... " il s'approcha d'un appareil encore intacte. Un écran s'alluma et Zarina apparut, étendue, trempée par la transpiration, et elle tremblait. Il tourna un bouton et elle se mit à hurler de douleur. C'était insoutenable. Elle criait de plus en plus fort et j'avais mal pour elle. " 75% du processus... " C'était trop dur ! Je lui jetai deux des quatre amulettes aux pieds. Il arrêta la torture. " Bien... Elle sera guérie si tu me livre Gohan et le barbare, avant demain, midi. " J'étais déjà parti, il me dégoûtait trop. J'avais sauté dans le vide, le trou noir de Marva avait cessé de fonctionner.  
  
Goten était assit, genoux repliés sur son torse, il ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux étaient rouge de colère. Pan, elle, pleurait carrément, assise contre le mur, elle n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de venir, elle serrait un objet que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer, Miiky blottit contre elle. La Charka ne savait pas où se mettre et elle avait aussi une mine triste sur le visage. " Allez... Arrêter... Tout n'est pas encore perdu ! On va bien trouver une solution ! " fis-je. Je ne croyais pas en ce que je disais... Tout le monde le remarqua. Mais Goten se releva et s'approcha de moi.  
  
" On ne saurait pas le battre. Alors on va rentrer sur Terre et dégelé nos pères... Et on vengera l'honneur de tout le monde ! De toutes façons ce type est tellement têtu qu'il ne nous lâchera pas ! " Il vit que je ne réagis pas. " Quoi ? "  
  
" J'ai dus lui donner deux des amulettes... "  
  
" Quoi ? ? ! T'es fou ou quoi ? ? ! "  
  
" Il allait tuer Zarina si je ne le faisais pas ! ! "  
  
" Hein ? "  
  
" Elle s'est fait piqué par un de ses germes ratés ! Et il allait la tuer si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait ! Il a bien réglé son coup, cet enfoiré ! Et on doit lui apporté Gohan et Bardock demain, midi au plus tard ! "  
  
" Et tu voulais livré mon frère ? "  
  
" Mais non ! ! Mais... "  
  
" De toutes façons, mon père est mort. Bardock aussi... " coupa tristement Pan.  
  
" Mais non... On a pas retrouvés leurs corps... "  
  
" Si leurs corps étaient encore là, on sentirait l'énergie de Bardock ! Il était déjà mort ! Y'avait que l'énergie de son corps qui se faisait sentir ! Maintenant il est désintégré... Mon père avec... " Je voyais ce qu'elle serrait contre elle, maintenant, c'était un morceau de l'armure de Bardock, une des lanières qui pendaient le long de sa cuisse... Marva marcha un moment et regarda le long du mur perpendiculaire.  
  
" Eh ! ! Le petit garçon ! ! " s'exclama-t-elle. Goten se releva d'un bond, il avait tellement été en rage contre Sircon qu'il en avait oublié de vérifié si son fils étaient bel et bien mort, mais non, Yann était étendu sur le dos, la tenue déchirée, blessé de partout, une blessure plus grosse à l'épaule et au ventre, là où la griffe l'avait transpercé. Son père se précipita vers lui et lui souleva doucement la tête.  
  
" Papa... Je... Suis vivant... " gémit Yann, d'un ton qu'il essaya de faire paraître fier, en ouvrant un peu les yeux, avant de les refermer.  
  
" Vite ! ! ! Il ne tiendra pas longtemps ! ! Vous n'avez pas apportez de senzu ? " demanda Goten en se relevant, tenant son fils dans ses bras.  
  
" Non, mais on va l'emmener au caisson ! Viens ! " Je m'envolai vers le vaisseau et Goten me suivit. Pan en fit de même, portant son petit frère blessé et Marva accrochée à elle. Je me précipitai à l'étage lorsque nous arrivâmes au vaisseau. Broko était en haut, et était penché sur la fille, je ne réfléchis pas et je le tirai violemment vers l'arrière. " Dégage de là ! ! Ne la touche pas ! ! " criai-je.  
  
" Oh, scuse... J'ai rien fait, elle s'est mise à gueuler alors j'suis venu voir... " s'excusa l'himalien d'un ai stupide. Je me mit à genoux pour arriver au niveau de Zarina et je lui prit la main, elle était glacée. Je lui mit ma main sur le front, il était bouillant.  
  
" C'est rien. J'ai pas réfléchi... Je sais bien que tu ne lui voulais pas de mal " répondis-je.  
  
" Papa... " gémit ma fille. " J'ai eu très mal à un moment... "  
  
" Ce n'est rien... ça va mieux maintenant... ? "  
  
Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête positif. Pan déposa son petit frère dans le lit d'à côté et aida Goten à mettre Yann sous caisson. " Comment ça marche ? " me demanda-t-il.  
  
" Heuu... Mets-lui le masque à oxygène et relie-le bien à l'appareil... Enlève le haut de sa tenue, ses chaussures et son pantalon... " répondis-je, sans vraiment faire attention.  
  
Il arracha nerveusement les restes de vêtements de son fils, sans même prendre la peine d'enlever sa ceinture. Ils le placèrent dans l'appareil, comme convenu, et le liquide guérissant entoura vite l'enfant.   
  



	17. Kaioshinka

Chapitre 17 : Kaioshinkaï  
  
  
" Et où on est ? " demanda Bardock, bras croisés, en regardant partout autour de lui. Ça fit un déclic dans sa tête et il se tourna vers Kaio. " Ahh ! ! J'ai compris ! Espèce d'escroc ! Tu as menti en disant que le paradis se détruisait alors c'est faux ! ! "  
  
" Mais non ! ! ! On est pas au paradis, ici ! ! ! On est au royaume des dieux ! ! A Kaioshinkaï ! "  
  
" Anh, ça va, je savais pas ! Pas besoin de me gueuler dessus comme ça ! ! " répliqua-t-il, irrité...  
  
" Vous êtes dans un sanctuaire ici, alors taisez-vous ! ! ! ! " hurla à son tour le Doyen. Bardock le fixa d'un œil méprisant, sa queue se déroula et fouetta l'air. " Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Le machin poilu. Une excroissance ? " le vieux tira dessus. Bardock sentit une vive douleur lui parcourir l'échine, il élança son bras vers l'arrière et le vieux dieu se fit envoyé dans une falaise plus loin.  
  
" On ne touche pas ! "  
  
" T'ES DINGUE ? ? ? ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE LA GRAVITE DE TON GESTE ? ? " hurla Kaio du nord.  
  
" Non, et lui, il se rend compte du sien ? " répliqua le saiyen en replaçant sa queue autour de sa taille.  
  
Kaio abandonna et alla aider son supérieur qui était plein de poussière et il avait la marque du poing de Bardock sur le visage. " Mais il est taré ? " s'exclama-t-il au Kaio. " C'est qui ? Tu le connais ? "  
  
" Heuu... Oui, c'est un de mes élèves du moment... "  
  
" Huh ! Il me rappelle l'autre qui m'a envoyé une boule de feu à la figure... "  
  
" Eh bien... C'est son père... "  
  
" Ah... La délicatesse et l'estime, ils connaissent pas beaucoup, hein... "  
  
" Je m'excuse pour lui, grand maître Kaioshin. "  
  
Le vieux partit en grommelant, il n'était pas vraiment en colère... Après tout, Goku les avait sauvés, il pardonnerait bien à son père... Pendant ce temps, Gohan et Shibito discutaient de choses un peu plus sérieuse. " Il y a un avantage à ce que ce soit toi qui l'affronte, Gohan... Il ne désire pas te tuer... "  
  
" Mais oui, mais il est bien plus fort que moi... "  
  
" Je sais... C'est pour ça qu'on va décuplé à nouveau ta force jusqu'au maximum, mais cette fois-ci ça se fera en super saiyen trois... " le père de Pan tirait une drôle de tête. " Quoi ? Tu y arrive n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" Heuu... Oui. Oui, oui, je passe super saiyen trois !... Mais... Encore ? "  
  
" Quoi, encore ? " Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Kaioshin compris. " Gohan... Tu exagères ! Pense à tout ces milliers de gens qui vont êtres malheureux si tu ne le fais pas ! ! "  
  
" Mais... J'ai faillit faire une crise de nerf la première fois... Et puis... Je sais pas tenir longtemps au niveau trois ! Une vingtaine de minutes, pas plus ! "  
  
" Mais... "  
  
" Je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité... "  
  
" Moui... Au fait, tes fringues, c'est la nouvelle mode sur Terre ? "  
  
Gohan se regarda, son t-shirt aux manches arrachées, troué à certains endroits, sans oublié son jeans blanc extirpé en short long. " Eh bien... A la base c'est blanc et sans trou et... Enfin si vous voulez me mettre la tenue réglementaire du sanctuaire y'a pas de problème... "  
  
" Anh ! ! Excuse-moi, mais je suis fusionné avec Kibito et je prends un peu ses manies !... Bon ! Revenons aux choses sérieuses ! "  
  
" Oui ! Je ne sais pas si notre temps est compté... Peut-être que Sircon a fait des menaces aux autres pour me récupérer... "  
  
" Humm... Possible... On a pas encore le son avec les boules de cristal... " ils s'asseyèrent et réfléchirent encore.  
  
" Merde ! Le détecteur est foutu ! " s'exclama Bardock. Il rejoignit Gohan et s'accroupit à son niveau. Il retira le détecteur de son œil, l'écran était fendu. Il l'ouvrit. " Mais qu'est-ce que... Y'a des fils partout maintenant ! Trunks a vraiment fait n'importe quoi ! " râla-t-il en s'essayant à son tour.  
  
" On en a plus besoin ! Elles sont toutes retrouvées ! Une c'est Sircon qui l'a, une autre, c'est Goten... La troisième c'est Trunks et j'ai celle que m'a donné Miiky. " il mit sa main à sa poche pour l'en sortir. Il fronça les sourcils puis regarda dans l'autre poche, elle n'y était pas. Il se leva et regarda dans ses poches arrières, l'amulette n'était pas là non plus. Il se mit à se tâtonner partout. " Zut... "  
  
" Quoi ? " demanda Bardock, méfiant.  
  
" Eh ben... Ne t'énerve pas, mais... Je l'ai perdue... "  
  
Ils se fixèrent un moment... Et Gohan attendait le : 'Non, mais t'es complètement débile ou quoi ? ? ?' ou un dérivé... Mais non...   
  
" La Terre explosera, tans pis pour toi, ça m'est égal ! La mienne, c'est déjà fait je ne m'en porte pas plus mal ! Je pourrais resté ici, moi ! "  
  
Gohan le regarda, éberlué. " Gue... Oui. "  
  
" Il est hors de questions que tu restes ici ! ! " s'exclama le vieux Kaioshin, vers Bardock.  
  
" Et pourquoi ? C'est comme le paradis, ici ! " et il continua, pour lui-même, en regarda son petit-fils. " Eh ! ! Comme l'enfers sera détruit, je n'irai plus ! cool ! Faut vraiment que la Terre explose ! "  
  
" ça y ressemble, mais ce n'est PAS le paradis ! Et c'est déjà exceptionnel qu'on vous aie emmenés ici ! Surtout toi ! ! Qui doit être plus souvent en enfers qu'au paradis ! ! "  
  
Le saiyen soupira. " Alors il faut absolument que tout sois réglé ? ? ? "  
  
" Oui ! " répondit Kaio du nord.  
  
" Si seulement j'avais assez de force pour le balayer cet enfoiré ! En si peu de temps, il faudrait un miracle !... Je commence à avoir l'habitude des vides maintenant... " marmonna Bardock, pour lui-même.  
  
" Mais oui ! ! " s'exclama Shibito en se relevant. " Bardock, tu vas devenir plus fort ! ! " Le saiyen leva la tête vers lui.  
  
" Comment ? "  
  
" Vois-tu, le grand maître Kaioshin, ici présent... A le pouvoir de faire monter le potentiel de quelqu'un ! ! "  
  
" Et pourquoi on me le propose à moi... ? Je suis incapable de monter ma puissance tout seul ? Vous me prenez pour quoi ? Une larve... ? J'étais certainement un des meilleurs soldats de ma génération je vous ferait signaler ! "  
  
" Mais non ! ! Justement si on te propose ça, c'est parce qu'on sait que tu as un potentiel démesuré ! "  
  
" Infini. Le potentiel des saiyens est infini... "  
  
" Bien ! Parfait ! ! Alors, tu acceptes ? "  
  
" En plus si tu sauves l'univers, tu pourras passé un peu plus de temps au paradis ! " ajouta Kaio. Son 'élève' tourna la tête vers lui. Puis il regarda Shibito, ils étaient tout les deux enjoués... Il allait accepté quand Gohan s'interposa.  
  
" Non ! Je me dévoue ! " Bardock fronça les sourcils et pensa que le père de Pan ne voulait pas qu'il augmente sa puissance ou bien qu'il voulait être plus fort... Enfin bref, faisait preuve d'égoïsme... " Non, Bardock ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je te le jure ! Tu peux toujours essayé, tu tiendras pas le coup ! Moi-même j'ai faillit piqué une crise de nerf ! !... "  
  
" ça, c'est à moi d'en décider ! " répliqua sèchement son grand-père.  
  
" D'accords... Vas-y... Tu verras... " capitula Gohan. Il n'avait pas envie de le vexer.  
  
" Et puis de toutes façons, on ne peut le faire qu'une seule fois, alors avec toi, Gohan, je ne peux plus... Et Bardock, je ne veux pas ! Il n'a rien fait pour moi, je n'ai donc rien à faire pour lui. " déclara le vieux Kaioshin.  
  
ça irrita le saiyen, qui fit craquer les jointures de ses poings. " Les vieux, il faudrait tous les euthanasier... " marmonna-t-il, en guise de vengeance.  
  
" Tais-toi ! ! " cria Kaio du nord qui avait tout entendu.   
  
" Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ? " demanda Gohan en suivant le vieux Kaioshin qui partait dans un autre côté.  
  
" Parce que ! Je suis vieux, je suis capricieux ! "  
  
" Mais non, vous n'êtes pas vieux qu'allez-vous nous chanter, là... "  
  
Le vieux s'entêta. " J'attends toujours ma jolie femme à tripoter que vous m'aviez promis " L'autre se frappa le front, depuis Boo, il avait complètement oublié cette histoire ! Le vieux voulait tripoter Bulma. " Huh ! Je ne fais plus rien tans que je n'aurais pas toucher un sein ou une fesse ! " Gohan s'arrêta, consterné... Et soupira. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Il fallait trouvé une idée obscène pour convaincre le vieux ! Soudain, il claqua des doigts et accourut vers le vieux Kaioshin.   
  
" Vous accepteriez contre... " il continua, à son oreille. " Le hors série de 'cul-cul girl' numéro 3 ? ? " le vieux se retourna, pour un peu, il bavait déjà.  
  
" Pourquoi ? Tu l'as ? "  
  
" Pas moi, mais j'ai une connaissance qu'il l'a en double... "  
  
" Ohhh... ! ! ! dis-moi... Le hors série trois, c'est bien celui avec la petite en string transparent qui faisait des maracas avec ses seins ? "  
  
" C'est tout à fait ça ! ! ! ! "  
  
" Sale menteur ! ! ça, c'est le premier ! ! Crétin, comment veux-tu que je sache ce qu'il y a dans le hors série trois si je ne l'ai pas ? ? ! " Le demi-sang recula...  
  
" Mais moi c'est pas mon genre de lecture... " il soupira et rejoignit son grand-père. " Ne regrette rien... C'est bien quand tu l'as, cette force, mais pour l'avoir, faut avoir une énorme patience ! plus de 20 heures ! Et il tourne autour de toi comme autour de totem ! Et après il se met en face de toi et il ne te regarde même pas ! "  
  
Bardock haussa les épaules et alla se rasseoir en-dessous d'un arbre.  
  
" Il faut une autre solution alors... " fit Shibito.  
  
Le vieux Kaioshin se rapprocha de la boule de cristal pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. " Humm... Eh ! Gohan, viens un peu ! "  
  
" Oui ? " Gohan se redressa et alla vers lui.  
  
" J'accepte de développer le potentiel de Bardock... "  
  
" C'est vrai ? Mais je ne sais pas si... "  
  
" Tais-toi ! ! Avant que je ne change d'avis... En échange... Je veux tripoter les fesses de cette fille là ! " et il pointa un endroit de la boule. Le demi-sang regarda qui il pointait.  
  
" Marva ? Pas de prob ! " répondit-il, enjoué. " Je suis immonde, mais c'est pour l'avenir de l'univers... Elle acceptera bien... " pensa-t-il ensuite.  
  
" Elle s'appelle Marva la p'tite en rouge avec les cheveux noir ? "  
  
" La p'tite en bleu avec les cheveux noir ? " répéta Gohan, un rictus déformant son visage. Il se coucha presque sur le ventre pour vérifié ses craintes, oui, en effet, la p'tite en bleu avec les cheveux noir était Pan ! Il regarda Kaioshin s'effondrer sous le pied de Bardock.  
  
" Si tu la touche, ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux vieux con, je te massacre, et je disperse tes organes aux quatre coins de l'univers, c'est clair ? ! "  
  
" Oui, oui, oui ! ! ! Tans pis pour toi, ton potentiel ne sera pas poussé à son maximum ! ! " et il partit en tirant la langue. Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, Bardock lui fit carrément un bras d'honneur. Il regarda son petit-fils.  
  
" Ben oui... Je ne dis rien, mais je n'en pense pas moins... Pan c'était non. "  
  
" De toutes façons son machin ne m'intéresse pas, c'est humiliant ! J'ai pas tord quand je dis que les vieux faut tous les massacrer ! " et il repartit sous son arbre. Gohan soupira longuement en s'affalant dans l'herbe. La situation commençait à le dépasser ! Pourquoi continuer à regarder les autres déprimer ? Bardock était moins enjoué et le demi-sang savait qu'une fois qu'un saiyen perdait l'excitation d'un combat, c'était mal partit... Bardock était appuyé contre un arbre, un bras derrière la nuque et l'autre main arrachant de l'herbe...  
  
" CA Y EST ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " hurla Shibito en faisant un bon de six mètre. Le cri fit sursauté le frère de Goten qui se redressa en position assise... Le Dieu vint près de lui. " ça y est ! ! J'ai la solution ! ! L'unification ! ! "  
  
" Hein ? "  
  
" La fusion par les potaras si tu préfères ! ! "  
  
San Gohan écarquilla les yeux et souria, oui ! ! La voilà la solution ! ! Il sauta sur ses pieds. " Excellente idée ! ! ! J'ai toujours voulu en faire une, en plus ! ! "  
  
" Eh ben, c'est l'occasion ! ! Je suis certain que ça va marcher ! ! "  
  
" Oui ! ! Alors, je vais m'unifier avec qui ? Goten, Trunks ? "  
  
" Non, pas eux. " l'autre demanda pourquoi. " Parce que. Goten et Trunks fusionnent ensembles et ils sont habitués l'un à l'autre... Gotenks, ses habits, son apparence et tout ça, ce sont imprimés dans leur cerveau... si ils changent de partenaire ça pourrait être grave... "  
  
" Ah... Oui, je comprends... Alors avec Piccolo ou Païdé... ? "  
  
" Non plus... ça ferait un peu bizarre, tu crois pas... "  
  
" Mouais, mais... C'est pour une bonne cause ! Broko ? Mais... Je ne voudrais pas être méchant, mais... Ses capacités intellectuelles sont un peu limitées... "  
  
" Mais non... Je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! "  
  
" Alors avec vous ? Une femme ?... Ben c'est que... "  
  
" Pfff... " soupira Shibito. " Laisse-moi parler, tu me coupe tout le temps ! ! ! "  
  
" Désolé... Je suis un peux impatient... "  
  
" Bardock, voyons ! ! "   
  
Rupture. Gohan fixa le Kaioshin et bafouilla. " Pa... Pardon ? "  
  
" Quoi ? Ah non ! Ne recommence pas à faire le difficile ! ! "  
  
" Mais... Piccolo ça n'irait pas, vous êtes sur ? "  
  
" N'oublie pas que ce sera pour toujours ! ! "  
  
" En plus... "  
  
" C'est mieux que tu t'unisses avec quelqu'un qui te ressemble ! "  
  
" Je sais pas trop... Il faut une certaine harmonie, non ? "  
  
" Tu trouves franchement que ton père et Végéta sont harmonieux... ? "  
  
" Non, justement, et... Gogeta ! ! Voilà ! ! Comme mon père et Végéta sont habitués ! On pourrait les dégeler, ils fusionneraient... Goten et Trunks aussi... Voilà... Et tout est réglé... En plus, ils adorent se battre ! Moi, c'est pas trop mon truc... C'est vrai. Je suis hésitant, je sais pas ce que je fais... Et puis si je pique ma crise, la planète va y rester ! "  
  
" Justement ! Bardock se contrôle parfaitement ! ! Et c'est un saiyen, il a un aussi grand potentiel que toi ! Il adore se battre, ça te compensera encore ! Il sait ce qu'il fait, vu que c'est un spécialiste ! Donc ! Ta force et sa maîtrise, ce sera parfait ! ! ! Et tu fais ça pour sauver l'univers, ne l'oublie pas ! ! " il se dirigea vers le grand-père du retissant.  
  
" Mais c'est pas moi, c'est lui qui ne voudra jamais s'unir avec moi ! ! " insista le petit-fils.  
  
" Et pourquoi ? "  
  
" Parce que ! ! C'est un saiyen ! Un saiyen sympa, mais un saiyen quand même ! ! Il a une fierté terrible ! Et en plus, il ne voudra jamais fusionné avec le fils de son imbécile de fils ! ! "  
  
" Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! "  
  
" ça va blessé son amour-propre, je le sais... Il faut vraiment que ce soit un cas d'extrême de l'extrême urgence pour que Végéta accepte de le faire avec mon père !... Avec Bardock... Ce sera kif-kif... " Il abandonna et arrêta de suivre Shibito quand celui-ci commença à discuter avec le saiyen.  
  
Bardock mâchait le bout d'un brin d'herbe, écoutant Kaioshin... Il recracha le végétale et demanda.  
  
" J'aurais quoi en échange ? "  
  
L'autre fut étonné de sa demande. " Heu... Tu veux de l'argent ? "  
  
" L'argent ne m'intéresse pas. "  
  
" Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "  
  
Bardock haussa les épaules. Gohan finit par les rejoindre. Le grand-père et le petit-fils se regardèrent un moment. " Alors le truc... C'est sa force avec la mienne, c'est ça ?... " demanda le saiyen. Ils hochèrent la tête positivement, il entendit Gohan soupirer. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gohan ? ça te dérange de fusionner avec moi ? "  
  
" Tu veux bien ? ? Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, ça m'arrange, même ! ! ! Mais... Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis San Gohan, le fils de San Goku, ton fils à toi ! "  
  
" Tu vas te taire avant que je ne change d'avis ! J'essaye d'oublier ce détail !... " il se leva et s'étendit un peu plus loin. Gohan souria intérieurement, son grand-père le préférait à son père !  
  
" C'est parfait ! Tenez ! " Shibito enleva ses deux boucles d'oreilles et les tendit aux deux fusionneurs... Bardock fronça les sourcils. Gohan prit les deux boucles d'oreilles et en tendit une à son grand-père qui hésita encore avant de la prendre en main.  
  
" ça marche pas " fit-il.  
  
" Normal, tu ne l'a pas encore mise " fit le jeune maître de l'univers.  
  
" Qui la met à gauche et qui la met à droite ? " demanda Gohan.  
  
" Toi, prends droite, et Bardock gauche. "  
  
Le fils de Goku s'exécuta et plaça la boucle à son oreille droite. Son grand-père le regardait faire, les yeux exorbités. " Ah... Non... "  
  
" Quoi ? " demanda Gohan.  
  
" Je ne vais tout de même pas mettre ça ? " demanda-t-il en pointa la boucle d'oreille.  
  
" Si. A ton oreille gauche et vous vous unifierez... " expliqua Kaioshin.  
  
" Hors de question ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Pour Pan ? "  
  
" Mais... Tu sais Bardock, sur Terre, y'a des garçons qui porte une boucle d'oreille... " fit Gohan. " Pas des comme ça, mais... "  
  
" C'est bien ça qui me gêne ! Et puis non. J'ai pas envie de mettre ça, c'est tout ! " il envoya la boucle d'oreille sur Gohan et partit en croisant les bras.  
  
Gohan soupira de désespérance. " Je l'avais dit qu'il n'accepterait pas ! "  
  
Shibito n'en revenait pas... " Bon ben... "  
  
" Mais vous savez, peut-être que Gotenks et moi, on y arriverait à bout... "  
  
" C'est un risque à prendre... "  
  
" N'oubliez pas que Gotenks a une logique géniale ! Pour lui, un plus un, fait trois ! Donc... Comme ils passent super saiyen trois tout seul maintenant... Trois plus trois fait sept ! ! "  
  
" Tu crois vraiment que ça existe le super saiyen sept ? "  
  
" Et pourquoi pas ? "  
  
" ça me paraît un peu beaucoup... "  
  
Gohan ne dit rien, même si il était un peu vexé, bien sur que le super saiyen sept pourrait exister ! Mais ça ne se faisait pas de contredire un Kaioshin, même si c'était un ami.  
  
" Et on va encore poireauter longtemps ? J'ai un compte avec réglé avec 'sa majesté Sircon'... Sa majesté... Après 'sa majesté Freezer', 'sa majesté Sircon'... Huh ! Ils se valent ces deux enfoirés ! Bien que Freezer est premier niveau intellectuel... " il s'arrêta. " Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je le défend maintenant ! " Il se releva, sidéré, et secoua la tête. " Décidément, j'ai vraiment besoin de la butter ces deux-là, je vais finir par perdre la raison ! "  
  
" Ahh ! ! J'ai une autre idée ! ! " s'exclama Shibito, décidément, il était en forme. Il s'approcha de Gohan. " Tu connais la danse de la fusion ? "  
  
" Heu... Oui, plus ou moins... "  
  
" Bien ! Bardock et toi, vous allez quand même fusionner ! "  
  
" Quoi ? Par la danse ? " trop tard, L'autre était déjà près du saiyen.  
  
" Une danse ? " répéta Bardock quand il apprit la nouvelle, à la grimace sur son visage, ça n'avait déjà pas l'air de l'enchante, contre son arbre.  
  
" Oui, une danse ! Et vous fusionnerez ! Pas de potaras ! C'est pas pour toujours et si vous vous débrouillez bien, en une demi-heure, c'est fini et tout rentre dans l'ordre ! " expliqua le dieu de l'univers.  
  
" Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à danser ? "  
  
" Mais non ! Mais c'est juste pour deux secondes ! ! Gohan ! Viens ! "  
  
Il s'approcha, les épaules basses. " Oui ? "  
  
" Fais-lui une démo ! "  
  
" Une démonstration ? De la danse de la fusion ? "  
  
" Mais oui, pas du french cancan ! ! " répliqua le vieux Kaioshin en s'approchant.  
  
" Tiens... Vous ne boudez plus, vous... " fit Shibito.  
  
" Non, c'est fini " et il tira la langue. " Viens Gohan, on va lui monter "  
  
" Avec vous ? Non ! Je vais lui montrer tout seul ! Si jamais nos doigts se touchent on sera fusionner pour une demi-heure... C'est un perte de temps... " et il termina d'un sourire gêné.  
  
" Bon... Alors j'y vais... " décida son petit-fils, un peu à contrecœur. Il plaça ses bras sur le côté, plus ou moins verticalement. Il les changea de côté et fit trois petits pas sur la pointe des pieds... Son grand-père suivait le mouvement un air indescriptible sur le visage. Gohan changea encore ses bras de côté, mais ferma ses poings cette fois, puis il se pencha sur le côté, tendant une jambe vers l'extérieur, les indexes tendus... Il resta dans cette position et regarda ses 'spectateurs' : Kaio du nord, un air neutre sur le visage, bien qu'un sérieux un peu... Bizarre... au aurait dit qu'il allait éclater de rire, le vieux Kaioshin, un sourire vengeur, Shibito, un sourire nerveux, il avait oublié le ridicule l'exécution de cette fusion. Le 'danseur' prit le même air nerveux en tombant sur Bardock qui n'avait pas encore bouger un cil ! Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis le saiyen se mit à ricaner puis il éclata carrément de rire, il riait tellement qu'il se pencha sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur. Il rit encore plus fort, puis se calma un peu pour marmonner.  
  
" Comment ai-je réussi à tomber si bas... Mon Dieu... Je suis vraiment maudit... " il releva la tête en se masquant la bouche avec sa main. " ça va maintenant, redresse-toi ! " répliqua-t-il, plus sec. Son petit-fils obéit au quart de tour. " Est-ce que Végéta a déjà fait cette... Connerie ? "  
  
" Heuu... Oui "  
  
" Et il l'a supporté ? "  
  
" Il a piqué une crise avant et après mais sinon... "  
  
" Avec Kakarotto, je suppose ?... "  
  
" Oui... "  
  
" Je m'en doutais... Le duo parfait... "  
  
" Je suppose que toi, c'est non... "  
  
" Plutôt me faire tuer par Sircon et Freezer réunis !... T'avais vraiment l'air fin... "  
  
" Ahh... " il se sentait vraiment petit face à son grand-père qui avait, corporellement, sept ans de moins que lui ! C'était foutu... Bardock allait le détester après ça... Il le sentait... Il allait devoir se débrouillé tout seul avec la fusion de Goten et moi... Bardock avait recommencé son rire exaspéré et acerbe. Il finit pas tendre le bras vers Shibito.   
  
" Allez... Envoie la pota chose ! " se résigna-t-il. L'autre s'exécuta et lui donna sa boucle d'oreille. Gohan n'en revenait pas.  
  
" Tu... Tu veux bien finalement ? "  
  
" Ferme-la, sinon, tu risques de devenir un corps sans tête !... Vois-tu, tu m'as fait pété le cerveau et je déconne ! Par ta faute et pas la faute de Kakarotto, je suis devenu fou ! Je vais m'unir avec toi, qui vient d'exécuter une danse que même les himaliens complètement bourrés ne feraient pas, tellement c'était débile !... "  
  
" Je te trouve... Acerbe... "  
  
" Acerbe et sarcastique... Tu m'as tué ! Et vous m'énervez ! Et surtout, je veux buter Sircon ! Donc ! Je me sers de toi, ok ? ? ! Je suis immonde je me sers de ton cerveau imbécile ! Je suis un salopard ! Un monstre ! Je tue pour le plaisir ! ! Et j'en suis fier ! J'adore ça ! "  
  
" Chuutt... Enma peut t'entendre... " fit Kaio du nord.  
  
" Je m'en fout ! " et il continua son discourt " Donc ! Je ne fais pas ça pour rendre service, ni pour être gentil, ni pour passer plus de temps au paradis, ni pour faire plaisir à Pan ! Je fais ça pour devenir plus fort et pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de concluant dans ma vie ! Point ! Donc, je me sers de ta puissance, Gohan ! Ok ? Je profite de toi ! Hein ! " Gohan hocha nerveusement la tête positivement. Bardock le fixait toujours. " Et dire que sur trois gosses, y'en a pas un qui a été capable de me dépeuplé cette putain de planète Terre ! Six saiyens sont passés par la Terre, pas un n'a réussi à la dépeupler ! Pas un ! Et je suis dans ces six-là en plus ! Et maintenant qu'elle est prête à disparaître, elle va être sauvée par moi car je veux buter pour d'autres raisons, celui qui a presque réussi à atteindre ce 'but' jamais atteint ! Mais MERDE ! POURQUOI ? ? "  
  
" Calme-toi... C'est pas si grave... "  
  
" Si, c'est grave ! Pour moi, ça l'est ! Bon, téléporte-toi au lieu de me regarder avec cet air stupide ! "  
  
" Je ne saurais pas... Je ne sens aucune énergie d'en bas, vu que eux ne savent pas repérer la nôtre non plus... "  
  
Le saiyen soupira encore longuement... Il allait tuer quelqu'un plus tôt que prévu...  
Shibito s'approcha de Gohan et tendit ses mains près de lui, tout à coup, le demi-sang fut vêtus d'une tenue de combat bleue, il le remercia. Il avait préféré ne pas habillé Gohan de la tenue orange de Goku, de peur d'énerver encore plus le père de ce dernier même si Bardock n'avait jamais vu son fils dans cette tenue. " Veux-tu que je te répare tes vêtements ?... " demanda-t-il quand même.  
  
" Si tu changes mes habits, je te décapite ! " répliqua naturellement Bardock.  
  
" Bien... Je ne fais que les réparer... " un fluide le parcourut et il se trouva dans une tenue toute neuve. " Voilà ! Bon, je vais vous conduire maintenant. " il posa ses mains sur leurs dos et se téléporta.  
  



	18. La nouvelle fusion

Chapitre 18 : nouvelle fusion.  
  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans un désert à mi-chemin entre le vaisseau ami et la palais ennemi.   
  
" Il est là, je le sens. " marmonna Bardock.  
  
" C'est lui ? " demanda Kaioshin en pointant Sircon qui s'avançait doucement passant à côté des rochers du désert...  
  
" Oui ! " répliquèrent les deux fusionneurs.  
  
" Bon, je vous laisse ! A plus et bonne chance ! " et il repartit sur Kaioshinkaï. Les deux fusionneurs se jetèrent un regard et Gohan plaça la boucle d'oreille à son oreille droite. Bardock allait faire pareil, à son oreille gauche, mais arrêta son mouvement à mi-chemin.  
  
" En fait, ça va faire quoi ? " demanda-t-il simplement.  
  
" Mais... Je ne sais pas... "  
  
" C'est moi qui rentre en toi ou toi qui rentre en moi ? "  
  
" Aucun des deux... En fait, on va former un nouveau guerrier... " expliqua Gohan en faisant gigoter ses bras. " On ne sera plus, ni San Gohan, ni Bardock... On sera la fusion ! " continua-t-il en ramenant ses deux index devant lui pour illustrer l'unification.  
  
" Arrête ces mouvements ridicules ! " Gohan obéit. " Y'a qui qui l'a fait cette fameuse fusion, avant nous ?... "  
  
" Ben... Je t'ai dit, Goten et Trunks, par la danse et mon père et Végéta avec les deux... "  
  
" Aha... Et la fusion de Goten et Trunks, c'est comment ? "  
  
" Gotenks ben... C'est Gotenks quoi... " répondit-il sans savoir bien trop quoi dire...  
  
" C'est très clair comme réponse... On sera vivant ou mort ? J'aurai toujours ma queue ? Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'on fait quand on est fusionner ? "  
  
" Mais... Bardock, j'en sais rien moi ! ! C'est pour moi aussi une toute nouvelle expérience ! !... "  
  
" Et c'est vraiment permanent ?... "  
  
" Paraît-il... Mais Végéta et mon père ont quand même réussit à se défaire... "  
  
Bardock soupira. Soudain, ils regardèrent vers Sircon qui accéléra en faisant monter son énergie en les apercevant. Le saiyen accéléra le mouvement pour s'attacher le potaras à l'oreille. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se jeter un regard qu'ils se sentirent soudainement attirés l'un par l'autre. Ils se rencontrèrent dans une explosion d'énergie et de lumière.  
  
Au vaisseau, Ils avaient sentit le retour des deux disparus. Goten sortit, Pan portant Miiky dans ses bras aussi.  
  
" C'est eux ? " demandai-je, d'en haut. Je regardai à la fenêtre.  
  
" D'où vient cette explosion ? " demanda Pan. Son petit frère lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait marché, il avait bien récupérer. Il tenait quand même la main de sa grand sœur.  
  
Sircon s'était arrêté devant le nuage de fumée... Il distinguait une silhouette, la buée se dissipa plus vite vers le bas. Les chaussures saiyennes de Bardock avec ses accoutumés larges chevillères sur un pantalon bleu évasé d'entraînement. L'exhalation s'en alla complètement et on put découvrir la fusion en entier... Le regard plus vengeur que celui de Gohan, mais beaucoup moins cruel que celui de Bardock, le bandeau fétiche de ce dernier était toujours là, ainsi que la queue de singe, mais il n'avait aucune cicatrice quelconque... Bien entendu, il portait les deux potaras aux oreilles. Le guerrier regarda ses mains et ses bras... Et fit gigoter sa queue, il semblait fier de son apparence.  
  
" Qui es-tu ? ? " Lança Sircon. L'autre jeta son regard sur lui et eut un sourire ironique.  
  
" Ah oui, c'est vrai... Il me faudrait un nom... Humm... Gohan et Bardock... Bardhan !... " décida-t-il. (N.B. : C'est le moins zarb que j'ai pus trouvé, vous verrez en le prononçant plusieurs fois, ce nom est presque normal...)  
  
" Hein... Et où sont Gohan et Bardock ? "  
  
" Ici. "  
  
" Où ? "  
  
Regarde mieux ! " le vent faisait balancer ses épaisses mèches noires sur son visage, le reste de ses cheveux fuyaient vers le ciel, comme Gohan. Il sembla que Sircon comprit lorsqu'il serra les dents. " Je suis leur fusion ! Si tu me tue, tu tues les deux ! Mais comme tu ne me tueras pas, ils resteront en vie !... Dommage, hein... " Il se propulsa vers lui, quelque chose que ne s'attendait pas l'ennemi, mais Bardhan partit sur le côté à la dernière seconde. Il se précipita derrière la montagne la plus proche et la brisa en mile morceaux sur Sircon, pour faire diversion. Il se précipita ensuite vers le vaisseau et se posa près des autres. " Où est Trunks ? " demanda-t-il à Goten, qui le regardait bouche entrouverte.  
  
" A l'intérieur... " répondit-il, en pointant le vaisseau. Il s'éleva au niveau du hublot et tapa deux ou trous coup dessus pour m'appeler. Je sortis en vitesse... Sidéré.  
  
" Mais... Mais... Où avez-vous trouver des potaras ? " demandai-je.  
  
" Puh ! Quel question, à Kaioshinkaï ! "  
  
" C'est pour ça qu'on ne vous sentait plus !... "   
  
" Exactement ! " Pan lui sauta soudainement dans les bras.  
  
" Je suis trop contente que vous alliez bien ! ! On a cru que vous étiez mort ! !... " répliqua-t-elle.  
  
" Oui... Bon, Pan, les accolades, on verra ça plus tard car Sircon va se relever... " il se sépara d'elle. Goten et moi avions toujours la mâchoire pendantes, ils avaient fusionner pour l'éternité ! Pourquoi pas par la danse, tout simplement ? " Goten, Trunks, pendant que je l'occuperais, vous irez détruire son laboratoire ! Là où il garde ses gènes de Mix ou je ne sais quoi ! Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver face à quarante Sircon d'un coup ! "  
  
" Ok... " souffla Goten.  
  
Sircon se redressa des décombres. " Il n'a pas l'air content... " commenta Bardhan. " Allez ! Je l'occupe et vous allez pété tout ses trucs ! " il allait partir vers son ennemi.  
  
" Tu veux qu'on te vienne en aide ? " demanda Pan.  
  
" Non ! Tu restes ici avec ton frère et les autres ! Vous allez vous faire tuer pour rien !... " et il repartit vers Sircon. " Quand il sera occupé à me taper dessus, vous irez, ok ? " finit-il pour Goten et moi. Il exécuta un dérapage contrôlé derrière le monstre puis se propulsa vers lui. Sircon fut frappé d'un violent crochet du droit. La fusion ne s'arrêta pas là, elle tenta de lui envoyer une balle d'énergie dans la figure, mais l'autre réussit à l'éviter, haletant. Sircon contre-attaqua d'un fil d'énergie dorée sortant de son petit doigt, il le guidait à sa guise, il se mit à étrangler Bardhan avec. Il en fallait plus pour venir à bout de la fusion qui se libéra bien vite en se transformant en super saiyen. " Ne me dit pas que tu es déjà en manque d'inspiration... "  
  
" Je ne veux pas tuer Gohan... "  
  
" T'es vraiment têtu ! "  
  
" Comment avez-vous fait pour vous unifier ? "  
  
" Grâce aux potaras ! Ce sont les boucles d'oreilles que je porte... "  
  
" Défusionnez-vous ! ! Immédiatement ! ! "  
  
" J'ai pas envie ! " Sircon grogna de rage. " Mais je peux te foutre la paix si tu me jure d'arrêter des conneries ! " Il sembla réfléchir un moment. " Eh puis non ! Je raconte n'importe quoi ! Je vais t'éliminer ! " Bardhan avait sa chance contre Sircon ! Une grande chance ! Mais la fusion avait un problème... Un problème évident... Le guerrier sursauta quand sa boucle d'oreille gauche reçut un choc, une partie de la petite boule bleue explosa. L'attaque venait du petit doigt de Sircon. " T'es malade ? ? ! " Il entendit l'autre juré, il saisit l'astuce. " Tu crois me défusionner comme ça ?... Ai-je oublié de te dire que cette fusion, une fois effectuée est permanente ? C'est à dire pour toujours. Allez... Qu'on en finisse ! ! " il se propulsa sur lui et commença à le rosser.  
  
" Ma puce, je reviens... Je me dépêche, tu n'es pas toute seule, Pan, Miiky et les autres sont ici, tu n'as rien à craindre. A tout à l'heure... " je l'embrassai sur le front et je descendis. Tout à coup, vers le combat qui se menait entre Bardhan et Sircon, trois boules de feu vinrent exploser dans le ciel sans raison, c'était le signal. " On y va ! ! " lançai-je à Goten. Et nous nous envolâmes la seconde suivante.  
  
" C'est génial, Trunks ! ! Bardhan va nous débarrasser de Sircon en trois secondes ! ! ! c'est génial ! Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ! " s'exclama Goten en volant.  
  
" Je ne sais pas, Goten... "  
  
" Ne t'en fais pas pour Zarina ! Tout va bien se passer ! ! "  
  
" Je sais, mais... Bardhan n'est pas une fusion parfaite ! "  
  
Nous nous arrêtâmes. " Pourquoi ? "  
  
" Il est un peu comme... Non, justement, il n'est comme aucune fusion qu'on a vus jusqu'à maintenant !... " Il avait confiance... Je n'étais pas convaincu... Bardhan avait un problème... J'en était certain ! " Tu sais pourquoi notre fusion marche bien ? "  
  
" Non, pourquoi ? "  
  
" Parce qu'on s'entends bien ! On était content de la faire ! On a passé toute notre vie ensemble ! On sait à quoi pense l'autre et on a souvent le même point de vue ! Gotenks me ressemble à moi en même temps qu'il ne te ressemble à toi ! Avec Bardhan c'est... Différent... On dirait que c'est Bardock qui se bat à un moment, puis que d'un coup, c'est Gohan !... Comme si il se contredisait lui-même !... " Goten comprit un peu mes craintes... Mais il tenta encore de me rassurer, il était optimiste...  
  
" ça va aller ! Et puis comme tu l'as dit, nous on s'entend bien ! Si Bardhan rate, nous on pourra y aller !... Allez ! Reprends courage ! Tout va bien se passer ! !... " Nous passâmes la vitesse supérieure, le labo n'était pas tout proche !  
  
Sircon rejeta Bardock dans une onde de choc. " Laisse-moi ! ! C'est déloyal ! Vous êtres deux contre moi ! "  
  
" Déloyal, hein... " il le prit par le col et le colla dos à un gros rocher. " D'abords, je suis seul contre toi ! Tu le vois bien ! Et toi ? comment peux-tu parlé de loyauté ? ? ! Si il y a bien quelqu'un de déloyal ici, c'est toi ! ! T'es qu'un sale persécuteur ! ! Et t'es complètement débile en plus ! ! " il le jeta au sol en grognant et en détournant son regard, le problème refaisait surface encore. Il se passa la main sur la figure. Tout à coup, Sircon se releva et lui logea un sacré coup de poing dans le ventre qui le plia en deux. Le coup de genou dans le menton le projeta en arrière. Sircon commençait à avoir le dessus. Mais Bardhan réussit à trouver un moment de relâchement pour passer super saiyen deux et rejeta Sircon sur le côté. " Ka... Me... Ha... Me... AH ! ! " l'attaque l'atteignit et le frappa de plein fouet, mais il se releva encore... Coriace... Il retendit le bras et renvoya une attaque par son petit doigt, la fusion l'évita dans un grand saut... Il recommença pour éviter le deuxième rayon... Puis le troisième... On aurait dit qu'il dansait !... Mais il n'avait pas le choix de sauter aussi bêtement, les rayons de Sircon n'avaient l'air de rien, mais le sol ressemblait à une passoire !... " Anh ! ! ça commence à m'agacer cette petite mascarade ! ! Ce p'tit doigt ne m'a causé que des problèmes ! ! " La vitesse du super saiyen deux est prodigieuse, c'est la chose qui croie le plus quand on se transforme à ce niveau. Aussi vite que l'éclair, il avait le petit doigt de Sircon dans ses mains... Les pieds sur le torse du tortionnaire... Et il se tira en arrière en arrachant le doigt de Sircon qui hurla de douleur et pissait du sang.  
  
Nous étions enfin à destination ! Je commençai à détruire le laboratoire en envoyant des boules de feu sur les ordinateurs qui explosaient un peu partout. Goten s'y mit à son tour. Le travail allait bon train, il faut dire que quelques appareils avaient déjà été détruit... Goten s'apprêta à détériorer l'appareil avec lequel Sircon pourrait faire jouer la vie de me fille. " Attends ! ! "  
  
" Mais quoi ? "  
  
" C'est peut-être dangereux de le détruire celui-là et si l'appareil s'enclenche ?... "  
  
" Mais non... C'est la bestiole qui fait que Zarina est malade ! Pas l'appareil ! "  
  
" Tu crois ? "  
  
" J'en suis certain !... " et il détruisit la machine.  
  
Au combat, Sircon se retourna vers son palais lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une explosion éloignée. " Anh non ! ! Mon palais ! ! ! "  
  
" Ah, ah ! ! Pleure pas ! Tu le reconstruiras en enfers, ça t'occupera !... " ironisa   
Bardhan.  
  
" Grrr. Vous n'êtes que des... Et surtout toi... " râla Sircon. La fusion souria, sous ses yeux brillant... Ce qui fit encore plus râler le monstre. Bardhan se mit sur ses garde... Son aura augmentait, une aura grisâtre et même noire entoura peu à peu Sircon... La fusion n'avait jamais vu ça... Sircon tendit ses bras bien tendu en l'air et tout à coup, des dizaines de pics noirs sortirent de ses mains ou de ses manches... Il ne voyait pas à cette distance... Il leva les yeux craintivement vers le ciel... Les pics redescendirent à une vitesse fulgurante vers lui. Il en évita un sur un pas de côté... Puis le deuxième sur second pas de l'autre côté, il recommença à droite, puis à gauche, de plus en plus vite et la cadence ne freinait pas... Le dernier, il fit face et réussit à le rejeté d'un coup de bras. Il soupira et haleta un moment, ce petite 'saute-mouton' lui avait valut pas mal d'énergie. Il ne se doutait pas que le pic noir continuait sa course, il vint se planter dans le sol, derrière lui, si fort, que le sol se fendit et il bascula quelques mètres plus bas. Deux autres de ces bâtons vinrent creuser le trou encore plus profond et Bardhan tomba encore plus bas. Le sol ne tint pas le coup et une partie s'effondra encore sur lui... " Remonte ! ! Je sais que tu n'as rien !... A moins que tu n'étais qu'une grande gueule qui parle beaucoup mais qui n'agit pas... Dans ce cas, ce sera le belliqueux qui t'aura donner ce mauvais côté... Lâche... "   
Dans le sol, Bardhan avait les poings serrés, en effet, il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien, ça l'avait juste un peu surprit... Mais il ne devait pas répondre aux insultes... Ce serait entrer dans son jeu... Ce serait le faire gagner... Il le savait ! ! ! Mais pourtant... Une partie de lui disait qu'il fallait remonté maintenant, à puissance maximale !... Et le finir tout de suite !... Mais c'était risqué... Il pensa ensuite à le faire marcher... Mais le bluff ne marcherait peut-être plus... La ruse... C'était risqué aussi ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Dur d'avoir plusieurs avis...  
  
" Eh puis zut ! La première idée est souvent la meilleure ! " Il fit grimpé son énergie pour se transformer au plus vite en super saiyen deux au niveau maximal... L'énergie rejeta le gravier et les pierres qui l'entouraient... Sircon sourit, il s'attendait à cette réaction... " L'échauffement est-il terminé ?... Je voudrais bien en finir !... "  
  
" Avec joie... "  
  
Bardhan se propulsa sur lui et le corps à corps commença... Ou plutôt, la fusion tentait d'atteindre Sircon... Qui retenait tout ses essais... Une fois même il s'étala, Bardhan s'énervait... Même pas la colère qui fait monté la puissance... Une colère, un peu hystérique... Lui-même commençait à se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas en lui... Comme un désaccord... Un désaccord avec lui-même ! Il se releva en grognant et repartit à l'attaque, toujours sans vraiment toucher Sircon... Il s'arrêta, les dents serrées. " Merde ! ! T'es vraiment intouchable salopard ! ! "  
  
" Tu transpires... "  
  
" Normal, par ta faute je suis en colère !... "  
  
" La colère amène la force chez les saiyens, c'est ça ?... "  
  
Bardhan ne répondit pas, mais préféra opter pour une nouvelle tactique. Il amena ses mains en coupe à sa hanche et lui lança une énorme kaméhaméha... Sircon se lança toucher... Il savait que ça ne lui ferait absolument rien... La fusion attaqua de nouveau de boules de feu en continu... Rien... Absolument rien... " Mais c'est pas vrai ! ! ! C'est pas possible ! !... " Il appuya son front contre ses mains et soupira longuement. Mais Sircon le frappa soudainement à l'estomac, tellement fort qu'il en cracha, non pas de la salive, mais carrément du sang.  
  
" Abandonne... Tu as perdu... Je suis trop fort pour toi... En fusionnant, Gohan à fait une grosse erreur, cette technique peut être très efficace, c'est vrai... Mais il faut que ceux qui la pratiquent aie une certaine concordance... Sinon c'est foutu... Au début j'ai eut peur... Mais Gohan et... Bardock... Ne sont pas assez coordonnés... A eux deux séparés j'aurais encore eut plus de difficulté ! Tu t'es perdu à toi tout seul ! ! ! "  
  
Bardhan avait les dents et les paupières serrés... C'était vrai... Il était une erreur... Et plus moyen de défusionner... C'était fichu !  
  
Au royaume des dieux, Kaio du nord était pétrifié, le vieux Kaioshin était accroupis face à la boule de cristal. " Il va quand même pas resté sans bouger ?... "  
  
" Mais... Mais... C'est pas vrai ! ! !... Quelle erreur ! ! Mais pourtant avec Goku et Végéta ça marchait mieux que ça ! ! " ajouta Shibito.  
  
" Oui, mais... Goku est un saiyen à part entière... En fusionnant avec Végéta, il avait plus la mentalité d'un de son peuple d'origine que celle d'un terrien... Gohan, ici est à moitié terrien !... Et ils n'ont pas du tout la même vision du monde, ils n'ont pas la même tactique... " il soupira. " J'espère que les deux autres vont arrivés... "  
  
" Qui ? Vous voulez dire Goten et Trunks ? "  
  
" Oui... Leur fusion est vraiment bien... Même excellente, pour ne pas dire parfaite ! Ils ont à peu près la même taille, à peu près la même force, ils se connaissent l'un l'autre, très bien !... Ils se complètent !... Goku et Végéta aussi se connaissent pour ainsi dire par cœur !... Mais vous pouvez me dire ce que Bardock et Gohan connaissent l'un de l'autre ?... C'était une grosse erreur de les faire fusionner... "  
  
Shibito et Kaio du nord regardèrent le vieux qui soupira en continuant de regarder la boule de cristal qui voyageait sur toute la surface du combat. " Sircon veut-il toujours tuer la fille de Gohan ? " demanda Shibito soudainement.   
  
" Tu abandonnes je suppose... " fit Sircon en regardant toujours Bardhan au sol. " Bon... Si t'es calmé... Je veux bien te garder... Mais... Tu n'auras pas la place de privilège que je réservais à Gohan... tu n'es plus lui... "  
  
" Va te faire voir, pourriture ! Plutôt mourir que de te suivre ! ! "  
  
" Alors tu ne te plies pas ? "  
  
" Jamais ! ! "  
  
" Puh ! Quel orgueil ! Tu trembles comme feuille et tu ne sais même pas t'entendre avec toi-même ! " il fit demi-tour et partit dans le sens inverse.  
  
" Où vas-tu ? " demanda Bardhan.  
  
" Pendant que tu réfléchis, je vais faire ce que j'avais l'intention de faire... Le barbare c'est fait... Trunks et son ami, Goten, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire... J'ai encore deux petites choses à régler... Surtout une... Cette garce qui a osé s'attaquer à l'un de mes Mix évolué !... "  
  
" Quoi ? ?... " Bardhan se releva sur un coude, puis sur les genoux. " N'approche pas Pan ! ! ! Et puis t'en a pas fini avec moi ! ! Je suis toujours vivant ! "  
  
" Oh si j'en ai fini avec toi... Tu n'es plus en mesure de te battre... "  
  
" Si ! ! ! " Bardhan se releva sur ses pieds, mais il était vacillant. " Arrête-toi et viens te battre avec moi ! ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle sinon tu le regrettera ! ! ! " L'autre l'ignorait complètement ! C'était comme si la fusion n'était pas là. " Arrête-toi ! ! Stop ! !... " Il lui envoya une ribambelle de balles d'énergie qui s'écrasèrent toutes sur le dos de Sircon qui semblait à peine s'en rendre compte, Bardhan en tomba sur le séant d'effarement. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il touche Pan, aussi bien Bardock que Gohan ne le voudrait...  
  
Pan devina pourquoi il s'approchait du vaisseau... Miiky était près de Zarina, Marva veillait à ce que Yann se rétablisse bien, il n'y avait qu'elle, Broko et Païdé dehors. " Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? " demanda ce dernier en se mettant sur ses gardes.  
  
" Toi... Tu es un de mes spécimens, non ?... Je vais tuer cette fille... " répondit Sircon en pointant Pan.  
  
" Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? " répliqua Pan en se mettant sur ses gardes. Mais ce fut Païdé qui attaqua en premier, mais qui se fit vite battre... Broko, voyant que Païdé se battait, en fit de même... Mais perdit presque aussi vite.  
  
" C'est minable... C'est le séjour dans le cachot qui vous a rendu si faible... ? "  
  
" Pan, va t'en ! ! " cria le namek.  
  
" Non, c'est trop tard maintenant je saurais plus reculer, mais ce ne sera pas si facile que ça de te débarrasser de moi. " Elle le frappa au torse, et Sircon agrippa son poignet. " Ah... Non ! Lâche !... "  
  
" Encore plus facile de ce que je n'aurais pensé... " Pan pressa les yeux, et se tira en arrière quand Sircon se fit frapper à la tête par un Bardhan en super saiyen, très en colère.  
  
" Je l'avais prévenu... "  
  
" Merci... " répliqua Pan, assise à terre. La fusion l'aida à se redresser.  
  
" Rentre à l'intérieur ! Je ne veux plus te voir !... "  
  
" Mais... "  
  
" Ne discute pas ! Rentre ! ! "  
  
" Mais non... "  
  
" RENTRE IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE NE PERDE MON SANG FROID ! ! !... "  
  
" D'a... D'accords... " elle ouvrit la porte. Bardhan fit signe à Païdé de rentrer aussi si il ne voulait pas mourir. Il se posa à une dizaine de mètres de Sircon. Celui-ci se releva, une partie de son masque blanc et noir était en miette... En-dessous, il avait une peau verte, pustuleuse... Comme un Mix...   
  
" Je te l'avais dit... Et j'aime pas quand on m'ignore... " répliqua Bardhan, il passa super saiyen trois.  
  
" Grrr. En effet, je t'ai un peu sous-estimé... "  
  
" Maintenant... Prépare-toi à vivre tes derniers instants parce que je ne te ferais plus de fleurs !... " Il se mit en position de combat.  
  
Il allait attaquer... Quand tout à coup, ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur et leur taille habituelle... Puis une douce lumière émana de lui et Bardock et Gohan s'écroulèrent chacun d'un côté... Ils avaient défusionnés... Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre quelques secondes, mais Sircon fut le premier à réagir et il agrippa le bras de Bardock. " Alors... Le jeu est terminé à ce que je vois... " Le saiyen serra les dents et jura silencieusement.  
  
" Sircon, lâche-le ! ! " cria Gohan en se relevant.  
  
" Toi, la ferme ! " il fit un mouvement de bras et des murs d'acier poussèrent du sol tout autour d'eux, pour retarder le retour de Goten et Trunks.   
  



	19. Terminus

Chapitre 19 : Terminus  
  
  
Bardock avait peur... Pour la toute première fois depuis le départ, il avait vraiment peur... Il ne pouvait rien faire ! De son autre main, Sircon empoigna son cou et le jeta violemment contre un des murs de fer. Gohan voulut partir à son chevet, mais l'autre l'arrêta encore. " Si tu y vas, je le désintègre... Il ne risque rien, il est déjà mort... " Gohan ne fit pas un pas de plus. " J'ai un marché à faire avec toi... Et il me dérange... "  
  
" Si vous l'assommer, il finira bien par revenir... " répondit Gohan.  
  
" Je sais... " il porta sa main à sa joue et en sortir un espèce de ver par l'une de ses verrues... Le demi-sang grimaça de dégout et d'incompréhension... Il jeta la bestiole qui rampa rapidement jusqu'à l'évanouis, elle s'incrusta dans son pantalon et même carrément dans sa jambe. Bardock le sentit, il se redressa en position assise en hurlant et en serrant sa jambe paralysée. Son petit-fils courut vers lui et s'accroupit à son niveau.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? !... " demanda Bardock en se tournant vers l'autre. " Je croyais que la fusion durait éternellement, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, non ? ! "  
  
" On était pas assez coordonnés !... La fusion n'était pas bonne !... "  
  
" Ah... On a fait tout ça pour rien alors... " il arracha sa boucle d'oreille et l'écrasa dans sa main. " Enlève la tienne aussi ! " ordonna-t-il. Gohan s'exécuta. " C'est bon... J'ai récupéré, on va pouvoir y aller, séparément cette fois ! ! "  
  
" Comment... tu veux te battre ? ! "  
  
" Mais bien sur ! ! J'ai un compte à réglé avec cet enfoiré ! " Il essaya de se relever. " Aide-moi ! "  
  
" Mais ! Tu as vu comme il t'a jeté ! "  
  
" Je sais, mais je n'étais pas transformé et il m'a eut par surprise ! !... Aide-moi à me relever ! ! " Son petit-fils s'exécuta... Mais dés que le saiyen posa sa jambe à terre, il hurla. " Aïe ! ! Repose-moi, repose-moi ! ! ! " Gohan soupira en le reposant.  
  
" En plus tu ne saurais pas te lever, Sircon t'as envoyé un espèce de petit ver dans la jambe ! ! "  
  
" Hein ? ? ! ! J'ai un ver dans la jambe ? Mais c'est répugnant ! "   
  
" Je pense que ce ver à provoquer une paralysie. Tu ne saurais pas te lever en clair ! " Ils se fixèrent, Bardock avait les sourcils froncés.  
  
" Pas grave ! Je saurais me battre quand même ! Pas besoin d'être debout pour le buter ! " il tendit le bras vers Sircon, mais Gohan le replia encore.  
  
" Ce que tu es têtu ! Il veut te désintégrer ! Il n'aura aucun problèmes à le faire si tu es assis ! "  
  
" Je vais lui crever les yeux, là il ne me verra plus "   
  
Gohan soupira encore...   
  
" Eh ! ! Mais je pourrais voler ! ! " Il essaya de léviter mais il se fit frapper à la nuque et bascula en arrière, évanouis. Gohan redressa la tête vers moi, j'avais un sourire triomphant sur le visage.  
  
" Vengeance de la vengeance... " fis-je vers Gohan qui était vachement étonné.  
  
" Ah... Oui. Si tu le dis... Mais c'est pas sympa, il voulait juste se battre... "  
  
" Ben oui... Mais il en a fait assez pour aujourd'hui, non ? !... "  
  
" Tu lui dit que c'est pour son bien quand il se réveillera. "  
  
" Ok... Bon, quand on l'a ramené, on vient te rejoindre ? "  
  
" Non... Je vais me débrouiller tout seul... Il a un marché à faire avec moi et je veux savoir ce que c'est... "  
  
" Eh ! N'accepte pas n'importe quoi ! ! ! "  
  
" Tu me connais, non ? !... Et puis j'en fais une affaire personnelle... "  
  
" Mouais... Tu nous venge en passant ton frère et moi... "  
  
" Mais oui ! De toutes façons, je vous appelle au problème ! "  
  
Une fois qu'il fut partit vers Sircon, Goten porta Bardock et nous retournâmes au vaisseau.  
  
" Que lui est-il arrivé encore ? " demanda Pan en voyant son oncle avec Bardock sur les bras.  
  
" Il est borné ! "  
  
" Mais pourquoi ils ont défusionnés ?... "  
  
" J'en sais rien... "  
  
" Alors pourquoi il est évanouis ? ! "  
  
" Trunks l'a assommé ! " Son visage changea et convergea vers moi...  
  
" Tiens... Ca m'étonne... MAIS T ES DINGUE ? ? ? Tu aimerais qu'on t'assomme sans raison comme ça ?... "  
  
" Il a été le premier à m'assommer ! ! ! ! ! " répliquai-je pour me défendre.  
  
" Il l'a fait pour ton bien ! ! !... " fit Pan.  
  
" Moi aussi je le fais pour son bien ! ! ! Enfin... Pour ton bien parce que si il perd, on peut lui dire adieu à tout jamais ! ! ! ! ! ! C'était la seule solution ! ! Tu le connais ! ! C'est pas en lui disant que c'est dangereux qu'il abandonnera ! !... "  
  
Elle soupira. " Mais... Quand il se réveillera il va encore se sentir... " elle s'arrêta et laissa couler quelques larmes... " J'aime pas quand il est pas heureux... "  
  
Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre... Bardock n'était de toutes façons pas heureux... Depuis la destruction de sa planète il ne pouvait qu'être malheureux... Pan faisait tout son possible pour lui rendre l'existence agréable...  
  
" Eh ! Machin truc tete much... " Je tournai la tête vers l'himalien. " Ouais, toi !... "  
  
" Quoi ?... " lui rappelé mon nom n'aurait servit à rien il l'aurait oublié trois secondes après...  
  
" Y'a la fille qui veut se lever !... "  
  
Je me précipitai en haut, en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Zarina était debout accrochée à son lit.  
  
" Zarina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... " demandai-je en la portant pour la rasseoir sur le lit.  
  
" J'en ai marre de rester couchée... J'entends des explosions dehors... " répondit-elle, nonchalante.  
  
" Je sais, chérie... Viens... " Je l'entourai de couvertures puis je la portai dans mes bras. Je lui expliquai les derniers événements.  
  
" Où tu vas ? " demanda Pan en montant.  
  
" On va voir le combat de ton père, ça fera du bien à Zarina de prendre un peu l'air... "  
  
" Ok... " soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du lit de Bardock. " Tu me donnera des nouvelles, hein ? "  
  
J'hochai la tête et je descendis. Je donnai une tape rassurante sur l'épaule de Goten et il me souria en retour. Il monta à l'étage.  
  
" Où en sont-ils ? " demandai-je à Païdé qui était dehors et qui regardait le combat.  
  
" ça ne bouge pas beaucoup, Gohan cherche à mettre la balle dans son camp... " répondit le namek.  
  
Miiky apparut soudainement. " Voilà ! J'ai été reconduire Marva. "  
  
" Waw, oufti ! T'apparais et tu disparais comme Gohan ! " s'exclama bêtement Broko.  
  
" Heu... Ben oui... C'est justement lui qui m'a montré... "  
  
" Ah bon, vous vous connaissiez avant ? "  
  
" Ben oui... Gohan, c'est mon père... "  
  
Païdé soupira de désespérance en voyant la super mine surprise de l'himalien.  
  
" Il est ton père ? ?... Wahh... "  
  
" Mais Broko ! ! Il l'a dit ! ! Gohan nous l'a dit qu'il avait deux enfants ! ! " s'exclama le namek.  
  
" Alors c'est ça, un enfant... Ouftiiii... "  
  
Je lui aurait dit qu'on faisait pousser les enfants pour qu'ils deviennent des adultes en les arrosants comme des plantes vertes, il m'aurait cru... Peu de temps après, Miiky 'déposa' Broko et Païdé. Ensuite, nous montâmes tout les deux sur le toit du vaisseau pour pouvoir les voir.  
  
" Il se remet tout doucement... " fit doucement Pan en regardant son oncle regarder Yann se soigner dans le caisson.  
  
" Ouais... Il est tellement têtu, il fait jamais ce que je lui dit !... " répondit Goten. " Je comprend maintenant ce que ressentait ma mère quand je partais en lui mentant... Je suis crevé ! On a vite été mis dans le bain ! " il s'assit sur une chaise. Il regarda sa nièce dégager une mèche de cheveux de Bardock. " T'as l'air fort attachée... "  
  
" Ouais... C'est la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré... " répondit-elle, extraordinaire était la définition qu'elle trouvait la plus juste pour Bardock.  
  
" Encore plus extraordinaire que tes deux grands-pères ? " ironisa son oncle.  
  
" Non... Quand même pas, mon grand-père Satan est le meilleur et premier de haut ! " répliqua-t-elle dans la même ironie.  
  
Tout à coup, une gigantesque explosion retentit. Goten se précipita dehors pour aller voir, c'était Sircon qui venait d'attaquer son frère.  
  
" C'EST MOI LE MAITRE C'EST MOI QUI POSE LES CONDITIONS ! ! ! ! ! TU N'ES ENCORE QUE L'ESCLAVE ! ! ! ! " Gohan s'était envolé pour éviter l'énorme explosion, pas de doutes, ce type était vraiment très fort. Sircon se calma et reprit. " Si JE gagne... Tu restes avec moi et tu seras condamné à m'obéir et à me vénéré jusqu'à la mort ! ! Et tu devras voir tes amis se faire massacrer... Par moi, bien sur... Et crois-moi je les ferais souffrir... Tous ! Après ce que vous m'avez fait subir, je le mérite bien... " Gohan était déconserté, comment se type pouvait se prétendre bon ?... Il en entendit assez, il lui coupa la parole pour abrégé.  
  
" Et si jamais c'est moi qui gagne, vous nous laisserai partir ! Et surtout, vous libérerai Bardock et la fille de Trunks... Et vous ne chercherez plus jamais à 'répandre le bonheur' dans l'univers !... Si vous vous retrouvez sur mon chemin, c'est vous qui finirez le nez dans votre cervelle... "  
  
" Tsst... Tu crois toujours pouvoir gagné ?... Rends-toi à l'évidence !... Tu as la mémoire courte, j'ai le double de ta force ! et surtout JE SUIS FOU DE RAGE ! ! ! ! ! ! "  
  
" ça tombe bien moi aussi !... "  
  
Parce que son potentiel avait était poussé par le vieux Kaioshin lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Gohan avait une espèce de décalage ; maintenant qu'on y réfléchissait, il pouvait avoir la fore d'un super saiyen sans pour autant le devenir, ça lui épargnait le poids de l'énergie dégagé durant la transformation, il devait jouer sur ça comme car ça faisait à peu près dix minutes que le combat avait commencer et le demi-sang n'était même pas encore métamorphosé... J'espère qu'il a raison d'y aller petit à petit... Il a dit qu'il était fou de rage, pourtant il n'était pas dans cette colère qui le rend fou, qui le pousse à aller au-delà de ses limites pourtant ce n'est que comme cela qu'il progresse... Lorsqu'il lutte contre lui-même ! Gohan ne se bat pas pour lui-même ! Il se bat peut-être pour tout, mais jamais pour son bien à lui, car le combat ne lui fait pas du bien ! Sauf peut-être ici... Contre Sircon... Je crois bien que dans tout ses ennemis il est celui qu'il hait le plus... Je crois que même Cell il ne le haissait pas autant... D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est de nouveau sa rage qui l'a emporté... C'était donc la première fois... La première fois qu'il se battait pour lui-même en plus de venger le monde et les siens... Je souris, j'espérais tellement qu'il réussisse ! Pas pour moi, mais pour lui. Je le comprenais enfin ! Il était la personne la plus compliquée que je connaisse et je venais enfin de comprendre son raisonnement !... Il ne veut pas qu'on vienne, Sircon ne veut pas le tuer, il ne risque donc rien, mais nous, il n'hésitera pas à nous tuer... Et Gohan ne veut pas qu'on le dérange non plus, c'est 'son' combat... Il devait vraiment le haïr ! Le séquestré, le mettre dans une cage en l'empêchant d'aider les autres prisonniers, en l'empêchant de libérer sa force ! En le rendant malade ! Et surtout de l'obliger à attaquer les gens qui l'aimaient ! A transformer la Terre en une planète morte ! ! Il devait le battre ! Il devait éliminer ce danger ! ! Ce monstre ! Il devait... se venger !  
  
Le double de sa force, c'était dur, San Gohan s'essuya la lèvre avec son poignet de tissu et grogna doucement en reculant. Sircon bondit à nouveau sur lui et un nouveau corps à corps s'engagea plus puissant encore que le précédent. Le demi-sang avait encore un autre désaventage, comme Sircon portait des vêtements larges il était plus dur de voir ses mouvements, il ne pouvait que les sentir... Cette fois, ça l'échappa et il se fit frapper d'un coup de genou dans les côtes qui l'envoya au sol. Il se redressa vite et retint deux genres de disques d'énergie qui fonçaient sur lui. Il s'envola lorsque Sircon l'attaque encore. " Tu fuis ? ? ? ? " s'exclama ce dernier lorsuqu'il vit Gohan foncé dans le sens opposé. Nous nous demandions aussi ce qu'il faisait. Il prépatait quelque chose... A quelques kilomlètres de là, San Gohan se dépêcha de former une grosse boule de feu dans sa main gauche, une fois qu'il en fut satisfait, il se téléporta sur Sircon qui ne se doutait rien et le frappa de plein fouet avant de jeter étrangement sa boule d'énergie dans les airs. Il frappa encore Sircon qui était cloué au sol. Il s'écarta lorsqu'il sentit la boule d'énertgie revenir et l'envoya sur le monstre d'un Kiaï (onde de choc bien ciblée sur quelque chose, accompagnée d'un cri, parfois) qui projeta la boule sur le tortionnaire qui ne sut pas l'éviter. C'était bien jouer, mais on voyait bien que Gohan était au bout de ses forces en saiyen normal, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau... Sircon se releva, le père de Pan n'eut pas l'air surpris... ça aurait été trop facile... Mais ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux... Il arracha sa toge pour moins de gènes dans ses mouvements et enleva les derniers morceaux de masque en miettes de son visage. Ses bras aussi étaient recouvert de pustules et de verrues. Si j'aurais été à la place de mon ami je lui en aurait fait la remarque, ça devrait pas être permit d'être aussi moche !... D'un mouvement rapide, il balaya le demi-sang qui se retrouva de nouveau projeté violemment à terre, il n'avait rien vu venir... Il était temps d'alimenter ses réserves, sa vitesse et ses réflexes... Il souffla doucement et tendit légèrement ses muscles qui grossirent légèrement quand il se transforma en super saiyen. Sans perdre un instant, il bondit sur Sircon et ils reprirent leur combat. Au début, on aurait pus croire, de loin, que Gohan avait le dessus, mais l'autre ne faisait que barrés ses coups, quelques temps plus tard, il recevait autant qu'il en donnait. C'était long, les coups et les explosions retentissaient de partout comme une symphonie. Le demi-sang laissa aller son attention pendant un dixième de seconde, ça le perdit et Sircon l'envoya rejoindre les rochers. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il attendait pour grimper de niveau, c'est pas ce petit super saiyen un qui vaincrait un monstre comme Sircon...  
  
" Qu'il se grouille de se transformer... " marmonna Goten.  
  
" Il manque peut-être de temps ?... " proposai-je.  
  
" Peut-être, mais l'autre ne lui laisse pas une seule seconde de répit... On y va ?... "  
  
" Non... On risque de tout faire foirer... Ton frère est loin d'être idiot, il se débrouillera très bien tout seul... et puis il nous repoussera... "  
  
" Ouais je sais... "  
  
" ça y est ! ! Il a repoussé Sircon ! ! " s'exclama Miiky. Lorsque je me tournai vers le combat, Gohan passait au niveau suivant.   
  
A l'intérieur du vaisseau, le saiyen assommé ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il découvrit le plafond blanc cassé, il se redressa soudainement. Il poussa un profond soupir en voyant le visage interrogateur - et stupide, de Pan. " Laisse-moi deviner, fifi Végéta enfant gâté est rentré ?... " Elle hocha lentement la tête. Bardock haussa les sourcils... Ensuite il dégagea sa jambe pour sortir du lit, mais il hurla en posant son autre jambe. Il se recoucha en gémissant. " Anh... Cette saloperie de ver ! !... Et l'autre malade ?... "  
  
" Mon père se bat avec lui... ça me rend nerveuse, je ne veux pas qu'il perde ! La vraie bataille... "  
  
" Ah ouais ? ? On faisait quoi, avant ? ? Du tricot ?... " répliqua Bardock, sarcastique et vexé...  
  
" Excuse-moi... Mais notre avenir se joue maintenant !... Sur cet affrontement ! "  
  
Le saiyen ne répondit pas et se concentra pour tenter de suivre un peu le combat de son petit-fils.  
  
Les éclairs crépitant autour de lui, Gohan se battait toujours avec autant d'ardeur, il devait gagner ! ! Aussi bien pour l'avenir de l'univers que pour lui-même, il avait promis à des milliers de gens qu'il gagnerait ! Mais même en super saiyen deux il n'arrivait pas à essouffler Sircon ! Par contre lui, il commençait à suer à grosses gouttes ! Il se fit de nouveau rejeté en arrière, sa tenue était en lambeaux, il était blessé de partout et ses muscles étaient tout endoloris... Tiens... Une nouveauté... Les doigts de Sircon poussèrent en des espèce de grandes scies ! Gohan fut surpris, il se couvra le visage avec ses bras par réflexe. Il gémit de douleur quand ses bras furent coupés sur cinq parallèles chacun... Il recula, les yeux pressés, les bras tremblant, ça tournait mal, il perdait le contrôle. " Allez ! ! Je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! ! " s'exclama Sircon, les yeux fous. " Passe encore ton niveau au-dessus ! ! Tu peux le faire !... Tu me la montrer ! ! Allez ! ! ! ! " Gohan serra les dent et les éclairs qui le traversaient redoublaient de puissance... Il se propulsa sur Sircon, mais ça ne donna encore moins de résultat... Maintenant il ne le touchait même plus. L'autre n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour éviter les poings jetés, presque au hasard, de San Gohan qui était mort de fatigue. Sircon lui attrapa mes cheveux et le rejeta en arrière. Le demi-sang s'écroula, ses cheveux reprirent leur tinte noire...  
  
Sircon le souleva par le chandail. " Alors... Tu abandonnes, enfin ?... "  
  
Gohan avait les yeux voilés par la douleur, la fatigue et la déception... Tout ses sens n'étaient plus aussi éveillés qu'avant... Mais il ne voulait pas reculer...  
  
" Ja... Jamais, Sircon... Je... Je vous tuerais... "  
  
" Si tu ne te plie pas, je les tue ! !... " menaça le tyran.   
  
" Si vous les tuer, je me suicide après vous avoir découper anéantis ! ! " répliqua le père de Pan, soudain piqué au vif.  
  
" Ah... ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que tu me répète pas... Tu ne serais pas un peu orgueilleux par hasard... ?... "  
  
" Je suis TRES orgueilleux ! Et c'est même grâce à cet orgueil que je vais vous battre !... " Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Sircon et fit remonter son énergie. Niveau un, niveau deux et il monta encore. Après avoir hurler un bon coup, il était devenu super saiyen trois, il était au maximum, il ne pouvait pas monter plus haut. " Dernier round... " Gohan projeta un gigantesque rayon d'énergie sur Sircon qui ne pus l'éviter.  
  
" C'est mieux... " marmonna l'ennemi en se relevant, sonné. Le demi-sang ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer, il se mit à le ruer de coups, Sircon ne savait rien faire ! Il se faisait rosser par le demi-sang qui était déterminé. Gohan sembla lui donner le coup final car il ne se redressa pas tout de suite... Erreur... Le Mix évolué se remit debout, mais il était blessé... Et de plus en plus en colère... Gohan se rendit à l'évidence... Il était perdu... Il tenta le troisième niveau... Le même résultat... Il se fit projeté violemment au sol, ses cheveux reprirent leur taille et leur couleur normale... Il ferma les yeux et souffla. Puis il tendit le bras vers le vaisseau, il devait nous appeler, nous devions venir l'aider... Quand il allait lancer son signal, il hurla en encaissant une violent coup dans le dos.  
Son énergie baissait dangereusement.  
  
" J'en peux plus, j'y vais ! " fit Miiky et il s'envola à toute vitesse vers eux. Il monta à son niveau maximum et se mit à frapper Sircon qui recula sous le choc.  
  
" Argh ! !... Casse-toi moucheron !... " Miiky ne s'arrêtait pas. Le monstre tendit son bras sur le côté, une énorme lame brillante sortit de son poignet. Dans un grand mouvement, il transperça le petit garçon de part en part !   
Gohan sursauta et se redressa difficilement sur les bras. Il vit Sircon tiré le corps inerte de son fils, de sa lame ensanglantée. Plus aucune énergie vitale n'émanait de lui. Il suivit le corps de Miiky s'écraser sur le sol, ses cheveux redevenu noirs et la mort noyant ses pupilles... Il se redressa sur les genoux et avança doucement jusqu'à lui. Ses yeux étaient bruinés par la terreur ! Il regarda Sircon... Sa respiration était lourde, il se remit debout, sa terreur se transformait en dépit... Il avait de moins en moins mal... Ses douleurs corporelles disparaissait... Sircon venait de toucher une corde sensible...  
  
" Tu va le... Comment... " marmonna-t-il, la colère montant en lui, il tremblait de rage... Il sentait ses muscles de cambrer, il ne put se retenir, il hurla. Il hurla si fort que tout se mit à trembler avec son corps, son irritation grandissait de seconde en seconde... En même temps que sa puissance... Il grimpait de niveau, niveau un, deux, trois... Il continuait de s'égosiller, toujours plus fort. Tout à coup, ses cheveux reprirent leur taille normale, mais ils brillaient toujours autant... Pourtant certaines de ses mèches reprenaient leur tinte foncée... en même temps, il se calmait... Les éclairs crépitaient autour de lui comme une centrale électrique ! Ses yeux bleus glace fixait Sircon avec un air de méprit profond, une haine infinie les habitaient ! Le monstre était très impressionné, il était quasi mort il n'y avait même pas deux minutes !...   
Sircon eut le souffle coupé quand en un dixième de seconde, un rayon d'énergie venant de la main de son 'esclave' le transperça de part en part à son tour. Il s'écroula sur le dos, totalement subjugé, il avait eut une seconde d'innatention qui lui a été fatale... Il avait... Perdu !   
Gohan s'approcha de lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas encore mort, on achève pas Sircon comme ça... il tendit de nouveau de bras et se prépara à attaquer.  
  
" Non ! !... attends ! !... " s'écria Sircon en se couvrant la figure. " Ne me tue pas ! ! Par.. Par pitié !... "  
  
" Libère-les. " répondit Gohan, d'un calme olympien en dépit de sa voix glaciale.  
Sircon comprit qu'il parlait de Bardock et Zarina. Il tendit le bras vers le vaisseau et sembla appeler quelque chose...  
  
A l'intérieur, Bardock vit le petit ver sortir de sa jambe et continua de le suivre des yeux vers la sortie. Un autre petit vers sortit de la dose de Zarina qui était toujours dans mes bras. Tout deux rejoignirent Sircon et rentra dans sa peau.  
  
" Voilà. Laisse-moi partir maintenant... tu as gagné... Tu ne peux pas me tuer, comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es pas un meurtrier... "  
  
" Par contre toi, oui... "  
  
" Mais... Je l'ai tué par accident... Pardonne-moi d'avoir tué ton fils... Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais... Je ne sais pas où j'en suis... " il avait l'air sincère... Il pleurait même... Cet espèce de cafard gluant pouvait pleurer... La colère du demi-sang s'estompait... Cet homme était fou... Il pourrait peut-être se faire soigner, pensa-t-il. Il reprit son apparence normale et s'éloigna lentement de Sircon. Tout à coup, la tête du vaincu explosa sous un genou... Gohan reconnut Bardock. Le saiyen continua d'achever le montre en le martelant de balles d'énergies... Bien vite, ce fut fini... Gohan avait fait le plus gros... Le regard lourd de son grand-père le fit trembler.  
  
" Tu allais le laisser... ? " Il n'attendit pas de réponse. " Tu allais le laisser en vie ! ! ? " il se releva et se mit à crier. " Mais où as-tu la tête ? ? ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? ?... Il tue ton fils, il te séquestre, il t'as fait détruire ta planète et toi, tu voulais encore le laisser en vie ? ? ? "  
  
" Mais... " Bardock prit congé de lui. De toutes façon ça ne servait à rien de lui expliquer... Il posa les yeux sur Miiky. Il le porta dans ses bras et retourna au vaisseau. Goten récupéra les amulettes éparpiées sur la plaine.  
  
" Trunks, tu as la tienne ? ?... " lança-t-il. Je lui répondis que oui, assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.  
  
" Alors il en manque une ! ! Y'en a que deux ! ! "  
  
Je soupirai, quand est-ce que ça se terminera ?...  
  
" Elle doit être dans les décombres du palais... Sircon à dus la laisse là... " fit Gohan, épuisé. Il entra dans la capsule et s'affala sur un siège. Pan vint près de lui et vit son petit frère... Elle se couvrit la bouche. " On va aller sur Namek, Pan... en rentrant... Tout va bien se passer... C'est fini... On rentre chez nous... " Elle sourit, mais ne pus s'empêcher de faire couler quelques larmes... Aussi bien de joie que de peine... Joie d'être sauvé, peine du souvenir d'avoir tans peiné pour y arriver...   
  
**" Dépêchez-vous ! ! Le temps presse ! ! "**  
  
Nous redressâmes la tête par réflexe, nous cherchions le dernier élément dans les décombres. " On fait ce qu'on peut Piccolo ! " répliqua Goten, tout en cherchant.  
  
" Je l'ai ! ! " s'exclama Zarina en tira l'amulette en forme de flamme.  
  
" Parfait ! On y va ! " je la portai pour aller plus vite. Nous nous engoufrâmes dans le vaisseau, tout le monde était là. Je mis les gazes. On avait peu de temps pour parcourir une partie de l'univers...   
  
" On doit laisser la planète comme ça ?... " demanda Pan en regardant l'énorme planète s'éloigner  
  
Cette planète était composée de milliers d'autres, les habitants étaient sauvé, mais pas leurs planètes... Où allaient-ils allés ?...  
  
" On n'a qu'à demander à Shenron ! " s'exclama Goten en descendant avec Yann, qui venait de sortir du caisson.  
  
" Il faut qu'on aille sur Namek, Porunga sera plus utile... " ajouta Gohan.  
  
" On va perdre du temps si on doit aller sur Namek ! "  
  
" Le dragon de là-bas est le seul qui puisse sauver Miiky... "  
  
" Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a Miiky ? " demanda Goku en apparaissant. Gohan prit quelques secondes à réagir.  
  
" Papa, tu tombes bien ! Tu vas nous emmener sur Namek ! " fit-il en se levant avec peine.  
  
" Ben oui, je suis là pour ça, vous avez trois jours pour rentrer... " répliqua-t-il.  
  
" Trois jours ? C'est bon ! A bonne vitesse on y sera ! " fis-je, en accélérant.  
  
" Ben dis donc, vous êtes arrangés, tous ! Heu... Gohan, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit l'autre jour ?... "  
  
" Plus tard, papa ! Plus tard ! Téléporte-toi ! ! "  
  
" Oui, oui ! ! " et ils partirent.  
  
Bardock était dans le fond de la capsule à nous observer parler, son fils ne l'avait pas remarqué... Tans mieux, il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses questions ! Pourtant il avait un étrange sourire sur le visage... Tout aller rentrer dans l'ordre ! Il allait 'remonté'... C'était fini. Il s'était bien amusé malgré tout... Plus à de problèmes un saiyen, mieux il se porte... Il avait achevé Sircon en plus ! Il avait donc atteint son but...  
  
Nous sommes heureusement arrivés à temps ! (N.B. : vous en doutiez ?... ;))Tout les terriens étaient sur cette planète avoisinant la Terre... Elle avait sérieusement réduit, je n'avais jamais vu ça... Il se passa quelque d'extraordinaire... Deux amulettes flottèrent jusqu'à elle, elle remonta pour retrouver son niveau initial... La couche d'ozone était de nouveau en place... Son noyau était de nouveau optimal... Ensuite elle reprit des couleurs, du blanc, du vert, du brun... Et cette couleur bleue azur qui lui donnait son surnom, la planète bleue. Puis plus rien ne se passa, la planète était de nouveau entière et en bonne santé, mais il n'y avait plus aucune construction hurbaine ! Plus de maisons, plus rien... Ce n'était pas si grave que ça en avait l'air... Le message réussit à être transmit aux deux autres qui étaient sur Namek.   
  
L'avantage sur Namek était que chaque dragon ball était chacun dans une ville distincte... Ils étaient donc facile de les réunir...   
  
Gohan déposa son fils à terre et lança un regard à Païdé qui appela le dragon en namek. Le ciel s'assombrit, comme de coutume, les boules se mirent à briller et le gigantesque dragon fit son apparition.  
  
" J'exaucerait vos souhaits dans les limites de mes pouvoirs. " gronda Porunga.  
  
" Quel est le premier vœu ?... " demanda le jeune namek, à son ami. Gohan demanda à ressusciter son fils, évidemment. Le vœu fut formulé. La blessure béate de Miiky se cicatrisa et toutes ses blessures également. Il rouvrit les yeux et fit face à son grand-père.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... J'ai rêvé... ? " marmonna-t-il, d'une voix endormie.  
  
" Non, je ne crois pas. " répondit Goku. " T'étais pas encore arrivé au paradis ?... "  
  
" Non... " il le porta. Gohan sourit au petit, puis continua.  
  
" Ensuite... Rendre la Terre comme elle l'était, avant que je ne la dévaste... " Païdé traduit le vœu. " Et pour finir... Rendre la planète Sircon comme elle l'était avant, que toutes les planètes reprennent leur forme initiale ! "  
  
Porunga annonça que son travail était terminé, il rentra dans les boules. Gohan et son père remercièrent tout le monde puis repartirent.  
  
Tout les habitants victimes de la bonté tyrannique de Sircon purent regagnés leur planète respective. Videl a sauté dans les bras de Gohan, elle avait vraiment eut très peur cette fois ! Tous regagnèrent leur foyer... Goten et moi avions un sentiment de culpabilité ! Un espèce de malaise... Si nous aurions été aider Gohan plus tôt, Miiky ne se serait peut-être jamais fait tuer... Il était là, maintenant, c'était le principal et puis peut-être qu'une des colères de Gohan était la seule solution pour détruire Sircon... Il s'était débarrassé de Miiky si rapidement... J'aperçut Pan chercher quelque chose du regard, elle repéra son arrière-grand-père et trottina vers lui. Il allait repartir dans l'au-delà, il restait à part, il n'aimait pas ce genre de retrouvailles... Pour une fois, Pan ne broncha pas... Elle savait depuis le début que ça devait arrivé... Et il n'avait pas l'air trop déçus de repartir...  
  
" Bardock, attends ! ! Ne pars pas ! ! " s'écria Goten en cavalant vers eux. Il tira quelque chose de sa poche et le tendit à son grand-père. " Tiens, t'as écrit quoi, là ?... " demanda-t-il en pointant la phrase en saiyen au bas de la feuille.  
  
" Je t'emmerde. " répondit Bardock, naturellement.  
  
" Anh... allez ! ! Dis-le-moi ! ! T'as écris quoi ? "  
  
" Je t'emmerde. "  
  
" Mais... Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ce que t'as écrit ? ? "  
  
Le saiyen soupira et lui tira la feuille des mains et articula en suivant la ligne. " T'es bouché ou quoi ? je t'emmerde... ! ! ! "  
  
" Ahh... " il reprit sa feuille. " tu as écris 'je t'emmerde' ! ?... "  
  
" Oui ! ! Quelle subtilité d'esprit ! " répliqua l'autre, sarcastique.  
  
Goten éclata d'un rire nerveux. Je fis signe au saiyen avant qu'il ne remonte. Gohan était trop occupé entre sa femme, son fils, sa mère et expliquer à son père, toute l'histoire. Mady, en compagnie de ses parents, écoutait la version de Yann, qui, de sa bouche, ressemblait à un jeu de société. Zarina était aller tout raconter à son grand-père, en exagérant, bien sur, comme toujours...  
  



	20. Prologue: 80%

Prologue : 80%  
  
  
Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées... La vie avait reprit son cours normal. Pourtant... Dans l'autre monde...  
  
" Je voudrais parler à Enma... " fit la voix de Bardock, à un garde de l'enfers.  
  
" Ah non, mon vieux... C'est pas autorisé... "  
  
" C'est moi le cas spécial qui peut passe au paradis occasionnellement... "  
  
" Je sais, mais là t'es en enfers ! T'as passer ton délais. Tu pourras retourner voir Kaio du nord, au paradis, dans douze mois ! "  
  
" Douze mois ?... Je saurais pas... Je dois absolument le voir ! "  
  
" Il a beaucoup de travail, il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec toi. "  
  
" Tiens ! Il est autorisé à passer ! " fit un autre garde en tendant une auréole solide. Le premier garde rendit son corps à Bardock, qui tirait une drôle de tête. Il se retrouva vite devant Enma-Kaio, avec Kaio du nord, anxieux.   
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué ! Tu... "  
  
" Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? " coupa le saiyen, en s'adressant au juge de l'autre monde, sans se soucier des questions de Kaio. " Y'a je ne sais combien de gens en enfers et faut que ça tombe sur quelqu'un de mon peuple ! ! Et... " il voulait continuer, mais il s'arrêta. " Je voudrais une autorisation de sortie pour la Terre. "  
  
" Hein ? tu te sens bien ? " demanda Kaio qui savait que le saiyen détestait la Terre et qu'il avait dit en rentrant qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pied sur cette 'saleté de planète'  
  
***  
Pan avait cours... Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge... Deux minutes ! Plus que deux minutes et elle sortait de cette classe sentant le renfermé ! Elle ne verrait plus la sale tête de son prof de math boutonneux ! Elle n'était pas mauvaise élève... Mais elle n'aimait pas pour autant l'école !  
Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Elle soupira de soulagement et partit presque en courant.  
  
Bardock redressa la tête à la sonnerie... Les humains sont réglés comme des horloges, pensa-t-il, mais il s'en fichait. Il aperçut Pan sortir dans une masse d'élèves, il l'interpella. " Eh, Gamine ! " Elle se retourna, cette voix et cette appellation, elle la connaissait, et même très bien. Elle sourit quand elle aperçut Bardock se relever, souriant.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ? " demanda-t-elle en trottinant vers lui. Il la regarda, un étrange air sur le visage. " T'es en permission de sortie ? "  
  
" Si on veut... J'ai deux heures... "  
  
" Seulement ? Viens, on rentre chez moi... "  
  
" Non !... "  
  
" Pourquoi ? "  
  
" Je ne suis pas venu ici, pour voir ton père, Miiky et surtout pas pour voir la gueule de Kakarotto... Je suis venu pour te parler... A toi ! "  
  
Pan fut un peu surprise. " D'accords... Tu veux qu'on aille où ? "  
  
" Où tu veux mais je veux pas voir les autres !... "  
  
" Bon... On va aller dans un café... " et elle se dirigea vers un café. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent...  
  
" On est obligé de parler ici ? Y'a plein de terriens... " répliqua le saiyen.  
  
" Y'a des terriens partout sur Terre !... " répliqua Pan.  
  
" Huh ! " il éclata d'un court rire nerveux. " De toutes façons ça m'est égal ! " il était appuyé contre la banquette à fixer un tout petit bout de papier entre ses doigts. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commende, elle fut un peu étonnée de l'apparence de Bardock. " Quelle idiote ! " fit ce dernier quand la serveuse fut partie " T'as vu comme elle m'a regardé ? Y'a quand même dans gens plus étrange que moi, ici ! "  
  
" Bardock, t'es bizarre... L'enfers ça ne te réussit pas hein... "  
  
" L'enfers ne réussit à personne, Pan !.... "  
  
" Tu ne m'appelle déjà plus, Gamine ? "  
  
Il ne souriait plus du tout... " Alors, ça va ? Tu es heureuse sur ta petite planète ?... " reprit-il, toujours sans la regarder, subterfuge pour changer de sujet.  
  
" Oui. " répondit-elle, hésitante.  
  
" C'est bien. Toujours aussi gentille ? "  
  
" Je crois. "  
  
" Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne méritera pas l'enfers... " ironisa-t-il en jetant sa tête en arrière. Elle sourit.  
  
" De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? C'est grave ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Alors, c'est quoi ? "  
  
" Je vais me faire réincarner. "  
  
Elle répéta le mot, comme si elle ne comprenait pas. La serveuse apporta les deux verres, elle se tourna vers elle. " ça fera 100 zénis, s'il vous plais... " Pan sortit l'argent et paya, ensuite, la serveuse repartit.  
  
" Tu dois vouloir dire, ressusciter. " fit encore la fille de Gohan avant de boire une gorgée de son coca.  
  
" Non, je ne me trompe pas, c'est bien réincarner. Tu sais ce que c'est ? "  
  
" Pas bien. " répondit-elle. Pourtant elle savait. Oh oui, elle savait ! Bardock le voyait bien, il ne lui expliqua pas. Il eut un petit sourire au coin.  
  
" Dés que je suis rentré, j'ai voulu aller voir mes amis... En bas. Célipa n'était plus là. Les autres m'ont dit qu'elle avait été réincarnée. Je voulais lui dire que j'avais porté une boucle d'oreille pour qu'elle rigole et qu'elle se fiche de moi. Je l'aurais engueuler parce que je supporte pas qu'on se fiche de moi ! On se serait envoyer une série d'insultes, Toma s'en serait mêlé et ça aurait viré au vannes... " il s'arrêta et reprit, un peu sarcastique " Mais son âme à été purifiée pour être transférée dans un nouveau corps ! Elle est peut-être un humain, un poisson rouge, un chat... Une bactérie... Un himalien. " Il fixait le vide. " Enfin, bref, sa carrière de guerrière est terminée ! Elle a été la première à mourir, la première saiyen à se faire tuer par les hommes de Freezer... Salauds... Bande de monstres... " Elle écoutait toujours. " Quand ils m'ont appris ça.... J'ai cherché Freezer des yeux, je pouvais le reconnaître entre mile ! ... Mais tu vois, j'ai même plus l'envie de me venger !... " ils se regardèrent un instant, puis le saiyen dit, il ne savait plus bien quoi faire, il avait peur... " Je vais me retrouver tout seul, Pan ! "  
  
" Mais non... Y'a pas que ton groupe comme saiyens en enfers... "  
  
" Ils ne vont pas tenir plus longtemps ! "  
  
" Ils restent tes fils ! Ils sont morts après si j'ai bien compris... "  
  
" Raditz m'énerve !.... Lui et Nappa m'énervent au plus haut point !... Et Thales est avec ses troupes ! Je doute qu'il me supporte avec ma gueule de déterré et j'ai pas envie de faire l'aumône ! J'ai ma fierté ! Je suis un mauvais père, c'est comme ça... "  
  
" Tu le regrette ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Mais si ça aurait été un de tes fils qui se seraient faire réincarné, t'aurais été triste, quand même. "  
  
" Non. Soulagé. " il croisa le regard de Pan, elle était vraiment surprise. " Eh oui ! Eh oui, Pan ! Tu ne connais pas tout de moi ! Le seul sentiment que je n'aie jamais ressentit, c'était celui que j'avais pour mes compagnons... "  
  
" L'amitié. "  
  
Il hocha la tête. " Ouais... C'est ça... L'amitié..."  
  
" Pourquoi t'es venu me dire ça, à moi ?... Pour me faire encore de la peine c'est ça... ? " répliqua Pan, d'un air triste, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
" Anh non ! Tu vas pas pleurer ! "  
  
" J'pleure pas... T'es sur de ce que tu veux... Tu pourrais te faire ressusciter ! Tu serais plus tout seul ! "  
  
" Ah oui... Et je serais avec qui ? "  
  
" Avec nous, tiens ! ! ! "  
  
" Puh !... "  
  
" Mais pourquoi un coup t'es sympa avec nous, et puis l'instant d'après tu nous déteste ! "  
  
" Je t'ai déjà expliqué ! On est différent ! On a pas du tout la même mentalité !.... "  
  
" Mais tu peux apprendre !... "  
  
" J'ai pas envie ! "  
  
Il eut un silence. " Tu es fier de ce tu es, hein... "  
  
" Oui. Je suis fier de mes vingt-sept premières années... Avant que Freezer nous trahisse si tu préfères... "  
  
" Il t'a vraiment gâché la vie... Mais c'est pas une raison ! T'étais pas bien avec nous ? "  
  
" Pan, pour la énième fois : Vivre avec vous, c'est IMPOSSIBLE, pour moi ! ! Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas ! Je vais pété un câble ! "  
  
" Mais ça t'en sais rien ! Végéta aussi est un saiyen qui a été sous l'aile de Freezer et il vit très bien ici ! ! "  
  
" C'est pas pareil ! Végéta n'a pas eut de vie avant Freezer ! ! Quand il est né, il marchandait déjà avec le roi ! Son père lui disait qu'il fallait aussi bien lui obéir à lui qu'à Freezer ! ! Quand Freezer a tué le roi, le prince n'avait pas le choix que de lui obéir ! Même si il n'était pour ainsi dire déjà plus prince !... Il était devenu en quelque sorte un bon guerrier à élever de Freezer ! Les saiyens qui étaient devenu une troupe de sa grande majesté ! Le p'tit prince était doué !... Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire qu'il n'y avait que nous comme peuple à son service !... Mais on devenait dangereux... Freezer voyait bien qu'on s'entendait bien entre-nous... Et nos génocides étaient de plus en plus rapides... On devenait plus fort... En groupe, on était presque invincible !... Il a donc préféré se débarrasser de nous... Sauf de Végéta qu'il pensait élevé pour qu'il devienne un grand guerrier parce qu'il avait de l'avenir, il croyait pourvoir le mettre dans ses troupes pour de bon !... Nappa aussi a survécu... Logique, on ne pouvait pas séparé le prince de son jouet préféré... "  
  
" Mais tes deux autres fils aussi ont survécut "  
  
" Ouais... Je sais... Thales est né la même année que Végéta et il était aussi plutôt doué, mais surtout extrêmement intelligent et solitaire... Le jour où Kakarotto est né et qu'il a vu que c'était un petit minable... Il a mit Raditz dans une capsule et la envoyé sur une autre planète tout seul... Puis il est venu me dire qu'il partait aussi... Qu'il allait fonder sa propre armée et qu'il n'avait pas envie de finir minable petite soldat comme moi ou comme Kakarotto... "  
  
" C'est dégueulasse... Toi aussi t'es fort... "  
  
" Oui, mais je ne suis pas solitaire !... Tout seul je vaux rien... T'a pus le remarqué plusieurs fois déjà... "  
  
" ça ne m'explique toujours pas en quoi tu es différent du cas de Végéta... "  
  
" Eh bien, lui non plus n'a jamais vécut en groupe ! Thalès aussi s'en est foutu pas mal que sa planète aie explosé ! Lui aussi l'a quitté quand il était gamin ! Il ne s'est jamais attaché à personne là-bas ! Et Végéta ne 'pouvait pas' s'attacher, vu qu'il était le prince héritier, il respectait ce que disait son père ! "  
  
" Il a toujours dit qu'il détestait Freezer aussi ! "  
  
" Moi je le détestais parce qu'il nous trahissait et qu'il se servait de nous, les saiyens, les guerriers les plus puissants de l'univers, comme de vulgaires petits soldats sans envergures !... Végéta le hait tout simplement parce qu'à cause de lui, il n'est pas le patron ! Il n'était plus le prince Végéta ! Et ça l'énervait ! Il voulait reprendre ses droits et sa fierté ! ! ! Il s'en tape que la planète en elle-même aie explosé ! ! C'est pour ça qu'il s'est accoutumé à celle-ci ! ! "  
  
" Mais... " Une larme se libéra de ses yeux gonflés. " Et si... Et si on te faisait un p'tit coin à toi... "  
  
" Je ne suis pas un animal qui est content quand lui donne à manger ! "  
  
" Alors... Peut-être qu'on pourrait demandé pour que tes amis puissent être ressuscités... "  
  
" Encore plus absurde !... Si moi j'ai dur à supporter cette petite gravité... Ces terriens qui se baladent partout... Et crois-moi j'ai eu du mal parce qu'au début ça à été dur.   
Ils sauraient encore moins ! Et puis si tu les voyaient !... Et puis ils sont aussi sédentaire que moi !... Et surtout si moi je ne regrette pas mes crimes, eux non plus ! Je suis partiellement autorisé au paradis car je suis le père de votre grand sauveur San Goku !.... Et puis... Pourquoi ça devrait être moi qui devrait changé et pas le contraire ? ? Pourquoi c'est toujours les méchants qui deviennent gentils, hein ?... Pourquoi pas le contraire ! Tu as déjà imaginé vivre comme moi ?... Pas comme moi, maintenant, mais comme moi avant ! Je doute que ça te plaise, tu vois... "  
  
Pan frappa ses poings sur la table, tête basse, ses cheveux cachaient son visage qui était maintenant couvert de larmes... " Mais fais un peu un effort ! ! ! Pense à ta famille ! ! On t'a intégré maintenant !.... Nous, on t'aime ! ! T'as vraiment pas de cœur !... Même pour tes amis t'as pas de cœur ! ! " Elle entendit les poings de Bardock craqués, mais elle ne redressa pas la tête. Ensuite, elle entendit un bruit de verre se briser, et des cris de surprise... Quand elle releva la tête, Bardock n'était plus là... Les portes bâtaient alternativement... Tout les clients du salon les regardaient avec étonnement. Elle se précipita dehors en voyant une femme s'évanouir à l'extérieur après avoir hurlé qu'elle avait vu s'envoler un homme dans un gigantesque mouvement d'air. Elle s'envola à son tour sans faire attention et elle poursuivit la grosse lueur blanche qu'était devenu Bardock. Il lui jeta un court regard agacé puis accéléra encore. La jeune fille en fit de même.  
Une fois qu'ils furent hors de la ville, Bardock s'arrêta et se posa au sol dans un grand dérapage contrôlé. Pan se contenta de se poser en face de lui.  
  
" Tiens... Une terrienne au grand cœur... Que fais-tu là toute seule en face d'un monstre de cruauté dépourvu de scrupules et de sentiments... Hein ?..." Pan ne pleurait plus, elle avait un ai désolé. " T'as raison finalement, je suis vraiment idiot ! " Il regarda encore son visage, elle ne répondit pas. " C'est vrai, quoi ! En tans que monstre digne de ce nom, j'aurais vraiment dus profiter de ton père et Goten quand ils sont venus me cherchés en enfers ! ! J'aurais pus récupérer un peu... Puis dévaster la Terre, ça m'aurait fait du bien !... Végéta m'aurait éliminé ça c'est certain... Mais j'aurais pris mon pied une dernière fois !... " Il s'arrêta pour voir sa réaction. Aucune réaction. " Mais... Je pourrais en profiter une dernière fois maintenant ! C'est vrai, quoi ! J'ai encore du temps ! Un super saiyen ça peut facilement détruire du monde en une heure, non ? " Après s'être un peu élevé du niveau du sol, il se cambra en arrière en poussant un cri de rage, une grande aura jaune l'entoura et il se transforma en super saiyen, Pan se couvrit le visage pour ne pas que la poussière lui entre dans les yeux. Sa puissance avait formé un cratère dans le sol. Il hurla encore pour monter sa puissance au maximum. Pan se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle se couvrit la tête quand Bardock commença à envoyer des boules de feu dans les sens. Brisant les montagnes avoisinantes...   
  
" Mais arrête ! ! " cria-t-elle. " Tu deviens fou ! ! Calme-toi ! ! ! ! " Après s'être énervé sur quelques autres roches, il s'arrêta. Mais il tendit un bras vers elle, les doigts pliés... Elle vit une lueur se former dans le creux de sa main, la lumière grandit. Il tendit le bras avec la boule derrière lui, puis la propulsa sur Pan comme une balle de base-ball. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Il l'attaquait ! Elle ne se couvra même pas le visage, elle attendait de se faire toucher... Mais à la dernière seconde, la balle partit vers le ciel, Bardock l'avait fait changé de direction. Pan se sentit soulagée... Elle regarda le saiyen... Ses yeux bleus glacials... Et tristes... Elle ne voyait pas toute la tristesse dans ses yeux...   
Un hennissement de cheval les tira de leur silence... Un homme affolé pressait son cheval à coup de rennes, il perdait les marchandises de sa charrette petit à petit. Bardock le regarda, plissa légèrement les yeux et un petit sourire cynique étira son visage... Son jeune visage... Il tendit deux doigts !... Pas besoin de plus, pensait-il. " NE FAIS PAS CA ! ! ! ! " Mais il envoya son attaque. Elle se couvrit les yeux. Une explosion retentit et le cheval hennit de nouveau. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent... Pan voulait pleurer encore plus, mais ce n'était pas possible... Elle était bloquée ! Plus rien ne sortait. Quand tout à coup... Le cheval sortit de la fumée en galopant, le marchant sur son dos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. " J'ai cru que tu... "  
  
" J'aurais pus !... Mais j'avais visé la charrette... " il reprit son apparence normale. " J'aurais pus venir pour ça ! Pour détruire ! Comme je l'ai toujours fait ! J'aurais pus aussi les passer au paradis ces deux heures... Mais j'ai préféré venir ici !.... Ici pour te voir... Pour te voir, toi ! Petite terrienne ! T'es même pas ma fille, ni même ma petite-fille, tu es mon ARRIERE petite-fille !... Mais je te croyais avant tout mon amie !.... Je viens te prévenir pour ne pas que tu sois malheureuse à ton tour dans l'autre monde ! Pour ne pas que tu te rende compte que je ne suis plus là ! C'est toi-même qui m'a dit de tout te dire ! ! De ne jamais te mentir ! ! Parce que tu était sensible justement ! J'ai pas envie que tu m'en veuille Pan ! Tu vois... Tu vois tout ce que je fais pour toi... Je pourrais être avec mon groupe en enfers aussi... Et non... Je suis ici... A te raconter bêtement ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je déteste me plaindre ! Mon cerveau m'emmerde... J'en ai ras-le-bol ! ! ça fait cinquante ans que je pédale dans la boue à ne savoir quoi faire ! Cinquante ans que je suis mort ! ! ! Cinquante ans que je vis en enfers à souffrir ! J'en ai assez bavé tu crois pas ? J'ai été assez puni, non ? Je peux ne pas me faire réincarné si je veux... Mais je passerais l'éternité principalement en enfers... Il paraît que ma peine est impossible à purger complètement !... La loi est mal faite je trouve, là-haut, mais bon... Quand on est en tord, tout est injuste, hein ? !... Je sais que tu veux m'aider ! Mais j'aimerais bien que tu comprennes une fois pour toutes que tu ne peux pas m'aider ! ! ! Je te jure que j'ai essayé de me faire à ma 'nouvelle existence' Mais j'y arrive pas ! Nulle part ! Même pas au paradis ! Tu verrais la différence de contraste entre les habitants du paradis et moi... ça se voit que je suis différent ! On dirait le blanc et le noir ! ! C'est sur que ça me plaît de me battre, mais je passe quand même le reste du temps en enfers tu vois ! ! Et vivre ça tout seul je saurais pas ! !... JE REVIS TOUT LE TEMPS L EXPLOSION DE LA PLANETE VEGETA A CAUSE DE CET ENFOIRE QUI M A DEREGLE LE CERVEAU ! ! ! ! " Il reprit un peu son souffle. " C'est aussi à cause de lui que j'en ai marre ! !... Tout le temps ça revient ! Il me l'avait prédit... Tout le temps ça revient ! L'explosion comme si j'y étais ! !... Si tu ressentais ce que je ressentais et si t'avais la possibilité de te débarrasser de tout ça, tu le ferais, crois-moi !... Moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir ! Je l'aime mon apparence !... J'vais devenir je ne sais quoi ! ! !... "  
  
" C'est... C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça... Pardon... Je suis désolée... Pardon... "  
  
" Tu avais oublié... Moi pas... C'est comme ça, Pan... Les mauvais sont condamnés et punis !... Et tu le dis toi-même, je suis méchant !... Bardock est méchant ! Bardock le saiyen à sa fierté ! ! La fierté de son peuple ! ! Aussi mauvais qu'il soit ! !... J'ai toujours aimé ce que j'étais... Maintenant je ne le suis plus et je ne le serais plus jamais.... J'en ai marre d'exister..." Pan s'était approchée. Elle le serra dans ses bras et pleura encore. " Allez... Pleure, pleure... Je peux pas t'en empêcher... "  
  
" Non... " répondit-elle, la bouche étouffée par le haut du torse de Bardock. " T'aurais pas dus me le dire, je crois... Maintenant je suis attristée par tout ce qui t'étais arrivé !... T'aurais dus te limiter ! Tu sais bien que je suis sensible ! "  
  
" Ouais... T'es trop sensible !... Mais t'en peux rien... T'es terrienne... Mais un jour ça pourrait te perdre... A ton père aussi... La vie n'est pas gentille Pan... Tout le monde te le dira... Même Kakarotto te le dira... Alors sois un peu plus courageuse... Et si tu dois pleurer... Pleure APRES... Parce que t'es vraiment ridicule ! " Elle redressa la tête, piquée au vif...  
  
" Hein ? Ridicule ? Mais ça fait du bien de pleurer !... Les larmes ça évacue la peine !... "  
  
" Eh ben ! T'en a un sacré paquet !... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Miiky est ressuscité, non ?... "  
  
" Oui !... "  
  
" Ah... Et pourquoi t'es toute noire en-dessous des yeux ? "   
  
" Anh... J'ai mis du mascara ce matin... " Evidemment, Bardock ne comprenait pas. " Oui, du maquillage, quoi ! ! "  
  
Il soupira. " Ah lala... Quel monde de dingue !... " Elle rigola un peu. " Mais moi je ris pas ! Tu t'es encore habillée en sac à patate en plus ! "  
  
" ça s'appelle une salopette que je t'ai dit ! !... "  
  
" En tout cas, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était moche... "   
  
" C'est ça... " Elle le frappa sur l'épaule.  
  
" T'as vraiment pas de force... " ça vexa la jeune fille qui frappa encore avec plus de force.  
  
" Aïe ! ! " s'exclama-t-elle en frappant sur son pendandif que Bardock portait toujours au cou.  
  
" Ah ! ! ça, c'est la meilleure ! Elle se fait mal toute seule, maintenant... Tu me fais vraiment pitié... "   
  
" Fais gaffe ! Ou je vais attaquer comme une terrienne ! Je vais griffer et tirer les cheveux ! "  
  
" Essaye toujours ! si tu me griffe ou si tu touches à mes cheveux, je t'arrache la tête ! Chacun sa spécialité ! " il lui agrippa les poignets  
  
" Oh ! T'appelle ça une spécialité ? C'est dégueulasse ! "Elle se libéra de lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, le moment de la séparartion approchait... " Y'a un truc que j'ai toujours voulu faire mais que j'ai jamais osé faire... Maintenant que tu vas t'en aller... Tu peux plus me le refuser... "  
  
" Aïe... Je crains le pire... Tu vas faire quoi ? Me mettre du mascara ?... "  
  
" Arrête un peu de prendre tout péjorativement !... Approche-toi... " Evidemment par esprit de contradiction quand Pan s'approcha de lui, il recula un peu... " Allez ! ! Je vais pas te mordre ! ! " Il se laissa approcher et elle l'embrassa simplement sur la joue. " Voilà, c'est fini. "  
  
" Bon... Alors j'y vais ! " il allait s'envoler plus haut, mais Pan le retenu en le serrant à nouveau par la taille.  
  
" Attends encore un peu ! ! ! Les deux heures ne sont pas encore écoulées ! " fit-elle, en recommencent à avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
  
" Pan... " soupira-t-il.  
  
" Tu me manqueras ! " elle pleurait carrément en le serrant plus fort. " Tu m'as appris plein de choses ! Et... Je t'aime !... Je t'adore !, t'as été quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! Et t'es surtout extrêmement courageux et très fort !... Bref... Je ne t'oublierai jamais... " Il la maintint un peu contre lui.  
  
" Je ne peux pas t'en dire autant !... " ironisa-t-il. " Je doute qu'une fois réincarné je me souvienne de toi...Sinon, le reste, c'est trop cucul j'espère ne jamais le penser ! " Il la lâcha un peu et détacha son bandeau. " Tiens !... Je te le donne... "  
  
" Mais c'est ton porte-bonheur... "  
  
Il haussa les épaules " Dans ce cas... ça marche pas... Non, je l'avais imbibé du sang de mes amis... Quand je pensais qu'il n'y aurait qu'eux comme victimes de Freezer... " il le passa sous les cheveux de Pan et s'en servit comme nœud pour lui faire une queue. " Voilà... Toma sera content, son brassard existera plus longtemps que lui, c'est bien... " Il eut un petit rire. " Je regrette rien malgré tout !... "  
  
" Comment ça ? "  
  
" C'était le destin !... Je sais pas qui tire les ficelles, mais en tout cas... Si je devais recommencé ma vie, elle serait comme ça !... Foireuse, bordélique... Mais c'est comme ça... Allez ! Au revoir Gamine ! Pleure moins et apprends à ton père à tuer !... Miiky est plus ou moins dans la bonne direction... Yann fonce trop dedans !... Goten aussi... "  
  
" Et toi, tu fonces pas dedans ? ?... "  
  
Il haussa les épaules. " Si, mais je réfléchis avant ! Et puis raison de plus pour qu'ils se calment...Végéta je m'en fous... Kakarotto est un cas désespéré... Trunks... Réfléchit trop... Râle tout le temps, jamais content... Si on oublie sa tête de terrien... Il ne sera pas le pire des saiyens... Zarina pareil... Bref, tous des ploucs... " Elle reçut encore un coup à l'épaule. Là, le moment était vraiment venu. " Bon, cette fois j'y vais !... Au revoir, Pan ! "  
  
" Au revoir. " répondit-elle, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il s'envola plus haut. " Adieu Bardock... " murmura-t-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue avant que le saiyen ne disparaisse... Elle s'essuya vite les larmes et prit une grande respiration s'efforçant à se dire qu'elle ne devait pas être égoïste et qu'il avait fait enfin ce qu'il voulait...   
  
***  
Gohan remonta avec trois paquets dans chaque main et même un sur la tête.  
  
" Heu... Gohan, je t'avais dit de remonter un seul calendrier par année, pas quarante... " fis-je en le voyant se ramener avec tout les calendriers des cinquante dernières années...  
  
" Hein ?... C'est rien ! J'ai pris tout ce qui ressemblait à une calendrier... "  
  
" Ah ouais... Bon... " je coupai le fil qui tenait le premier paquet de calendrier, je prit celui de l'année de naissance de Pan puis je mis le reste du paquet sur le côté. Sur les deux autres, je cherchai ceux de Yann, Miiky et Zarina et le reste, je le tapai sur le côté... " Maintenant Goten redescent le reste ! "  
  
" Pourquoi moi ? " rouspéta le père de Yann.  
  
" Parce que tu fous rien ! !.... " firent-on, Gohan et moi.  
  
Il soupira et capitula.  
  
" Si on ne trouve rien, il va falloir vous disséquer... " ironisai-je vers Miiky et Zarina qui nous observaient.  
  
" C'est ça... Si tu me touche, je t'étrangle..... " menaça-t-elle. Elle ne plaisantait pas en plus...  
  
" C'est quoi disséquer ? " demanda encore naïvement Miiky.  
  
" C'est te découper en p'tit morceau, crétin !.... " répliqua Zarina.  
  
" Ah... ça je croyais que c'était l'autopsie... "  
  
" Ahh... En effet, aussi... Il a du vocabulaire mon fils quand même, hein... " répliqua Gohan.  
  
" T'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, toi... "  
  
" Ouais ! ! Bon ! Yann est né un..... " il chercha dans le calendrier. " Un samedi ! et Zarina et Miiky un... "  
  
" Jeudi. Bref, rien à voir ! "  
  
" Alors... Pan est née à 18h... "  
  
" Rien que Zarina et Miiky ont treize heures de différence... "  
  
" Pfff..... Trunks, si on abandonnait ? "  
  
" Non ! Tu m'as embarqué là-dedans, maintenant on continue jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ! ! Et tu me suivras jusqu'au bout sinon j'offre ton cerveau à Videl pour Noël !..." répliquai-je, un œil fou, en le pointant d'un doigt tremblant.  
  
" Mais je suis dessus depuis ce matin, moi !... "  
  
" J'en ai rien à secouer !.... Cherche, maintenant !..."  
  
Nous continuâmes nos recherches...  
  
" Papa... Pourquoi y'a des rond noir, des blancs, des demi et tout ça ?... " demanda Miiky.  
  
" ça, c'est la lune, Miiky, quand c'est un rond blanc, ça veut dire que c'est la nouvelle lune, donc on ne la voit pas, quand y'a un quatre ou un demi, c'est quand elle est à moitié et au demi, logique et quand c'est noir, ce sont les jours de pleine lune... "  
  
" La pleine lune ! ! " m'exclamai-je en frappant la table.  
  
" Quoi ?... C'est samedi prochain... "  
  
" Yann est né un soir de pleine lune ! ! ! ! ! Je le sais ! ! Goten piquait sa crise, il croyait que Yann allait se transformer en naissant... " et je fis tourner mon doigt autour de ma tempe, montrant que je trouvais mon ami vraiment parano.  
  
" Ahh... " il chercha le jour de naissance de Miiky et Zarina sur le calendrier. " Non... Pas de pleine lune !... "  
  
" Anh... On abandonne, j'en ai marre !... "  
  
En effet, j'en avais vraiment ras-le-bol ! Mady déboucha dans la pièce, une cassette vidéo à la main. " Ah ! T'es là, je te cherchais ! " me lança-t-elle. " Tu ne sais pas où Tracy range ses cassettes de fitness ?... "  
  
" Fitness ?... " depuis quand Tracy faisait-elle du fitness ?...  
  
" Ben oui ! Elle en fait avec moi depuis trois semaines ! "  
  
" Hein ? ? ?... Mais je savais pas, moi !... ça lui plaît pas, hein ? "  
  
" Oh si, beaucoup ! Et justement je voulais lui rendre une de ses cassettes !... Parce qu'on se les prêtes l'une l'autre !..." Elle voyait bien que je tirais une drôle de tête...  
  
" Elle ne m'a jamais dit ça... " répliquai-je en grimaçant, essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent.  
  
" Trunks... C'est de la gym... Pas du stip-tease... Ni de la prostitution... " répliqua Mady en parlant comme à un déranger mental.  
  
" Je... Je sais !... Je ne sais pas où elle les range ! " j'étais... Nerveux et... Tracassé.  
  
" Ok... Gohan, ménage-le... " elle allait quitté la pièce, quand son beau-frère l'interpella. Elle se tourna.  
  
" Je voudrais savoir... C'était comment la nuit où Yann à été formé ?... " Je croyais rêvé, Gohan s'y met maintenant !...  
  
" Pa... Pardon... Heu... C'est pas drôle... "  
  
" Non, non, non ! ! Je suis sérieux ! " répliqua-t-il en se levant pour l'empêcher de partir.  
  
" Goten ! Ton frère est devenu lubrique ! ! " m'exclamai-je lorsque Goten entra dans la pièce.  
  
" Aha ! ! ! Je le savais ! ! ! Avec son air de Jésus, je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair ! Toi aussi t'as des pulsions ! ! "  
  
" Bon... On se calme... J'explique... Je fonctionne à l'envers... On a cherchés pendant la naissance... Et maintenant je voudrais bien vérifié le jour de 'formation'... Trunks, c'est sur, c'était dans la palais du paradis, et c'est un jour de pleine lune parce que quand on s'est réveillé, c'était la nuit et c'était la pleine lune ! Et... "  
  
" Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ? ? ? " coupai-je, en piquant un fart. " Tu nous abservait ? "  
  
" Ben tu sais, vous l'avez pas fait chez moi et juste après la bataille, Zarina avait moins neuf mois, donc... " expliqua Goten. Je jetai un regard sur tout le monde à tour de rôle.  
  
" Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, bon sang ! ! "  
  
" Et... Moi je suis à peu près sur que c'était aussi une nuit de pleine lune vu que c'est partit juste une lune avant Trunks et Miiky est né presque un mois à l'avance, donc, voilà, je voudrais savoir si Goten et Mady c'était pareil... Alors... " il regarda son frère et Mady.  
  
" Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, on ne te répondra pas !... " fit Goten.  
  
" Dans ce cas, je formule ma question autrement !... Est-ce que Yann est né à terme ?... "  
  
" Eh bien... " commença Mady, elle reçut la main de Goten sur la bouche.   
  
" Ne lui réponds pas !... " Gohan regarda son frère. " Bon, d'accords, tu peux répondre. "  
  
" Oui, Yann est né à terme... " fit-elle.  
  
" Merci ! " il trifouilla dans un calendrier. " Ouf ! ça colle !... "   
  
" Mais... Comment vous savez que c'était ce jour-là que Zarina a été formé ?... " demandai-je, mâchonnant un stylo. " On faisait du bruit ?... "  
  
" Non... On a deviné... " répondit Gohan.  
  
" Et ça se voyait à tes yeux aussi, en sortant... " ajouta Mady.  
  
" Ah ouais... tu vois ça dans les yeux, toi... " Elle me fixa et hocha la tête. " Si tu incites encore ma femme à faire de la gym en maillot, je te tue ! ! " il fallait que je me reprenne, je perdais de l'assurance et comme dirait ma mère 'je virais au rose'. " Goten, j'ai pas raison ?... " Mon ami hocha la tête positivement, de toutes façons, si il n'aurait pas dit oui je l'aurais étranglé...  
  
" Eh ben comme on ne peut pas faire de gym ici, on la fera chez Tortue Géniale, tans pis !... "  
  
" Non ! ! ! ! ! " criai-je avec Goten.   
  
" ça va, ça va, c'est bon, vous pouvez continuer, merci ! Mais pas chez cet obsédé ! ! ! " ajoutai-je.   
  
" Pourquoi vous avez dit que mon papa, c'est une brique ?... " demanda innocemment Miiky.  
  
" Non, non, non ! ! C'est rien, Miiky ! Oublie, fiston ! ! C'est rien ! Oublie la brique !... " coupa Gohan.  
  
Alors comme ça... Nos hormones s'activent à la pleine lune... C'est en rapport avec la queue de singe que nous avions enfant certainement... Il doit encore en rester quelque chose...  
  
Comme ils habitaient loin, Pan venait à la maison et elle rentrait chez elle avec son père quand il quittait l'hôpital à Satan City... Pareil pour Miiky, ils venaient soit ici, soit chez Goten.   
  
Lorsqu'ils partirent j'avais bien vu que Pan n'allait pas bien... Plus tard, j'appris pour Bardock... Cet homme était vraiment attaché aux siens... Tout son idéal avait disparu avec sa planète...  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
1  
  
  



End file.
